


The Girl Next Door

by KairiGokuJr



Category: Bleach
Genre: Excuse to write smut, Masturbation, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-23 17:20:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 30
Words: 99,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1573673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KairiGokuJr/pseuds/KairiGokuJr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eri moves in next door to Kurosaki Clinic, instantly to the suspicion of her neighbor, Ichigo, but once he and friends realize Eri and her sister are just looking to make a fresh start, he slowly becomes smitten with the girl. Of course, between Eri's new job at the Urahara Shop and his new house mate, Rukia, hiding his life as a Soul Reaper becomes impossible from his girlfriend. But Eri's life holds secrets of its own: Why did Kisuke hire a normal human girl to work in his shop? What is her connection to the Soul Society? What are Yoruichi and Soifon keeping from her about her biological parents, and what crime did her father commit that has made her the target of a dangerous enemy of the Stealth Force?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The New Girl

Some people could wake up on a cool Monday morning to the sound of their screeching alarm clock reminding them that they had to, once again, start a new week of school, and be perfectly okay with that.

Ichigo Kurosaki was not one of those people.

His arm crept from beneath the warmth of his blanket into the chill of his bedroom and his hand came down upon his alarm clock with a thud. It wasn't that Ichigo really disliked school, there was seldom a student around who eager to go to school every day. It was just so cold this morning, and it was morning, and it was Monday. Anyone would have rather stayed in bed.

Grudgingly, Ichigo pulled himself out of bed and went about his morning routine which, thankfully, went uninterrupted by his father.

As he packed his school things back into his bag for the day ahead, he glanced out of his bedroom window. The house a next door had been for rent for a few months now, but today he was surprised to see a moving truck parked out front.

He placed his textbook inside his bag and turned away from the window. Thanks to the vast amount of Hollows Karakura Town had been plagued with as of late, the town was starting to get a reputation for being strange. Ichigo felt it was nothing short of a miracle that people still lived here and had gotten used to the fact that weird things happened. New people actually moving into the town was downright brave—or crazy.

Still, that was their problem. And living next door to him, he was sure that eventually they'd figure out what they'd moved into.

 

* * *

Eri Tachibana was well aware of the fact that Karakura Town was a weird place. Random property damage and explosions and a general vibe of strangeness were frequently getting reported outside the cities borders. Eri had had enough oddity in her life as it was. She wasn't excited about moving here. She knew that the move was necessary, and she never argued that with her sister, Kimiko, but _this_ city, of all the cities? She picked this one? And it was so close to their old one—only two cities over.

"Cheer up, butthead," Kimiko said, nudging her sister sitting over in the passenger seat. "We're here! We made it! New house! New town!"

"Weird town," Eri put in.

Kimiko dropped her head down on the steering wheel in exasperation. Their need to move had been a long time coming. The whole situation was stressful, especially for her 15-year-old sister. Eri had been on her last leg, so close to snapping, even before the move came up. They _had_ to move and Kimiko felt they should have moved long before the incident happened.

Eri understood. But it wasn't easy. It was Kimiko's luck that she'd gotten hired to work at the hospital here in Karakura Town so quickly. She knew Karakura had a reputation, but she couldn't keep her sister in a bad environment. Their only other option had been to move to Okinawa with their grandparents, close to their mother, an idea that neither of the girls favored.

Kimiko lifted her head from the steering wheel.

"It's a nice house," Kimiko offered her sister. "And I hear the high school is great. And look." Kimiko pointed next door to the small clinic that sat there. "We live next to a clinic. I've looked it up—Kurosaki Clinic is totally quality. We probably won't even have to go to that huge hospital where I work if we ever get sick. How convenient."

Eri nodded, still looking a bit unconvinced. "Well, with the way you cook I'm sure I'll visit for food poisoning often."

Kimiko was not amused, but she was happy to see that her sister was starting behave like her old self again.

"Hurry up and help me unpack," Kimiko said, shoving her sister once more. The two girls climbed out of the truck and quickly started to unload it into their new house. Thankfully, the sun was rising higher and the temperature was rising so they were able to unload with some comfort.

It didn't take long for them to reach the few large pieces of furniture they had—beds and tables and the like. Eri was focused carrying the chair for the desk in her room (no matter how she grabbed it, the bottom of the chair would spin and make it awkward to hold onto—she was now regretting her decision to get a spinning chair) when Kimiko made a beeline for her.

"Yo, sis," she said, nonchalantly glancing next door, "check out the new neighbor."

Eri sat the chair down a few steps away from the door (she'd been so close to the inside of the house, she could taste it) and looked over to the clinic, a tall boy with spiky orange hair had emerged from the house and seemed to saying goodbye to the rest of his family inside. She'd never seen hair that color before, at least, not aside from it being hideously dyed on the heads of some of her former classmates. But hair aside, even from where she stood she could tell the boy was handsome, if not a bit serious. But he was tall, and well built, and the school uniform tipped her off that he went to her school, and he looked about her age—they might even be in the same year.

Eri went back to her chair and began her struggle to move it into the house again. "I guess moving here might not be so awful."

 

* * *

"Hi, I'm new. I'm not sure where I'm supposed to be." Eri had gotten up early the next day to make sure she got to school on time. She prided herself on her academics so she didn't want to be late on her first day.

The school secretary sorted through papers on her desk until she got to a folder.

"Tachibana, Eri?" she asked.

"Yep. That's me," Eri replied as the woman sat the folder out in front of her.

"I've got some paper work in here for your parents to fill out, bring it back tomorrow, please," the woman said. "Here's your class schedule—you're going to be with class 1-3, by the way. You'll find it just upstairs on the third floor." She handed her another sheet of paper.

Eri filled out some paperwork on her own as the bell rang. She was starting to get antsy knowing that she was going to walk into a room full of people staring at her.

When she was finally free from the office, she walked up to the third floor and quickly found her classroom. She hesitated a moment before she opened the door.

The whole class perked up at the sound of the opening door. Ms. Ochi stopped in the middle of her usual morning announcements and smiled at Eri.

"You must be our new student," she said. "Come on in."

Eri stepped inside the classroom and walked over to her teacher.

"Class, this is our new student, Eri Tachibana," Ms. Ochi introduced her.

"Nice to meet you all," Eri said, giving a slight bow.

"I expect all of you to be nice to her," Ms. Ochi said. "Miss Tachibana, you can have a seat just there next to. . . Ichigo."

Ichigo looked up at the sound of his name and then over to the empty seat beside him where Rukia would sit if she happened to be impersonating a classmate. He looked up at Eri who was slowly making her way over to the empty seat.

She flashed Ichigo a brief smile before sitting down.

Ms. Ochi went on addressing the class as Eri settled into her desk. She glanced over at Ichigo sitting next to her. She had expected to see him at her school, but it was quite the coincidence that they'd ended up in the same class.

From up close Eri could see that he was, as she'd guessed, as handsome as she'd assumed. And he seemed studious as well, paying close attention to every word their teacher was saying. Eri moved her glance from him and looked out the window. There she saw a reminder of why she hadn't wanted to move to Karakura Town in the first place.

There was a man walking across the school grounds. He was old and smiling, seeming content with his journey across the school yard, but there was something about this man that Eri knew made him different—in the center of his chest there was a chain attached.

A ghost. Eri had known Karakura Town was going to be weird enough to have them all over and she had no doubt that all of the weirdness that went on there was connected to it. Eri had been able to see them for as long as she could remember. Sometimes they would talk to her, and she always felt a strange sadness when she responded to them—especially children. They always gave her a strange feeling. Usually she knew they were there before she saw them because she could sense them.

Now that she was thinking about it, the whole city had been giving her that same weird feeling. Even sitting in this classroom she could feel it more intensely.

Eri looked away from the window and tried to focus on what Ms. Ochi was saying. She was just going to have to get used to it.

It would probably turn out that she was the strangest thing in that classroom, after all.

 

* * *

 

It was warmer today than it had been the day before and the students were taking full advantage of it by eating lunch out in the yard.

"I totally bombed that math test today," Keigo whined.

"That test and every one you've taken before it," Mizuiro pointed out.

"Well at least I'll know that I don't have the lowest grade in the class this time," Keigo said. "The new girl looked like she was having a pretty hard time of it herself—and speak of the devil."

Eri had just walked out the building and was looking unsurely around the yard. Ichigo and Uryu both looked up at her. Uryu had especially picked up on the strange vibe the new girl was giving off. Usually he didn't blink at the spiritual pressure that other people gave off. Eri's spiritual pressure wasn't anything impressive, but it certainly was enough to arouse his suspicions.

Because Ichigo was as horrible as ever at sensing spiritual pressure, he'd had to point this out to him. They didn't think she was dangerous, but she was Spiritually Aware. Uryu had seen the Plus in the school yard that morning and he was sure that he saw Eri watching it as well, though obviously he couldn't be 100 percent sure of that.

"She's pretty cute, isn't she?" Keigo said.

"I guess," Ichigo said dismissively.

"Maybe I should invite her to eat with us," Keigo said. "Hey, New Girl!"

Eri stopped walking and looked over the boys.

"Hey, New Girl, come eat with us!" Keigo shouted again.

Eri hesitated for a moment, but she did start to make her way over to the boys.

"Well, how about that, maybe there's a girl that actually likes being verbally assaulted who might find you attractive," Ichigo said sarcastically.

"You're just mad because you're so grumpy all of the time and no one wants you," Keigo said.

Ichigo rolled his eyes. He couldn't be less concerned with that if he tried.

Eri reached them and walked right up to Keigo.

"Hi," she said. "What's your name?"

"I'm Keigo Asano," he said. "And you're Eri, right?"

"Yes. Eri. That is my name," she said. "That being the case, I'd very much appreciate if you didn't shout 'New Girl' at me from across the yard because it's kind of disrespectful and rude to address people that way when you actually know their name, Keigo Asano."

"Uh. . .  Sorry?" Keigo said.

"Apology accepted," Eri said. She flashed him a smile before turning away.

"That went well," Ichigo said.

"Shut up," Keigo said. "I bet she wouldn't talk to you either."

"Sure she wouldn't," Ichigo said. "Hey, Eri."

Eri stopped again and looked back.

"Sorry, Keigo's an idiot. You can sit with us if you want," Ichigo said.

"We'll even tape his mouth closed if you want. We don't like listening to him talk either," Mizuiro said.

Eri thought it over in her head before she walked back over.

"Well in that case, thank you," Eri said taking a seat in the grass next to Uryu.

"No problem," Mizuiro said. "And I'm Mizuiro by the way."

"Nice to meet you," she said.

"I'm Uryu Ishida."

"Yasutora Sado—or Chad if you prefer."

Eri looked up at Chad who was standing next to the tree the boys were gathered around. She flashed him a smile.

"Nice to meet you," she said. Then she look over to Ichigo who was sitting just across from her. "And it's Ichigo right?"

Ichigo nodded. "Ichigo Kurosaki."

That had confirmed that Eri wasn't seeing things.

"As it turns out, I just moved in next door to you," Eri said. "I actually saw you when I was moving in. Not that I was being a creep or anything. It's just that you have very memorable hair."

"I get that a lot," Ichigo said.

"I'll bet," Eri said opening her lunch.

"So what brings you to Karakura Town?" Mizuiro asked.

"My sister got a job working at the hospital. She's a nurse practitioner in the emergency room," Eri said.

"What about your parents?" Uryu said.

"They're, uh, not in the picture," Eri said taking a bite of her sandwich. Hopefully she'd be able to avoid explaining the actual reason behind her move for a while longer. "Sometimes that's the way the world works."

Eventually Eri would figure out that having parents not in the picture was almost a requirement to be in their class.


	2. The Boy Next Door

"She seems normal enough," Uryu commented after school.

Ichigo scoffed. "We all seem 'normal enough' if you don't pay close attention. Nothing good ever comes from us getting a transfer student with strange spiritual pressure," Ichigo pointed out. "And she moved in next door to me. That's suspicious."

"It might be a coincidence this time," Orihime said.

Chad nodded in agreement. "Lots of people in Karakura Town are strange that way."

"Still, it wouldn't hurt just to make sure she's normal," Ichigo said.

"And how do you plan on going about that?" Uryu asked.

"I live next door. I can knock on her front door," Ichigo said.

But that would most likely end up being unnecessary. Their classroom was practically deserted now as most people were in a rush to get home, but Eri walked back into the classroom. She already had her jacket on and looked as if she had been prepared to leave. She looked around the classroom until she spotted their group in the back.

"Oh, there you are!" she said walking over to them. They all grew suspicious immediately. She'd only been here a day, so it was unlikely that she had any reason to talk to them specifically. "I thought that maybe you'd left already, Uryu."

They all looked over to him. Why on earth was she looking for Uryu?

"Uh, was there something I could help you with?" he asked.

She smiled at him, before holding up a long, purple, knit scar, with a small flower also knit onto one end of it. Chad, Ichigo, and Orihime seemed puzzled, but Uryu as usual was dazzled.

"Did you make this?" he asked.

"Yeah. I was at my locker getting ready to leave and a girl, Ryo, saw it and said I should show it to you or Michiru—something about there being a handicrafts club," Eri explained.

Handicrafts? They were afraid this girl was up to no good and she was here to talk to Uryu about joining the handicrafts club? Ichigo's suspicions of her were starting to waver.

"You want to join the handicrafts club?" Uryu asked.

"Yeah. There was a club like that at my old school, but I never had time for it because I was in gymnastics, but I tore my ACL in July, so I decided why not give this a go. I can knit, crochet, sew--."

"We meet every Thursday after school," Uryu said, cutting her off. He didn't need to hear anymore.

Eri smiled. "Thanks! I'm looking forward to it." She draped the scarf back over her shoulders before giving them all smile and a wave and exiting the classroom.

"Maybe we should rethink our previous opinion of her. She might not be up to no good," Uryu said casually adjusting his glasses.

"You're only saying that because she wants to join your stupid club," Ichigo said.

"Well, if you're still suspicious then feel free to talk to her," Uryu said.

"Don't worry, I will," Ichigo assured him.

Ichigo made his way home and changed out of his school uniform. He looked next door to Eri's house. It would make his life so much easier if this time she really was just a regular classmate who wanted to join the handicrafts club, whose sister did just work at the hospital, and who had no ties to the Soul Society and no plans to do anything nefarious.

He sat down at his desk, pushing the girl from his mind got started on his homework. About an hour had passed when he heard his name.

"Ichigo."

Isshin was standing there, still in his lab coat.

"I'm busy," Ichigo said dismissively.

"Too busy to do a favor for your sister?" Isshin asked.

Ichigo looked back and frowned at him. "What?"

Isshin produced a basket, in there was a pie along with several muffins and cookies. 

"Yuzu poured her heart and soul into baking these for our new neighbors. She wants them to feel welcome here," Isshin said, dramatically pretending to cry. Ichigo almost wished there was a hollow somewhere close by so he didn't have to endure this. "She just wants you to take these to them."

Ichigo groaned. "Fine. Give it here."

Isshin commended him on being a good neighbor and a good brother before he forced him out of his bedroom. Ichigo had ulterior motives. Now he had a reason to go to Eri's house and make sure that everything was okay.

Ichigo walked out of the house and went right up to Eri's front door. He knocked.

"Just a second!" he heard Eri call out. Ichigo let out a sigh. He hated doing stuff like this, having to force himself to have conversations with people he didn't know, especially ones that might be there to murder him or take over the world.

Eri opened the door. She'd also abandoned her school clothes and had changed into shorts and a t-shirt.

"Oh, Ichigo, hi," she said, slightly surprised. "What brings you?"

He held up the basket, "My sister made these for you guys as a welcome to the neighborhood or something."

"Oh, that's sweet," Eri said, taking the basket. "Thanks for the 'welcome to the neighborhood or something.'"

Ichigo nodded. There was no way she was going to talk to him now that his dislike for awkward social meetings was apparent. This had been a wasted trip.

"Did you want to come in? It's only me and my sister here. It's going to be impossible to eat all this on our own," she offered.

"Uh, sure," Ichigo said, surprised that she had ignored his discourteousness. With the way she'd gone off at Keigo earlier, he was sure she'd have something to say to him. But he stepped inside, removing his shoes as she closed the door. The house looked like it had been freshly moved into. There were unpacked boxes lying scattered around here or there. Everything looked organized, but only to the point where necessities were easily located, but did not yet have a permanent home.

"Sorry about the mess. There wasn't much time to unpack yesterday, or today obviously," Eri said leading him to her kitchen.

Her kitchen was neat. There was a table with chairs. All of the appliances had places and there was nary a box to be found.

"Obviously we place a high value on food and eating which is why this only room in the house that doesn't look like a disaster," Eri said sitting the basket on the table. "Do you want something to drink—we've got water and milk and soda--"

"Water's fine, thanks," he said politely. She grabbed two glasses and filled them, handing one to him.

He sipped from it as Eri examined the basket.

"So your sister made all this?" she asked.

"Yeah. She does stuff like this all the time. She's usually the one baking or cooking or cleaning," Ichigo said.

"That reminds me of my sister, Kimiko. She's such a mom," Eri said rolling her eyes. "But I guess in lieu of a mom an older sister's good to have around, I mean, in my case anyway. I'm not making assumptions about your life or anything."

Ichigo shook his head. "It's all right. . . My mom's not around either."

Eri could tell from his pause that when he said "not around" he meant "not alive." By the sound of it, she'd been dead a while. 

She nodded. "Yeah. I know that struggle."

There was a long, uncomfortable silence. Straying into dead parent territory was never comfortable.

"Are both your parents. . .?"

Eri shook her head before he could finish.

"No. My dad died in May. My mother is just. . ." Eri paused, thinking of a gentle way to put it. "She's just not okay to be taking care of anyone right now. . . Or ever again probably." Ichigo didn't understand what she meant by that, but let it go. He didn't want to ask too many questions or pry. He was certain by now that she was indeed who she said she was and he didn't want to make her anymore uncomfortable.

"But you've got your sister," he said.

Eri smiled. "Yeah. Kimiko's my rock—always has been. And clearly you've got yourself a good sister too." Eri finally settled on a chocolate chip cookie from the basket and took a bite of it. She was almost certain it was the best cookie she'd ever eaten in her life.

"Yuzu's my little sister," Ichigo explained. "I've got two sisters. They're 11."

Eri swallowed and then motioned to the basket. "An 11-year-old made all this?" Ichigo nodded. "Wow. Suddenly I'm feeling very inadequate."

"Try living with her," Ichigo said. Eri chuckled.

"So you've got two little sister and your dad?" Eri asked.

Ichigo nodded. "He's a doctor, which you probably guessed with the clinic and all."

"Yes, I did get the feeling that someone in your household might be a physician of some sort," Eri said. "No doctors here. Just a nurse. And a high school student. Nurses are impressive, but there's nothing inherently impressive about being in high school unless you're one of those people who can navigate that daily sea of raging hormones without going at least mildly insane—I couldn't do it."

"I have failed there as well," Ichigo said.

"Congratulations on being unimpressive," Eri said.

He smiled at her. It had been a while since anyone had referred him as being something close to unimpressive (with the exception of Renji and Kisuke who he knew only said it to get under his skin). Eri did seem to be a regular, genuine, human girl. He guessed she probably had some type of awareness given her Spiritual Pressure, but she wasn't a threat. She was harmless and innocent and she thought that he was also harmless and innocent.

Maybe it was just because she was new and didn't want to immediately write anyone off—maybe in a few weeks she'd be thinking like the rest of his classmates that he was serious and, apparently, fun to occasionally irritate given his hot headedness. But she looked at him like he was normal, like he was just like everyone else. Not a substitute soul reaper, not an irritable classmate. Just Ichigo.

"I'll tell Yuzu you liked her cookies," Ichigo said raising from the table.

"And tell her to feel free to send more over any time she likes," Eri said. She let out a groan. "I'm going to feel like a slug when I go running today."

"You run?" he asked.

Eri nodded. "Technically I jog. I'm not allowed to do more than that given my fantastic knee injury. But I'd go insane not doing something. So I picked 'running' since handsprings and somersaults are out of the question."

"That must drive you crazy," Ichigo said, as she walked him to the front door.

"It does, but hopefully I'll be cleared to be back to full activity in a week or two," Eri said.

"Good luck with that," Ichigo said, slipping his shoes on. She was smiling at him again. She was always smiling, he noticed. "Hey, so if you need anything, I'm right next door." He didn't know why he'd just offered, rather vaguely, to be of assistance to her. But she chuckled.

"Well, it is just me and my sister here, so I'm sure we'll find something heavy for you to lift every once in a while," Eri said. "Or make you open a jar or fight off some bad guys. That's a joke obviously. We can lift heavy object and open jars. But if you see people breaking in and trying to attack us, it might be appropriate to intervene in some manner."

"I'll be sure to," Ichigo said.

* * *

 

Eri felt bad thinking so poorly of Karakura Town. Yes, she had seen a ghost her first day of school, but aside from the expected stupidity of a random teenage boy, she had zero complaints. The boys she'd had lunch with on her first of school were great (even Keigo was starting to grow on her). On Thursday afternoon, Uryu had helped her add flower to a denim vest that she had formerly hated. By the time Friday rolled around, she was actually looking forward to school.

Orihime, Tatsuki, and Chizuru had seemed to have taken a liking to her, and pulled her into conversation that morning. Her transition was going much smoother than she had expected, and she was glad that she was making friends.

P.E. was that afternoon in the indoor gym thanks to down pour happening outside. Her heart sank a little when their instructor called out the directions for that day.

"Today, the boys will be playing basketball, and the girls volleyball."

Eri sighed. She knew that was going to be more jumping and exertion than her knee was allowed. But she had company on the sidelines in the form of her three new girlfriends.

Their P.E. teacher didn't comment as the four watched the other girls begin to toss the ball back and forth over the net.

"You guys don't have to stand here and be lame with me," Eri said.

"It's fine. We'd just make the teams uneven," Orihime assured her.

"Well, thanks," Eri said. "I feel like I die a little inside every time I can't do something."

"That's so funny, because most physical exertion makes me feel like I'm dying," Chizuru said.

"Not me. I do karate," Tatsuki said proudly.

"Wow, good for you," Eri said. "I've always felt a little ambivalent about people attacking me."

"I used to take karate with Ichigo over there," Tatsuki said, motioning to the other half of the gym.

The boys were just starting their game of basketball—shirts vs. skins, the way Eri thought basketball should always be played. Ichigo was on the skins team, to her delight. She could tell that he was muscular from his build, but in her dizziest day dream she could not have cooked up the cut of his abs or the tone of his arms.

"Are you even going to try to hide the fact that you're staring?" Tatsuki asked.

"Absolutely not," Eri chuckled, shaking her head. Chizuru laughed.

"Oh, I like you. So refreshingly honest," she said.

"Seriously, look at them. How can you _not_ stare?" Eri asked. "I want to shake the hand of the man that came up with shirt versus skins sporting events."

"Wow, Chizuru really needed a friend like you," Tatsuki said, rolling her eyes.

"There is nothing wrong with having an appreciation of the male form—they appreciate our forms often enough don't they?" Eri asked.

Tatsuki shrugged. "I guess."

Eri turned her attention back to the boys and looked just in time to Ichigo shoot the ball from half-court.

SWOOSH!

She turned back to Tatsuki. "Are you sure Ichigo doesn't do karate anymore? He's awful. . . Muscly."

Tatsuki chuckled. "I really have no idea what he does in his free time these days. Why so curious?"

"Yeah, I saw he walked you home on Wednesday. What was that about?" Chizuru teased.

"He didn't walk me home. I live next door so our route home is the same," Eri said dismissively.

"Yeah, that's the same thing as him walking you home," Tatsuki said.

"Well he can walk me home all he likes, as long as I can keep watching him play basketball," Eri said.


	3. Group Projects

Ichigo didn't like group projects.

No, he wouldn't say that. He didn't like the paranoia that came with having people in his room knowing that at any moment a hollow could show up, another Soul Reaper could walk in his room, Kon may become displeased with sitting silently in his closet.

He also had to work with Keigo, and while Keigo was a dear friend, sometimes being around him extended periods of time was akin to torture.

Thankfully, Mizuiro, Chad, and Uryu were with him.

"Is there a reason we had to get all of this done today? It's Friday," Keigo complained.

"Unlike you, some of us would actually like to get good grades and therefore need to spend the rest of the weekend doing other homework," Mizuiro said.

Keigo groaned, flopping back onto Ichigo's bed.

"Stop being an idiot and sit up," Ichigo said.

Keigo did as instructed and he picked up his history book and absent mindedly thumbed through it.

"There's always one slacker in every group," Uryu said.

"We can't all be brainiacs like you," Keigo said, turning his nose up at him. He looked back over his shoulder out of the window where something caught his attention. "Whoa, is that Eri's room!"

Only Mizuiro turned to look as well.

"I forgot she lived next door to you," Mizuiro said. "You can see right into her room?"

Uryu, Chad, and Ichigo all now looked out of the window.

"Oh, yeah," Ichigo said dismissively. He was used to it by now.

"So you get to see this every day?!" Keigo shouted, tear swelling up in his eyes.

"Actually I have better things to do than sit and look out my window all of the time. Like homework for instance," Ichigo said. "And also, I don't think I'd like to make a habit out of spying on girls through their bedroom window."

"Have you ever been in her house before?" Keigo asked.

"Once," Ichigo said.

"Did you see her room?" Keigo asked.

"No, and why are you so interested?" Ichigo asked.

"Have you looked at her before?" Keigo asked. "How can you not be interested?"

"Some of us have better things to do than ogle our classmates," Ichigo said. "This history project for example--."

"I bet she'd let me into her room," Keigo said.

"I doubt she'd even let you into her house," Uryu said.

"I second that," Ichigo said.

"Well, let's just see about that," Keigo said, pulling out his phone.

"What are you doing?" Mizuiro asked.

"Just hang on a second," he said. He put the phone on speaker and the room could hear it ringing. A moment later, she answered.

"Hello, Keigo," her voice came over the phone. "Is there something I can help you with?"

"Oh, nothing really," Keigo said. "Are you busy?"

She sighed. "No, not really. Just walking home from my jog. Something I can help you with, I reiterate?"

"Not really," Keigo said. "Just doing some history homework, hanging out at Ichigo's house."

"Wow, I can't believe Ichigo let you inside his house. Are you less obnoxious outside of school?" Keigo pouted as the others laughed. "Am I on speaker phone?"

"Yes," Ichigo said.

"So is that a yes or a no then, Ichigo?" Eri asked.

"To what?" Ichigo asked.

"Is Keigo less obnoxious outside of school? Keep up, Kurosaki; I heard you were supposed to be smart," Eri said. There was snickering and Ichigo frowned. "I'm going to go out on a limb here and assume that he's still as obnoxious as usual, but you're just a decent human being."

"I am not obnoxious," Keigo argued.

"You are, Keigo, but it's part of your charm. Own it," Eri said. Looking out the window, they could see now that Eri had arrived at her front door. "Anyway, I'd love to chat some more, but I'm also having a study party slash sleepover later."

"We are not having a sleepover," Ichigo said. "God forbid."

Eri laughed. "Sorry, for the assumption."

"What do girls do at sleepovers anyway?" Keigo asked.

"Well, gee, lots of stuff—first sit around and talk about boys and once that starts to get boring and enough hot chocolate and potato chips have been consumed, we compare boobs, practice kissing, and then make blood sacrifices to the Dark Lord Cthulu," Eri said. There was silence.

"Probably could've just 'nothing interesting' and conveyed your point the same way," Uryu said.

"Maybe, but I like sarcasm better," Eri said.

"You should let me come hang out at your sleepover later," Keigo said.

"Wow, Keigo, I'd love to do that, but not nearly as much as I'd love not to," Eri said. "Again, this has been delightful, but I need to get my room tidied up and I need a shower before they get over here. Usually it's pretty unattractive to be all sweaty and whatnot."

"Usually?" Keigo asked.

"I find sweaty to be considerably less gross when in the context of shirts versus skins basketball. I'll admit that I'm a fan of the members of the skins team," Eri said. "Anyway, I'll see you guys around."

Eri hung up the phone, waved goodbye through the window and walked inside of her house.

"Rejected," Mizuiro said.

"Told you it wasn't going to happen," Ichigo said.

"Yeah, like she'd let you inside," Keigo said.

"I've already been inside her house," Ichigo said.

"But not her room," Keigo said.

"I doubt he'd have any trouble getting in there either," Chad said.

"Why do you say that?" Ichigo asked.

"When we played basketball, we were all on shirts today, remember? She said she's a fan of the skins team," Uryu said.

"And you were the only one on skins today, Ichigo," Mizuiro realized.

"Oh, come on. She was just talking in general," Ichigo said.

"Oh, I don't think so," Mizuiro said. "Did you hear her on the phone 'you're a decent human being, Ichigo; you're supposed to be smart, Ichigo.'"

"He's right!" Keigo said leaping to his feet, pointing.

Ichigo's friends all stared at him and he stared back, completely confused by how things had gotten here. He just wanted to finish this assignment.

"What is happening right now?" Ichigo asked.

"It's no big deal. It just looks like Eri's got a crush on you is all," Mizuiro said. "You should ask her out—she's cute."

"I don't have time for all that," Ichigo said dismissively. Besides, it would be virtually impossible to date a girl who was spiritually aware. At any rate, he didn't want to be bothered with dating at the moment. He was focused on school, which was already difficult to do when he was busy being entangled with the Soul Society.

"I would make time for her," Keigo said. Ichigo rolled his eyes. "But why would she like Ichigo? He's so grouchy."

"Evidently, because she likes the way he looks without a shirt on," Mizuiro said as Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"Ichigo," Keigo said. He turned and looked over at him. "I bet you five bucks that she won't let you into her room either."

"I'd prove you wrong, but we should finish this homework so you can get out of my house," Ichigo said.

"Then what if I bet you five bucks _and_ 30 minutes of uninterrupted silence from me," Keigo said.

"That might be worth it," Uryu said.

"Yeah, you'd be doing everyone a favor," Mizuiro said.

Ichigo sighed. "Fine." He got to his feet. "You'd better keep working while I do this."

Ichigo didn't know why he was caving to peer pressure, maybe he just really wanted Keigo to shut up.

He walked out of his room, and downstairs. By the time he was out the front door, he realized that he had no plan, but before he knew it, he was knocking on her front door.

A moment later, Eri opened the door. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail, though a few strands of her hair were loose, and sticking to her face. Her white tank top was visibly damp from sweat, making it just transparent enough for him to glimpse her light blue sports bra through it. Ichigo quickly averted his eyes.

"Ichigo, wasn't I just on the phone with you?" she asked.

"Yeah, sorry to just come by like this," he said. He thought up something he could say, but instantly decided against lying to her. He knew the truth would be easier. "How would you like to help me get five bucks and get Keigo to go an entire half hour without speaking?"

"That depends? How long is this going to keep me from showering?" Eri asked crossing her arms and leaning against the door frame.

"Not long hopefully," Ichigo said.

"What do I have to do?" Eri asked.

"Just, you know, let me inside your room," Ichigo said.

Eri's face flushed slightly pink. "My room?" But then she had a moment of clarity. "Oh! They're probably in your room, so they can see into mine, and you're teenage boys so you're probably fascinated."

"Well, Keigo is. He called you to try to get you to invite him over," Ichigo said.

"Ah, and he assumes, I'd do the same to you," Eri said, shaking her head. "Well, just so you know, I would turn you away under normal circumstances, but if you can guarantee me a whole new batch of cookies you might be able to twist my arm."

"I can guarantee you more cookies," Ichigo said.

"Then, please come in," she said. She stepped aside and Ichigo walked into her house. It seemed to be fully unpacked now as there were no boxes lying around anywhere. She walked over to the stairs and motioned him over. "Come along don't be shy." Ichigo followed her up the stairs and into her room.

Her room was much bigger than his—a much larger bed, her large desk in front of her window. Directly across from her bed, she had a small vanity table, with a large mirror atop it, lined neatly with makeup, lotion, and the like. Next to this was a dresser, a top which sat a small television. Lastly, across from the windows was a book case next to her closet, completely filled with books.

"You've got a lot of space in here," Ichigo said.

"Yeah. Kimiko might be compensating for the shitty year I've had," Eri said. "I don't really mind though."

"I wouldn't," Ichigo said.

Eri hopped up to sit on her desk. "So, if you're not going to tell your friends that you told me the truth to get in here, what will you tell them?"

"That. . ." Ichigo paused and looked around the room. "I wanted to borrow a book."

"Good call," Eri said. She turned and looked over her shoulder and saw the boys all look away from the window. "Nonchalance is not their forte."

"I could've told you that," Ichigo said. She grabbed the curtain and pulled it closed.

"Now they can use their imagination," she said. She slid off the desk and hopped to her feet. Without warning, she pulled her tank top over her head and tossed it into the laundry basket at the foot of her bed. Ichigo froze as she walked past him over to her bookcase.

He was trying so hard not to look at her, even though she had her back to him, but his eyes kept glancing over to her.

"What kind of book seems plausible for you to borrow? I have a bunch of smutty romance novels, though that would be weird to borrow," Eri said. She turned to look back at Ichigo and squinted at him. "Am I making you uncomfortable?"

Yes, was the immediate response his brain gave him. She had just up and taken her shirt off like she didn't even care that he was there—though it was obvious to him now that she truly didn't care.

"Never seen a girl in a sports bra before?" Eri asked, going back to her bookcase.

"Yes—I mean no—I mean--."

Eri laughed pulling a book from her shelf. She held it out to Ichigo. "It's a horror manga. Is that all right?"

"Uh, yeah," he said, taking the book from her hand, unsurely.

"I know, I shouldn't be so casual about disrobing in front of boys, but because of the unusually large amount of boys on my old gymnastics team, it's really just second nature for me not to care. I've been desensitized since I was like 12," Eri said. "Besides, you're not some creep who's going to try to take advantage of me, are you?"

"Uh, no," he said.

"But that doesn't make you any less uncomfortable, right?" Eri asked.

"Right," he said.

Eri smiled at him. "I need to shower. You can see yourself out can't you?"

"I think so," he said. "I'll see you around."

* * *

 

Eri had taken her shower and gotten her house in order. Kimiko was had already left for work and wouldn't be home until after midnight. Orihime, Tatsuki, and Chizuru wouldn't be there for about an hour and a half.

She laid on her bed, flipping through her textbook, reading in preparation for her study party, but she couldn't focus. She laid on her bed, head on her pillow. She'd exchanged her text book for a cheesy romance novel. It was her guilty pleasure. She didn't read much outside of school, usually she was busy with sports and academics, so reading for pleasure she wasn't high on her list of priorities. But since she'd injured her knee she'd freed up a lot time. She had a lot of these crappy books now. They'd been her mother's books.

Eri didn't like to think about her mother much these days. Her last memories of her had been painful and scary and filled with anger. But Eri couldn't help but remember the good days she'd had with her mother, before she'd gotten sick, before she'd turned her life upside down. Before they'd had to move.

But her mother had always read these novels. She'd always tell Eri to read better books than this, but this was the only connection that she had to the mother she'd grown up with.

Still, these novels were awful. There was barely any plot, cheesy dialogue, outrageous coincidences, but Eri had to admit, in spite of all that, she was a sucker for people falling in love against all odds. Those were the stories that stuck with her.

She laid there and read her book for a while, until she got to a particularly steamy scene. She could feel the story starting to have an effect on her. She finished the chapter and tossed the book away. She tried to ignore the fact that she was now hot and bothered, and left her bedroom to go down to the kitchen. She got a glass of water and ate the last cookie in the basket she'd gotten from Ichigo's sister.

Eri couldn't shake the feeling that the book had left her with. She ran her finger over the rim of her now empty glass, thinking of what she should do. She still had a while before her classmates got there, and it had been a while since she'd touched herself, which is probably why she was having such a hard time shaking the feeling today.

So that was that. She sat the empty glass in the sink and walked back up to her room. She laid down on her bed; her body was already anticipating her plans. She unbuttoned her jeans and pushed them away. Instinctively her hand slipped down between her legs and she gently rubbed herself through her panties. She was already starting feel relief from frustration that had been building up inside of her.

It wasn't long before she tossed the underwear aside. Her finger swirled around her clit and her breathing deepened. Images her mind had built from her book reading were not helping move her toward her release. Somehow, her mind took her back to gym class. She really did like basketball—the way the boys moved across the court, the sweat as it dripped down over their bare skin.

She abandoned her clit and slipped two fingers inside of herself. She let out a moan as she pumped the two fingers in and out. She was close now. Her brain couldn't shut off gym class, and one person in particular stuck out in her mind—Ichigo. The image of his orange hair stuck in her mind, damp with sweat by the end of class. She remembered his chest and his abs. Would they be as firm to the touch as they looked? What about his arms? And his hands—they were much larger than hers. His fingers were and thick. What if they were the ones sliding in and out of her instead of her own?

Her body shuddered at the thought, and her climax crept up on her powerfully and unexpectedly.

Eri laid there, coming down for her orgasmic high, finally starting to feel relaxed, but additionally slightly embarrassed. What an inappropriate time for him to wind up in her head. He'd just been in her room, barely an hour ago. She couldn't even think about it now.

Still, she brushed the incident off as her body being desperate for relief. It's not like she was going to tell anyone about the incident anyway. She pulled her underwear and jeans back on, and adjusted her hair and her bed sheets.

* * *

 

"It's so sad, they're still there," Eri said, looking out her bedroom window. She remembered earlier in the afternoon when Ichigo had been there with her, before she'd made him uncomfortable.

Tatsuki, Orihime, and Chizuru had arrived about three hours ago and they were already done with their history project.

"Maybe they've killed Keigo and are now plotting a way to hide his body," Chizuru suggested.

"Nah. I'm pretty sure someone just threw a book at him," Tatsuki said.

"Probably Ichigo," Orihime said.

Tatsuki and Eri nodded in agreement.

"Speaking of Ichigo," Chizuru started, "are you into him or something?"

"I've only been here a week. It's not like I know anything about him," Eri said.

"But would you like to?" Chizuru said with a wink. Orihime and Tatsuki giggled.

"That hardly matters. I'm going to school with him and he lives next door. Unless I become some anti-social shut in, I don't really have a choice but to get to know him better," Eri said. "I still haven't even finished unpacking—dating is like the furthest thing from my mind."

"Didn't seem like it in gym class," Tatsuki said.

"That was me being shallow and objectifying the male form. Liking someone and finding their abs aesthetically pleasing are not mutually exclusive," Eri said. Now Eri was feeling uncomfortable, thinking back to her post shower alone time. Ichigo was incredibly attractive, and he had this air of innocence to him that she found endearing, but that was still no excuse for her brain to get crazy the way it had earlier.

"Words to live by," Chizuru said.

Tatsuki shrugged. "It's probably for the best. I've known Ichigo since grade school—I don't think I've even seen him look at a girl."

"Oh, Ichigo's just a prude. One time I took my school shirt off in front of him and he started screaming at me," Chizuru said.

"Were you in an appropriate place to be disrobing?" Tatsuki asked.

"It was after school and it was really hot. I had a tank top underneath," Chizuru said. "He's just so sensitive—or traumatized."

"Traumatized?" Eri asked.

"Like he's been accidentally flashed one too many times by women he trusts," Chizuru said.

"Shut up. What are you even talking about?" Tatsuki said.

Eri kept it to herself that she'd taken her shirt off in front of him today, although she really had done it innocently. Still, she knew admitting that it had happened wouldn't help her case with Ichigo at all.


	4. The Science of Attraction

Saturday afternoon after her friends left, Eri went through and cleaned her bedroom. It had been a long time since she'd had a sleepover and was glad that she was making friends so quickly.

Kimiko was in the kitchen staring into the refrigerator.

"We're out of milk," Kimiko said. She looked over to Eri.

"Do you want me to get some so you'll have it for after work?" Eri asked.

"Yeah, I guess," Kimiko said. "But, I don't have any now. You teenagers drank it all."

"I'll get some more," Eri said. "Anything else you need?"

"You also ate all of the potato chips and ice cream--."

"I got it," Eri said. Kimiko closed the refrigerator door and hopped up on the kitchen counter.

"So, I heard you all giggling this morning," Kimiko said with a sly smirk on her face. "You had some interesting things to talk about."

"Not really," Eri said.

Kimiko nodded, smiling wider. "So, Ichigo's the boy from next door."

Eri groaned. "Yes, he is."

"Don't sound so annoyed. He's cute," Kimiko said.

"Yes he is," Eri said, rolling her eyes. "And he's smart, and he's nice—you sound like my classmates."

"Don't knock it 'til you've tried it," Kimiko said with a wink.

"I'm leaving. I'll see you tomorrow," Eri said. "And I'm not getting your milk."

"Whatever," Kimiko said. "Before you go to the store, can you do me a favor?"

"What?" Eri asked.

She turned around and grabbed the small basket from behind her.

"Can you take this back to the Kurosaki's and tell them thank you," Kimiko said

Eri snatched the basket away. "Pretty sneaky, Sis." Eri rolled her eyes.

She complied and went to the door, slipping on her shoes before going outside. She stared at his house and let out a sigh. No one had let her stop thinking about Ichigo since she'd gotten home from school yesterday, and him showing up unannounced certainly hadn't helped her situation. She still felt completely embarrassed after what happened yesterday afternoon.

She walked the few feet to his front door and knocked. After a moment the door opened and Ichigo answered.

"Oh, hey, Eri," Ichigo said. "What's up?"

"My sister wanted me to give this back," Eri said, holding the basket out. "Tell your sister thanks, again."

"Yeah, no problem," Ichigo said taking the basket from her. "How'd your party go?"

"Better than your little study group," Eri said. "Did your plan pay off?"

"He was silent for the whole 30 minutes, though I'm pretty sure it was from being stunned," Ichigo said.

"Have you ever been in a girl's room before yesterday?" she asked.

"My sister's. . . Tatsuki's—basically my sister. . . Nope," Ichigo said. He had been in Orihime's house a few times before, but given that every time he was there something inevitably tried to kill him or his friends, so that probably didn't really count either.

Eri smiled. "Well, they're all different. Don't make assumptions based on mine."

"I'll remember that," Ichigo said. "My room looks like a lot of guys' rooms."

"I guess I'll have to see it sometime," Eri said. "I mean it's only fair."

"I guess so," Ichigo said unsurely. Maybe she did like him. He knew he could be a little dense sometimes, but he could always swear she was flirting with him. "So how's Chizuru overnight?"

"I can handle her," Eri said with a dismissive wave. "We sailed through the assignment in an hour. After that, she was completely content to ogle Orihime which Tatsuki shut down all night."

"So she left you alone?" Ichigo asked.

"She found other reasons to harass me," Eri said looking down to her shoes. All night, the subject of Ichigo had not been dropped, and every time she looked out her window she had been reminded he was there, and now he was standing there in front of her, and she was feeling embarrassed again.

"What about?" Ichigo asked.

"Nothing important," Eri said. "Girls are just weird sometimes."

"I've noticed," Ichigo said.

She cocked an eyebrow at him. "Are you calling me weird, Ichigo?"

"I don't know—you did take your shirt off in front of me yesterday," Ichigo said.

"I told. That's totally normal behavior for me," Eri said.

"Yeah, for you maybe. Other people would consider it weird," Ichigo said.

"Wow. I'm so offended that if I hadn't already given you back that basket back, I definitely wouldn't now," Eri said crossing her arms.

"Yes, because that reaction makes you seem less weird," he said. She rolled her eyes.

"Well, I am a bit weird," Eri said with a nod. "So I guess I'll forgive you—this time."

"And I'll do my best to not slightly insult you anymore," Ichigo said.

"Wow, you're such a gentleman," Eri said.

"Ichigo, who are you talking to?"

A tiny head of light brown hair peeked out from behind from him. The little girl looked up at him.

"Yuzu, this is one of the girls who moved in next door," Ichigo said.

"Oh, so you're Yuzu! You're the one who baked all that stuff for us. It was amazing," Eri said. "I'm Eri. I'm glad I finally get to meet you."

"Nice to meet you, I'm glad you liked it," she said.

"Keep up the good work," Eri said. Then she turned back to Ichigo. "Anyway, I'd better get going. I need to get some milk and snacks for my house before my sister has a conniption."

"You should go to the Urahara shop!" Yuzu proclaimed quickly. "I go there all the time. Everything is super cheap. You can easily get bread or milk or snacks or anything there."

Ichigo shook his head. "Yeah, but the store owner's a weirdo."

"No! I think Mister Hat-and-Clogs is really nice," Yuzu insisted. "Everyone there is."

"I think I'll take your advice, Yuzu," Eri said.

"I think there are plenty of better stores around," Ichigo said. He didn't know why he was trying to steer Eri away from Kisuke. They'd already established that she wasn't really anything special except for being another typical Karakura Town weirdo, but for some reason he felt that her meeting Kisuke was going to cause trouble.

"I'm sure I'll be fine," Eri said. "If this Hat-and-Clogs person is as weird as you say he is I'm sure I won't visit again, but since he comes so highly recommended and from such a reputable source I have to go at least once."

"Suit yourself," Ichigo said.

"I'll see you around," Eri said. "Nice to meet you again, Yuzu."

* * *

 

Eri had seen the Urahara Shop a few times, but hadn't been inside, obviously.

It sat off on its own, pushed back from the street. It wasn't much to look at, it was more of a shack than a store, but Eri walked in all the same. It looked like a normal store on the inside. Behind the counter, a tall man stood wearing a striped green hat and a cloak stood, smiling at her.

"Hello. Welcome to the Urahara Shop," the man said. "Anything I can help you with today?"

"Well let's find out," Eri said. "My new neighbor said she comes here all the time."

"I thought you might be new to the area. I haven't seen you around before," the man said. "I'm Kisuke Urahara."

"I'm Eri," she introduced herself.

"So where do you stay at?" Kisuke asked.

"I moved in next to the Kurosaki Clinic," Eri explained.

"Ah, then it must've been Yuzu who sent you my way. She and Ichigo are here all the time," Kisuke said with a nod. "You go to the high school?"

Eri nodded. "Ichigo's in my class as it turns out."

Kisuke nodded. "Well, let's see if we can help you out."

Eri rambled off a list of a few things she needed and Kisuke gathered them up for her. Just as Yuzu had said, everything was relatively inexpensive. And contrary to what Ichigo had told him, Kisuke seemed like a normal guy—maybe he was a bit strange in the way he dressed, but he was very friendly and helpful.

"Well, I hope you like it here in Karakura Town," Kisuke said pushing her bag of things across the counter to her.

"I like it so far," Eri said picking up the bag. "I'm still making friends though. It's kind of exhausting sitting at home after school every day."

"Well," Kisuke started, "might you be interested in a part time job? I've been thinking of hiring someone to man the front a few days a week."

Eri's eyes lit up. "Would I ever. I'll fill out an application right now if you're serious."

"Well, it sounds like you've got good references coming from Yuzu and Ichigo," Kisuke said. "How about I interview you right now?"

Eri had been looking into getting a part time job to get herself out the house and so she can shovel money into her savings account. An on the spot interview was something she was always prepared for.

"No problem," Eri said.

"Excellent. What kinds of grades do you get?" Kisuke asked.

"Straight A's all my life," Eri said.

"And what about your extracurricular activities?" he went on.

"I've been doing gymnastics since I was in grade school. I missed last season because of an injury, but I should be cleared to try-out for the team here in a few weeks. In the meanwhile I joined the handicrafts club at school. I like knitting and sewing," she said.

"And what if a belligerent customer came in here convinced that you'd done something wrong when you know you didn't?" Kisuke asked.

"Apologize and make them think they're right, but never tell them that they're in the wrong," she said.

"All right, now this question is going to sound strange, but answer honestly," Kisuke said, "what did Ichigo say about me?"

"Truthfully? He said you were weird. He didn't directly tell me that I shouldn't come here, but he might as well have," Eri said. "But when a cute 11-year-old says you should do something, it's hard to take other people's opinions into consideration."

"I see," Kisuke said with a nod. "Well, in that case, I've got no choice but to hire you."

Eri cocked an eyebrow at him. Only four questions for her interview and she wasn't even sure if one of them was legitimately a question.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yep," he said. "How does four to seven sound, Monday, Tuesday, and Wednesday after school?"

"Perfect," Eri said without even thinking about it because it was perfect.

"Great. I look forward to seeing you again then," Kisuke said. "I'll introduce you to the rest of the staff."

"Great. Excellent," Eri said. "Thanks, like, a lot."

"No problem," Kisuke said.

Eri waved goodbye and walked out of the shop. Sure, that had been the strangest encounter she'd had in her life, but it was Karakura Town after all. It had a reputation for being strange.

Back in the shop, Kisuke was wiping the front counter down.

"So that's her then?"

Kisuke looked over his shoulder where his burly shop assistant, Tessai, had appeared.

Kisuke nodded. "That's her all right. Just like Yoruichi said."

"Do you think the others suspect anything?" Tessa asked.

Kisuke shook his head. "They were probably suspicious of her Spiritual Pressure at the start, but at this point they've probably shrugged off their suspicions. Of course, now that I've hired her here they'll come asking questions."

"What will you tell them?" Tessai asked.

"I won't need to tell them anything. They'll figure it out on their own eventually," Kisuke said.

"And what of having her here? She'll start to suspect as well," Tessai said.

"Pretty sure that's the point. I think we only serve as a way to ease her into all of this," Kisuke said. "And by this point in her life I'm sure she's aware of how different she is. Finding out she's not that different might be a nice surprise for her."

"We'd better find Yoruichi. Soifon will want to know," Tessai said.

"Yeah, and she'll probably want to send in the cavalry too," Kisuke said. "The poor girl sure did pick a bad time to pop onto the radar."

"Do you think she's in danger?" Tessai asked.

Kisuke nodded. "Definitely."

* * *

 

"You work there now?" Ichigo exclaimed on Monday during lunch.

Eri nodded. "Yep. I start after school. Sure he's a weird guy, but he seems perfectly nice. Besides, I need the job."

"Well congratulations! I think Mister Urahara's great," Orihime congratulated her with a pat on the back.

"I'll have to agree with Ichigo on this one," Uryu said.

"I'd never work for the guy," Ichigo said.

Of course Ichigo and the others all knew Kisuke a lot better than they were able to let on. Kisuke was strange for a variety of reasons, none of which Eri was privy to. Eri herself had sent up red flags when she'd gotten there last week. They'd squashed their thoughts initially, but now their suspicions were aroused again. Why would Kisuke hire some normal girl to work in his shop? If he wanted extra help he could easily ask one of the four of them—people who wouldn't blow his cover or expose how his business really operated.

"Well it's your fault I got hired anyway, Ichigo," Eri said.

Ichigo blinked at her. "My fault?"

"Yeah. I said I knew you and your sister and he basically threw the job at me," Eri said.

Now they all knew something was up. There was no way he wanted to hire her just because she knew Ichigo. This was suspicious. Kisuke was up to something, and their original suspicions that Eri was not what she seemed were back in full swing.

"He seems to think really highly of you for you dislike him so much, Ichigo," she said.

That was genuinely not the case with his relationship with Kisuke.

"That's just what he wants you to think," Ichigo said. "But it's whatever. If you're willing to put up with him, it's your business."

"I'm willing to put up with all sorts of people," Eri said pointedly. Ichigo stared at her for a long moment.

"Was that directed at me?" Ichigo asked.

"I don't know—do you think I'm weird?" she asked

Ichigo nodded. "Touché."

She smiled at him as the rest of his friends stared at him confusedly, having no idea why he'd responded the way he had.

Eri looked down at her watch. "I guess it's time for me to be hitting the old dusty trail."

"Aw, you're leaving?" Orihime asked.

"Yep. I've got a physical therapy appointment," Eri said. "I'm hoping that this is the day I get cleared for my return to full physical activity and I can return to gymnastics, although I'm doubtful since it's a new therapist—but a girl can dream can't she?"

"Well good luck," Chad said.

"Thank you, my good sir," Eri said clearing her lunch stuff from her desk. "I'll see you good folks tomorrow—except I'll probably see you at some point before the day is out, Ichigo."

He nodded in agreement, but waved goodbye anyway as she left the classroom.

"So, why do you think Kisuke wanted to hire her?" Ichigo asked.

"Who knows? And it's not like he'll tell us if we ask," Uryu said.

"I still think she's a good egg. I don't think she's here to hurt us or anything. Maybe he just wanted to help her out," Orihime said.

Chad nodded in agreement.

"To be honest, I don't think she up to anything either," Uryu said. "Kisuke probably has a good reason for employing her, but I doubt it's anything to do with the Soul Society or otherwise."

Ichigo was getting the same feeling, but still felt he should talk to Kisuke. If something was going on, he wanted to get a heads up about it.

"Oh, good she's gone," Keigo said appearing, sitting right down on Ichigo's desk. "We're taking a poll."

"For what?" Ichigo asked, shoving Keigo off his desk.

"It's about you, Ichigo. You're not allowed to vote," Keigo said dismissively.

"Are you really doing this? I told you I'm not taking you to the nurse's office if he hurts you," Mizuiro said.

"I am trying to prove a point," Keigo said. "You all have become pretty buddy-buddy with Eri since she got here."

"Sure," Uryu said. Aside from Ichigo, he'd probably had the most contact with her. After talking with her in school at the Handicrafts club, he'd decided that she was a legitimately good person. They'd texted occasionally over the weekend. That being the case, he was a good authority to answer the question he knew Keigo was going to ask.

"Do you think, our favorite new student has got the hots for our buddy Ichigo here?" Keigo asked.

Ichigo groaned. "Not this again--."

"Probably," Orihime said with a definitive nod.

"What?" Ichigo asked.

"Well, I stayed over her house on Friday and. . ." Orihime trailed off, not wanting to divulge everything they had talked about.

"What we talking 'bout?" Chizuru asked, popping up with Tatsuki.

"Waiting to see how long it's going to take Ichigo to smack Keigo," Mizuiro said casually, scrolling through his phone.

"I asked if anyone thought that Eri likes Ichigo," Keigo said. "Because I do."

"Of course she does," Tatsuki said.

Chizuru nodded. "We had a few very interesting conversations with her this weekend."

"She's in denial, but yeah, she's totally interested," Tatsuki said. "I can't believe you didn't notice. She was doing some hardcore staring in gym on Friday."

"She said you're 'muscly,'" Chizuru said with a wink.

"I told you we weren't imagining it when we talked to her on Friday. We told you she was talking about you in gym class," Mizuiro said.

Keigo nodded. "And furthermore, she let you into her room. Id' say that just about proves it."

Ichigo sighed. "Why do you even care?"

"Why do you not care? Why are you so indifferent? She's cute right? You can't deny it. I think she's cute," Chizuru said.

"So what?" Ichigo asked.

"So you admit she's cute. I knew it," Chizuru proclaimed.

"That has nothing to do with anything," Ichigo sighed. Why he did end up in class with a bunch of people who were consistently obnoxious?

"Hey, guys, maybe if Ichigo got a girlfriend he'd lighten up a little," Tatsuki said.

They all chuckled, much to Ichigo's annoyance.

"We're just joking," Tatsuki said. "I mean she is into you, for sure, but she's, like I said, in denial. Mostly she says that she likes looking at you."

"What she said was that finding you aesthetically pleasing and liking you were not mutually exclusive," Orihime said.

"However, she said this after saying how nice and sweet and cute you were, so I'd take that prior statement with a grain of salt," Chizuru said with a wink. "You can totally get in there, Ichigo. Do it. Just do it. Get in there for all of us that can't."

"I don't want to 'get in there,' Chizuru. And I doubt that she would like you referring to dating her as 'getting in there,'" Ichigo said.

"It wouldn't be surprising from a scientific stand point if she has developed feeling for you," Uryu said.

"You can prove it with science?!" Keigo exclaimed. Uryu nodded.

"Then prove it oh wise and knowledgeable one," Tatsuki said dismissively.

"It's basic psychology. There are really only three factors that determine initial attraction—physical proximity," Uryu started.

"She does sit next to you in class and you do walk her to and from school and you live next door to her. I think you meet that criteria very well," Chizuru said.

Ichigo shushed her.

"Then there's familiarity, like, the more you're exposed to something the more you like it," Uryu said.

"Given the whole proximity thing I don't think repeated exposure to you is too far of a stretch either," Mizuiro said. "What's the last one, Ishida?"

"Physical attractiveness," Uryu said.

"So, since we've already been over the whole ogling you during gym class I think it's a safe bet to say that we are right and you are wrong," Chizuru said.

"All right, so she likes me whatever," Ichigo said.

"Well, given the science," Keigo said, "would it be safe to assume that perhaps her feeling aren't one sided."

"Oh, the plot thickens," Tatsuki said.

"I don't like her," Ichigo said. "I don't even know her."

"That's funny. . . That's exactly what she keeps saying about you," Chizuru said.

"You've got to be a little bit interested. You're so responsive to her flirting," Mizuiro said.

"You did bring her those cookies," Uryu said.

The whole group gasped.

"Judas," Ichigo hissed at Uryu.

"You brought her cookies?" Tatsuki asked.

"My sister made her cookies when she moved in. I just walked them across the street to her," Ichigo said.

"I think you're all reading way too much into this."

"Reading into what?"

The whole group jumped, startled at hearing Eri's voice.

"Whoa, what did I just walk in on?" Eri asked.

"I thought you were leaving?" Ichigo asked. 

"Oh, my sister called the office. She's going to come get me at two so I get to hang out with you fine people a little bit longer," she said. "So what's up? Did I startle you?"

"Oh, no, we were just talking about you is all," Keigo said.

"Noting bad, I hope," Eri said looking pointedly at Chizuru, Tatsuki, and Orihime.

"Why would we ever have bad things to say about you?" Chizuru asked tossing an arm around Eri.

"We were just wondering how you're adjusting to life here," Mizuiro said quickly.

"Fine I guess. This place isn't nearly as weird as I thought it was going to be," Eri said. "And you guys aren't jerks, which is nice. Most of the kids at my old school were jerks."

"How could anyone be a jerk to you? You're so sweet and tiny!" Orihime exclaimed, tossing her arms around Eri.

Eri shrugged under her friend's embrace. The memory of her old high school was not one she wanted to think about, and the reason for their heckling was something she wanted to talk about even less.

"It's such a long story, and it's hardly worth wasting my breath on those guys," Eri said.

"Did you have a boyfriend at your old school?" Keigo asked.

"Um, for a while," Eri said casually. "It's another one of those things not worth wasting oxygen on. I put all that behind me when I moved."

"So, since you've moved on and put your past behind you, that would mean you're free for someone else to get in there?" Keigo asked.

Eri surveyed her new friends suspiciously. Now she was curious about what they had been talking about before she walked back into the classroom. Had her sleepover conversations with the girls come up?

Eri tucked her hair back behind her ear. Even if they had brought it up, there was no point in just outing herself now.

"Not you, if that's your way of asking," Eri teased.

Keigo frowned as his friends laughed at him.

"I wasn't asking for me—and what's the matter with me anyway?" Keigo asked. "I think I'm a perfectly good catch."

"Everyone's a good catch for somebody, Keigo," Eri said. "And if you weren't asking for you, why ask at all?"

"For future reference," Keigo said.

Eri cocked an eyebrow at him. "I am legitimately confused by that statement."

"As you should be," Ichigo said.

"And on a side note, Keigo, don't refer to dating me as 'getting in there.' It's kind of rude," Eri said.

Chizuru looked over at Ichigo and smiled, earning her an eye roll.


	5. Family Dinner

Eri's first few days at work had gone by swimmingly at the Urahara Shop. She met her co-workers: Tessai, Jinta, and Ururu. They all apparently lived and worked at the shop, which Eri found strange, but didn't question. Jinta and Ururu were both children as far as she could tell.

Wednesday, midway through her shift, however, she got an unexpected customer.

Yuzu walked in, Ichigo trailing behind her, clearly her unwilling companion.

"Hi, Eri!" Yuzu said excitedly.

"Hello there," she said, waving back politely. "Hey, Ichigo."

"Hey," he said flatly.

"What brings you?" Eri asked.

"I just needed to get some sugar for the cake I'm baking for dessert tonight," Yuzu said. "I know the grocery store is closer, but Ichigo said you worked here so I wanted to visit you."

"How thoughtful," Eri said.

"Ichigo wanted to come with me because he didn't want me walking by myself—even though I do it all the time," Yuzu said. She motioned me down to whisper to me. "I think he just wanted to see you."

"Hey! I can hear you!" Ichigo complained, his face turning scarlet. Eri and Yuzu chuckled.

"Let's get you that sugar," Eri said.

Yuzu talked to Eri about what she was making for dinner that night—Sukiyaki (she pointed out that it was one of Ichigo's favorites), and a chocolate cake for dessert.

"That sounds wonderful," Eri said. "I'm going to have some instant ramen for dinner when I get off work seven."

"Aww," Yuzu said. "You're not eating with your sister?"

"No. She works nights at the hospital, so I don't usually see her except in the morning before school. I eat dinner by myself," Eri said as she handed her little friend her sugar.

"That's so sad," Yuzu said. "You can't eat instant ramen every night. It's bad for you. You should come have dinner with us tonight!"

"Oh, I really don't mind eating ramen," Eri said.

"No! Come! It'll be fun. Ichigo never has his friends over anyway. I'll make extra for you," Yuzu said.

"But--."

"No, buts! And you can have cake if you come over," Yuzu said.

Eri stared down at the little girl's wide eyes and she felt completely helpless. There was no way she was going to be able to tell this girl no.

"All right. I guess I'll be there," Eri said. "You're a hard woman to argue with, Yuzu Kurosaki."

"You don't have to live with her," Ichigo said.

"How would you ever eat if you didn't have me, Ichigo," Yuzu said.

"I wouldn't," Ichigo said. "Let's stop bothering Eri while she's working and get home. You're going to see her later apparently."

"Okay! Dinner's at seven so come over right after work, okay?" Yuzu said.

"I'll be there," Eri said. Yuzu walked out the shop door. Ichigo waved goodbye to Eri before leaving himself.

* * *

 

"Headed off to dinner at the Kurosaki's I heard," Kisuke said as Eri took off her apron.

"Yeah. Yuzu is impossible to say no to. I'm a sucker for little kids too, so that doesn't help," Eri said.

"I know that it's your first week here, but how would you like to pick up some extra hours this Saturday afternoon?" Kisuke asked.

"I'd love too. Anything to get out of the house," Eri said.

"Good. Think you can swing by for your regular shift?" he asked.

"Sounds good," Eri said. "I'll see you Saturday."

Eri headed out of the shop, and started out of the small dirt lot toward the sidewalk when she saw someone familiar standing up ahead.

"Ichigo," she said, running up to him.

He turned and waved to her. "Hey."

"What are you doing here?" Eri asked. "Afraid I'd get lost or something?"

"No. Yuzu said I should walk you to our house, given that it's so late and all," Ichigo said.

"Your sister is a real sweetheart," Eri said as they began their walk. "You said you have two sisters right? Twins? Are they like polar opposites of each other?"

Ichigo chuckled. "Yeah. They're fraternal twins, not identical, but even if they were you'd never be able to mix them up because they're both just so. . . Different from each other."

"So Yuzu's all spritely and sweet and domestic, then the other one," Eri paused.

"Karin," Ichigo said.

"Karin has to be more of a tomboy," Eri said.

"Basically. She plays soccer," Ichigo said. "Her default state is sassy. Occasionally rude."

"I wonder where she gets it from," Eri teased.

"You think I'm rude?" Ichigo asked.

"No, but you exude a fair amount of sassiness," Eri said. "But I'm sure your sister is a delight."

"She is not, and I'm not just saying that because I'm her older brother and I'm supposed to find her annoying," Ichigo said.

"I'm sure I'll manage," Eri said. "Even if she's twice as sassy as you."

"You don't know what you're in for," Ichigo said.

"Well, it's not my fault that Yuzu has one of those faces that you just can't say no to," Eri said. "I was also swayed by the promises of chocolate cake. Although I'm going to have run a few extra laps for it later."

"You're still going to run even though it's so late?" Ichigo asked.

"We have a treadmill in our spare room, so I won't be running outside, but if I don't run at all, I'm just going to feel lazy and sluggish and useless," she explained. "And then I'll take a shower and do homework. Eventually I'll sleep."

"You're like a machine. Didn't you say you got straight A's at your old school," Ichigo said.

"I am a super impressive human being," Eri said.

"I can see that," Ichigo said. "I forgot to ask you, how appointment with your physical therapist went."

"Fine. I should be clear to go next week," Eri said. "Then you'll get to see some of my awesome moves."

"I look forward to that," Ichigo said. He instantly regretted saying it, even as Eri giggled beside him.

"Tatsuki says you used to take karate together way back when," Eri said.

"Is that _all_ she told you?" Ichigo asked.

"She might've mentioned something about you being a crybaby," Eri said. "But I think we can pretend that I didn't know that if it makes you feel better."

"She was exaggerating," Ichigo said. "I didn't cry. . . Much."

"Anyway, I ask about the karate because you seem. . ." Eri paused, looking down at her feet. Ichigo could see her blushing, even in the darkness.

"What?" Ichigo asked.

"Well, I couldn't help but notice you're rather in shape for someone who, according to our classmates, is not involved in any extracurricular athletic activities," Eri said.

Ichigo shrugged. "I find ways to not let myself get rusty."

"So you still practice karate?" Eri asked.

"You could say that, yeah," Ichigo said. "How's it working for Kisuke?" Ichigo wanted to get as far away from that topic of conversation as possible.

"It's great actually," she said. "Kisuke's really nice, and so are Tessai and Ururu. Jinta's a little abrasive, but it's kind of adorable. I think he's just got one of those short complexes that kids sometimes get."

Ichigo nodded in agreement. He definitely believed that was the case.

They continued to chat as they reached his house and Ichigo's house. His stomach started to turn as he opened the door, anticipating what was going to happen when they got inside.

Thankfully, only Yuzu was in the kitchen when they entered.

"Oh, you're here!" Yuzu said excitedly. "We usually eat at seven, but when you agreed to come over, we pushed it back to seven-thirty so you'd have time to get here after you got off work."

"That's nice of you. Thank you for having me," Eri said. She held out the bag she'd been carrying with her since she'd got off work. "I brought some ice cream to go with your cake."

"Wow! Thanks," Yuzu said taking the bag. "I'll stick this in the freezer. Dinner should be ready in a few minutes so you're just in time."

"It smells great," Eri said.

Yuzu went to speak again, but was interrupted by the sound of a man's voice suddenly filling the kitchen.

"ICHIGO!" the man exclaimed.

Before Eri was aware of what was going on, Ichigo's had his foot in the man's face, and the man sank slowly to the ground.

"Do you have to act like an idiot even when we have guests over?" Ichigo scolded the man.

The man leapt to his feet and adjusted himself. Yuzu remained unfazed as she set the table as if this were a normal occurrence.

The man turned to Eri and extended his hand. "Hello, I'm Isshin Kurosaki. It's nice to finally meet you, Eri."

Eri was still unsure of what was happening, this being Ichigo's dad and all, but she accepted it because everyone else in the room seemed to.

"Nice to meet you too. Sorry I've never come by to say hello. I can be kind of a home body sometimes," Eri said.

"No worries. Thank you for joining us for dinner tonight," Isshin said.

"Oh, good she's here. Can we eat now?" another little girl walked into the kitchen. This, Eri decided, had to be Karin. She had dark hair, blue eyes, and was wearing a jersey and shorts—nearly the complete opposite of Yuzu.

"That's Karin," Ichigo said.

"Hi, I'm Eri," she introduced herself.

"You sure do run a lot," Karin said. "I see you all the time."

"I gotta stay in shape for gymnastics," Eri said. "I've got a knee injury, but I should be back in shape soon."

"Well good for you," Isshin said. "Ichigo used to take karate once upon a time, but he's gotten lazy as he's gotten older. Always complaining that he's too busy because he has 'homework' and that he needs to 'study.'"

Eri chuckled as they all sat down at the table.

She soon learned that Yuzu was not only a master baker, but also a master chef, although Eri couldn't remember the last time she had eaten a home cooked meal, which probably added to the level of deliciousness. Eri and Kimiko weren't big on cooking. This meal had absolutely hit the spot.

"When did you start doing gymnastics?" Yuzu asked.

"When I was eight. I love it. I hurt my knee a few months ago and I've been going crazy since then. The running helps keep me in shape, but it's not the same," Eri said.

"Are you any good?" Karin asked.

"I am _very_ good actually and I've got a whole case full of trophies and medals to prove it," Eri said.

"They're not just a bunch of those stupid little ones they give you for participation are they, because Ichigo has a bunch of those from karate, but they don't really count," Karin said.

Karin and Yuzu giggled as their brother glared at them.

"It's all right, Ichigo. Eighty percent of life is just showing up after all," Eri said.

"If that's your way of trying to make me feel better, then you're failing miserably," Ichigo said.

"Can't say I didn't try," Eri said with a shrug.

"And your sister's a nurse?" Isshin asked. "How's she liking the hospital?"

"She loves it," Eri said. "She's a trauma nurse. I don't know how you can love being a trauma nurse, but I think we all have to be a little insane to want to go into the medical profession at all."

"So you're going to as well?" Ichigo asked.

Eri nodded. "Yep. I'll probably look into sports medicine and physical therapy because while I am ambitious, I am not medical school ambitious, but I'm also slightly squeamish."

"Sports medicine can get pretty bad too," Isshin said.

"Yeah. Have you ever seen a compound fracture?" Ichigo asked.

Eri shuddered. "Ugh, I have. Basically you shouldn't try to do parkour if you don't actually know how."

"What's parkour?" Karin asked.

"What's a compound fracture?" Yuzu asked.

"Well, compound fractures aren't really appropriate dinner talk because they're gross," Eri said giving a pointed look to Ichigo. "But, parkour is basically when you try to get from point A to point B as creatively as possible. It involves a lot of jumping off of things and backflips."

"And sometimes hospital visits and compound fractures," Ichigo said. Eri side-eyed him threateningly, causing him to chuckle. Karin rolled her eyes.

"Teenagers are weird," she said.

Having Eri over for dinner had been far more painless than Ichigo had expected. His dad had toned back his weird considerably, which he was thankful for. Mostly he was impressed with the way his sisters took having dinner with one of his friends. Yuzu had especially taken a liking to Eri and gushed on and on to her during dessert, and Eri hung on her every word.

Eri had excused herself to the bathroom for the moment, as he and his family cleared the table.

"See, dad, I told you she's not his girlfriend," Karin said. "She's too pretty."

"What do you mean she's too pretty?" Ichigo asked.

"She's totally out of your league. Plus she's way too smart for you," Karin said.

Ichigo wanted to defend himself against the attack, but Eri was, in fact, not his girlfriend. Additionally, she did seem out his league. She was pulling grades akin to Uryu or Orihime. She was a gymnast, she wanted to be a physical therapist—he wasn't even sure what he was going to have for breakfast tomorrow, let alone figure out what he was going to do with the rest of his life. And, like his sister had also pointed out, she was very pretty.

"But she likes him! She likes him! I can tell," Yuzu said.

"Yeah, you can tell cause his jokes aren't funny, but she laughs anyway," Karin said.

Ichigo rolled his eyes as Eri returned to the kitchen, still smiling. She always seemed to be smiling when Ichigo saw her.

"Well, I'm going to head home now. Thanks for having me over, again. Dinner was great. I'm glad I decided not to sit in front of my TV and eat ramen," Eri said.

"Please come back! You shouldn't have to eat dinner by yourself," Yuzu said.

"Yes, you're welcome any time you like," Isshin reiterated.

"I'm sure I'll take you up on it again," Eri said. "Until next time."

"I can walk you home," Ichigo volunteered. He realized after he said it that he had been trying to sound casual saying it, but it had probably sounded a lot more sudden than he had intended. But thankfully, Eri just smiled at him and gave him a nod.

"Thanks," she said. "Goodnight to the rest of you. I'm sure I'll see you again soon."

Ichigo led Eri out of the house and walked her next door. He suddenly felt stupid for volunteering to walk her home when it was so close.

"For the record, I think your family's great and not at all weird," Eri said opening her purse and shuffling through it. "Well, I guess everyone thinks their families are weird even if other people don't. But I guess we're all a little weird when it comes to family. You can't escape it. I wonder what weirdness you get from your family."

Ichigo was weird all on his own, he knew he didn't need his family to make him weird. Still he shrugged. "What genetic weirdness did you inherit from your family?"

Eri retrieved her keys from her purse and flashed Ichigo a smile. "I didn't get any genetic weirdness from my family. . ." She looked down to her feet for a moment and Ichigo could see she was debating on telling him something. Her eyes shifted back up to his, but she was still smiling. "Wanna know a secret?"

". . . Sure," Ichigo said.

"I'm adopted," Eri said. "Hence the whole not getting any weirdness from my family."

"I wouldn't have guessed," Ichigo said.

"Yeah. My parents wanted Kimiko to have a sibling, but mom couldn't have any more kids, so they took me in when I was three and the rest, as they say, is history," Eri said. "I'm not saying they're the luckiest family on the planet, but I am pretty awesome if I do say so myself."

"You are pretty awesome," Ichigo agreed without even thinking about it. He instantly regretted saying it—why had he said that? But he was glad to see Eri giggle and turn her head down to the sidewalk as if he'd embarrassed her somehow. "And you're full of surprises."

"You don't know the half of it," Eri said. "Although, you're more than welcome to learn more."

Her eyes met Ichigo's again and there was a pause in the conversation.

Ichigo thought that she might be hinting at something. No, she was definitely hinting at something. There was a look in her eyes that definitely said that she wanted him to respond. But Ichigo was missing it, he was missing it completely. The pause dragged on longer while Ichigo tried to think of something, anything, to say to her. But eventually she looked away and let out a little chuckle.

"I guess I'll see you at school tomorrow," she said.

Whatever opportunity she had given him had just come and gone.

"Maybe even before," he said.

Eri smiled at him again. "Goodnight, Ichigo."

He watched Eri's arm move upward and instinctively he moved to shake her hand. It wasn't until after her hand was securely intertwined with his that he realized she had been going to hug him.

Nothing else Ichigo had said or done the whole evening had seemed out of place to Eri that he could tell, but now as he stood there shaking her hand like an idiot, he could see the hint of confusion growing behind her eyes and her smile.

Karin was right, this girl was completely out of his league.

He released her hand, and was grateful that Eri didn't say another word about the incident.

"Goodnight," she repeated to him. She went up to her front door and unlocked it. She gave him a small wave before retreating inside.

Ichigo dragged himself back home and upstairs to his bedroom. He was thankful his curtains were closed already. He couldn't bear to look at her again tonight. The sting of humiliation was still too fresh.

Thankfully, from his desk, his combat pass started screaming. He usually loathed hollows showing up so late at night, but he was thankful for the distraction.


	6. Cute Boys, Cute Girls, and the Plan

Of all the friends she'd made at Karakura High School in the past two weeks, she had especially taken a shine to Uryu Ishida. They hadn't spoken much at all until the first time she went to Handicrafts, but since then he'd seemed like a godsend. They chatted about knitting and about school. Uryu wasn't a part of very many social circles—he didn't speak to much of anyone outside Ichigo, Orihime, and Chad. He had the highest grades in the class and she was right in assuming he spent most of his free time working on crafts and studying.

But Eri was new, and she asked a lot of questions, and Uryu seemed very knowledgeable about everything and everybody. He was very much like a fly on the wall in most cases. And when Eri did have anything to say, Uryu was always very good about listening.

"He shook your hand?" Uryu asked in handicrafts that next afternoon.

Eri hadn't spoken to Ichigo at all that day, not for lack of trying. She even sat next to him in class, but he seemed especially dedicated to taking notes today and on pretending that she wasn't there.

"Yes, and he's been weird about it all day," Eri said.

"Ichigo's an idiot," Uryu said.

"You should've seen how embarrassed he was about it," Eri said. "If there was a hole deep enough and dark enough, I'm sure he would've thrown himself into it."

"Why would he think you were shaking his hand?" Uryu asked.

"I don't know. Maybe he just panicked. Perhaps my anvil sized hint dropping took him by surprise," Eri said. "Of course, he'd have actually had to catch on to be surprised by it."

"I reiterate—Ichigo Kurosaki is an idiot," Uryu said. Eri chuckled as hemmed one the dressed she'd brought in. "You really like him?"

Eri shrugged. "Do you think I have a chance?"

Uryu nodded. "Just don't forget that he's an idiot. He'll catch on eventually. You might need to drop some larger hints for him to pick up on it."

"I figured as much," Eri said. "I overheard his sisters talking to him when I was in the bathroom—they said that I'm totally out of his league."

"You are, by the way," Uryu said.

"Why would you say that? Is Ichigo secretly a butthole or something? If he does ask me out and he ends up being a jerk I'm going to blame you," Eri said.

"No. He's not secretly a butthole that I know of. He's just an idiot," Uryu said.

"I don't hold people to the same standards I hold myself to because mine are almost impossible and they don't work for everyone," Eri said. "I'd hold you to my same standards."

"Yes, but I'm not the one that likes you," Uryu said.

"Well, until the day you do, I just have to accept other people the way that they are and like them despite their lack of genius," Eri said.

Uryu shrugged. "You could do worse."

"Yeah, I could like Keigo," Eri said.

"Ewe," Uryu said. Eri chuckled. "It's your life. Do what you want."

"Any girls ever catch your eye, Uryu?" she asked.

"Not really," Uryu said. "I like to maintain my impossible standards."

"Well, in that case, I wish you the best in finding your impossible girl," Eri said as she finished the hem on her dress. "In the meantime, I need to get home and go for a run before it gets dark."

"And say hello to Ichigo, I assume," Uryu said.

"Maybe, if he's learned to speak again," Eri said. She picked up her dress. "I'll see you tomorrow."

* * *

Ichigo had found it difficult to ignore his awkward parting from Eri from the previous night and found himself drowning in embarrassment every time he saw her. She had tried to talk to him a few times, but he'd hastily escaped every time. He was thankful that it was Thursday so he wouldn't have to walk home with her after school thanks to Handicrafts Club.

He'd been home for a while now, doing his homework putting the handshake to the back of his mind. But then his phone buzzed on his desk. Eri was calling him. He debated answering it for a moment before he finally sucked it up and flipped the phone open.

"Hey, Eri," he said.

"Well hello, Stranger," she replied. "I was starting to wonder whether you remembered how to speak or not." Clearly his avoiding her hadn't gone unnoticed. "I just wanted to make sure I didn't say something weird to you yesterday to make you avoid me," she said.

"No, it's me. I just. . . I was just having a weird day," he said.

"Good. So that means you shouldn't have a problem walking with me to school tomorrow?" she asked.

Ichigo found himself smiling. She clearly wasn't thinking about what happened last night anymore.

"Yeah, of course," he said.

"Good. Cause I'd really hate it if for some reason we weren't friends," she said. "I like. . . Hanging out with you or whatever."

"We should more often, hang out or whatever, I mean," he said.

Eri giggled on the other end of the phone. "For sure."

". . . Yuzu keeps asking me when you're coming back over for dinner," Ichigo said.

"You can tell her I'll be there next time I'm invited," Eri said.

"Well, if you haven't eaten yet, you're invited tonight," Ichigo said.

"As it turns out, I haven't eaten yet," she said. "I've still got a little bit of homework to get to first."

"You could do your homework over here—I'm doing homework," Ichigo said.

"Wow, a study partner _and_ dinner," Eri said.

"It's your lucky night," he said.

"Clearly," she said. "I guess I'll see you in a few minutes."

"All right," Ichigo said. He hung up his phone and headed out of his room downstairs. Yuzu was already in the kitchen preparing for dinner while Karin sat at the table conversing with her.

"Hey," Ichigo said. His sisters looked up at him. "Eri's coming back over for dinner tonight."

"Really?" Yuzu gasped excitedly.

Karin rolled her eyes. "I can't believe a girl like that actually like _you_."

"You know, you shouldn't be so rude, I am your older brother after all," Ichigo said.

"Sure, I'll get right on that," Karin said, sarcastically. There was a knock on the door. "I wonder who that could be."

Ichigo listened as his father opened the front door.

"ERI! YOU CAME BACK!" he shouted excitedly.

Ichigo, Yuzu, and Karin all groaned in unison at their father's exuberance.

"Everyone, look!" Isshin declared excitedly as he and Eri entered the kitchen. "Eri came back!"

"If you keep it up she probably won't ever again," Karin said nonchalantly.

"Well, I'm glad you decided to come back. I was going to go next door and invite you myself again," Yuzu said. "But it's still pretty early."

"Oh, I came early to work on some homework with your brother," Eri said.

"Yeah, we can work in my room," Ichigo said.

"Cool beans," Eri said.

Ichigo lead Eri upstairs to his room. He closed the door behind her as she walked into the room. She gazed around for a moment.

"See something interesting?" he asked sitting down at his desk.

"No, I'm a little disappointed," Eri said.

"What were you expecting?" he asked.

"I just figured, you're such a gentleman that you probably secretly clad your room with posters of scantily clad women," she said sitting down on his bed.

"I have two little sisters, why would I hang stuff like that up in my room?" he asked.

Eri shook her head. "How are you even real? I am suspicious."

"Suspicious of what?" Ichigo asked.

Eri shrugged. "There's just always something more to boys like you. You're never as perfect as you seem. I'm trying to figure out what your flaws are."

"I have plenty of flaws," Ichigo said.

"I'll believe it when I see it," Eri said. She stood from his bed and walked over to his desk. She leaned over his head and picked up a photograph from its spot on a shelf. She looked it over for a long moment. "Is this your mom?"

Ichigo nodded. "Yeah."

"She's lovely," Eri said.

"Yeah, I know," he said.

She sat the picture back on the shelf and then took a deep breath.

"How old were you when she. . .?" Eri started.

"Nine," Ichigo said.

"Wow. You were so young," she said.

Ichigo nodded. "I'm sure being older wouldn't have made it any easier."

"It doesn't," Eri said with a sigh. She was quiet for a long moment, staring at the picture of his mother. Ichigo wanted to ask her what happened to her father and why her mother wasn't around, but he could see it in her eyes. He knew that look all too well.

"It gets easier," Ichigo said. She looked down at him. "I never stop missing her. . . But it does get easier. Promise."

"Good to know," she said with a smile. He liked seeing her smile for some reason he couldn't quite understand. "You're still not helping that case about you having flaws and whatnot."

Ichigo shrugged. "Maybe being too nice is my flaw."

Eri chuckled. "Ah, I see one now."

"What?" he asked.

"You're just a smidge arrogant," she said.

Ichigo nodded. "Probably more than a smidge."

"See, your self-awareness instantly cancels it out," Eri said. "You're really bad at this."

"There's another flaw for you," Ichigo said.

Eri pouted at him. "Stop that. You're annoying me." She walked over and sat down on his bed.

"How am I annoying you?" he asked.

"You're just one of those guys," Eri said opening her book bag. "You're cute but you don't actually know that you are."

Ichigo froze in his seat as Eri continued to pull her things out of her bag. How could she just say something like that and be so casual about it?

She looked up at him and smiled. "Aw, you're embarrassed. I'm guessing I'm the first girl who's ever told you that you were cute."

Ichigo could feel himself reddening again and turned away from her to stare intensely at his math homework. "Not aside from Yuzu." Then he looked over at her.

"You're wondering how often people tell me I'm cute," Eri started.

"Probably all the time. Have you looked at yourself recently?" he asked. Eri flushed a bright shade of red and promptly opened up her math textbook to break her eye contact. "Now you're embarrassed."

"Yeah. . . Well, you're still cute so shut up," she said opening her notebook.

* * *

Eri was slightly disappointed when she walked out of her house the next morning and saw Keigo and Mizuiro standing there. She'd been looking forward to walking to school with just him, but it was no big deal.

She joined the two boys waiting there.

"Yay! Eri's walking with us to school today!" Keigo cheered.

"I know. It's very exciting," Eri said.

"You're in a good mood this morning," Mizuiro said. "Usually you see Keigo and instantly start scowling."

"No, I think Keigo's great," Eri said patting him firmly on the back. "I think everything's great today. Nothing can bring me down today."

Eri was in an impossibly good mood this morning. She'd barely gotten any homework done at Ichigo's house because they were too busy teasing each other to be bothered with academics. Dinner had been as fun and eventful as it had been the previous night. They'd managed to end the night with no awkward handshakes.

She was glad that things were taking the turn that they were. She was pretty certain of her feelings for Ichigo by now and also pretty certain that they were reciprocated. Eri was excited, and she hadn't been excited about anything in a very long time. She knew it was dumb to get excited over a boy, but she was 15, she was in high school. She was supposed to be getting excited about things like that.

Ichigo walked out of his house, and Eri couldn't help smiling wider.

"Good morning, Ichigo!" Keigo cheered. "Your friends have come to walk with you to school once again!"

"Thanks," Ichigo said, nonchalantly as always.

"Eri says she's in a great mood this morning!" Keigo said patting her gently on the shoulder.

"Indeed I am," Eri agreed with a nod.

Ichigo smiled at her.

"Good," Ichigo said.

Eri felt like dancing as they walked to school that morning. She stole a glance at Ichigo every once in a while and was pleased to see him looking back every so often.

At school, it was business as usual. During class she was completely immersed in her work like she always was. Diligently taking notes, answering questions, and doing her work. But her thoughts still drifted to the orange haired boy that sat next to her every now and again.

When lunch finally rolled around, she didn't stay to eat with Ichigo. Instead, she found Uryu. Ichigo had been hoping to talk to her, about what he didn't know. He just wanted to talk to her.

"Ichigo! I have finally put my incredible plan to get you and Eri together in motion," Keigo declared, appearing at his desk suddenly.

"What are you talking about?" Ichigo asked.

"I've decided that since I can't have her, I will help you win her heart," Keigo declared. "And I have come up with a plan."

"Can you please not," Ichigo said dismissively. He did want to ask Eri out. He did like her. But as far as Ichigo was concerned he was handling it all fine on his own.

"Nope. I'm in too deep already," Keigo said. "Now where is she?" Keigo's eyes scanned the classroom until he found her sitting with Uryu eating lunch. "Yo! Eri! Uryu!"

"What are you doing?" Ichigo asked.

"Just shut up and let me work," Keigo said prancing over to the two friends.

"What's up, Keigo?" Eri asked, still being unusually pleasant to him.

"Tomorrow, I am throwing a party at my house and you are both coming," Keigo said.

"A party?" Uryu asked.

"Yes! Tomorrow night at eight," Keigo said. He produced two invitations and handed them to Eri and Uryu.

"Awfully short notice," Eri said looking over the invitation. "What if I was busy tomorrow night?"

"I'm a risk taker," Keigo said.

"Naruki City. . . You don't live here in town?" Eri asked.

"Nope," Keigo said. "It's not too far from your house."

Eri was familiar with Naruki City. She lived just on the other side of it before she moved. Generally, she tried to avoid going there at all cost. A handful of old classmates lived there.

"Well, that wouldn't be a problem, but I picked up an extra shift at work this week, and since I don't get off work until 7:00, I'll have to walk from work to your house by myself in the dark. From one side of the city that I just moved to, to a random place I've never been before," Eri explained.

"Oh, right, because you work at that Urahara Shop don't you?" Keigo asked.

Eri nodded.

"I could walk with you," Ichigo volunteered. "So you don't get lost."

"I was more concerned about getting robbed or being murdered, but being a guide is also useful," Eri said. "Thanks, Ichigo."

"No problem," he said.

"I've never actually been invited to a party before," Eri said.

"How is that even possible?" Keigo asked.

"I told you, my old school was full of jerks," she said. "No one wanted me at their parties. I was lame."

"I refuse to believe that anyone could call you lame!" Out of nowhere Eri was suddenly caught in a hug with Chizuru. "I should go to your old school and kick their butts for you."

"Why don't you just calm down," Tatsuki said pulling Chizuru away from Eri. "And what's the deal with passing out invitations the day before a party."

"It's great! It's spur of the moment!" Orihime said, excitedly. "I should buy a new outfit for it!"

"Good call," Eri said.

"You should come with me! We can go after school!" Orihime said. "And then you can come over and have dinner! It'll be great."

"Sounds like a plan," Eri agreed.

Several of her classmates cleared their throats, and Eri could clearly see Tatsuki shaking her head in warning.

Eri was sure she would find out the reason for their warnings after school.


	7. Hanging Out, Or Whatever

It was nice for Eri to go out with Orihime after school. She hadn't been anywhere in town aside from school, work, and Ichigo's house since she'd moved. This was the first time she'd really been out of the house to do anything besides work or run errands.

"I wish I weren't so short," Eri complained, modeling a dress for Orihime. "I feel like I have to hem ever dress I ever buy ever so they don't sit in the middle of my calves."

"You're not much shorter than I am," Orihime pointed out.

"I'm only five feet tall, and I think they were being generous the last time they measured me," Eri said. "But that aside, how does this one look?"

The dress went, as Eri had pointed out, slightly past her knees, thanks to her short legs, but it fit her well otherwise. The top half of the dress was short sleeved and white with black polka dots and tied in the back, though it left most of her back uncovered. The bottom half look like a regular pleated, black skirt, and there was a wide brown belt on her waist to separate the two halves.

"It's great," Orihime said. She'd found something to wear almost immediately, but Eri was incredibly indecisive. "Really. You shouldn't be so worried."

"I guess so," Eri said. "I trust you. So I'm going to get this one. And I'll just move the hem line up when I get home."

"Yay!" Orihime cheered excitedly.

Eri changed back into her regular clothes and they left the shop dress in hand. Eri had been warned at school against letting Orihime cook for her, so Eri had talked her into getting pizza instead. She got insight into Orihime's questionable taste in food when she order her pizza with anchovies, pineapples, and mushrooms. Eri found each of these things fine separately but wasn't sure how she felt about them being all together.

But she enjoyed Orihime's company, despite her odd tastes. Eri hadn't spent much time with her sister since they'd moved, so hanging out with Orihime for a few hours today was refreshing.

"I feel like I haven't been out in forever," Eri said. "Thanks for taking me out with you."

"No problem! It's nice to get out every once in a while," Orihime said. "How do you like working with Mister Urahara."

"He's a bit strange—everyone there is, but I like it," Eri said. "It's a very easy work environment. And it helps that I get a discount on everything. I mean, that's also bad because unlimited access to cheap cookies is like my weakness, but it's great."

"I'm glad you're adjusting to the city so well," Orihime said.

"Me too," Eri said. "Obviously I've got all you guys to thank for that. It's easier to adjust to new places when you've got friends.

"I'm glad. Everyone at school really likes you. It's hard to believe that the kids at your old school didn't," Orihime said.

Eri took a long drink of her water, and kept her eyes directed downward at her plate. "It was mostly just one of those situations where bad stuff happens to you and instead of people being supportive and trying to help, they throw it back in your face. And then my parents. . ."

Eri stopped. She was glad to be sitting here with Orihime and not back at that awful school.

". . . Can I ask why you don't live with your parents?" Orihime asked.

". . . My dad passed away a few months ago. . . And my mom, it's complicated with her, but to make a long story short, she's not really in a fit state to be parenting," Eri said. "So Kimiko and I moved here. It's all. . . Very complicated and frustrating. And moving here was tough, but I'm glad we did."

Orihime reached across the table and patted her on the shoulder. Eri looked up at her. "I'm glad you did too." Orihime was so sweet and encouraging. Eri was definitely glad to have made friends with her. "A lot of us have complicated and frustrating stuff that's happened to us. . . My parents aren't good people, so for a long time I lived with my older brother, but when I was in middle school, he got into a car accident. They took him to Ichigo's family's clinic while they waited for the ambulance to get him to the hospital, but. . . He didn't make it. Since then, my aunt supports me so I can live here on my own. . . Going through stuff like that isn't easy if you don't have friends to help you. So I'll always be here to help you if you need anything."

Eri smiled at Orihime, touched by her honesty. She wanted to return the honesty, she really did. Sometimes Eri thought she was going to go crazy if she tell someone about what had happened. But she couldn't bring herself to.

"Thanks, Orihime," Eri said. "It's good to know I've got someone else in my corner."

"Not just me! You've got Chad and Tatsuki and Uryu and everyone in your corner!" Orihime said. "And Ichigo too. Ichigo always looks out for everyone."

Eri nodded in agreement. "Yeah. He's pretty great." Her gaze dropped down again, and she felt her face blush slightly.

". . . You do like Ichigo, don't you?" Orihime asked, quietly.

Eri looked up at her. "At first I thought it would just go away because he's cute, but the more you talk to him, you find out that he's smart and he's sweet and he's considerate and. . . He invited me to his house for dinner and he walked me home from work, and seeing him with his family, I just kept trying to find something wrong with him, but the more I got to know him it's like. . . How could I not like him, you know?"

Orihime nodded. She knew. She definitely knew.

"I think he might like me," Eri said. "But he's a bit oblivious sometimes."

Orihime smiled. She was well aware of that too.

Their conversation was interrupted when Orihime sensed what she knew was a hollow. Her eyes darted around for a moment, before they landed back on Eri. She'd forgotten that her new classmate had spiritual awareness too. But now she could see that Eri was looking over in the direction of the hollow as well.

"Hey! How about we go watch a movie at my place?" Orihime suggested. Getting away from here was probably in her best interest. She knew that Ichigo would probably be by very soon to take care of the hollow. There wasn't much to worry about.

Eri nodded. "Sounds good."

The girls got up from the table and left the restaurant. Eri kept looking back over her shoulder to try and see what the cause of the strange feeling was, but she couldn't see anything.

Orihime was thankful. The more distance they put between themselves and the hollow, the better.

"Karakura Town is a strange place, Orihime," Eri said.

"Only a little bit," Orihime said. She was feeling relieved. She could sense Ichigo's Spiritual Pressure moving toward them. "But it's a great place to live! I'm glad I live here."

"Yeah, me too," Eri said, now looking ahead again. Her eyes were now searching for whatever was coming towards them. It was coming closer and closer. Eri hoped desperately that it was just a ghost, but her stomach was turning. She knew it wasn't. Whatever she was feeling now, it felt bigger somehow.

With each step they took, Eri was feeling more and more anxious as the presence moved closer and closer. Her eyes searched around for it. She was sure it was nearby now.

Then she stopped dead in her tracks.

"What's wrong?" Orihime asked.

What Eri was sensing didn't feel like a ghost, and it didn't feel inherently dangerous.

Eri started to shake her head, but then she saw it. On top of the roof. At first it only looked like a shadow moving fast atop the building against the night sky. As it passed by them, Eri saw. She was certain that she was crazy, and there no time for a second look. But she knew that hair anywhere.

". . . I think I. . ." Eri started. But then she realized what she was about to say, and it was most certainly impossible. She shook her head. "Nothing. I think I'm just going crazy."

* * *

"Jinta, have you seen that spray bottle with the cleaner in it?" Eri asked as she shuffled around the front room. It was the end of her shift and all she needed to do now was wipe down her counter. Kisuke had given her the okay to let her change into her outfit there at the shop before she left for the party at the end of her shift so she didn't have to stop by her house before she and Ichigo left for Keigo's house.

But she didn't want to keep Ichigo waiting, and it was looking like it was going to end up that way if she couldn't finish wiping everything down.

"Why can't you find it yourself?" Jinta asked.

Eri groaned. That boy was so sassy. She turned around and saw him standing in the back room, leaning against the door frame.

"You had it last, remember? When you were cleaning the stock room. I just want to wipe these counters down so I can change and go to my party. Help me out a little," she said.

"Eri," Ururu walked out from the backroom, the spray bottle in hand. "I found it. Jinta left it in the stock room."

"You are a life saver," Eri said taking the bottle.

"Yeah, but where are your paper towels?" Jinta remarked.

"If you're not going to be helpful, just don't speak," Eri said. She ducked down behind the counter and searched through the few shelves that were there. She knew she had seen it when she was looking for the cleaner.

She heard the shop door open and she searched around.

"Welcome to the Urahara Shop. Feel free to look around. I'll be with you in one moment," Eri shouted from behind the counter.

There they were, sitting way in the back. She got on her knees and reached forward for them.

"Eri?"

She knew that voice. "Ichigo?" She went to stand and immediately whacked her head on the counter. The whole thing shook and she let out a yelp.

"Wow, good job," Jinta teased from his spot in the back.

"Don't you have something to sweep, Jinta?" Eri asked. He stuck his tongue out at her and walked back.

"Uh. . . Eri?" Ichigo repeated.

She jumped up to her feet, paper towels in hand.

"Hi," she said.

"You okay?" he asked motioning to hear head.

"Oh, yeah, fine. I'm only slightly concussed," Eri joked as she rubbed the top of her head.

"Oh, Ichigo! What brings you to my shop this fine evening?" Kisuke had walked out from the back.

Ichigo frowned at him. "Kisuke."

"Oh, he's walking with me to the party I told you I'm going to tonight. It's across town so Ichigo volunteered to go with me so I wouldn't have to walk there alone," Eri explained.

"Well, that's awfully thoughtful of you, Ichigo," Kisuke said. He had that ridiculous fan up in front of his face like he did sometimes. "Eri, what've you got left to do?"

"I just need to wipe down the counters," she said.

"How about you go and change for your party, and I'll make Jinta wipe the counters down for you," Kisuke said. "Ichigo's got me feeling generous today."

"Thanks, Boss," Eri said. She turned to Ichigo. "Give me five minutes."

Ichigo nodded. Eri walked out of the front of the store to the back room. Kisuke looked over to Ichigo, still hiding behind his fan.

"Don't look at me like that," Ichigo warned.

"Eri sure has taken a shine to you," Kisuke said.

Ichigo continued to glare at Kisuke. "What of it?"

"I'm just impressed that you've managed to catch the eye of a girl that's too good for you," Kisuke said. Ichigo frowned.

"Do you mean something by that?" Ichigo asked.

"I just didn't think there'd ever be a girl out there willing to put up with you, but as it turns out you've got incredibly good taste," Kisuke said.

"Why did you hire her?" Ichigo asked. There went that fan again. "Can't you be serious about anything? Why did you hire her? We all know she's--."

"Different? Of course I know," Kisuke said. "I hired her because I needed help in shop."

"You're full of it," Ichigo said.

"What's wrong Ichigo? Want to find out if something's wrong with her before you decide if you want her to be your girlfriend or not?" Kisuke asked.

"There's nothing wrong with her," Ichigo said.

"What you want to know is her secret then," Kisuke said. He closed his fan. "You should tell her your secret first."

Ichigo's eyes narrowed on him.

"Hey, I'm good to go now," Eri walking out of the back. "Thanks for letting me change here again, Boss."

"No problem," Kisuke said. "You kids go and have yourselves a wonderful time."

"Will do," Eri said. "See you, Monday."

Ichigo and Eri walked out of the shop and began their walk to Keigo's. They walked in silence at first, and Eri thought back to yesterday evening with Orihime and what she had seen—who she thought she had seen.

She knew it was impossible for it to have been Ichigo running up there, but that hair of his was a dead giveaway. Eri decided she had to have been hallucinating. She couldn't have seen what she thought she did. She'd always gotten a weirder vibe from him than she did from most people, it was nothing like what she had felt last night. She was definitely going crazy.

"You look nice," Ichigo said.

"Thanks," Eri said. "I had to shorten the bottom a bit because it was too long. I have short legs, but I think it turned out fine."

"I think so too," Ichigo said.

Eri smiled up at him. "Thanks for walking with me. I know it's a lot of back tracking for you."

"It's no problem," Ichigo said. "I like hanging out with you anyway."

That was another one of those things Ichigo hadn't meant to admit aloud, but he was thankful Eri didn't comment on it. He felt like he was constantly making an ass of himself in front of her these past few days.

"You know, for you to say that you don't like Kisuke so much, he says that you, Chad, Orihime, and Uryu have tea with him from time to time," Eri said.

"Yeah, when the occasion calls for it," Ichigo said with a scoff.

"What occasion would that be? When the world is ending?" Eri asked.

Ichigo stumbled over his own feet and just barely kept himself from falling over.

"What?" he asked.

"It was a joke. Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine!" Ichigo said. "I must've stepped on something."

"You should be more careful," Eri said. "Anyway, Kisuke said you guys come by from time to time so I shouldn't be afraid to let you into living areas."

 That way if anything weird happened, Eri wouldn't be so suspicious if she was working.

Kisuke was up to something for sure. No way that Eri would be able to work there for an extended period of time without noticing that something was weird. Kisuke was an idiot.

"Well, I'll try not to disturb you at work," Ichigo said.

"I don't feel like it's a disturbance when you drop by work," Eri said. "I'm glad you've walked me home, actually. It's nice."

"Nice?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah, like, I like hanging out with you or whatever," Eri said.

Even in the darkness, Ichigo could see her blushing.

"I could walk you home from work every night, so you don't have to walk by yourself," Ichigo said. "It's safer anyway."

"You think I can't take care of myself?" Eri asked.

"Well, you said it would be dangerous to walk alone," Ichigo said.

"To be honest, I was just hoping you volunteered to walk with me," Eri said.

"What if I hadn't?" Ichigo asked.

"Then I'd be disappointed," Eri said. "But you did."

Ichigo wasn't incredibly excited about Keigo's party, knowing it had all been thrown together as part of some ruse get him together with Eri. But Eri seemed excited, and that made him a little excited. She seemed excited to just be walking with him and talking to him.

"Here's his place," Ichigo said, motioning to as they finished climbing the stairs of the apartment building.

"You come over here a lot?" Eri asked.

"Nah, only sometimes," Ichigo said.

Suddenly, his Soul Reaper badge started screaming in his pocket. Of course there would be a hollow right now.

"Is that your cell phone?" Eri asked.

"Uh, yeah. It's probably just my dad. You go inside and I'm just going to talk to him," Ichigo said ushering her up to the door.

"Okay," Eri said unsurely. She knocked on the door, and turned to look back at Ichigo, but he was gone. The door opened.

"Eri! You made it!" Keigo declared. "I thought Ichigo was coming with you."

"Oh, he did, but he got a phone call from his dad, so I guess he's around here somewhere talking to him," Eri said.

"Ichigo's always disappearing like that," Keigo said pulling her inside. "He'll turn back up eventually."

Inside of Keigo's house, a great deal of her classmates had already arrived, and she instantly gravitated to Orihime, Chad, and Uryu.

"Hey, Eri!" Orihime said. "I told you you'd look great in that dress."

"Thanks," Eri said.

"Where's Ichigo? I thought he was coming with you?" Uryu asked.

"He said he got a phone call from his dad that he needed to answer when we got here just now, and then he disappeared," Eri said. "Have you heard his ringtone? It's like something screaming and buzzing at the same time. It's most bizarre sound I've ever heard."

Orihime, Uryu, and Chad all exchanged glances.

"Yeah, but he's really attached to it for some reason," Orihime said. "I think it sounds like a monster."

"Or like one of those dinosaurs that have the really high pitched roars," Eri said.

"Wow! I didn't even think about that!" Orihime replied.

"You know, if you think about it being a raptor, it's less obnoxious," Eri said. "But that aside, he totally vanished on me. That's super weird."

"I'm sure it was important," Chad reassured her.

"I hope so," Uryu said.


	8. Seven Minutes in Keigo's Pantry

Ichigo was running as fast as he could back to Keigo's house. That hollow had taken him longer than expected to handle. He'd definitely been gone long enough to raise Eri's suspicions. Who was he kidding—she was going to be suspicious anyway. She'd heard his badge go off. She'd probably sensed the hollow later on.

He walked into Keigo's house, and was accosted by his classmate for being late. After eventually maneuvered himself away, Uryu found him.

"Where's Eri?" Ichigo asked.

"In the kitchen with Michiru," Uryu said. "She said you bailed on her when your cellphone rang. She and Orihime decided that your 'ringtone' sounds something like a high pitched dinosaur noise."

"Did she?" Ichigo asked.

"It's not any of my business who you date, but I'm sure keeping your secret identity an actual secret is a priority for you," Uryu said. "And your would-be girlfriend is more spiritually aware than we initially predicted."

"It's fine," Ichigo said.

"It's not," Uryu said. "Orihime says that she thinks Eri may've seen you last night while they were shopping. She definitely sensed the hollow you were after so Orihime took her away, but she sensed you on the way there. Orihime saw you, so there a good chance Eri did too."

"Eri didn't say anything about it," Ichigo said.

"Why would she? She probably thinks she's crazy," Uryu said. "Just be careful."

"Yeah, I got it," Ichigo said.

There was suddenly and uproar of laughter from the kitchen. Uryu and Ichigo went to investigate, as well as the rest of the party goers and arrived in time to see Mizuiro wiping a face full of whipped cream off.

"What's going on here?" Ichigo asked.

"Well, look who decided to show back up."

Ichigo looked over to see Eri smiling at him.

"Yeah, how do you offer to walk someone to a party and then disappear?" Tatsuki asked.

"It's all right, we can use this balloon to punish him," Keigo said, holding a red balloon in his hand.

"What's this?" Ichigo asked.

"The most creative way to play truth or dare I have ever seen," Chizuru said.

"Which is surprising because Keigo came up with it all on his own," Mizuiro said.

"Always so rude," Keigo said.

"Basically, all the balloon are filled with truths or dares and you pop one and choose your victim," Eri said. "That's how Mizuiro got a face full of whipped cream."

"Yeah, thanks for that Eri. I thought you were supposed to be nice," Mizuiro said.

"She was only following the law of the balloon," Chizuru said wrapping her around Eri. "Don't blame her. Besides, weren't we supposed to be punishing Ichigo for vanishing?"

"Yes!" Keigo said, holding up the balloon and a pair of scissors. "Time to face your punishment."

Ichigo rolled his eyes, figuring he'd have to do something stupid, but before Keigo popped the balloon, he winked at Ichigo. Suddenly, Ichigo remembered that he had been invited to this party because of some master plan that Keigo had for getting him together with Eri. He felt like Keigo was going to put his plan into motion once that balloon had popped.

Everyone chattered and giggled quietly as the balloon went to piece and Keigo picked a small piece of paper from the floor.

"Let's see what's in store for Ichigo," Keigo said. He read the paper over and then nudged Mizuiro. He showed him the piece of paper. They whispered back and forth to each other for a moment before nodding in agreement.

"So!" Keigo finally declared. "The paper in my hand says that two people must go together into my pantry and stay in there together for the usual, seven minutes. Ichigo, shall be victim number one."

Ichigo could see where this was going from a mile away.

"And, after consulting with my associate, Mizuiro, we have decided that as an act of revenge, Eri shall also go into the pantry," Keigo said.

"Really, you guys? I thought we were friends, Keigo. You're supposed to have my back," Eri said with a pout.

"I'm sorry, but it's bros before hoes," Keigo said.

Eri cocked an eyebrow at him. "Did you just call me a hoe?"

"Uh. . . Let's put them in the pantry!" Keigo said changing the subject quickly.

Everyone was all too willing to put the pair in the pantry.

"We'll see you in seven minutes," Keigo said. Then slam. The door was closed. Eri and Ichigo were alone with the bright light of the pantry above them, with the thump of the music outside the door mixed with the unintelligible voices of their classmates.

"This is totally grade school isn't it?" Eri said. "Locking two people in a closet, or a pantry I guess, for seven minutes. Still totally worth it for giving Mizuiro a face full of whipped cream."

That wasn't really the case, obviously. Keigo had planned this. That balloon he'd popped had been specially made for Keigo to pop to stick them both in the closet together. Eri didn't seem at all annoyed or suspicious about the situation, although she was probably avoiding eye contact with him, probably out of her own discomfort. She leaned back against one of the shelves and crossed her arms, looking down at her shoes.

Ichigo was annoyed that Keigo's master plan had been to lock the two of them in a room together. It was rather juvenile, as Eri had pointed out. However, they were locked in a pantry together for the next few minutes. They both obviously liked each other. Eri had been dropping hint after hint the past few days. Ichigo didn't want to give Keigo the satisfaction of his plan coming to fruition, but at the same time, opportunity was knocking.

"You would've ended up in here even if you hadn't done anything to Mizuiro," Ichigo forced himself to say.

"Why do you say that?" Eri asked. "Like Keigo planned to lock us in the pantry together."

"Yeah, pretty much," Ichigo said.

Eri stared blankly at him for a moment. "Why. . . Why would he do that?"

"He's just got it in his head that. . . That you like me I guess," Ichigo said.

Eri's eyes dropped down to her feet. "Oh. . ."

"Yeah," Ichigo said. There was a long silence before Eri spoke up again.

"Well, he's right you know," Eri said. She looked up at him again, pushing her hair back behind her eyes. "I mean, I thought I was being kind of obvious."

Ichigo looked away from her, scratching his head uncomfortably.

"Yeah, I'm just an idiot," Ichigo said.

Eri chuckled. "So, maybe I'm crazy, but I was kind of under the impression that maybe this whole thing wasn't one sided. . ."

Ichigo shook his head. "Not crazy."

"Good, or this would be really uncomfortable," Eri said. "I mean, more uncomfortable than it already is obviously."

"Right," Ichigo said.

"It's kind of sweet of Keigo though, going through all this trouble just so you have the opportunity to talk to a girl you already have the opportunity to talk to pretty much every day," Eri teased. Ichigo blushed red "So, now, that you've come clean, and I've come clean, what happens next?"

"I guess. . . I should, I mean if you wanted," Ichigo stammered. Why the hell was this so awkward? "I could, take you on a date."

Eri nodded. "I'd like that."

"Cool. . . Um, if you're not busy tomorrow we could do something," Ichigo said.

"Yeah, sure, aside from homework, I'm wide open," Eri said.

"All right, then, how about dinner? I'll come by at seven," Ichigo said.

"Sounds like a plan," Eri said, smiling widely.

"Cool," Ichigo said.

They talked quietly for a few minutes before Keigo opened the closet and instantly frowned.

"Aww, no one's making out," Keigo said.

"You think I'm just going to make out with any random person you just shove me in your pantry with? And you think your dear friend Ichigo would really try to take advantage of me like that?" Eri asked. "Just when I start thinking better of you, you come out of nowhere and disappoint me again, Keigo."

"Do you really have to be so over dramatic?" Keigo asked, still frowning.

"Sometimes yes," Eri said. She gave him a pat on the shoulder as she stepped past him out of the pantry, immediately into the company of her curious friends.

"Well that was a waste of time," Keigo pouted.

Ichigo shook his head. "No it wasn't."

Keigo stared at him before a smirk came over his face. "Oh, so you _did_ make out with her, you sly dog."

"I did not," Ichigo said with a frown. "But it wasn't a waste of time anyway."

"All right," Keigo said. "Well, just remember who to thank for bringing this beautiful girl into your life."

* * *

Ichigo walked Eri home after the party that night. Thankfully, the awkwardness that had popped up in the pantry had mostly dissolved away. They talked quietly the whole way home, deciding what to do on their date tomorrow. He bypassed his house to walk her to her front door.

"Have you met my sister?" Eri asked.

"No, but my dad has a few times," Ichigo said. "Did you want me to?"

"Oh, it's not that I want you to, it's more that she's not going to give you a choice since she hasn't already," Eri said.

"Well if she's anything like you, I'm sure she's great," Ichigo said.

"I think she's great, but she can also be a bit over protective as of late," Eri said. "So watch out for that."

"Will do," Ichigo said.

He hadn't realized until just then that he was holding her hand. Had they been doing that the entire time? He didn't care. She was smiling at him. Her thumb was tracing circles on the back of his hand.

"I guess, I'll see you tomorrow then," Eri said.

"Yeah, Seven o'clock," Ichigo said. Eri nodded. He squeezed her hand a little bit tighter and pulled her a little closer. He leaned down and kissed her cheek.

Eri felt her skin go hot, spreading from her cheek over her entire face and down her neck. He let go of her hand, and Eri looked down to her feet, fighting down the smile that was overtaking her face.

"Goodnight, Ichigo," Eri said.

"Goodnight, Eri," he said back.

Eri pulled her keys from her bag and unlocked her door. She smiled at Ichigo one last time before going inside. She locked the door behind herself before reclining back against it and letting out a sigh. She was still smiling. Her skin still felt hot from the kiss. She kicked off her shoes and jogged up the stairs to her room.

She fell face first into her pillow. Her heart was racing and she felt like there was electricity running under her skin. Butterflies were swirling around in her stomach. She was over the moon right now. And she was actually going on a date with Ichigo tomorrow. How had that even happened? She raised her hand to her cheek where he had kissed her and she smiled into her pillow.

Eri wanted to scream or sing or do something to express her internalized excitement. She didn't have any old friends that she could gush to anymore. The closest friend she had now was Uryu who was great, but would probably frown upon Eri calling to squeal about a kiss on the cheek. Kimiko wouldn't be home for an hour or so.

She rolled over onto her back and took a deep breath. Maybe tomorrow night after she got home, she'd call Chizuru or Orihime. Until then she'd just have to keep it all inside.

She hopped off her bed and changed into pajamas, before shutting off the light and climbing into bed.

* * *

Ichigo slipped on his hoodie and walked out of his room. It was time for him to go see Eri. He walked downstairs, stopping by his family in the kitchen before he left.

"I'm leaving," he said.

"Now, Ichigo, you know that dinner time here is at seven o'clock every night," Isshin said. "Why would you decide to leave right now?

"I made plans. I'll be back later," he said.

"Plans? For dinner?" Isshin asked.

"Yes," Ichigo said turning to the door. His fingers were nearly around the knob when the next question came and he cursed himself for not leaving quickly enough.

"A date?" Isshin asked.

Ichigo didn't answer. He didn't move. He didn't breathe. He just waited for the inevitable overreaction that was sure to come from his family.

"You're going on a date, Ichigo?" Yuzu was the first to chime in.

"Is it with Eri?" Karin asked with a groan. "How did you swing that?"

"Don't tease him. I think Eri's great for Ichigo," Yuzu said. "Have fun!"

"Yeah, and don't screw it up. You don't get lucky twice," Karin said.

"Thanks for your support, Karin," Ichigo said. He grabbed the door knob again but suddenly his father's arms were around him.

"I always s knew this day would come. The day where my boy became a man," Isshin said. Ichigo flipped his father onto the ground.

"Can you just stop acting so weird for once," Ichigo said. "I'll be back later."

He walked out the house and went next door.  He knocked on the door and stood there patiently until the door was opened.

"You must be Ichigo," Kimiko said. "I'm Eri's sister, Kimiko."

"Nice to meet you," Ichigo said.

"You too," Kimiko said. "You're like 50 times more ginger in person, you know that?"

"Uh. . . I really couldn't say," Ichigo said.

"I guess not," Kimiko said. She turned around. "Hey, Eri, your date is here."

"I'll be down in like two seconds. Try not to be a butthole," Ichigo heard Eri shout back.

Kimiko chuckled. "You have two little sisters right? Eleven years old?"

"Yeah," Ichigo said with a nod. "Karin and Yuzu."

"So you understand as a fellow older sibling that you have to look out for your little siblings, even if they're perfectly capable, maybe even more so than you, of taking care of themselves right?" Kimiko asked.

". . . Yeah. That's right I guess," Ichigo said.

"Good. Now, I'm just the cool older sister, just like you're probably the cool older brother, so I'm not going to threaten you, but I will tell you this, if you fuck it up, you'll regret it, not because of anything I'm going to do to you, but just because you'll know you've made a mistake," Kimiko said. "My little sister is quite a catch after all."

"That's what my little sisters keep telling me," Ichigo said.

"Your sisters sound smart," Kimiko said.

"They usually are," Ichigo said.

"Sorry, I'm here," Eri said appearing at the door. "You ready to go?"

"Yeah," Ichigo said.

"Nice to meet you again, Ichigo," Kimiko said. "Have fun."

Eri stepped outside and closed the door.

"Sorry if my sister gave you any trouble," Eri said. "She's a lot like me, only more obnoxious."

"She was great," Ichigo said.

"Did she give you that whole 'we're both older siblings' speech?" Eri asked.

"Yeah," Ichigo laughed.

"God she's such a dork," Eri said. "She said she was going to say that. Do you intentionally do things to annoy your sisters?"

"Sometimes," Ichigo admitted.

"Wow, all you older siblings are meanies," Eri teased. "But I bet you're not nearly as mean to Yuzu."

"No. She's cries easily. Karin gives as good as she gets though," Ichigo said.

"I think Karin's great. I've never seen so much sass condensed down into such a small person," Eri said.

"Then you'll be pleased to know that Karin has nothing but good things to say about you," Ichigo said.

"She says nice things about me?" Eri asked. "I'm flattered. You make her sound like a pain in the butt, but I think she's a great. Yuzu's great too. Can I just take them home? They can be my sisters."

"Take them," Ichigo said.

Eri laughed. "Your whole family's great really. Maybe your dad's a little weird, but even he's pretty chill."

"Yeah, I guess," Ichigo said.

"My dad was a military guy so he had a tendency to be pretty strict at times. Definitely not a very chill guy," Eri said. "He was one of those parents it was easy to buttheads with. I mean, I loved my dad and I had a ton of good times with him and I miss him like crazy, but that does not change the fact that he was a—and excuse my language—a hard ass. Occasionally, Kimi can be that way too, but as I mentioned before, I have no genetic relation to him."

"Which is why you're so delightful all the time," Ichigo said.

"Exactly," Eri said. "Although sometimes I wish I knew what my birth parents were like, just personality wise. Like were they crazy athletic nerds like me, or was it one of those weird situations where the kid ends up being the polar opposite of their parents."

"Do you know anything about them?" Ichigo asked.

Eri nodded. "I know their names. Kenshin and Mariko. I know I was a year old when they gave me up. I actually have a little box of stuff they left me with. . . I do know they were strange people."

"Are you strange?" Ichigo asked.

"I might be the strangest person you've ever met, I just hide it very well," Eri said.

"What do you mean you hide it well?" Ichigo asked.

Eri smiled at him. "It's our first date, Ichigo. I can't tell you my deepest secrets on first go. Are you willing to divulge your deepest secrets right now?"

If they were going to have a competition right now about who had the bigger secret, Ichigo was almost positive he would win. But obviously, now was not the time to go spouting off about soul reapers and hollows.

"I don't think so," Ichigo said.

"Well, maybe if you get to know me, you'll change your mind," Eri said. She held out her hand to Ichigo. "Maybe I'll change my mind too."

Ichigo took hold of her hand. "Maybe."


	9. Distractions are Always Welcomed

"You're a man of few words, Ichigo Kurosaki," Eri said. "I feel like I've talked your ear off the whole night."

"I don't mind. You've got a lot of interesting things to say," Ichigo said.

"I'm sure you do too, but aside from an anecdote here or there I haven't gotten much out of you," Eri said. "So before we get to my house, you have to tell me something, anything, about you."

Ichigo thought for a long moment as they walked down their street. She already knew the basic stuff about him—his dad, his sisters, how he used to take karate. Most other things he kept close to the vest because it was all bizarre Soul Society stuff. What was one thing he could tell her?

"I used to get picked on a lot as kid, cause of my hair, and I was kind of a cry baby. I've known Tatsuki since I was four when we started taking karate together, and for a while she was always the one rescuing me when I got picked on. Except in karate, because she always, always used to kick my butt," Ichigo said.

"Probably still could," Eri said.

"I wouldn't put it past her. She used to kick my butt until I cried," Ichigo said. "Tatsuki used to always get annoyed with me even back then, especially when I was crying at karate. . . But my mom always picked me up from karate and it didn't matter how bad Tatsuki would beat me up or how much I was crying. . . I'd always just stop crying when my mom got there."

Eri smiled. "That's sweet. Your mom must've been really great."

"Yeah, she was," Ichigo said.

"Why'd you stop taking karate?" Eri asked.

". . . My mom was walking me home from the dojo when she died," Ichigo said.

"Oh," Eri said. She'd been present for her father's death. It was something that was, even considering that death itself was a traumatic event, the circumstances surrounding her father's death were unusually horrific. But even if they hadn't been, she was sure that watching a parent die under any circumstances would make it difficult to talk about.

"It was raining that day, and we were walking home past the river like we always did. But that day, I was looking down by the river and I saw a girl there, in the river. And I thought she might've been drowning, so I let go of my mother's hand to try and help her. My mom ran after me. I got to the river and the girl wasn't there anymore. . . I don't remember what happened after that. Maybe I fell or something, but I blacked out. But when I got up my mom was just lying there, covered in blood," Ichigo said. "Don't know what happened to her."

"That's awful," Eri said.

Ichigo nodded. "I totally freaked out afterward. I used to get into trouble a lot because I'd skip school to go sit down by the river, hoping she'd come back. But I pulled it together, for my sisters mostly."

Eri nodded. "I get it now."

"What?" Ichigo asked.

"You. Your family. The way you all take care of each other. It makes sense," Eri said. "It's beautiful. I'm sure your mom would be proud."

"I hope so," Ichigo said.

"Well, if it's any consolation, I think you're great," Eri said as they finally reached her house. "And I hope that there might be other dates in our future."

"I'd be surprised if there weren't," Ichigo said.

She smiled at him. "Good. I'm glad Keigo didn't go through all of the effort of locking us in his pantry for nothing."

"I'm sure he'll be overly excited to know that," Ichigo said. Eri chuckled. "So, if I remember correctly, you work Monday, Tuesday, and Wednesday until seven, right?" Eri nodded. "So, if you needed someone to walk you home from work afterward, that wouldn't be a crazy thought would it?"

Eri shook her head. "Not crazy at all."

"And if after you wanted to come by for dinner, that wouldn't be crazy either would it?" Ichigo asked.

"Pretty sure that's not in the neighborhood of crazy either," she said.

"And. . ." Ichigo paused, "if I were to kiss you goodnight?"

Eri felt her face blush. "I'd welcome that."

Ichigo leaned down and kissed her briefly. They both smiled as he pulled away. Ichigo leaned in and kissed her again, lingering a bit longer this time. His hand came to rest on her shoulder and Eri smiled at him.

"I had fun tonight," Eri said.

"Me too," he said. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Goodnight," she said.

She opened the front door and waved goodbye to him. Inside, her sister was still up, sitting in the living room.

"How did it go?" Kimiko asked.

"Fine," Eri said pulling off her shoes.

"Just fine?" Kimiko asked.

"Great," Eri said. "It went great."

"So you'll be seeing him again I assume?" Kimiko asked.

"Yep," Eri said. "I'm going over there for dinner tomorrow again."

"You know, Ichigo aside I'm glad you've found another family to feed you while I'm at work. I'd feel bad if you were having take-out and ramen all the time and then I'd come home and find you crying on the treadmill regretting your life choices," Kimiko said.

"Well, I have zero regrets for my life choices tonight," Eri said. "Goodnight."

* * *

"So, Ichigo, where's Eri today? Did your date go so badly she had to change schools?" Keigo teased.

Ichigo glared at him.

"She had a physical therapy appointment this morning. She'll turn up," Ichigo said. She'd of course told him all this last night, hopeful again that she'd get cleared for full activity again and be able to get back to gymnastics.

"But did it go well?" Keigo asked.

"Yeah," Ichigo said. He looked over to Uryu, who gave him a nod. As Ichigo had predicted, she had talked to Uryu about it. "Of course it went well."

"Well, what'd you guys do? What happened?" Keigo asked.

"It's none of your business," Ichigo said.

"Come on," Keigo pleaded.

"Wow, that's great, Eri! I'm really happy for you." They looked over to the sound of Orihime's voice as she walked onto the roof with Eri. The pair walked over to the group of boys lounging on the roof.

"Well, well, well, look who's finally shown up to school," Keigo said.

"I had to see my physical therapist again if you must know," Eri said. "And, as it happens, I've been cleared to return to full activity."

"So you can start doing gymnastics again?" Ichigo asked.

"Sure can," Eri said.

"Congratulations," Uryu said.

"Did you talk to Haru Kimura about joining the team yet?" Orihime asked.

"I'd be careful with her. I hear she's a stone, cold bitch," Keigo said.

"That's not very nice to say," Eri said with a frown.

"No, but it's true," Uryu said.

"My sister's student council president and she says she hates dealing with the gymnastics team because Haru's such a pain in the ass," Keigo said.

"Maybe when Eri joins the team she'll take it by storm and reform, restoring it to its former glory!" Orihime said.

"You say everything with such confidence, Orihime, it's refreshing," Eri said. "And I'm sure I'll handle Haru just fine."

"Good luck," Mizuiro said. "You'll probably need it."

"I'll just find her after school before I go to work," Eri said. "It'll be no problem."

* * *

Tracking Haru Kimura down after school was easy. Ichigo walked with her to the gym where she was known to be every day after school. Haru was a senior. She had dark brown hair pulled back into a bun on the back of her head. She didn't look like she was going to be mean or awful to Eri. She was smiling as she talked to another girl.

"She doesn't seem so bad," Eri said as they approached her. "Excuse me."

Haru looked over to Eri and Ichigo.

"Ichigo! What brings you and your friend to my gym?" Haru asked.

"I bring him, actually," Eri said extending her hand. "I'm Eri Tachibana. I just--."

"Oh, right, right. I remember your name getting tossed around. You're the gymnast that transferred in right? I thought you were injured or something," Haru said.

"I got an ACL injury, but I got the all clear to get back into the game," Eri said.

Haru looked Eri over. "You're awful tiny."

"What I lack in height, I make up for in skill," Eri said confidently.

Haru rolled her eyes. "Practice is Monday, Wednesday, and Friday morning from 6:30 to 7:45. We have extra practice sessions every day after school here for an hour. Since you were out with an injury you're probably rusty so I'm sure you'll want to come to a few of them for a while."

"I'm sure I will," Eri said.

"I'll give you a month to get right and if you don't cut it, then you're out," Haru said. "And if you're not up to snuff, I promise I won't hesitate to cut you. You got it?"

"Yeah, I think I do," Eri said. "In the meanwhile, I've got to get to work. But I'll be here for sure, Wednesday morning."

"I look forward to it," Haru said. "See you around, Eri. Ichigo."

They walked out of the gym, Haru watching them intently.

"Well, I wouldn't say she's a bitch, but 'stone cold' might be applicable. She's intense," Eri said.

"Are you sure you're up for it?" Ichigo asked.

"Darn right I am. I'll take on any challenge that's thrown my way. Besides, I didn't bust my butt for 10 years to stop doing this because some senior girl is scary," Eri said. "I've gotta go, but I'll see you after work right?"

Ichigo nodded. "Yeah. Seven o'clock."

"Don't be late," she said.

* * *

"You seem chipper this evening," Kisuke pointed out as Eri finished wiping down her counters. "You're always in a good mood, but there's just something about you today. You have some exciting plans for this otherwise boring Monday night."

"I'm just having dinner with Ichigo and his family tonight," Eri said. She may have _just_ been having dinner with his family tonight, but she was giddy with excitement that she clearly couldn't contain. She was glad she was able to externalize it a bit instead of pretending there wasn't anything going on.

"Is he walking you home again?" Kisuke asked. Eri nodded. "That's mighty gentlemanly of him. You know, I think our buddy Ichigo might have his eye on you."

"Well, actually," Eri said, taking off her apron, "he actually took me out on a date, just yesterday. So I think you might be right about that."

"Oh, so have you got your eye on him?" Kisuke asked.

"I've given him a glance or two," Eri joked. Kisuke chuckled. "He's probably waiting for me outside. He's got a total complex about this place. It's kind of bizarre, but whatever."

"I'll see you tomorrow. Have a good night," Kisuke said.

"You too, Boss," Eri said. She walked out of the shop and saw Ichigo waiting at the corner as he had been before. They walked hand in hand to his house where they were greeted warmly by Yuzu. After dinner Eri stayed to do homework.

Unlike when she'd come over on Thursday to do homework, this time Eri was quiet, much like she was in school. She was very focused on her work. It was no wonder that she got straight A's.

She looked up at him from where she was sitting on his bed as she closed her notebook. She smiled at him.

"What?" she asked, with a chuckle. It wasn't until then that Ichigo realized that he was staring.

"Nothing," Ichigo said, shaking his head. "You're just very. . . focused."

"You seem not very focused," Eri said.

"I'm not used to company while I do homework," Ichigo said.

"Am I distracting?" she asked.

"Only a little," Ichigo said. "Not really a bad thing. Sometimes I have to make my brain stop or everything kind of runs together."

"Well, come sit with me. I haven't had a break yet," Eri said patting the spot next to her on the bed. She scooted over and sat her books to the side. Ichigo got up from his chair and came to sit next to her. She immediately laid her head on his shoulder. "I think this is much better than doing homework alone."

"I guess, even though neither of us is currently doing homework," Ichigo said.

"We're taking a study break," Eri said. "It's totally legit. You said so yourself that you have to take a break every once in a while. I actually read somewhere that you should take breaks every 30 minutes."

"Clearly you don't do that," Ichigo said.

"I know, I'm a machine," Eri said she sat up from his shoulder and looked over at him. "But I've got you to distract me now, so now my brain won't melt. Sometimes if I do math for too long when I blink I just see numbers."

"That's not healthy," Ichigo said.

"No, probably not," Eri said shaking her head. "I need to work on that. I told you I'm a machine. You have to help me."

"By doing what? Distracting you?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah. I distract you well enough for your brain to take a break," Eri said. "It's only fair if you return the favor."

"How do you expect me to do that?" he asked.

"Use your imagination," Eri said with a wink.

Ichigo chuckled before he leaned down and kissed her. He hadn't kissed her since their date the evening before and he felt much more comfortable doing so now in the privacy of his room. He let himself run his fingers through her dark, wavy hair, which he assumed she liked as her hand came to rest against his chest. Her fingers curled against his shirt and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss.

Neither was sure how long they stayed like that, only that they were well beyond the realm of it being a simple study break. But they didn't mind and they didn't stop. They barely even parted away from each other to take a breath.

But they were interrupted when there came a knock on the door. They quickly parted from each other as Karin's voice came from the other side of the door.

"Hey," she said with a knock.

"Come in," Ichigo said.

Karin opened the door and walked into the room and stared at the two red-faced teenagers before she spoke.

"Eri you left your phone in the kitchen," Karin said tossing it to her. "It was ringing."

"Thanks," Eri said.

Karin turned to leave the room, but paused and turned back around.

"Your hair is kind of sticking up," Karin pointed out.

Eri reached up and sure enough where Ichigo's hand had been was disheveled.

"Ah, thanks for that too," Eri said.

"Whatever," Karin said. She rolled her eyes before walking out of the room. As soon as they heard the door click, Eri buried her face in her hands and started to laugh.

"I'm sorry," Ichigo said.

"It's fine," she said, running her fingers back through her hair. "It happens when you have little siblings. I've done my fair share of things to embarrass Kimiko—at least Karin knocks. I was not so courteous."

She leaned up and kissed him again, lingering against his lips for a moment before dropping her head against his shoulder.

"I should still probably head home," Eri said. "I've still got to run before I hit the hay."

"You're welcome to come back tomorrow," Ichigo said.

"I'd be happy too," she said. "But after dinner, you should come over to my house to do homework, or not do homework or whatever. Just to hang out if you want—I don't have any little siblings."

"Sounds good," Ichigo said. He kissed her, pushing her fingers back through her hair once more.

"I'm getting very used to you doing that already," Eri said.

"Me too," Ichigo said. She smiled at him. She pecked him on the lips before hopping off his bed. She picked up her books and shoved them into her bag.

Ichigo walked her downstairs to the front door.

"You don't have to walk me home. It seems a bit silly since I live literally right there," Eri said.

"That's fine," he said. "I'll see you in the morning." She nodded. He kissed her one last time before she walked to her house.

Eri greeted her sister who was still sitting up on the couch watching TV before she went up to her bedroom. She finally changed out of her school uniform and ran for half an hour before showering and laying down for bed.

She had barely closed her eyes before her phone buzzed. She flipped it open and looked down at the screen. It was a text from Ichigo.

That was all it said, and yet those familiar butterflies were building up in her stomach more intensely again. They'd been almost constant the past few days, but every once in a while he might say something or do something that made the feeling uncontrollable. Just knowing that he was thinking about her as he felt asleep was making it hard for her to sleep. She wondered if she should text him back or what she would say.

She stared at the text for a while before she closed it and rolled over face down in her pillow and pressed it against her face, overwhelmed with some feeling she couldn't explain.

Eri started to drift off to sleep, thoughts of Ichigo still drifting through her head. But then she sat straight up. She looked over to the window. Her curtains were closed, but for some reason she felt like something was there. She was used to seeing the spirits floating around, but recently since she'd moved she was sensing them all the time and it was becoming overwhelming. But now she felt like she was being watched. She climbed out of bed and walked over to the desk. She pulled her curtain open and saw nothing there.

The feeling slowly subsided. She felt like maybe she was going crazy. She pulled the curtain back and went back to bed. She felt paranoid for a moment, but she grabbed her phone and flipped back to Ichigo's text message. She smiled softly. No ghosts, no bad feelings, nothing was going to spoil this for her. Not tonight.


	10. My Roommate Rukia

Eri walked into Ichigo's house, feeling exhausted from the workout she'd put in that week. She'd just gotten back from her extra gymnastics practice that afternoon. It hadn't occurred to Eri that PE also coincided with the same days that gymnastic practice was on. She was two weeks into practice now. She had missed it and she was having fun, despite the fact that Haru was a drill sergeant, but when she got home after school she was wiped. Work days had been the hardest. She was only there for three and a half hours, but she ached afterward. Thankfully it was Friday and she had nothing to worry about but the weekend.

Eri was over Ichigo's house almost every day now and Isshin had told it that it was strange to be knocking every time she visited. She still felt strange just walking into his house without Ichigo, so she announced herself every time she walked in the door. Usually she was met with no answer unless someone was downstairs at the time. Usually when she came over without Ichigo, Isshin would still be working and his children were up in their rooms doing homework.

She walked up to Ichigo's and pushed his door open.

"Hey," she said as she closed his door. She walked inside and saw him sitting at his desk. He was looking over to his bed where two familiar stuffed toys were laying. "Interrupting something?"

"Of course not," he said. She walked over and kissed his cheek before sitting on the bed. She picked up the two toys.

Ichigo was always worried that Kon and Lirin would be the reason that his cover was blown. The two were always here and almost always bickering. One day he was going to be scolding them and Eri would walk in the room and he knew that would be the end of it.

Eri knew Kon by the same name that Yuzu called him by, Bostov. He swallowed his pride and actually told her Lirin's name to keep Eri from calling her something Lirin would inevitably scold him for later. Lirin was unimpressed with Eri as it was for whatever reason.

"Why are these guys always in here? Aren't they Yuzu's?" Eri asked.

"She leaves them in here. I don't really care," Ichigo said.

Eri sat Kon and Lirin gently aside and lay on Ichigo's bed, facing him at his desk.

"How was practice?" Ichigo asked.

"Fine," Eri said. "Except I'm starting to really starting to believe they were right about Haru." She grabbed one of Ichigo's pillows and wrapped her arms around it.

"You'll be fine. You're having fun at least," Ichigo said.

"I am, and I've gotten back into the swing of things easily too. The others keep saying I'm impressive. Haru mostly just glares at me," Eri said. "Still, at least I know I'm not getting kicked off the team."

"When is she making her final decision on you?" Ichigo asked.

"Next, Friday," Eri said. "I'm not worried."

"I'm sure you'll do great, not that I've seen you do gymnastics or anything," Ichigo said.

"I could show you. You'd be really impressed with what I can do," she said with a wink. Ichigo flushed red before looking back to his homework. Eri chuckled. "I enjoy making you blush, Ichigo Kurosaki."

"I've noticed," he said.

"I was mostly joking," Eri said.

"I know," he said. "You're always _mostly_ joking." Ichigo looked over to her. Her eyes were closed. "It's hard to be irritated with you when you look like that."

"Like what?" Eri asked, eyes closed.

"Just. . . like you always do," he said.

Eri smiled weakly. "Now I'm blushing."

"You're falling asleep," he said.

"Not if you're going to tell me that I'm pretty some more," Eri said. Ichigo frowned at her. "Don't pout. Come here." She held her hand out to him. He grabbed hold of it and got up from his chair. She pulled him down to her lips and Ichigo didn't hesitate to kiss her back. But he pulled away quickly. "What's wrong?"

Ichigo's eyes looked up to the head of his bed and landed on Kon and Lirin. He grabbed them from the bed and put them in his closet.

Eri chuckled. "Don't like being watched?"

Ichigo shushed her before leaning down and kissing her again. She pulled him down onto the bed with her and this time Ichigo was much more receptive to the idea. He kissed her slowly, enjoying the softness of her lips. Her fingers raked through his hair before sliding them down to his face and finally settling to wrap her arms around him.

His hands had been resting on her waist and slowly they ventured up her body. When he found her breast, his hand brushed over it tentatively. Eri kissed him more deeply as he did, so Ichigo chanced massaging her gently. Eri sighed into his mouth and pulled him closer. He moved and kissed down her neck and elicited a slight moan from Eri.

They stayed that way for a while, until they were out of breath and their faces were flushed and they felt it unwise for the session to continue otherwise they knew it would be difficult to stop, as it had been getting to be that way recently. They continued to lay there, Eri with her head on his chest while he ran his fingers through her hair.

It was strange how comfortable Ichigo felt with Eri. He liked to just lay with her, sometimes they wouldn't even talk. When they did talk, Eri talked to him about pretty much everything—where she grew up, what school had been like, gymnastic competitions, and Ichigo took it all in. Ichigo did his best to open up to her too, but it was hard knowing there were just something he couldn't tell, despite the fact that he wanted her to know.

The one thing Eri never talked about, however, was what had happened to her parents. She still only referred to her father as having "passed away" and she was incredibly dismissive and avoidant of anything had to do with her mother. Ichigo knew from having lost his mother how traumatic he could be, but even considering what had happened to him, he thought—he _knew_ that Eri had experienced something much worse.

"You know, we've been together almost a month," Ichigo said.

"Really? It feels like just yesterday Keigo locked us in his pantry," Eri said with a chuckle.

"We should do something," he said.

"Really? You don't seem the type to want to celebrate a monthly anniversary," Eri said.

"Just this first one," Ichigo said. "It'll just get boring after that. But the first one might be fine."

"Well, what are we going to do?" Eri asked sitting up.

"I don't know. Should I surprise you?" Ichigo asked.

"As long as it doesn't involve snakes or spiders or scorpions," Eri said.

"Why would it involve any of those things? I'm taking you on a date, not trying to terrify you," Ichigo said.

"Just accounting for all possibilities," Eri said. She moved to sit atop him, straddling his lap. Ichigo had noticed that if he was every laying on his bed it was almost certain that Eri was going to sit on him like this. At first it had "bothered" him, but Eri didn't think anything of it and always had complete innocent intentions. By now, Ichigo was used to it.

"I promise I won't include any snakes or scorpions or spiders in any of our dates, ever," Ichigo said holding onto her waists.

"Thank you," Eri said.

"Is there anything specifically that you want to do?" Ichigo asked.

"Well you know me, as long as there's food involved and I get to make out with you later, I'll be pretty happy," Eri said. "I am not a complicated woman.

"I've noticed," Ichigo said. "But it does mean I have to try harder to impress you because you're so easy going you like everything."

"Don't worry, I believe in you," Eri said. She leaned down and kissed him. She ran her fingers through his hair as she did. He held onto her hips a little bit tighter as she did.

That's when his bedroom door opened.

Their lips broke apart quickly, but Eri was not quick enough to move from atop him before Ichigo's visitor appeared, catching them in a slightly compromising position.

Ichigo was horrified to see Rukia standing in his room for a number reasons. He wanted to shout at her, to scold her for coming into his room unannounced, but he couldn't do that, because Eri was here, and he didn't want to say anything that was going to expose the Soul Society or reveal who Rukia was.

Eri had moved from atop Ichigo and was now looking down at her lap while Rukia blushed a deep shade of scarlet looking away from the couple.

"What are you doing here?" Ichigo asked.

"Oh, I was just in the neighborhood and thought I'd stop by," Rukia said attempting to be casual. "Who's your. . . friend?"

"This is my girlfriend, Eri. Eri, this is Rukia," Ichigo said.

"Oh! Nice to meet you, Eri," Rukia said.

"You too," Eri said, still obviously embarrassed. Suddenly her phone rang in her bag. She reached into her bag at floor and fished it out, answering it quickly. "Orihime! I am _so_ glad you called! Hang on two seconds." Eri covered the receiver for a moment. "I'm just gonna head home for a while, but I'll be back for dinner. Until we meet again Rukia."

Eri walked out of Ichigo's room and instantly started chatting.

Rukia let out a sigh. "Girlfriend? I didn't realize I'd been gone for so long.

"Yeah," Ichigo said.

"She seems nice," Rukia said.

"She is," Ichigo said. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh! I was assigned to the World of the Living for a while," Rukia said. "So I'll be back at school with you again."

Ichigo groaned. Of course that was the case. He was barely managing to juggle being a Soul Reaper and dating Eri as it was. But now Rukia was here and she was going to be at his school.

"Does that mean we should get the closet ready for you?"

Ichigo's closet had slid open and there were Kon and Lirin.

Kon leapt from the closet towards Rukia who immediately stomped him to the ground.

"You can't live in my closet," Ichigo said reclining back against his wall. "Eri's incredibly spiritually aware. She'll be onto you in a second."

"And it'd be incredibly awkward to make-out with your girlfriend with your friend in the closet," Lirin said smartly.

Ichigo frowned. "That too."

Rukia pondered for a moment.

"Hmm, well I don't really have anywhere else to go," she said. "But! I think I know what we can do."

* * *

Ichigo rolled his eyes as Rukia finished telling Ichigo's family the story of how her family had fallen on hard times and how for the time being she was without a place to stay. Isshin and Yuzu ate this story up and gladly welcomed her into their home, immediately jumping into action and setting up a space for her in the twin's room.

"When you said that you knew what to do, I didn't think this is what you had in mind," Ichigo said through gritted teeth.

"Don't worry," Rukia said. "This way I'll be close by, but I won't cramp your style."

Ichigo scoffed. "It's my cover I'm worried about you blowing."

The front door opened and Ichigo knew immediately that it was Eri. She saw Rukia and smiled.

"Rukia, good to see you again," Eri said. "Sorry our first meeting was so uncomfortable."

"It was my fault really. I didn't mean to bother you," Rukia said.

"Staying for dinner?" Eri asked.

"Yeah," Rukia said.

"Actually," Ichigo jumped in," Rukia's family--."

"Eri, it's awful!" Yuzu declared running into the kitchen crying. She wrapped her arms around Eri and explained the tragic events that had fallen on Rukia's family and how there was no possible way that they could let Rukia stay on the streets.

"Wow, Rukia, that's terrible," Eri said, the concern genuine in her voice, as she consoled Yuzu, patting her on the head. "I'm glad you've got somewhere to stay. Are you going to Karakura High?" Rukia nodded. "Well if you ever need anything, I actually live next door so feel free to ask."

"Thank you," Rukia said.

Eri finally settled Yuzu and helped her finished setting things up for dinner.

Rukia watched Eri carefully the rest of the evening. She was very polite and very sweet. Yuzu seemed to adore her, and she couldn't help but notice the way that Ichigo looked at her, smiling more than Rukia thought she'd ever seen him do so before. But Rukia could sense something was different about her. Her Spiritual Pressure was a lot higher than most was what was mostly making Rukia wary. Obviously Ichigo wouldn't date a girl who was up to no good, but Eri was definitely different.

After dinner, Rukia listened as Ichigo made plans to see Eri the following evening. He kissed her goodnight and Eri left.

They gathered in his room.

"She's a very sweet girl," Rukia said. "Her Spiritual Pressure is incredible for a human's."

"We all noticed," Ichigo said. "But she's completely normal. And Kisuke hired her to work at his shop after school."

"Really?" Rukia asked. "Talk about wanting to get your cover blown."

"There's definitely something up with her. He as good as told me. I know she's not dangerous or up to no good but there's definitely something Kisuke's not telling," Ichigo said. "He hired her for a reason."

"I'm sure you'll find out eventually," Rukia said. "She seems genuinely normal. I can't imagine there being something wrong with her."

"Me either," Ichigo said.

"What about her family?" Rukia asked.

"She lives with her older sister who's a nurse at the hospital. She works nights so they don't see much of each other. Her father passed away a few months ago. Her mother was in her life until around them, but she doesn't talk about her much. I don't really know much about it and I don't pry because I can just tell that whatever happened that made her and her sister move here was pretty bad," Ichigo said.

"Does her sister have the same strange Spiritual Pressure?" Rukia asked.

Ichigo shook his head. "And Eri's adopted anyway."

"How strange," Rukia said. "And Kisuke's not saying anything?"

"Obviously not," Ichigo said.

"You don't think there could be hollows involved in her father's death do you?" Rukia asked.

"Who knows," Ichigo said scratching his head. That's when he noticed Eri's school bag lying on the floor by the bed.

"Is that hers?" Rukia asked.

"Yeah," Ichigo said. "I should go run this over to her. She usually does homework at night. She'll probably panic if she doesn't have it."

"Go on. I'll be fine here," Rukia said.

"All right," Ichigo said. He picked up the bag from the ground quickly exited his house to knock on Eri's door.

When she opened it, it was clear that she was getting ready for her usual evening of studying. She had changed into a tank top and shorts, and had pulled her hair back into a ponytail.

"Hey," she said. Ichigo held up her bag. "Thank you! I thought I was going crazy looking for this."

"I figured," he said handing it over.

"Can you come in for a little bit?" Eri asked taking hold of his hand.

Ichigo seldom said no to Eri and he wasn't really in the mood to go back home now anyway. He stepped inside and closed the door behind him with his foot. He stepped out of his shoes, still holding onto Eri's hand. As soon as he was out of his shoes he pulled Eri into a kiss. She dropped her bag to the floor and allowed herself to kiss him more deeply as he backed her toward the living room.

They collapsed down onto the couch and allowed themselves to relax with each other more than they'd been able to all day. Kimiko was at work and there was no one in the house but the two of them. Eri had one hand on Ichigo's shoulder and the other was knotting in his hair. Ichigo was using the privacy to further explore his girlfriend's body.

Eri loved the feeling of his hands as they learned her body. His touch was always gentle and he was always very attentive about what she responded well to. His fingers grazed the bare skin of her thighs, and she shuttered under his touch. She was trying hard to keep herself under control, but things between them had been heating up more frequently and it was hard not to want more and more of him.

Much to her surprise, Ichigo's hand suddenly dipped down between her legs and caressed her inner thigh. She couldn't ignore the sensation growing between her legs, so close to where his hands were.

She kissed at his neck, earning a small groan from him. Just as Eri had desired, Ichigo's hand ventured upward just at the edge of her shorts. His thumb slipped under her shorts and he caressed her gently. Eri found his lips again and kissed him more urgently. Her fingers fisted at his hair and she pulled him closer.

At last Ichigo's hand found where she had been aching to be touched. He rubbed her slowly through her shorts, enjoying the sounds that she made as he did. Her breathing was steadily deepening as were her kisses. But he pulled away from her lips and kissed down her neck instead.

Ichigo applied slightly more pressure and rubbed her more quickly. Eri moaned, tugging at his hair. Her breathing was becoming more labored, tangled with sighs and moans and the sound of his name.

Eri's back arched suddenly into him and Ichigo, startled, stopped what he was doing. She let out a groan.

"Please don't stop," Eri pleaded.

Ichigo hesitated for a moment, and his hand crept up her thigh to the waist band of her shorts. His hand slowly slipped down into her pants. His fingers slid down between her wet lips and he stroked her slowly until he found her clit.

Eri buried her face into his shoulder. He could hear the sound of desperation in her voice as she moaned out his name and urged him repeatedly not to stop.

"I'm gonna cum," she moaned into his chest, arching into him again. Ichigo's movements sped up until he could feel the muscles between her legs contracting. Her moans didn't stop coming and the grip on his hair had become so tight that it was starting to hurt.

He removed his hand from her shorts and reclaimed her mouth. She slowly came down from her orgasm, kissing him slowly. She broke away from him for a moment to sit him up on the couch. She straddled his lap and kissed him again. Her instincts took over and her hands traveled down to his belt. Ichigo's hand immediately came down to meet hers.

"You don't have to do that," he said.

"I want to," Eri said rubbing her hand over the bulge in his pants. "And I think you want me to." She undid his pants and reached down into his boxers to free his cock. She stroked him slowly keeping their lips pressed together as she did. Ichigo's hands came to rest on her waist.

Without warning she broke the kiss. Ichigo stared at her for a moment and she smiled at him. She slid from his lap down to the floor between his knees.

"Eri. . ." Ichigo started. The next sound out of his mouth was a groan as Eri's mouth enveloped his shaft. She sucked gently, swirling her tongue around the shaft as she did. Ichigo's head fell back against the couch and his eyes closed.

She listened to the sound of his breathing deepening and felt immensely proud of herself listening to the sound of him moaning. She developed a steady rhythm and soon she could feel his body tensing. His fingers grabbed a fistful of her ponytail. He moaned out her name and a swear. And he came into her mouth and swallowed him down.

Eri moved her lips from around him and returned his member to his pants before climbing back onto couch to straddle his lap again. He pulled her down to her lips and a few moments passed before he let her go. She dropped her head onto his shoulder and they both let out a chuckle.

"Thanks for bringing my bag," she said. She lifted her head and kissed him again. "You should do that more often."

"If you insist," Ichigo said. She chuckled again as she went to fix her ponytail. Ichigo's hands came to rest on her waist. "I like seeing you smile."

"Well, you're very good at making me smile," Eri said. "Getting you to smile is a different story."

"I smile," Ichigo said.

"Almost exclusively at me," Eri said. "Michiru said she was always afraid of you because you never smile, and everyone agreed. So it's obvious that I'm the only one who ever sees you smiling."

"Who cares if no one else sees?" Ichigo scoffed. "I'm not worried about those guys. The only person I'm worried about making happy is you. I love you, Eri."

There was silence as the words hung in the air. _I love you, Eri_. They both stared at each other slightly in shock. Ichigo almost wanted to take it back, but he didn't. It had come out reflexively, yes, but it didn't feel like a lie either. He did like her—he liked her a lot. It was impossible for him to think of any amount of time into the future without her being there.

He smiled at her, ran his fingers through her hair.

"I do love you, Eri," he said. "I'm not just saying that because--."

"Because I gave you a blow job," Eri chuckled. "I believe you." She leaned in and kissed him again. "I love you, too. I don't just go down on anyone."

"Good to know," he said. She kissed him again. "I should probably go."

"Make sure Rukia's getting settled in properly," Eri said. "It's really great your family taking her in."

"You sure you're okay with it?" Ichigo asked.

"As long as you don't forget about me just because you have a new housemate," she said.

"I think I can handle that," he said.


	11. The Past is Not Always in the Past

Eri hadn't made many friends in gymnastics and mostly spent her time with Ichigo, Uryu, Orihime, Michiru, and Tatsuki. Most of the people on the team were very close with Haru and for whatever reason, Eri rubbed Haru the wrong way so aside from comments and critiques from them, they didn't speak much. The only person the team she'd really gotten friendly with was a senior called Masaru. He was one of three boys on the team and not close with Haru either.

"She only doesn't like you because you're so good," Masaru said. "She's been the best on the team since she came into this school."

"She seemed pretty dismissive of me before I even started coming to practice," Eri said putting her clothes from practice into her locker.

"Everyone kind of rubs her the wrong way. She doesn't like much of anyone outside of the team," Masaru said. "Her dislike of you does seem to be more irrational than others."

Eri could deal with Haru just fine. It wasn't the first time someone hated her irrationally after all.

"Are you coming to afternoon practice today?" Masaru went on.

"No," Eri said as she slipped on her school shoes, tossing the others into her locker as well. "I have work every Monday, Tuesday, and Wednesday until seven, then I eat dinner, then I do homework, and then I go to bed."

Usually there was a bit of making out with Ichigo mixed in there somewhere, but she felt it was probably inappropriate to bring that up.

"How routine," Masaru said.

"Sometimes routine is comforting," Eri said. "Things were kind of unstable before I moved so I'm not going to complain about it for now."

"Well, enjoy your routine," Masaru said. "I'll see you around."

Eri waved goodbye as Masaru walked away. She grabbed her bag from her locker and opened it up. Inside was a bracelet she'd gotten from Ichigo on Saturday when they'd gone out. It was a silver chain link bracelet with a strap of red leather intertwined with it and hanging off it was a silver charm with a strawberry on it. Ichigo wasn't overly fond of his name in relation to the fruit, so she was surprised when he'd given it to her.

She walked to class. She was usually one of the first to show up on Monday mornings now that she was at school early for practice. She was happy to see that, today, Uryu was there. She sat down on his desk and smiled at him.

"Do you do that to annoy me?" he asked.

"Yes, but also to sit," Eri said. "I know I could just sit in a chair, but then that wouldn't annoy you, and what are friends for if not to annoy each other?"

"I feel like you're not supposed to annoy your friends," Uryu said.

"You totally are, you're just really bad at annoying your friends. Except Ichigo. You really know how to push his buttons," Eri said.

"Whatever you say," Uryu said. "Nice bracelet."

"Thanks," Eri said, admiring the jewelry on her wrist. "Ichigo gave it to me on Saturday. We went out for our one month anniversary. It's technically on Wednesday, but between gymnastics, and gym class and work I was totally not down for going out in the middle of the week. But anyway, isn't it cute? I know I'm his girlfriend and I have a higher opinion of him than everyone else, but even I'm surprised at his sentimentality."

"Indeed. You must be something special," Uryu said.

Eri shrugged.

"Keigo, I don't think it's a matter of right handed or left handed—they're dogs," Ichigo said as he walked into the classroom with Keigo and Mizuiro.

". . . I'm sorry. You do realize that dogs don't even _have_ hands and how ever you even came upon subject, it's completely irrelevant?" Eri chimed in sliding off Uryu's desk.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, but what if they did?" Keigo asked. "Let me start at the beginning--."

"No, no. I really don't want to fill my brain with whatever strange hypotheses you're going to throw at me so just keep it to yourself," Eri said.

"Come on, Eri. Don't act like you're not the slightest bit intrigued," Keigo said.

"I want you to know, from the very bottom of my heart, Keigo, that I do not care," Eri said, crossing her hand over her chest.

"Hey, that's a fancy new bracelet you've got there," Mizuiro said. "Looks like Ichigo's got good taste."

"Yeah, who knew Ichigo was such a softie?" Keigo teased. Ichigo whacked him on the head.

"Shut up," Ichigo hissed at him, obviously embarrassed.

Eri quietly folded her hands behind her back, taking the bracelet out of view. Everyone was noticing the bracelet today. She hadn't expected that, clearly, Ichigo hadn't either.

"How're things going in gymnastics?" Mizuiro asked, changing the subject.

"Haru is a nightmare, but it's otherwise awesome," Eri said.

"Told you—girl's a stone, cold, bitch," Keigo said.

"I hate to agree with saying something like that, but you're right," Eri said. "And she's totally got it out for me."

"Is it cause you're so awesome?" Keigo asked.

"That's theory," Eri said.

"We'll have to sneak by practice one day to see you in action and make sure you're not all talk," Mizuiro said.

"Yeah, but you'll have to actually wake up that early," Eri said. "I have to get up at five to make sure I get here on time when I have practice."

"The sun isn't even up that early," Keigo said.

"I know. And I have to walk here in the dark and it's freezing that early too," Eri said.

"I didn't realize that you have to walk here by yourself in the dark every morning," Ichigo said. "Maybe I should--."

"I appreciate the thought, but I think most ne'er-do-wells are usually still sleeping that early in the morning," Eri said. "Feel free to continue sleeping in."

The rest of their classmates were slowly trickling in and the classroom was slowly becoming louder. Eri suddenly remember that Rukia would be starting school with them today. She hadn't interacted with her much since dinner on Friday, although they'd spoken briefly on Saturday when Eri came by before her date with Ichigo. Rukia seemed like a very down to earth girl and she was very sweet.

Truthfully, despite everything she was telling herself to the contrary, there was a hint of worrying sitting in her stomach. She trusted Ichigo, obviously, and he didn't seem remotely interested in Rukia, but Eri couldn't help the sinking feeling of jealousy that had come over. She knew that if she got to know Rukia better it would almost certainly go away. After all, Eri spent a lot of her free time with Uryu and Ichigo didn't worry over that in the slightest.

"Eri! My goodness!" Chizuru said suddenly jumping onto her back. "Is it just me, or are your legs looking even more fantastic as of late."

"Um, thanks for noticing," Eri said. "They tend to always look like this when I'm doing gymnastics."

"Wow, thank goodness for gymnastics. Am I right, Ichigo?" Chizuru asked him with a wink.

"Please stop," Ichigo said. He gently placed his hands on Chizuru's shoulders and forced her to the ground.

"Oh, hey! I just remembered, we were having another debate on the way to school, Eri. Maybe you can use your genius to solve that problem," Keigo said.

Eri sighed. "Don't ask me anything that's going to fill me with a sudden sense of regret."

"What's the difference between venomous and poisonous?" Mizuiro asked.

"Oh! That's actually not a dumb question," Eri said. "The simplest way to put it is basically, hmm. . . Let's say there's an animal. If you, for some reason, bite this animal and you die, then the animal is poisonous. On the other hand, if it bites _you_ and _you_ die, then it's venomous."

"Wow! Useful," Chizuru said.

"What if it bites me and it dies?" Keigo asked.

"Then you're poisonous. Pay attention," Ichigo said.

"What if it bites itself and I die?" Chizuru asked.

"Voodoo!" Orihime said, popping up suddenly. They laughed at her sudden input. "Hey, what if it bites me, and someone else dies."

"That's correlation, not causation," Uryu said.

"What if we bite each other and nobody dies?" Chizuru asked.

"That's kinky," Eri said with a wink. They all chuckled again.

"I think we've just about come full circle," Ichigo said.

"Aw, you've gone and got him all embarrassed, Eri. Anything you wanna tell us?" Chizuru teased, pulling the collar of Eri's shirt to the side to inspect her neck.

"I don't have anything I'd like to share," Eri said moving from Chizuru's grasp. "Thanks for asking though."

"Are you sure? Looks like you got a fancy new piece of bling there. Am I right?" Chizuru asked grabbing her wrist.

"Yeah, they're being awful tight lipped about that. Very suspicious," Keigo said.

"It's a bracelet. Just a bracelet. You people are weird," Eri said.

"You know what's weird, Ichigo getting a bracelet for a girl," Keigo said.

"She's my girlfriend," Ichigo said with a heavy sigh. "I'm allowed to buy her a bracelet."

"It's cute, but still unusual," Chizuru said.

"All right, guys get settled down now," Ms. Ochi said as she entered the class. "You guys can harass Eri and Ichigo later."

Everyone filed into their seats and Ms. Ochi hushed everyone.

"It's going to be an exciting day today, you guys. First off, new class rankings will be posted during lunch. I'm really proud of you guys because we have the most students in the top 50 and you're ranked as the highest class in the school," Ms. Ochi said.

"All thanks to Keigo, no doubt," Eri teased.

"You're welcome," he retorted.

"Additionally, we've got two new students."

Eri looked over to Ichigo exchanged glances, both surprised that there was another student coming in with Rukia.

The door slid open and Rukia stepped in. Eri froze when she saw the other student.

"This is Rukia Kuchiki," Ms. Ochi said. "And this is Katsuo Takino."

Eri knew Katsuo Takino—tall, dark brown hair, broad shoulders, dark eyes, and that unassuming smile.

Ichigo casually looked over to Eri and saw that she paled at the sight of Katsuo. He watched her tense up as Ms. Ochi sat Katsuo next to her.

"Nice to see you again, Eri," Katsuo said quietly.

Eri didn't respond and instead continued to look straight forward. Ichigo was now curious about who this new student was and how he knew Eri.

* * *

Much to Ichigo's annoyance, Eri spent most of the school day quiet, not participating in class, or much conversation with anyone. Her whole personality had shifted today. She sat with him on the roof during lunch, chatting back and forth with Rukia.

Katsuo walked past them and he watched Eri as he did. He caught Eri's eye for a second before she looked away.

"That Katsuo guy is bad news," Keigo said quietly to Ichigo.

Ichigo looked over to his friend. "Why do you say that?"

Keigo shrugged. "I know some stuff about him. I went to elementary school with him. A couple of kids from my middle school go to his old high school—Fukujima."

"Fukujima High?" Ichigo asked. Keigo nodded. That was the school Eri had transferred in from. "What do you know about him?"

He pulled Ichigo out of earshot of the others. "Apparently back in eighth grade he had this girlfriend. No one really thought much about it really, until the start of ninth grade. Apparently this whole big thing happened, like, overnight. They said his girlfriend went to the police after they were hanging out one night and claimed he raped her."

"Really?" Ichigo asked.

"Yep. And they looked into it seriously, but then. . . They didn't charge him," Keigo said.

"Why not?" Ichigo asked.

"I don't know. Apparently they thought the girl was lying or something," Keigo said with a shrug. "Whole school turned on her. Called her a liar. Even when she got to high school."

"What happened to her?" Ichigo asked.

"Well. .  Apparently earlier this year the girl's mom went nuts and stabbed her husband to death. After that the girl moved," Keigo said.

Ichigo looked over to Katsuo and then back at Keigo.

"And you think that girl. . . Is Eri?" Ichigo asked.

"Have you looked at your girlfriend today?" Keigo asked. Ichigo looked over to her. She was no longer chatting with Rukia and instead was looking down off the roof, with her fingers clutched so tightly around the fence, her knuckles had turned white. The only word Ichigo could think to describe her expression was fear. "I know she can rub me the wrong way sometimes—but I don't think she's a liar. I think that Katsuo just managed to get away with something awful."

Ichigo nodded. He looked back over to Eri and approached her slowly. He put a hand on her shoulder and she jumped, startled.

"Sorry," he said.

"It's fine," she said. "I totally zoned out." She let go of the fence and flexed her fingers.

"You okay?" he asked her.

"Just a little tired I guess," Eri said. Ichigo ran his fingers through her hair and she forced a smile. There was definitely something wrong. A knot formed in his stomach.

"Hey, we're gonna check the new rankings," Tatsuki said. "You guys coming?"

"Yeah," Eri said. They walked with their classmates downstairs to the first floor hallway across from their room where their rankings were posted.

"Oh, my gosh, look Eri," Orihime said grabbing hold of her and pulled her up to the board. She pointed to the top of the list. "Tied with Uryu for first. You've both got a perfect GPA."

"Hey great, job," Ichigo said. She no longer looked distant or fearful, she was smiling and happy.

"Wow, all you guys are up here," Eri said. "You're all such a smart bunch."

"You've got good taste in people," Orihime said.

"Most of the time," Eri said. Orihime laughed and hugged Eri.

"Wow, still as brainy as ever I see, Eri."

They looked over to the board and saw Katsuo standing there, looking up at the rankings. He turned back and looked at her.

"I guess this is the first time I've gotten to say hello to you today. How you have been since you moved?" Katsuo asked.

"You two know each other?" Orihime asked.

"Yeah. We both transferred from the same high school," Katsuo said. "What a coincidence."

"Sure," Eri said. "Why did you leave Fukujima?"

"Why did you?" he challenged her. Eri didn't answer. She pushed her fingers back through her hair. "Nice bracelet. Didn't have that the last time I saw you. Is it new?"

"Obviously," Eri said, discreetly folding her hands behind her back to grab hold of one of Ichigo's. Her hands were clammy and they were squeezing his tightly. She was scared.

"Got a new boyfriend then?" Katsuo asked.

"Yeah," Ichigo chimed in, placing his free hand on Eri's shoulder. "I'm Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Ichigo? Like a strawberry?" Katsuo chuckled.

"It means to one who protects," Eri said matter-of-factly.

"Oh. I just assumed from your bracelet. My mistake," Katsuo said. "We should catch up soon, Eri. It's been a while since we've talked."

"I don't really have much for you to catch up on, and there was a reason we weren't speaking," Eri said.

"Oh, you're not still upset about that are?" Katsuo asked dismissively.

Eri let go off Ichigo's hand, quickly and turned away quickly to walk into the classroom.

Katsuo let out a scoff. "She's just as sensitive as ever." Ichigo looked over at him. "I guess you get used to it eventually."

Ichigo's eyes narrowed on him. "I don't know you, but I don't think I like you."

"That's too bad. I'm a pretty likable guy," Katsuo said. "Eri used to like me."

"Why doesn't she anymore?" Orihime asked.

He turned and looked over to her. "Between you and me, Eri doesn't always tell the truth."

Katsuo walked away, leaving Ichigo to stand there with Orihime.

"What did he mean by that?" she asked.

"I don't know," Ichigo said. "But it think you should probably stay away from that guy. He seems like bad news."

Orihime nodded.

Ichigo left her and walked into the classroom and found Eri sitting at her desk texting on her phone. Her eyes were red, like she was forcing herself not to cry, and instead of afraid, she now looked angry. He sat down at his desk next to her.

"Eri--."

"I don't want to talk about it," Eri said.

"But--."

"Ichigo," Eri said firmly, putting her phone away. "I really, really, do not want to talk about it. Not here. Not right now. So please just. . . Let it go."

Ichigo sighed. He didn't want to force her to talk about, especially after what Keigo had told him had likely happened.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"No, I am not," she said quickly. She took a deep breath. "I hate to make you keep abandoning Rukia, I bet she's not excited to sit at your house alone while you're not there--."

"She'll be fine. I'll come over if you want me to," Ichigo said. Eri nodded.

"Eri, I saw we tied for top of the class," Uryu said walking into to the classroom. He paused when he looked at her. "Were you. . . Have you been crying?"

"Have you ever heard a joke so funny you laughed until you cried? Because I have," Eri said. "I can't even get through it without laughing. Do you want to hear it? It's about a horse at a bar."

"A horse at a bar?" Uryu asked.

"Keigo thinks it's funny," Eri said with a nod.

"Keigo has a very low standard for humor," Uryu said.

"Are you saying you think my joke isn't funny?" Eri asked. "Because you would be wrong sir. Nothing funnier than my horse at a bar joke."

"I think I'll pass," Uryu said.

"You, sir, are missing out," Eri said.

Uryu rolled his eyes and walked over to his desk.

"Horse in a bar?" Ichigo asked.

"It really is a quality joke, though not really appropriate for a school environment to be honest with you," Eri said. "And I really can't get through telling it without laughing."

"I thought it might've just been a really creative lie you made up on the spot," Ichigo said.

Eri managed a smile and shook her head. "I'm only going to tell you this one time, so remember—I never lie. Ever."


	12. Trust

"Where did you even hear a joke like that?" Ichigo asked, as he walked into her house after dinner that night.

"Kimiko told it to me," Eri said.

"What joke?" Kimiko asked, seated on the couch, as she always was on her days off.

"The horse at the bar joke," Eri said.

Kimiko laughed. "Ah, yeah, that's a classic. You should tell him the pink gorilla joke."

"I don't think I want to hear anymore jokes," Ichigo said.

"Yes you do," Eri said. "I'm hilarious. I could be a comedian."

"You could be a lot of things, but a comedian is not one of them," Ichigo said.

"Ye of little faith," Eri said. "If you heard the pink gorilla joke you would understand."

"You would understand," Kimiko said with a nod.

"I'll take you word for it," Ichigo said.

Eri led him upstairs to her room and closed the door behind herself. It had been a long day, seeing Katsuo again had drained her, and she'd had enough anxiety that her neck was aching from being so tense. She felt a little better after going to work and having dinner with the Kurosakis'; those things almost always improved her mood. And she had a lot of thinking to do now that Katsuo was here. She'd wanted to put the whole incident behind her, but he was in her school again, sitting next to her in class at that.

"Not only do I have jokes about pink gorillas and horses in bars, I also have jokes about cats falling into pools, and people getting stuck in hotels that have no toilet paper," Eri said.

"Please don't ever tell my sisters any jokes," Ichigo said.

"I will not taint Yuzu's virgin ears, but the cat in the pool joke I heard from Karin. I'd try to be mindful of the crowd she runs with. It's way vulgar," Eri said lying down on her bed. "I'm assuming you want to talk about Katsuo now. You've been very careful to not mention him at all."

"You don't have to tell me anything you don't want to," Ichigo said.

Eri sat up on her elbows and looked at him lying next to her.

"Who even told you anything?" Eri asked.

"Keigo did. He went to middle school with a few of the kids from Fukujima," Ichigo said. Eri groaned. "He doesn't think that Katsuo was a good guy. He seemed worried about you."

Eri sighed before lying back down, this time resting her head on Ichigo's chest.

"Katsuo was my first boyfriend, the only one I've had aside from you. We started dating in, like, January of eighth grade. Mostly he was just fun to hang out with, and I was kind of just this quiet nerdy girl who did gymnastics," Eri said.

"It's hard to believe you were ever considered 'quiet,'" Ichigo teased.

"Well, I was very into school and gymnastics so I didn't talk to many people because I was so focused. At least, not until I started dating Katsuo. Everyone in school adored him. He covered sports for the newspaper so he'd come to all of the gymnastic event, and I was captain so I got interviewed a lot. Anyway, around the end of the school year, I kind of started to notice that he was actually a jerk, and he was incredibly possessive," Eri said.

"So you broke up with him?" Ichigo asked.

"No, because who would do that when they realized that they might be dating a psychopath," Eri said. "No, but I didn't stay with him long after I started to get that feeling. . ."

**_Flashback_ **

"I feel like you're always studying," Katsuo said.

"I like studying," Eri said. She was sitting with her legs crossed at the foot of his bed. She had her history book in her lap and was reading through it. "I enjoy being smart."

"Just because you study a lot, doesn't mean you're smart," Katsuo said.

Eri rolled her eyes as she continued reading. "Then I enjoy being knowledgeable, since studying implies obtaining knowledge, and I hardly forget any of the knowledge I obtain."

"If you say so," Katsuo said, resting his chin on her shoulder.

"You should be studying too. You're going to have to take the same exams as me at the end of the school year," Eri said.

"I'll study later," Katsuo said. He kissed her cheek. "You can study later too."

Katsuo always wanted to make out. Eri felt like it might be the only reason he liked her. It wasn't that she didn't like it, but she wished she could still just hang out and talk to him when she came over. They hardly did that anymore.

"I don't want to fall behind," she said.

"You're already miles ahead of everyone else. It's impossible for you to fall behind," Katsuo said. He gave her a pout before Eri sighed and gave in. She turned her head and kissed him. Eri had learned early on that Katsuo was eager when it came to kissing—and he was mostly tongue. She endured though, trying her best to guide him into a less sloppy approach. He had improved significantly since the first time she'd kissed him, or she'd gotten used to him at least.

His hand came to rest on her thigh, but Eri shifted away from him slightly. Katsuo's hand soon found its place back on her thigh. Eri ignored the action until he started to move up her leg to her skirt. This time she grabbed his hand and pushed it away. Katsuo ignored her, and simply returned his hand back to its place inching up her leg.

"Stop," Eri said firmly, breaking away from him.

Katsuo smiled before kissing her again. "It's all right."

What was that supposed to mean? Eri wondered. His hand was back on her thigh again, slowly inching upward, beneath her skirt. She squirmed away from his touch, but he followed, grabbing hold of her arm as he did.

"Katsuo, stop," Eri repeated.

"Just relax," he said.

"No," she said. "Stop or I'm going to go home."

Katsuo stared at her for a long moment before shaking his head. "Just shut up already, Eri."

And that was that.

Eri had had enough. She shoved him away from her and got to her feet.

"I'm leaving," she declared.

"Come on," Katsuo said, getting to his feet. He grabbed her arm, but she pulled it away. "Stop being like that."

"I told you to stop. I'm going home," she said. Katsuo shook his head and grabbed her again, this time much more firmly. She went to pull away, but held onto her. "Let go!" When he wouldn't let go, Eri' hand came up and she smacked him right across the face.

Katsuo didn't let her go. Instead he glared at her. For a moment, Eri froze. The next thing she knew she was face down in his mattress with her arms pinned behind her back. He held her wrists together tightly, grinding the bones painfully against each other.

"Let me go!" she pleaded, struggling to get free of his grasp.

"Will you stop it already?" Katsuo said pressing her face down into the sheets to silence her. For a few horrifying seconds, Eri couldn't breathe, his hand moved away and she sat her head up quickly. "I know you want it."

His hand reached beneath her skirt and grabbed hold of her underwear and forced them down her legs. Despite kicking and yelling, he ignored her.

She could hear him undoing his pants. Tears started spilling out of her eyes as the horrible reality of what was happening set in.

"Please stop," she cried. Katsuo held her hands tighter and pressed her down into the bed.

All she could feel was pain and she couldn't help the sob that came out as he forced himself into her. All she could think about was the pain. Katsuo was slamming himself into her. She was screaming and crying, pleading for him to stop.

His free hand came back to her head and he pushed her face back down into the mattress. She cried until her throat was sore and she was too tired to struggle anymore. She closed her eyes tightly and tried to put her mind somewhere, anywhere else, than where she was right then.

When it was over, Katsuo released her arms and walked away from the bed. Eri started to cry again, even though it hurt her throat to do so. She was in so much pain, it felt like everywhere.

"You should get yourself cleaned up," Katsuo said.

Eri finally found the strength to move to her feet, though her legs were shaking and in pain. She examined her wrists that were bruised from being held so tightly.

Her eyes scanned the room until they landed on Katsuo, fixing his pants. She wanted to be sick, she wanted to scream, to hit him, to do something. Dazedly she picked up her history book from the floor and pushed it into her book bag. She slung it over her shoulder and without a word to Katsuo she slowly moved to the door.

"Leaving so soon?" he asked.

Eri didn't turn to look back at him. She pulled his bedroom door open and dragged herself out of the room, down the stairs to the front door. She felt like her throat was closing up as she put on her shoes. When she finally got out of the front door, into the cool night air, she almost felt like she could breathe again.

She walked around aimlessly for a while, unsure of what to do or where to go. It didn't feel like any of this was real. She wanted it all to be a horrible nightmare. She wanted to forget it had ever happened.

When she finally made the decision to just go home and forget about it, she saw up ahead of her, the police station.

Eri's stomach hadn't stopped turning since she'd left, and the pain hadn't stop. Her anger at Katsuo was boiling up inside of her again.

She couldn't just go home. She couldn't just let him get away with this. She didn't want Katsuo to think that this was okay or that he could do it to someone else. She was terrified about what would happen next, but she walked toward the station.

He would not get away with this.

* * *

"Dammit, I won't stand for this!" Her father yelled, slamming his fist down on the table. "How many more times are you going to make her tell you what happened?"

Eri had been in the police station going on three hours, asking her the same questions over and over again. She'd been grateful when her parents finally showed up.

"We're questioning the boy about what happened right now. We just want to make sure everything happened the way she says it did before we go tossing innocent teenagers in prison," the officer said.

"Innocent? Did you hear what he did to my daughter?" her father growled. The door opened and another officer walked in.

"I'll handle this, don't worry," the new officer said, waving the other out of the room. "Sorry about keeping you here so long. Just wanted to get some details straight. You're Eri?"

Eri nodded from her seat next to her father.

"We've just talked to Katsuo and his father. . . Now you say, Katsuo's your boyfriend?" the officer asked.

" _Was_ ," she said firmly.

"And he's never done anything like this to you before?"

Eri shook her head.

The officer nodded. "I know this is going to be hard for you to hear, but—"

"But?" her father asked, outraged. "There are no buts. Get over there and arrest that boy!"

The officer shook his head. "I'm afraid we can't do that."

"Why not?" Eri asked, horrified, tears coming back to her eyes.

"What's your name? Who's your boss? I want to speak to them immediately," her father said, angrily.

"I'm Captain Takino," the officer said. Eri's heart fell into her stomach as she remembered something Katsuo had mentioned about his uncle being a police officer. She shook her head.

"This isn't happening," she said, burying her face in her hands as she started to cry.

"We don't have any evidence that Katsuo has ever behaved the way that you're describing him to now. We've looked at his school records and he's a smart kid with a lot of friends," Takino said. "He's your boyfriend. Maybe he just misunderstood--."

"He couldn't misunderstand anything!" Eri sobbed. "I was crying. I was telling him to stop. He held me down and pushed my face into the bed so I couldn't get away."

She turned to cry on her father's shoulder.

"You're welcome to file a civil suit against him," Takino moving back to the door, "but we're not going to be pressing charges at this time."

Eri felt helpless. How could they hear her story, how could they see the bruises on her arms and not believe her? Relative or not, how could you protect someone you knew was a monster?

"If you want my advice, sweetheart, there are easier ways to get attention than by making up stories," Takino said.

**_End Flashback…_ **

Eri sobbed as she recounted the story to Ichigo—sparing him the gory details.

"He told everyone at school what happened and said that I was a liar, and who wouldn't believe him? The police 'believed' him after all. My classmates came up with some really creative nicknames for me after that. And they told all their friends about it when we started at Fukujima and so on the rumor mill rolled. . ."

Ichigo didn't speak. He just ran his fingers through her hair and listened.

"Did Keigo hear about my parents too?" Eri asked.

Ichigo hesitated before he answered. "I don't really know if--."

"That means yes. It's so fucked up I barely believe it happened, but it did. One day, around dinner time I was quietly minding my own business at the dining room table, doing homework. My mom had been going through some stuff for a while. Her daughter getting raped and not getting any justice certainly didn't help her mental state. No one's quite sure what exactly happened, only that she hadn't been adjusting well to the medication she was on. She walked around catatonic most of the time. My dad was standing the kitchen pulling out stuff to make dinner. Mom was there too. I was kind of watching them between reading paragraphs of my history book. . . And then my dad shouted.

"I looked up and my mom had a knife in her hand and she was stabbing him. She just kept doing it and my dad kept going to stop her but she was slashing up his hands and his face until he couldn't fight back anymore. I was screaming for her to stop, but she kept putting the knife in him over and over and over again. And then she just stopped. Dad had been holding himself up on the kitchen counter, but he fell over on the ground. . . Mom just stood there and watched him. She was blank, like she wasn't even awake or something. I got out my phone and ran over to my dad, and mom still didn't move. . . He was dead when the ambulance and the police got there. . . Mom didn't move until they walked her out the house."

Eri was silent. Ichigo was silent.

"After that happened, my mom got put in a mental hospital until she's deemed well enough to be a part of society again. Kimiko found a job here because she figured it was far enough away from Fukujima that I'd be able to maybe become a well-adjusted human being and not this walking ball of traumatization. . . Obviously we didn't go far enough," Eri said. She sat up, moving to sit on her knees, wiping her face and took a deep breath. "But there you have it. That's my tragic backstory. I've got more baggage than. . . Hmm. . . I don't know. My abilities to create similes isn't working because I'm too emotionally over stimulated. What's something that has a lot of baggage?"

"Uh. . . One of those carousel things at the airport where people get all their luggage," Ichigo said.

Eri shook her head. "It's a good thing you're cute, because you are not a wordsmith."

Ichigo chuckled as he sat up. He pulled Eri into his arms and she wrapped hers around him.

"I'm sorry your shirt's all wet now," she said. "I'm not sorry I cried, just that your shirt was a bystander."

"I'll buy a new shirt," Ichigo said. "And you can ruin that one too if you want."

"I hate crying," she said.

"I hate you crying too," he said. "But that's what I'm here for."

"You know I love you and. . . When I figured that out I was. . . I was scared," I said.

"Scared of what?" he asked.

"That we were moving too fast," she said.

"If you think we are," Ichigo started.

"No. I don't. I just. . . I didn't expect to trust you, or anyone really, after Katsuo," she said. "I feel safe with you.  It's like, even though all that horrible stuff happened. . . You kind of make me remember that it's not always going to be bad—that it's not bad now. That I _can_ trust you."

Eri leaned forward and kissed him. Then there was a knock on the door. Eri flopped back onto her knees.

"Come in," she said, slightly annoyed.

Kimiko, opened the door and smiled.

"Hello, sorry disturb you, Ichigo, your friend Rukia is here. She says it's an emergency and she needs to talk to you," Kimiko said.

Of course there was a hollow right now.

"I gotta go, make sure that everything is okay," Ichigo said. He could see the disappointment in her face, which made it even worse. "I'll call you, promise."

"Okay," Eri said. She gave him a quick kiss, and he grudgingly dragged himself from her room.

"You guys are adorable," Kimiko said. Eri rolled her eyes.

"Anything else I can help you with?" Eri asked.

"Did you tell him about Katsuo?" Kimiko asked.

"Yes," Eri said. "And mom and dad."

"Has Katsuo been giving you trouble?" Kimiko asked.

"Is that even a legitimate question?" Eri asked. "The first thing he did when he saw me was give me shit."

"I hate that guy. I wish there was something I could do," Kimiko said.

"Ichigo will no doubt punch him before the school year is over. He has very little patience," Eri said.

"I thought you preferred the non-violent type," Kimiko said.

"I do. And I frown greatly on his desire to hit people when he's annoyed—not that it's something that I've ever seen him do, but I understand how hard it is to show restraint around Katsuo," Eri said.

"Are you okay?" Kimiko asked.

Eri nodded. "Yeah. I am now."

Kimiko nodded. "And you're taking your medication?"

"Every day," Eri said.

"If you start feeling not okay again--."

"I will let you know," Eri said. "Promise."

* * *

Ichigo forgot to call Eri that night, something which she brushed off despite Ichigo apologizing. Katsuo, thankfully, didn't bother Eri at all (that Ichigo noticed), but Eri still seemed incredibly uncomfortable with his presence, which made Ichigo equally uncomfortable.

"I don't think I've ever seen you dislike someone so much," Rukia said. "What is it that makes you dislike him so much?"

"He used to date Eri. That's all," Ichigo said.

"It's very strange seeing you with her," Rukia said.

"What do you mean?" Ichigo asked.

"Nothing, I guess. I just never pictured you having a girlfriend," Rukia said.

"Neither does anyone else apparently," Ichigo said.

"Oh, look, just the boy I was hoping to see." Ichigo and Rukia stopped as they saw Kimiko walking out of her house. "I thought I might miss you on my way out."

"What can I do for you Kimiko?" Ichigo asked.

"If you're not busy, I wanted to have a little chat with you about my sister," Kimiko said. "I'll be quick."

That was slightly troubling. He'd never actually had a conversation with Kimiko, not one that Eri wasn't also present for.

"Uh, sure. That's fine," Ichigo said.

"I'll see when you get back then," Rukia said. "Nice to see you again, Kimiko."

"You too—Rukia, right?" Kimiko asked. Rukia nodded. "Oh, good. When we first moved here I didn't expect Eri to make so many friend so fast, and then the first week she was here, she had a sleepover and joined a club so I've been drowning in a sea of names. Anyway, Rukia. I will remember that."

Rukia nodded and waved goodbye, walking to Ichigo's house.

"Thanks for taking the time to chat with me. I'm sure you're wondering what her older sister and legal guardian could possibly want to talk to you about," Kimiko said.

"Yeah, actually," Ichigo said.

"Well, I'm sure you've noticed, but my sister is over the moon for you. I'm actually kind of glad I don't see her frequently because when I do all she talks about is you," Kimiko said. "I mean, I'm glad she's dating you. I've always had terrible taste in men, and for a while there I was afraid that I might've rubbed off on her. . . She told me she told you about Katsuo. She also mentioned something about you probably hitting him before the month is out."

"Yeah, that seems likely," Ichigo said. "But Eri said--."

"She prefers you don't hit him," Kimiko said. "Yeah. She's always taken the non-violent approach. I mean, when she was Fukujima she got into a fight or two, but if people were calling you a whore every five minutes of every day you'd probably hit someone too. But anyway, you're a good guy. And Eri loves you. And she trusts you obviously. So I hope that I'm right in thinking that you want what's best for her, right?"

"Of course," Ichigo said.

"Good. So I have to ask you to do me a favor," Kimiko said. "Keep an eye on her for me. I mean, I know you do that anyway, but she was just bouncing back from what Katsuo did to her when our dad died, and for him to show back up now. . . She says she's fine, but I'm her older sister and I worry about her. She likes to get herself bogged down in studying or gymnastics and she'll forget to do things like eat or sleep and she gets. . . The medical term is--."

"Manic," Ichigo said.

Kimiko nodded. "I know she told you everything else, but I realized she might keep that to herself because she likes to act like it's not a problem. Anyway, I'm usually around to keep an eye on her and notice if there are large shifts in her behavior, but she spends all of her free time with you, so do me a favor and just. . . Keep an eye on her."

Ichigo nodded. "I think I can handle that."

"I'm sure you can. Don't tell her I talked to you. I know, you're probably against lying to her, but just do me this one favor," Kimiko said. "If you tell her, she'll be mad at me for thinking she needs a babysitter and telling you that she's bipolar and probably irritated with you for worrying over her."

"She gets irritated with me for that anyway," Ichigo said with a shrug.

Kimiko smiled. "You're a good guy, Ichigo. I can sleep at not having to worry about Eri when she's with you. And your family. She's in love with those guys too. Especially your one sister, uh, Yuzu."

Ichigo nodded. "Yeah. Yuzu's crazy about Eri too. All she's got as siblings are me and Karin and we're both kind of useless sometimes. But Eri likes dresses and dolls and cakes and she hangs on every word Yuzu says."

"Damn, I have an excellent sister," Kimiko said.

"Yeah, you do," Ichigo said.

Kimiko smiled at him again. "Well, thanks for chatting with me, Ichigo. I'm going to head to work now and free you from the awkwardness of having a conversation with me. But thanks for looking out for her—and thank you for treating her well."

"Happy to," Ichigo said.

Kimiko turned to walk away, but stopped and looked over her shoulder at him.

"I wonder. . . Has she told you about her secret talent yet?" Kimiko asked.

"You don't mean gymnastics?" Ichigo asked.

Kimiko shook her head. "No. She does gymnastics I'm guessing because her biological parents were contortionists or something. Her other talent, however, is also incredibly impressive, but way cooler. You should ask her about it."


	13. The Trouble With Boys and Hollows

"You went to school with Katsuo?" Masaru asked. Wednesday morning, Eri felt good to be back at practice. Exercise always made her feel good and being back in the gym was especially wonderful. She knew she'd have to see Katsuo later and deal with the whispers and stares of the people who had heard the story of the life she'd left behind, but for now, nothing was bring her down.

"Yeah. We used to date. It's no big deal," Eri said. "Mostly I just try to ignore him, but he sits next to me in class so that's difficult."

"Sorry to hear that. I heard he was kind of an ass to his last girlfriend," Masaru said. "Would that have been you?"

"Yes," Eri replied. "Although saying he was an ass is kind of an understatement."

"Yeah, I heard that too," Masaru said.

Eri took a deep breath. She didn't want to talk about this, and she wondered how many more people at school had heard a more in depth story about her history with Katsuo.

"I can teach him a lesson if you like," Masaru said, light heartedly.

"Thanks, but I think I can handle him fine on my own," Eri said. She pulled off her tennis shoes.

"So what are your plans for the evening?" Masaru asked.

"Same as always—work, dinner, homework, bed. I'm a creature of habit," she said, going to open her locker.

"How about you break your habit for the evening," Masaru offered. "We could grab pizza or something after you get off work."

Eri paused before she could pull her locker open. "Oh. . ." She looked over to Masaru. "I don't know if I gave you the wrong idea, but I'm--."

"Not interested," Masaru said with a nod.

"I'm already seeing someone," she said.

"Of course you are. I guess if I was interested I shouldn't have dragged my feet," Masaru said.

"Actually, I was dating him before I even met you. Don't beat yourself up," Eri said. "I'm sorry. I--."

"Don't apologize. It's not your fault. Does he go to our school?" Masaru asked.

"Yeah. He's in my class. Ichigo Kurosaki," Eri said.

"Oh. . ." Masaru said scratching his head. "He just. . . Didn't strike me as being your type, considering his reputation."

Eri cocked an eyebrow at him. That was the first she was hearing of this.

"What do you mean a reputation?" Eri asked.

"I'm sure it's no big deal," Masaru said. "But be careful. . . I mean, I told you that I heard some stuff about Katsuo. . . And you. I mean, I don't think you're a liar like some people are saying."

Eri shook her head. "Katsuo--."

"It's none of my business," Katsuo said. "But just, be careful not to make the same mistake twice." He gave her a pat on the shoulder and walked away.

Eri wasn't sure what Masaru meant by that and she made a mental note to ask Ichigo about his so-called "reputation" later. She opened her locker to finally put on her shoes and a sheet of paper fluttered to the ground. She picked it up from the ground and unfolded it. There was a note written inside.

_Everyone's going to find out you're a whore._

Eri looked around the lockers, but saw no one else that she knew. Her heart sank. She balled up the piece of paper and threw it into her locker along with her shoes. She pulled out her school shoes and slammed the door shut. It was starting again. 

* * *

A week had passed and Eri had adjusted to Katsuo being in her class. She was admittedly very grateful to Keigo for warning, at least her friends, that Katsuo was bad news. Ichigo, of course, knew the whole story of why Katsuo was on Eri's shit list. She hadn't told anyone about the notes she'd been receiving in her locker on what was now a daily basis. Something like that would just upset Ichigo, and he was already a hot head as it was. She pushed the notes to the back of her mind every morning. She had to deal with Katsuo all day. She didn't need anything else weighing on her mind.

It helped, of course, that despite Katsuo being superficially attractive—being smart, attractive, and athletic, that he was a bit of jerk.

Still, she got annoyed at his very existence and sitting next to him didn't help her any. The worst was when he actually spoke up in class. Eri had to restrain herself from rolling her eyes or sighing out loud. At least she still had Ichigo on the other side of her. She'd look over at him and he'd give her an encouraging smile. Just being near him really made Eri feel better.

It was a warmer than usual Thursday afternoon, last period, and even Eri who was usually an attentive and eager learned was struggling to stay focused in class today. It was health. Eri barely paid attention at all in this class. For the past few weeks, their teacher would come in and teach them (and horrify) everyone with a new STD.  There were others in the class that were bored as well—Ichigo who helped out his father in his clinic had basically seen everything horrifying under the sun, Uryu whose father owned a hospital also was no stranger to the wonder of the human body. There were the people who obviously spent their free time searching things on the internet and, to their dismay, happened upon horrifying images like the ones they showed in class, and lastly there were people, like Orihime, who were simply unfazed by everything.

It was hard to pay attention in a dark warm classroom looking at a power point that would undoubtedly end with their teacher once again impressing upon them the seriousness of safe sex.

Eri absentmindedly took notes about chlamydia while mostly staring out the window.

"Did you know there's been an increase in the number of conjunctivitis and ocular chlamydia infections in schools just like yours across the country recently?" their health teacher, Mr. Fujimoto questioned. "Does anyone know why?"

There was silence. No one was paying much attention today.

"Eyeball licking," Fujimoto proclaimed.

Even Eri came back from her daze to pay attention now.

"It's been a growing trend among young people with the weird fetish known as eye licking, and yes, it's exactly what it sounds like," he went on.

"That's got to be made up," Ryo said from the other side of the classroom.

"Is this one of those things you're saying to scare us like you did when you made up those statistics about ear sex?" Eri put in.

"Eri, Ryo, I assure you that this is not made up, but you know I had my reasons before," Fujimoto said, changing the slide to show that, indeed this was a real trend.

"I try to just ignore most things and let people like what they like, but this has brought me to the very edge of my understanding," Rukia said. Eri nodded in agreement.

"People should just find new ways to enjoy less strange fetishes so we don't have learn about weird stuff like this in class anymore," Keigo said.

"Like tit sex," Katsuo said, earning a roll of giggles from the class. Eri rolled her eyes as she copied the statistics from the slide down into her notebook. "Her tits would have to be big enough though."

Eri looked over to Ichigo and frowned. She had reached her limit with him today.

"But big tits don't count if she's fat though," Katsuo said tossed in.

"Yeah, and a big dick doesn't count if half of it is your personality," Eri said, though she hadn't meant to say it aloud. This caused even more laughter from her classmates and glancing over she could see that Katsuo was displeased with the comment, but then he smirked and sent a chill down Eri's spine.

"Well, that was rather pointed. Not making a statement about your boyfriend are you?" Katsuo asked.

Eri smiled at him. "Only about my ex."

And then there were hushed giggles because despite not knowing what Katsuo had done to her, everyone at least knew that Eri and Katsuo had history.

"Settle down everyone. Eri, Katsuo, let's try to save the sass for after school," Fujimoto said. He went on teaching and Eri, did her best to pay attention having a new found sense of satisfaction having silenced Katsuo.

When school ended, Eri moved to put her notebook into her desk when it was knocked to the floor. She looked up to see Katuso walking away from his desk. Eri rolled her eyes.

"I'm just going to take my small victory and stick it in my pocket, and ignore everything else," Eri said. She moved to pick the book up from the floor, but Ichigo stopped her and grabbed it for her.

"Why does he seem to have it out for you?" Rukia asked.

"Some relationships end worse than others. I'll just leave it at that," Eri said. "Don't date him. Ever. Just don't do it, Rukia. And tell all your friends not to date him. I know I'm a nice person and I try not to slander people, but Katsuo is definitely the scum of the earth."

"Uh, I'll keep that in mind," Rukia said, chuckling uncomfortably.

"I'm exhausted today. I think I'm going to flake out on Handicrafts today and go home and sleep instead," Eri said. "But I can't because I haven't been since I started gymnastics and this is the first day I'm not going to afternoon practice. I have to go or Uryu and Michiru won't let me hear the end of it."

"Are you gonna come over when you leave?" Ichigo asked.

"No, I'll probably just head home and sleep until dinner. I'm wiped today," Eri sad.

"Well, we'll see you then," Rukia said.

* * *

Eri was glad to get back to Handicrafts. Being with her friends instead of at practice made her feel a lot better not having to work so hard.

She walked home feeling better than she had all day, but still tired and uncomfortable from the heat. Her house was in view and she could already picture herself collapsing down onto her bed.

"Eri, is that your enchanting figure I see?"

Eri stopped dead in her tracks as the voice hit her ears. She looked back over her shoulder and saw Katsuo approaching her.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"I'm just heading home," Katsuo said. "I live this way as I'm sure you know." He walked up to her and pointed to her house. "You live here don't you? I mean, word on the street is you live next door to your boyfriend so I can only assume--."

"Get lost," Eri said. "Just leave me alone."

"Where's your boyfriend? He doesn't usually leave you by yourself, and yet here you are, all alone," Katsuo said.

Eri gripped her bag tightly.

"I was just going to see him now, actually," Eri said. "He lives right next door."

Katsuo smiled at her. "You're still so pretty you know." He reached out to touch her shoulder and Eri slapped his hand away.

"Don't touch me," Eri said.

"I'm used to hearing you say that," Katsuo said. "You say that to Kurosaki a lot?"

"Leave him out of this," she said. "Ichigo is nothing like you."

"Why are you always making me out to be the bad guy, Eri?" Katsuo asked. "You know you wanted it."

Eri could feel that familiar sensation of fear forming in her stomach again and her eyes were swimming with tears.

"Why are you here? Why did you move here?" Eri asked.

"Specifically to torture you—I mean that's what you think isn't it?" Katsuo asked. "No. My dad got a new job. This is a better school. You were just a happy accident."

Eri shook her head, unable to hold back her tears now.

"Don't you think you've shit on my life enough already?" Eri asked. "I don't care if you're here. Just leave me alone. Just stay away from me and stay out of my life."

"Hey."

Eri looked back to see Ichigo heading towards her. She was glued to the spot until Ichigo was beside her.

"Ichigo, we were just talking about you," Katsuo said.

"What do you want?" Ichigo asked.

"It's like I told your girlfriend here, I was just passing through on my way home," he said.

"Then pass through or else," Ichigo said.

"Are you threatening me?" Katsuo asked.

"Yes," Ichigo said firmly.

Katsuo chuckled. "Eri, you're not usually in the habit of letting other people fight your battles for you."

"Listen, asshole," Ichigo said, taking Katsuo by the collar of his shirt, and raising his fist to hit him in the face.

"Ichigo, don't," Eri said, grabbing hold of him. "Let's just go. Please."

Ichigo let go of Katsuo and instead took hold of Eri's hand.

"Get lost. Now," Ichigo said.

Katsuo adjusted his shirt. "Good luck with her." He walked past them and Ichigo watched until he was out of sight. Then he looked down at Eri. Her face was red and she was struggling with each breath as tears rolled down her face.

"Let's get inside," Ichigo said.

They walked into her house and Eri took her shoes off. She dropped her bag to the floor and buried her face into his chest. She was openly crying now. Ichigo wanted nothing more than to hit Katsuo in the face for making Eri cry again. He wanted to hit him for everything he'd put her through.

"I hate that he's here," she sobbed. "I hate it. How am I supposed to live like this?"

"I'm sorry. I wish there was something I could do. I wish I could make him leave you alone," Ichigo said.

She let him go, wiping tears from her eyes. "There's something else I have to tell you."

"What?" he asked.

Eri reluctantly knelt down to open her bag and pulled a handful of balled up pieces of paper. "Someone's been putting these in my locker every day for over a week. I don't know who."

Ichigo looked through the notes shaking his head. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"I didn't want you to worry," Eri said walking over to her couch. She plopped down on it and laid her head back. Ichigo sat down next to her. "Everything is getting so messed up again."

"Everything is going to be fine. We'll find some way to deal with Katsuo, and whoever's sending you these is obviously a coward and not someone you need to worry about," Ichigo said.

"I wish it was that easy, but it's not," Eri said. "I can make fun of him in health class every day, but at the end of the day every time I look at him I just. . . I'm terrified. I knew you were home, I knew you were right next door, but I couldn't move. All I could think about was what if he chased me or got hold of me again and I couldn't get away?"

She pulled her legs up onto the couch and scooted down to lay her head on Ichigo's lap.

"I feel like I'm going crazy, and it's not just because of Katsuo," she went on. "For the past few weeks, sometimes I feel like I'm being watched."

"What do you mean?" Ichigo asked.

"Sometimes when I'm walking to school or to work, I'll feel like I'm being followed, or like someone's watching me," Eri said. ". . . Do you believe in ghosts, Ichigo?"

". . .  Yeah, I guess I do," Ichigo said, trying desperately trying to make himself sound casual as possible.

"Sometimes. . . I see them. Especially since I've moved here, they're everywhere. And they all have these chains right in the middle of their chests. But anyway, sometimes I'll just feel like someone watching me, like it's standing outside my window, but when I look it'll be gone. And when I'm walking by myself sometimes I'll feel like I'm being followed," Eri said. "I've always firmly believed that spirits can't hurt you, but those chains are just. . . They're very menacing in a Charles Dickens kind of way."

Ichigo said nothing as he took in this information.

"I know, I sound crazy. I should probably start going back to therapy, since I'm clearly becoming paranoid," Eri said. "I'm obviously way overstressed."

Ichigo ran his fingers through her hair. Now he had one more thing to worry about.

* * *

"How long did she says it's been going on?" Rukia asked.

"The past few weeks," Ichigo said.

Rukia thought for a moment, reclining against the door frame. "I've heard of ghosts stalking humans before, a lot like the way Orihime's brother stayed around her before he became a hollow."

Ichigo's stomach turned uncomfortably as he thought Eri being attacked by a hollow. That was the last thing he wanted. He was probably going to lose sleep over this. He was already busy worrying over her enough as it was.

"I told her to let know the next time she feels like she's being followed, to see if I could make her feel less crazy," Ichigo said. His phone buzzed on his desk and picked it up.

"Eri?" Rukia asked.

"She's just saying goodnight," Ichigo said, texting her back. "She's fine. I should get some sleep too."

Rukia nodded. "See you in the morning then." She shut off the light as she walked out of the room and Ichigo laid back on his bed.

"Ichigo, why don't you ever have Eri over anymore?" Kon asked from the closet.

"I don't mind. I think she was taking up way too much of your time while she was here. She's not even that pretty," Lirin chimed in.

"This is exactly why she's not here—because you are," Ichigo said.

"And he wants us to be a secret," Lirin said.

"Even if you weren't a secret, I still wouldn't have her over as much," Ichigo said.

"Why?" Kon asked.

"Because you're both obnoxious," Ichigo said. "Goodnight."

Ichigo closed his eyes. He felt like he'd only been asleep a moment before he was jolted awake. His bedroom door opened and Rukia stood there.

"A hollow?" Ichigo climbing out of bed. His phone rang on his dresser. He grabbed it quickly and answered. "Eri? Are you okay?"

"There's something outside," she said. "My curtains are closed, but I. . . I know something's there. I've just got a really bad feeling."

"I believe you. Just stay in bed. I'll take care of it," Ichigo said.

"What do you mean--?"

"Just trust me. I'll be over in a minute," he said. He hung up his phone. He grabbed his combat pass from his desk, and got to work. His body fell to the ground and he moved over to his window. He pulled open his curtains and looked over to Eri's house. He saw the Hollow immediately. He opened his window, sword in hand and lunged at it. It saw him quickly and leapt onto Eri's roof. Ichigo followed, Rukia in tow.

It was fast, but it didn't turn to attack Ichigo or Rukia. It merely ran.

Suddenly it dropped down between two buildings. Ichigo and Rukia followed, but it was gone—Spiritual Pressure and all.

"Dammit. Where'd it go?" Ichigo asked.

"It'll be back," Rukia said.

"What does it want with Eri?" Ichigo asked.

"I don't think it was after Eri. It was probably attracted by the Plus that she's sensed hanging around. That's what the problem is," Rukia said. "It could be following her around for any number of reasons. Still, we'll need to keep a closer eye on her and see if we can track down the spirit that's attached itself to her. Don't want it turning into a hollow. Then we'll have real problems."


	14. Rukia, the Birds, and the Bees

They raced back to his house, he got back into his body and headed next door. He rung her door bell and a few moments later, Eri opened it. "Hey, sorry I'm late. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said letting him inside. "You didn't have to come over. I told you, I'm probably just crazy."

"And I told you, you're not crazy," he said placing his hands on her shoulders. "You have to trust me."

Eri expression confused, but also worried. "What did you mean before?"

"What?" Ichigo asked.

"When we were on the phone before you said you'd take care of it. What did you mean by that?" Eri asked.

Ichigo shook his head. "I don't want you to worry. I'm here right?"

Eri smiled at him. "It's after midnight. You know my sister's going to be here soon."

"I'll just stay until you fall back to sleep," Ichigo said.

Eri shook her head. "I haven't been to sleep yet. I laid, but after an hour of just being awake I gave up and started studying. I've already got all of the history reading for this week done."

"You have to sleep," he said. "You're already stressed out enough as it is. Not sleeping isn't going to help. Not to mention you've got practice in the morning."

"I know, I'm going to be so dead," Eri said.

"Not if you get to sleep now," Ichigo said.

"That's debatable," Eri said with a shrug.

"Well, you going to bed is not up for debate," Ichigo said. He picked her up from the ground and put her over his shoulder.

"Put me down," she laughed as he walked her up the stairs.

"I will in a minute," he said. He walked her into her room and tossed her down onto her bed. She laughed as he walked over and flipped off her light. He crossed the room and laid down next to her on the bed. She moved over to rest her head on his shoulder. "Is this the first time you couldn't sleep?"

"If I answer that honestly you'll be mad," Eri said. She moved up and kissed him. "I try to sleep. But I either can't or I wake up after I do fall asleep. My body totally freaks out when I get stressed. I just need to be more relaxed."

"How do you feel right now?" Ichigo asked.

"Well, I always feel relaxed when I'm with you; that's why I keep you around," she said.

"If I'd known earlier that you couldn't sleep I'd have stayed later," he said.

"Well you're here now," Eri said pushing her fingers through his hair. Ichigo rolled her over onto her back and kissed her deeply.

"Goodnight, Eri," he said.

"No, don't leave yet," she said. Ichigo unhesitatingly kissed her again, and he couldn't stop—not with the way her fingers were going through his hair, or her tongue was sliding against his, or the way she felt under his hands. He liked the way she breathed and the sounds that she made as he touched her. Her fingers left his hair and moved down to the hem of his shirt.

Then, he felt something whack the back of his head. Eri and Ichigo broke apart, realizing the lights were on. They looked over to the door to see Kimiko walking down the hall to her room.

"Go home, Ichigo," she said as she walked into her room, closing the door.

Eri and Ichigo both sat up. Ichigo reached around on the covers until he could find what Kimiko had thrown at his head. His whole face flushed red when he realized it was a condom.

Eri rolled her eyes and grabbed it from his hands. "Way to be subtle, Kimi!"

"Send your boyfriend home," Kimiko shouted back.

Eri shook her head. "Sorry. I guess I lost track of time."

"We both did," Ichigo said.

"If it makes you feel any better this is not the first time she's thrown a condom at me. Usually she does it by the handful," Eri said. "I've got a whole drawer full of these."

"Are you serious?" Ichigo asked.

Eri nodded. She rolled over to her nightstand and pulled open the bottom drawer. She dropped the condom into the drawer where it joined dozens of others.

"She started doing it about two weeks after we started going out, completely ignoring our lack of sexual activity," Eri said. "'Better safe than sorry' she says. Which I guess is fine, but like I said, my sister lacks subtlety."

"I can see that," Ichigo said. "I should probably go, before she comes back and throws more."

"Good idea," Eri said. She kissed him one last time, before reclining back against her headboard.

"Promise me you'll get some sleep," Ichigo said.

"I will get some sleep. And if I don't, I'll come over after school tomorrow and nap there," Eri said.

* * *

Eri watched as Ichigo dashed back into the classroom at lunch time, Rukia in tow. Eri was used to this routine by now. She was trying so hard not to be jealous of Rukia or suspicious of Ichigo, but it was getting to be every few days or so that they'd disappear in the middle of class together and be gone for what felt like an eternity. Sometimes he wouldn't show back up to class at all if it was late enough in the day. Eri didn't want to press him about it, but she concerned. She didn't want to be distrusting of Rukia, she was a genuinely nice girl from what she could tell.

But Eri couldn't escape the fact that he was ditching class with her for some reason and Ichigo offered zero explanation for it. He'd always say that it was nothing important. She told herself that if it was something important, he would tell her.

Then again, she also had the thought that if Ichigo was cheating on her, he would probably withhold that information. But she didn't see Ichigo as the type to cheat on her. But if nothing was going on and he was with Rukia for completely innocent reasons, even if she didn't know what that reason was, could Ichigo really have been dense enough to not notice that all of the time he spent with Rukia might make his own girlfriend uncomfortable?

Her head was spinning as he sat down next to her.

"There's only ten minutes left before class starts. You're gonna have to eat fast," Eri said nonchalantly.

"Yeah," Ichigo said.

"So. . . You and Rukia are pretty tight, huh?" Eri asked.

"Uh. . . I guess so," he replied unsurely.

"She's, like, one of your best friends," Eri said. She was trying to find a way to ease into this topic of conversation. It was driving her crazy.

"I mean. . . Sure. I guess so," Ichigo replied. "Is everything okay?"

Eri stared at him for a long moment, trying to think of way to properly convey how freaked out she was about Ichigo's new BFF.

"Masaru asked me out," she said.

Ichigo paused and stared at her. "Huh? The guy on your gymnastics team?"

"Yeah. He didn't know I was seeing anyone and he asked me out," Eri said.

". . . When?" Ichigo asked.

"Like a week or two ago," she said. "I told him I was seeing you, obviously." Ichigo nodded. "But doesn't it bother you?  I mean, I have to see him and hang out with him at practice almost every day."

Ichigo scratched his head. "I mean. . . Yeah, I guess it bothers me a little. He's not giving you a hard time or something is he?"

"No," Eri said with a heavy sigh. How could someone so smart be so completely stupid? "Look, the point is, you are capable of jealousy aren't you? You're not just totally fine with me hanging out with a random guy are you? Like, if I suddenly started blowing you off and blowing school off to hang out with Masaru that would send up like a million red flags and it would bother the crap out of you if you didn't know why, right?"

"Of course it would bother me," Ichigo said.

Eri motioned him a mite closer so she could whisper to him.

"Now, if something like that would bother you, could you maybe see why I might be uncomfortable with your random, secret rendezvouses with your roommate?" she asked.

Ichigo paused again before smacking himself in the forehead. "I'm an idiot."

"I've noticed," Eri replied.

"Look, it's not what you think it is," Ichigo said, foregoing his lunch and grabbing hold of her hand. "I know this is probably going to sound like a bunch of crap to you, but I can't tell you exactly what's going on. That's not even really an excuse, but it's important, trust me."

"Why can't you tell me?  I don't want to be freaking out about this, but I am," she said.

"I love you, Eri. I mean it. And Rukia, she's cool, but she's just my friend. The possibility of me having feelings for her about the same as the possibility of me having feelings for Chad," Ichigo said.

"I don't know, Chad's a good looking guy. Maybe you're hanging out with Rukia in some weird way to throw me off the scent of your secret love affair with Chad," Eri said.

"Actually, that's exactly it. You caught me," Ichigo said. Eri rolled her eyes, but smiled weakly at him. "I would never, ever, ever cheat on you ever. Not with anyone, ever. I promise. I love you. I'm sorry I've probably been the world's most delusional boyfriend since she showed up."

"It's not just that you're delusional," Eri said. ". . . Masaru, I guess, heard the rumors about me and Katsuo, and he said that he believes me, but hopes I'm not making the same mistake twice."

"What did he mean by that?" Ichigo asked.

Eri shrugged. "He just said you had a reputation before you came here."

"Oh, that," Ichigo said with a frown. "I kind of got labeled a 'delinquent' back in middle school. Chad and I used to get in a lot of fights."

"You aren't one of those people who solves problems with their fists are you?" Eri asked.

"No. I mean—sometimes. More often than you'd probably like, but not because I want to. It's the hair. I stood out. People didn't like that. And I hung out with Chad who also stands out. People used to come after us. I didn't go looking for trouble," Ichigo said. "Keigo was actually afraid of me when he first met me."

"How cute," Eri said.

"But I've been totally—mostly, incident free since I started here," Ichigo said.

"So you weren't a huge butthole to a bunch of girls before me?" Eri asked.

"No. There was never any other girl before you," Ichigo said.

Eri was supposed to be the one aspect of his life that wasn't complicated, and yet here he was dodging all of her questions and making up excuses that she eventually wasn't going to believe.

"I adore Rukia, and I know I have to share your attention sometimes--."

"Well, not tonight. Tonight you have my full, undivided attention," Ichigo said. "We can go out or stay in or do anything you want."

Eri thought for a moment. "Well, I did just finish altering a dress in handicrafts yesterday and I'd love an excuse to wear it."

"Then out it is," Ichigo said. Eri smiled at him.

"Planning a fun evening out together?" Katsuo asked.

"Yes, actually," Eri said, determined to not let Katsuo bring her down today. "What are you going to do tonight? Sit at home alone and bask in the glow of your own awfulness?"

"You're much more talkative than you used to be. And a lot more rude too," he said. "Most guys don't like that in a girl."

"It doesn't matter what anyone else likes as long as she's happy with herself," Ichigo said. "And, for the record, I like her just fine."

"But thank you for your commentary on how I should behave. I'll file it away in my brain under that I don't care about," Eri said.

"Whatever," Katsuo said, rolling his eyes.

Eri looked over to Ichigo and smiled. It was the first time Ichigo had seen her smile since Katsuo had been here where she genuinely seemed happy.

* * *

Kimiko was always up and about by 10 o'clock on work days. Every once in a while she'd be up early enough to see Eri running out the door, but with gymnastics now having Eri up before sunrise, Kimiko couldn't bring herself to get out of bed. Usually she'd showed and try to straighten up the house a bit, although Eri wasn't a messy person so she usually left the house spotless. She'd call her grandparents and update them on how she and Eri were doing in Karakura Town. Every once in a while she called the hospital where her mother was to check up on her. She never told Eri that she checked up on their mother because she knew her sister would be upset about it.

Around noon, Kimiko would run out of productive things to do and plop down in front of TV. But not today. Today she left her house and walked next door to the Kurosaki Clinic. Isshin's receptionist greeted her, as she always did and paged him to let him Kimiko was there. Sometimes, on a day where a feeling of cabin fever was taking her over she'd come by the clinic and chat with Isshin during his lunch break. He was a friendly guy, and he was more than happy to talk to Kimiko about her sister since they seldom saw each other.

Isshin walked out of the back.

"Kimi, good to see you," Isshin said. He walked her to his office and she sat down in the chair across from his desk as she always did. "How's the Emergency Room?"

"Same as always, full of stupid people, hypochondriacs, and innocent bystanders," Kimiko said. "Have you been busy today?"

"Not particularly," Isshin said.

"Lucky," Kimiko said. "Anyway, I wanted to actually talk to you about something specific today."

"What would that be?" Isshin asked.

"You know, Eri and Ichigo are pretty serious about each other. And obviously I think it's great that my sister's happy and that you raised Ichigo to be someone who I feel safe leaving her around," Kimiko said. "I mean most other teenage boys are total tools."

"Thanks for that. He hates when people compliment me on my parenting skills," Isshin said.

Kimiko chuckled. "I have no doubt in my mind that Ichigo is a great kid. . . On the other hand. . . He is a 16-year-old boy and, I don't mean to lump your son in with every boy I went to school with, but they tend to have one track minds."

"I can understand you having that concern," Isshin said.

"That's not to say girls are totally innocent. In fact that's totally point. I know my sister is a sweetheart, but I'm not going to sit here and pretend that she's some innocent little angel, especially since she thinks Ichigo is the best thing since sliced bread," Kimiko said. "Basically, the story I'm trying to get at is that last night when I got home from work and Ichigo was there in my sister's room making out with her like always. Which would be totally fine, except you know it was late, it was dark, they were alone. . . You follow me don't you?"

"I follow," Isshin said.

"I'm going to be real with you, I have no experience with raising teenagers because I was one myself until a few years ago. I pretty much let Eri do whatever she wants and make her own decisions because she's way more responsible than I was and I basically have to trust her because she's on her own all of the time," Kimiko said. "I'm not saying they're doing anything illicit, and I know in my heart of hearts that Eri would tell me if they were, but if they do end going that route--."

"You want them to be responsible," Isshin said.

"Yeah. And I shove that stuff down Eri's throat all of the time, but I just really wanted to make sure we were on the same page," Kimiko said.

Isshin nodded. "I'll be honest with you, I haven't really talked to Ichigo about anything like that, I just always got the feeling that if I tried, he would ignore me."

"I'm sure he'll try, because Eri tried to ignore me, but you have to make him listen," Kimiko said. "He won't like it, but it's for his own good."

* * *

"It's so fluffy!" Rukia said excitedly.

"I can't believe you've never seen a chinchilla before. They're far superior to rabbits. I mean, rabbits are still like little balls of fluff and cuteness. Have you ever seen an arctic hare?" Eri asked. Rukia shook her head.

Ichigo shook his own head as Rukia and Eri squealed excitedly looking at pictures of fluffy animals on Ichigo's laptop.

"Ichigo," Karin said leaning into his room, "Dad wants your help in the clinic."

"Karin, have you ever seen an arctic hare before?" Eri asked.

"No thanks," Karin said walking out of the room.

"I'll be right back," Ichigo said. He walked out of the room and downstairs, going to the clinic. "What do you need?"

"I wanted ask you something actually," Isshin said.

"What?" Ichigo asked.

"It's just things with you and Eri are pretty serious now. Just want to make sure you two are being. . . Safe," Isshin said as he scribbled down in a patient's chart.

"Safe?" Ichigo asked.

Isshin looked up from his notes and made eye contact with Ichigo for an uncomfortably long amount of time. Then Isshin leaned forward and folded his hands on the desk, staring at Ichigo even more intensely.

"Do you use a condom when you have sex with your girlfriend?" he asked, bluntly.

"What?" Ichigo sputtered, flustered. "No. I mean, yes, I mean—Eri and I are not sleeping together. Why would you even ask that?"

"Just making sure," Isshin said. "I had a chat with Kimiko today. You were at Eri's house awful late last night."

Ichigo groaned. "I told you. We aren't doing anything. She just--."

"What you and Eri are or are not doing is between you and Eri. . . As long as you're doing whatever it is you're doing, responsibly," Isshin said. "Because if anything were to happen, it would be _your_ responsibility."

"Fine. I get it.  Can I go now before Rukia and Eri fill my internet history with cat videos and bunny rabbits?" Ichigo said.

"Go on," Isshin said.

Ichigo turned and walked out of the office. He walked back up to his room and found Eri with her head resting on Rukia's shoulder, both of them gazing at the computer screen.

"Corgi's are so cute. Look at their tiny little legs," Eri said.

"Look how they waddle," Rukia said. "Ichigo, come look at them."

"No thanks," Ichigo said.

"You and Karin complain so much when I compare you two to each other, but you two are basically twins. Yuzu is the outlier sibling," Eri said.

Ichigo rolled his eyes, as Eri's phone rang.

She lifted her head from Rukia's shoulder and grabbed her phone from Ichigo's desk.

"Hello?" she answered as she paused the video she and Rukia were watching. "Hey, Boss. . . Okay. . . Yeah. . . Yeah. . .Mhmm. . . Yeah. Yeah, that's totally fine. I'll come by now. . . See you then." Eri hung up her phone.

"Did you just get called into work?" Ichigo asked.

"No. He and Tessai are going out to get new inventory tomorrow, so he wants me to come by and pick up my paycheck today since he won't be there tomorrow," Eri said. "But he does want me to work tomorrow morning. He said there's going to be someone else there to watch the shop in the afternoon, but he's not an early riser."

"I didn't know there was someone else working there," Ichigo said.

"I don't think he actually works there. He referred to him as 'some freeloader' which is a little troubling, but I trust Mister Urahara," Eri said. She grabbed her bag and got up from the bed. "I'll see you tonight." She kissed Ichigo before heading over to his door. "And you're coming with me and Orihime tomorrow aren't you Rukia?"

"Yep," Rukia said.

"Awesome. See you guys later," Eri said. She walked out of the room and Rukia looked over to Ichigo.

"Freeloader?" Rukia asked.

Ichigo nodded. "Renji."


	15. The Beast With Two Backs

Why his captain had sent him back to the World of the Living was a mystery, but Renji was in no place to argue. Mostly, he wasn't excited about staying with Kisuke and being called a freeloader for the next few weeks.

To avoid this, he'd agree to watch the shop for Kisuke and keep an eye out for his newest employee who would be coming to pick up her paycheck. Apparently she'd be working in the shop the next morning as well.

Renji flipped through a magazine that was sitting on the front counter. Humans were so strange.

He heard the front door open.

"Welcome to the shop," he said.

"Uh, hi, is Kisuke around?"

Renji looked up and saw a girl had walked in. She had wavy black hair and was wearing a uniform that he recognized as belonging to Ichigo's school.

"Who are you?" Renji asked.

"Eri. Eri Tachibana. I work here. I just came to get my check," she said.

Right, Renji told himself. This must be the girl.

Renji didn't know why Kisuke had hired a regular human girl to work in his shop. That was asking for trouble.

"Oh, sorry," Renji said.

"Are you the one who's going to be watching the shop tomorrow afternoon?" Eri asked. Renji nodded. "Oh, I'm opening the shop tomorrow morning before you. What's your name?"

"Renji Abarai."

Both Renji and Eri looked back to see Kisuke leaning out of the back room.

"He's going to be staying here for a while and helping in the shop so he doesn't feel like such a freeloader. He's not the most sociable, but he tends to grow on you," Kisuke said. Eri smiled at him. "I'll go grab your check."

Eri gave him a nod before he retreated to the back. She looked to Renji again.

"How do you know Kisuke?" she asked.

"Uh. . . We used to work for the same people," Renji said. "How do you?"

"When I moved here I came in to buy some stuff and he hired me to work here," Eri said with a smile.

"Why would you wanna work for that crazy old man?" Renji asked.

"I think Boss is great," Eri said.

"Don't think this place is a little strange?" Renji asked.

"Of course I do," Eri said with a nod. "But my whole life is strange. This place barely registers. Besides, there are worse places to work."

Renji looked Eri over again. She seemed so nice, too nice to be working for a guy like Kisuke and to be some human who was getting tangled up in Soul Society business. Then again, she did go to Ichigo's school. He was always getting people tangled up in nonsense.

"Do you know Ichigo Kurosaki?" he asked.

Eri chuckled and looked down to her feet. "That boy's a regular celebrity. I feel like every new person I meet asks me about him."

"So you do know him?" Renji asked.

Eri nodded, her cheeks flushed. "I know him very well."

Kisuke walked out of the back room and up to Eri, handed her an envelope.

"Here you go," Kisuke said. "Fun plans tonight."

"Date," Eri said.

"I feel like that boy is always taking you out," Kisuke said.

"I admit it, he does spoil me," Eri said. "But I'm not complaining."

Renji wasn't surprised. She was a good looking girl. There were probably tons of guys throwing themselves at her.

"It was nice to meet you, Renji," Eri said. "I'll see you tomorrow."

She gave him a wave and walked off.

"You're kind of asking for trouble having a regular human girl working here. Don't you think she'll find something out?" Renji asked.

"Probably," Kisuke said.

"She said she knows Ichigo," Renji said.

"Well, I would think so," Kisuke said. "She is his girlfriend after all." Renji stared at him for a moment. "You don't believe me?"

"Believe that a girl like that likes that idiot, Ichigo? No, I don't believe you," Renji said.

"She does. He walks her home from work every day and she talks about him all the time," Kisuke said. "They're crazy about each other. It's adorable."

"It's weird," Renji said.

"That too," Kisuke said. "She's the smartest girl in her class, she's incredibly polite and well mannered, she doesn't even like to swear."

"And she's really dating Ichigo?" Renji asked. Kisuke nodded. "Bizarre."

* * *

"I didn't realize that parfait was going to be so big, but it was so worth it," Eri said. Ichigo and Eri were reclined back on her bed, watching TV at the end of the night.

"You ate most of mine too," Ichigo said.

"You said you weren't going to finish it. It would've been a waste," Eri said.

"Your appetite is scary sometimes," Ichigo said.

"I exercise so much I have to replace that energy somehow," Eri said. "Hey, I have a question. Let's say you weighed 99 pounds, and then you ate a pound of nachos and you weighed 100 pounds after. Does that mean you're one percent nachos?"

Ichigo laughed. "Where did you even think of that?"

"Believe it or not, Keigo asked me and I didn't know how to answer. I mean, I feel like technically you would be one percent nachos," Eri said.

"That's crazy," Ichigo said.

"Do you know how much bacteria exists inside your intestine? Do you know how much of your body weight comes from bacteria? Does all that bacteria account for a percentage of your being? If so, why shouldn't nachos count?" Eri asked. "My life feels so different since I've started contemplating that question. Like I'm on the brink of some existential crisis."

"Because of nachos?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes," Eri said. She craned her neck up and he leaned down and kissed her.

"You know your sister told me you had a special talent I should ask you about," Ichigo said.

Eri chuckled. "Shuriken and kunai throwing."

Ichigo laughed. "Okay." He leaned down and kissed her again. "So did you make this dress?"

"No," Eri said flattening it down against her legs. It was a white lace dress, over top of which she was wearing a short denim jacket. "I just took it in and hemmed it and cleaned it up a bit. It was old."

"You make it look great," he said.

"Thank you," she said. "Making clothes look good is one of my many talents. Shuriken throwing and gymnastics also are."

Ichigo laughed again. "You're full of surprises."

"I make a point to make sure you always get to learn something new about me," Eri said. She moved to straddle his lap. "For instance, I have another secret I want to tell you."

"All right," he said.

"Well, really, I have to show it to you," Eri said. "So don't freak out, okay?" Ichigo nodded. Eri grabbed the hem of her dress and slowly started to lift it.

"What are you--?"

"Didn't I just tell you not to freak out?" Eri laughed. She lifted the dress up higher until her cream colored panties were exposed. Still she lifted it higher until he saw what she wanted to show him. On her left hip she had a tattoo. "It's a phoenix. Kimiko let me get it before we moved."

"I'm guessing it's supposed to be symbolic," Ichigo said.

"Yep. I've got this to remind me that I'm starting over," she said. "It also means that no matter how many times I fuck up, or how shitty things get, I can always start over."

Ichigo reached out and ran his fingers over the bird on her waist. Eri smiled.

"Your hands are warm," she said. He grabbed hold of her hips and pulled her closer. Eri laughed, letting her dress fall down over his hands. Her hands came to rest on the side of his face.

"Your hands are warm too," he said. She leaned forward and kissed him. "So are your lips." Eri kissed him again and the grip on her waist became tighter. "The rest of you is warm too."

Eri pressed her lips against his and kissed him deeply. She moved her hands from his face and down to the hem of his shirt. She slid her hands beneath his shirt, moving them further up his body, feeling over the firm muscles of his torso. Eventually, she stopped to pull his shirt over his head and tossed it to the floor. She kissed his jaw and slowly made her way down his neck. Ichigo pulled off her jacket and tossed it away. He found the zipper on the back of her dress and slowly undid it. She found his lips again as he pushed the dress down her shoulders. Eri pulled her arms from the sleeves and wrapped herself around Ichigo.

He rolled her onto her back and she lifted her waist so he could pull the dress down her legs before being tossed to the side. This was the first time Ichigo had seen Eri like this—her toned stomach from the endless time she spent doing gymnastics, her shapely legs, the freckled, olive skin that covered the rest of her body. Every inch of her was beautiful

He moved back to her lips and she ran her fingers through his hair. His hand slid under her back and he undid her bra. After tossing it aside, Ichigo's mouth went on to explore the rest of her body. He flicked his tongue over her erect nipple before taking it into his mouth and sucking lightly. Eri moaned quietly as he continued this before switching to the other. Her fingers stayed knotted in his hair as he began to move slower down over her stomach. He tugged her panties down her legs, before gently spreading them apart.

Ichigo stroked her slit with his finger, a feeling Eri was pleased she was becoming familiar with. Her eyes closed as her body shuttered at his touch. But then she felt it. Ichigo's tongue slid over her clit and she gasped loudly. He repeated the motion several times, her reaction intensifying each time. He felt the covers shift as her fingers curled around them. She let out a loud moan and she squirmed away from him. Ichigo wrapped his arm around one of her thighs and pulled her back to his lips. She moaned again.

Ichigo started to suck gently on her clit. Eri's back arched up and she moaned much more loudly this time. He took his free and then began to slowly tease Eri's entrance. She restrained a groan, squirming and yearning for his touch.

He pushed two fingers into her and began working them in and out of her. Her fingers slid down into his hair. He knew she wasn't going to last long. He could feel her tightening around his fingers already. He sucked harder on her clit and pumped his fingers in her more quickly.

Eri came quickly, her juices came pouring out her, soaking his fingers, the bed, and running into his mouth. He moved his lips away, but continued to gently rub her as her orgasm started to subside.

He moved from between her legs and captured her mouth. Ichigo was positively aching now. His hard on pressed against her leg, and he could feel the warmth radiating from between her legs. The taste of her was still on his lips. It was driving him crazy.

Eri's fingers fumbled with the button on his jeans and she raised his hips to meet his, rubbing against his shaft.

"I want you so bad," she whispered to him.

Ichigo would've been lying if he'd said he hadn't been thinking about it. After tasting her, he couldn't stop thinking about what it would feel like inside of her. And now she was asking him, saying she wanted him.

She started to push his jeans down his waist, and Ichigo pushed them the rest of the way down his legs before kicking them way taking his boxers with them. He positioned himself atop her again, kissing her slowly.

"You sure?" he asked.

"Yes," she said with a nod. She went to kiss him, but stopped. She reached over and opened the drawer on her bedside table. She shuffled around in it for a few seconds before shutting it. She laid down on her back and held out a condom.

"Safety first," she said, opening in the wrapper. She tossed the foil wrapper to the floor and reached down to roll the condom on over his shaft, and Ichigo felt his body shutter at the familiar feeling of her hands.

She pulled him back down into a kiss. He pushed his fingers up through her hair and positioned himself at her entrance.

"Ichigo. . ." she said pleadingly. He kissed her deeply, complying with her request. He pushed into her slowly. Ichigo could've cum right then. She was so tight, so wet, and warm. But Eri had tensed up and was clinging to him tightly.

"You okay?" he asked.

Eri nodded. "Just go slow." She wasn't in any pain—but she had been the first time, and she hadn't even been thinking about it until now. Suddenly fear was bubbling in the pit of her stomach. But Ichigo's hand intertwined with hers. This was Ichigo, not Katsuo. She loved Ichigo. He wasn't going to hurt her. She pulled him down into kiss again.

It was taking a great deal of Ichigo's self-control to not slam hard and fast into her, but he didn't want to hurt her. He held her close to his body as he moved in and out of her. Soon, he felt her body start to relax, her finger nails raked against the bare skin of his back. Her breathing deepened and was starting to become unsteady. He took a chance and sped up a little, earning a restrained moan from Eri.

He felt himself starting to get sweaty being pressed so close to Eri. He moved to sit up on his knees. He grabbed hold of her hips and lifted them from the bed slightly so he could move more comfortably.

When Ichigo pushed into her at this angle, he went much deeper, and Eri cried out his name. She pushed her fingers up through her hair, head back in the pillow. She could feel her orgasm coming up on her. Ichigo had sped up. Then he placed hand between her legs and started to circle her clit and he thrust into her.

His name flew out of her mouth in an almost never ending string of moans and gasps. She held tightly to his arm while her free hand unconsciously massaged her breast. She could feel the knot in her stomach tightened, her pleasure reaching almost unimaginable heights. She could take it no longer.

She came harder than she ever had before, digging her fingers into Ichigo's arm. She practically screamed out his name, her head too fuzzy to form any other words coherently. But she wasn't alone in finding her release. Feeling her tighten around his cock, hearing her scream out his name, he followed right behind her, continuing to move in and out of her to prolong his orgasm and hers.

Eventually, he slowed to a stop and leaned down to kiss her. She pushed her fingers up through his hair, afraid to let him go, and move away. But he did. He pulled his lips away and kissed her forehead before sliding out of her. He discarded the condom in the waste basket next to her bed before lying back down next to her. He came back and kissed her again. She reached up and placed her hand on the side of his face.

"You're all sweaty," she said. He smiled at her.

"So are you," he said. "But you're still beautiful." This time she smiled at him. "And you're okay?"

Eri nodded. "Never better. You?"

"Yeah, except," Ichigo paused and held up his right arm which was covered in scratch mark from where she had been holding onto him.

"Oh, my God. I'm sorry," she said. "I just got really into it. I don't know what came over me."

Ichigo chuckled. "It's fine. I barely felt it."

"Okay," she said. He kissed her again, running his finger through her hair.

"I love you, you know," he said.

"I know. . . And I love you," she said. "But I'm cold."

"We should probably get your clothes back on then," he said.

They climbed off the bed and gathered their clothes from the floor. Eri pulled on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt instead of putting her dress back on, preparing to go to bed.

"It's funny. . . Just this morning before practice I was swearing up and down to Kimi that we weren't doing anything," Eri said.

"That' weird, because earlier today my dad was totally giving me the third degree about you," Ichigo said.

Eri laughed. "Oh, come on. You know they talk while we're at school. Kimi has to keep tabs on me somehow. And she likes you, and she trusts me, but she has to pretend to be a parent sometimes."

"I guess," Ichigo said. Eri pushed herself up on her toes and kissed him.

"Did I tell you I love you?" Eri asked.

"I think so, but I don't mind hearing it," he said. Eri smiled at him. "You sure you're okay?"

"Yes, I'm sure. You worry too much," Eri said. "But I feel a lot better than I have in a long time."

"Good," he said. He kissed her again. "I love you."

"I love you too," she said. "Tell Rukia I'll see her tomorrow after work and remind her that we're meeting at Orihime's house."

"I will tell her," he said. He kissed her again.

"I'll call you tomorrow," she said.

* * *

Ichigo walked into his house and was surprised to see his father doing dishes.

"How'd you get stuck with clean up?" Ichigo asked slipping out of his shoes.

"I lost a bet to your sisters," Isshin explained. "I underestimated Yuzu's videogame skills."

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "I'm going to bed." He walked over to the stairs and Isshin cleared his throat. Ichigo looked over to him. "What?"

"You might want to try being more attentive next time," Isshin said.

"What are you talking about?" Ichigo asked.

"Your shirt's on inside out, son," Isshin said. Ichigo looked down at his shirt and saw that, indeed, it was on inside out. Ichigo groaned. He was not prepared to deal with this tonight. "You know, your mother and I--."

"No. No. Stop. Just. . . Don't. . . Don't even go there," Ichigo said, turning around to him. He groaned again when he saw the tears welling up in his father's eyes. "Can you not--."

"My boy has become a man!" Isshin cried dramatically. He dashed toward the stairs and flung out his arms to his son. Never being one who was in the mood for his father's shenanigans, he quickly elbowed him in the face, knocking him to the ground.

"Can't you go five minutes without being a complete weirdo?" Ichigo asked.

"I always knew that you'd find a nice girl and that someday you would sow your wild oats," Isshin sobbed from the floor.

"Didn't we just have a conversation about how I'm _not_ doing that?" Ichigo groaned. "I'm going to bed."

"Your mother would be so proud," Isshin continued after him. "Eri's such a wonderful girl."

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Ichigo said dismissively. He walked into his room and closed the door behind himself. His eyes glanced over to his closet and spied the light coming from it. He walked over to it, and pulled his door open. "The whole point of you sleeping in my sisters' room was so you wouldn't just hang out in my closet."

Rukia looked up from her book and frowned.

"I didn't want the light to wake up your sisters," she explained. "I just got to the part where Eduardo--."

"Don't care. Goodnight," Ichigo said.

"Did you know your shirt's on inside out?" she asked as she hopped down from the closet.

"I'm painfully aware," Ichigo said pushing her towards the door. "Goodnight, Rukia."

"Goodnight," she replied, going out the door.

Ichigo closed the door behind her, and immediately pulled off his shirt, turned it right side out, and put it back on.

"I'm guessing your date with your girlfriend went well," Kon said from the closet.

"I'd be careful with her," Lirin warned. "Eri sounds like a lot trouble."

"Thanks for the input," Ichigo said. He slid the closet door shut, leaving the two mod soul to continue their conversation with each. He wasn't in the mood. He changed out of his jeans into a pair of basketball shorts and laid down on his bed. His phone buzzed on his desk and he grabbed it. He was surprised to see Eri was calling.

"Hey," he answered.

"I just wanted to thank you for the hickey on my neck, sir. I'm going to have a great time explaining it to my sister tomorrow," Eri said.

"Well, I had to learn from my dad that my shirt was on inside out, so imagine the conversation I just had to have," Ichigo said. Eri laughed. "You think it's funny?"

"Well, I was just imagining your dad being really over dramatic about it and crying to that giant picture of your mother about how you've become a man or something," she explained. "So, yeah, it's kind of funny."

" _You_ think it's funny, but it happened almost exactly like that. Except he didn't cry at my mother's picture for once, though that didn't stop him from bringing her up," Ichigo said. "He said my mom would be proud of me for finding a girl like you."

"That's sweet of him," Eri said.

"Well, he said this after using the phrase 'sowing your wild oats' so I kind of ignored him," Ichigo said.

"I hope you informed him that there will be no sowing of oats of any kind in my general vicinity, thank you very much," Eri said.

"I did. He's the last person who needs to be getting the wrong idea," Ichigo said.

"Good," Eri said.

"Crap, I just realized I kicked Rukia out of my room and didn't even pass your message along," Ichigo said.

"I texted her. I got the feeling you might forget," Eri said.

"You know me so well," Ichigo said.

"I love you," she said. "I'm going to sleep now."

"I love you too," he said. "Goodnight."


	16. Saturday's Crucible

Business was always slow on the weekends—business was always slow at the Urahara Shop, but weekends seemed to be even slower. Whenever she worked on weekends, they usually spent the day cleaning the shop.

She'd gotten to work at eight o'clock and she didn't lay an eye on Renji at all until one o'clock.

"Kisuke was right, you are not an early riser," Eri said.

"Yeah, yeah. Are you going to nag me like he does?" Renji asked.

"Will that make you feel more awake?" Eri asked. Renji rolled his eyes. "You're just in time. My shift's almost over, so--."

"Oh, look, the freeloader is finally awake," Jinta said walking in from outside.

"Don't be so rude, Jinta," Eri said. "What if a customer heard you talking like that?"

Jinta scoffed. "We never have any customers."

"Tessai would be very angry with you if he heard you say something like that," Eri said. "Don't you have something to sweep?"

"I just finished," he said.

"Then if you're not busy," Eri said, reaching under the counter and pulling out a notepad, "Boss wants you to go back into the stock room and do inventory before he gets back."

"Why do I have to do that? Why don't you do that? You're the one that's new here," Jinta said. "You should be doing all the grunt work."

"Boss knew you would say that and he told me to tell you that I'm more of a management type and that you are a grunt work person," Eri said. "Any more questions?"

"Whatever," Jinta said snatching the notepad away and stomping to the backroom.

"You handle him well," Renji said.

"I'm five feet tall. I have my own short complex to deal with. I don't have time for anyone else's," Eri joked.

"So. . . Kisuke says you're Ichigo's girlfriend," Renji said.

"Yep," Eri said with a smiled. "Indeed I am."

"Seriously?" Renji asked.

"Yeah. Seriously," Eri said. "Why the tone of surprise? Is he secretly a jerk or something?"

"Uh, no, nothing like that," Renji said.

Eri laughed. "You're right. He's pretty up front with people when he's being a jerk"

"Uh. . ." Renji paused.

"I was being serious. It's okay to agree with me," Eri said with a smile. "He's a hot headed one, Ichigo, but that aside, you don't really find people as good as he is. . . Although, good intentions doesn't excuse bad behavior. As they say, the road to hell is paved with good intentions."

"Is he even smart enough to be dating you?" Renji asked.

"As it turns out, he is. But people disagree on that point a lot. Mostly his little sister. . . Also my friend Uryu. And you apparently," Eri said. Renji nodded. "I guess I just know him better than that. Sometimes you only let people see what you want them to see."

"You think he lets you know everything?" Renji asked.

Eri shook her head. "No. I can tell there are still things he keeps from me. I think everyone has secrets that they never tell. Sometimes people even keep secrets from themselves."

". . . Seriously, you're his girlfriend?" Renji asked. Eri laughed.

"You really think it's strange for him to be dating me?" Eri asked.

"No. You seem great. Why you'd like Ichigo is the real mystery," Renji said.

"Why does anyone like anyone, really? You kind of just do," Eri said. "Although I will say that it helps that he's cute, because I can be a little bit shallow."

The front door opened and in stepped Ichigo.

"I bet that's not a customer!" Jinta shouted from the back.

"I do not have time for your insubordination, Jinta!" Eri shouted back. She turned to Ichigo and smiled. "I'll be right back."

She walked to the back room leaving Ichigo standing there witch Renji.

"That girl actually likes you. Like, she really likes you," Renji said, still in disbelief.

"Really? I had no idea," Ichigo said, rolling his eyes.

"She's seriously your girlfriend?" Renji asked.

"Why does everyone find that so hard to believe?" Ichigo asked.

"Have you seen her? Have you had a conversation with her? Not to mention the fact that she's completely normal and has no idea about Soul Reapers or the Soul Society or anything!" Renji said. Ichigo shushed him.

"Do you want her to find out?" Ichigo asked. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"I was assigned here, obviously," Renji said. "Rukia's here too?"

"Yeah," Ichigo said.

"Something must be happening for them to send more than one of us here," Renji said. "How're you gonna explain that to your girlfriend?"

Ichigo rolled his eyes as she walked out of the backroom.

"I just don't understand. Ururu always tries to resolve things peacefully, but here comes Jinta acting like he has no manners whatsoever. It's so sad," Eri said. "Anyway, Ichigo, not that I'm not happy to see you, but what brings you?"

"I walked Karin and Yuzu to the park and I was going to hang out with Chad, but then I realized you were kind of on the way, and Orihime's house is definitely on the way, so I just thought I'd walk with you," Ichigo explained.

That was partially true. He also wanted to see why Renji was there.

"Oh, cool. No Rukia?" Eri asked.

"She couldn't wait to get away from me. She's been with Orihime for a few hours already," Ichigo said.

"I hope Orihime's cooking for her. Everyone needs to experience that once in their lives," Eri said. Ichigo and Renji both shuttered. Once was enough. "Anyway, Renji, I am off. If you need any help, I'm sure Jinta will give you his two cents, but if you need someone who's not going to be rude, Ururu has my number."

"Kisuke and Tessai will be back in a few hours, so I'll be fine," Renji said.

"Okay," Eri said. "I'm sure I'll see you around again." Ichigo wrapped his arm around her as she waved goodbye and they walked out of the store.

"How as work?" Ichigo asked.

"It was fine," she said. "I got a lot of compliments on my scarf today."

"Aren't you hot in that thing?" he asked.

"Yes, but better this scarf than everyone gawking at the bruise on my neck," she said lifting the scarf up to show him. "See?"

"That is pretty intense," he said.

"Hickeys are bad," she said, stopping her walk to adjust her scarf. "They can kill you."

"What are you talking about?" Ichigo asked.

"I once read about a woman who got a hickey on her neck from her boyfriend. A blood clot formed in it and she had a stroke when it went to her brain. So hickeys are bad," Eri explained. "Try to have some self-control next time, or that mouth of yours might end up becoming a deadly weapon."

"I'll do my best," Ichigo said taking hold of her hand. He leaned down and whispered in her ear, "But, it'll be difficult to stop with you constantly telling me not to."

"You think you're so funny, huh?" she whispered back. She ignored the hint of irritation she felt at how right he was and kissed him like she'd been thinking about doing all day. She hadn't stopped thinking about him since she'd woken up that morning. Last night had been playing nonstop in her head all day. She almost regretted that she'd made plans with her friends. Right now, she wanted nothing more than to drag him back to her room and let him pull off all her clothes again.

Eri could tell Ichigo's brain wasn't thinking much different from hers. He had her pushed back against the wooden fence that rounded the corner from the shop and kissed her feverishly, knotting his fingers in her hair.

For a moment, Eri seriously contemplated pulling out her phone and cancelling on Orihime, Rukia, and Tatsuki, but Ichigo broke the kiss. He rested his forehead against hers and she smiled.

"I foresee an issue with keeping my hands to myself in the future," Eri said.

"I think that might already be an issue," Ichigo chuckled, running his fingers through her hair, attempting to make it look less disheveled. "For me anyway." He kissed her again, briefly, as something caught their eye on the corner of the alley way.

They looked over and saw a black cat with large golden eyes. Ichigo groaned.

"Yoruichi!" Eri said with a smile. Ichigo looked over to her.

"What?" Ichigo asked.

"That cat. It's Yoruichi. She. . . He. . . It hangs around the shop all the time. Kisuke said its name is Yoruichi," Eri said. "It's a very regal looking don't you think?"

"I'm not a cat person," Ichigo said.

Eri pouted. "You don't like cats. You don't like fluffy bunnies. You don't like chinchillas. Do you like anything cute and adorable?"

"I like you," Ichigo said tapping her playfully on the nose.

"One day being good looking and being a smooth talker is not going to save you," Eri said.

"Yoruichi's a girl by the way," Ichigo said.

"Oh, well in that case," Eri said, turning Yoruichi. "Until we meet again, Lady Yoruichi." Eri bowed dramatically, and Ichigo rolled his eyes. Eri raised her eyes in time to see Yoruichi bow her head slightly. Eri squealed excitedly and Ichigo rolled his eyes a second time. "Did you see that babe? She totally bowed back. Tell me that is not the world's most regal cat."

"It's not," Ichigo said. "And you are a crazy person."

"Well you're dating a crazy person," she said. "I think that makes you crazier."

* * *

"Will you put your phone down? You'll see your boyfriend later," Tatsuki said to Eri. Tatsuki had joined them on their girl's day out, and now they were back at Orihime's house

"I was texting Uryu actually," Eri said. "He was asking my opinion on some knitting patterns for an afghan he wants to make."

"You two are so strange," Tatsuki said. "Of all the people in the whole school you choose to form the closest emotional bonds with you choose Uryu and Ichigo."

"They're good people," Eri said.

"No one's debating that. I'm just commenting on strange and varied your interests are," Tatsuki said.

"You call me weird now, but one day I'm going to knit you a scarf and it's going to blow your mind," Eri said.

Tatsuki shook her head. "Rukia, how's life living in the Kurosaki house?"

"It's great actually," Rukia said. "Mostly because it annoys Ichigo."

The girls laughed in response.

"I know he teases you, but he's still a really good friend and he cares about you lots otherwise you wouldn't be staying there," Orihime said.

"True facts," Eri said. "Although, yesterday when we went out he was a little outraged at the amount of fluffy animals we'd looked at on his computer."

"How can you be mad about chinchillas? I don't understand that boy," Rukia said. "Although in my experience he's never really been the fluffy animal, sentimental type."

"No, not really," Eri said.

"I'm surprised you can even tell with the way he treats you," Tatsuki said, grabbing her wrist and looking at her bracelet.

"I see the way he treats other people," Eri said. "I have accepted that I am a special case. I try not to look at him through rose colored glasses."

"You know you're too smart to be dating that idiot, right?" Tatsuki asked.

"Well, if I only dated people with the same level of intelligence as me that would narrow down my pool of people I could date down to, like, Uryu, Ryo, and Orihime," Eri said.

"Maybe you should've gone with Orihime," Tatsuki said.

"You are quite a catch, Orihime," Eri said with a nod. "Maybe I'm missing out."

"You'll never know," Orihime said with a shrug.

Eri laughed and looked at her phone and sighed. "Why is it so late? I shouldn't have agreed to come in and stock tomorrow morning. I like my job too much." Kisuke had called her a few hours ago and asked her to come in to help stock when he'd gotten back. Eri was happy to do it until now, knowing that she'd had to go to bed soon.

"You're just too nice. You've got the same problem as Orihime," Tatsuki said.

"Well, who likes being rude to people?" Orihime asked. Eri nodded in agreement. "It makes me really sad when people are being bullies. Like, how mean Katsuo is to you. It's awful."

"Yeah, what's that's guys problem anyway?" Tatsuki asked.

"It's a long story and I'd really rather not talk about it," Eri said. "Just promise me none of you will date him. Don't even talk to him if you don't have to."

"Serious," Rukia said.

"He's bad people," Eri said. "And I don't say that about anyone. Ichigo almost punched him in front of my house the other day."

"Why was he at your house?" Tatsuki asked.

"I told you he's not good people. He said he was walking home, but I think he was just trying to harass me. Hence Ichigo almost punching him," Eri said getting to her feet. "Anyway, I don't like talking about Katsuo. And I gotta get home. Are you going to come with me, neighbor?"

"Yes, I think I will," Rukia said getting to her feet as well.

"I might as well go with you," Tatsuki said. She only lived a block or so over from Eri, so it made sense.

"Well, we'll have to hang out again sometime," Orihime declared.

"Next time we can have a sleepover at my place," Eri said. "Because what's the point of having a giant bed if not to let all of your friends snuggle with you in it?"

The girls soon left Orihime's and returned home. Eri stood outside talking to Rukia for a few minutes, before she went into her own home. Rukia said hello to Ichigo's family as she walked upstairs, to Ichigo's room.

"Rukia!" Kon cried out, leaping over to her. She quickly swatted him to the ground before leaning against Ichigo's closet.

"How was your day?" Ichigo asked.

"Fine. There should be more days like today where nothing happens," Rukia said.

Ichigo agreed completely. His phone rang on his desk, and Rukia knew that it was Eri. She stepped out of the room to let him take the call. She went to the twins' room and changed into her pajamas. She sat on her bed and pulled out her soul pager. Despite things being quiet today, she couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was approaching. Her soul pager showed nothing out of the ordinary and she didn't sense anything out of the ordinary. Maybe she was just being paranoid.

She put the pager away and laid back on her bed. She could hear the sound of Ichigo laughing in his room. Rukia had always known Ichigo to be a fairly serious person. He wasn't the sort that laughed or smiled a lot. But Eri brought out a softer side of him. She was indeed a special case.

* * *

Eri was startled awake from her sleep by an overwhelming feeling that she couldn't explain. She looked around her bedroom in the darkness and saw nothing, but she knew in her stomach that she wasn't alone. It was very much like the feeling she was getting when she felt she was being followed, but this feeling was much more menacing.

She climbed out of bed and walked over to the window. She grabbed hold of the curtain and quickly pulled it open. She saw no one there, but she did see something else—that Ichigo's bedroom window was open. Eri didn't think anything of it at first, until she thought she saw him—not in his room, but a flash of orange hair on the ground passing by beneath her window. Eri opened her own window and leaned outside. She didn't see him anymore, but somehow she could just tell that he was there.

Eri closed her window and grabbed her cellphone and a jacket from the back of her chair and slipped it on. She walked out of her bedroom and downstairs to her front door. She slipped into her tennis shoes, stepped outside and looked around. She didn't see Ichigo or traces of anything unusual, but she knew, she _knew_ , something was there and that Ichigo was there.

She closed the door behind herself and looked around. She walked out to the sidewalk and she heard movement from the side of her house. She turned back around and looked. It was there. She took a step back as she heard it moving toward her.

"Ichigo. . ." she said, hopefully. She knew that it wasn't him. She hoped maybe it was just a regular ghost, but she knew it was something more.

From the shadows, a large leg appeared, and then another. Next she saw what she couldn't believe was a face. Whatever this thing was, it was wearing a mask, and she was certain it was made of bone. More and more of the creature emerged. It was long, with six legs, like a giant insect.

Eri was paralyzed in fear. What was this this thing?

Suddenly, from its mouth, a long white rope sprang out. It wrapped around her leg and pulled her down, smacking her head against the ground. She could feel herself being quickly pulled across the ground toward the monster. She fought through the throbbing pain in her head and sat up. She grabbed at her ankle, trying to get the strange rope from around her leg. Even when she realized it wasn't going to work, she didn't stop trying.

But then a cloaked figure appeared and she saw the flash of a sword come down and cut the rope. She looked the figure over. She was stunned.

"Are you okay?"

Ichigo. He was standing over her, giant sword in hand facing the creature down, clad in black robes. How hard had she hit her head? Was she hallucinating? Her head was pounding, and she felt dizzy.

"Just stay back," he said. "I'll take care of this thing."

Eri obeyed, scooting back away from Ichigo and the creature. She bumped into someone else. She turned her head, much too quickly, worsening her dizziness and her headache. Rukia stood behind her, dressed in robes similar to Ichigo's.

The monster shot out the rope again, this time at Ichigo. He leapt high into the air, avoiding it, and swung his sword down, slicing off three of the creature's legs. The creature fell to the ground, and a loud screeching noise erupted from its mouth. Eri could now see the most unusual thing about this creature—there was a large hole right in the middle of its chest. Another swing of Ichigo's sword and the monster was cleaved in half and it vanished right before her eyes.

Eri was confused. She couldn't fully comprehend what was happening. What was that thing? What were Ichigo and Rukia doing? Her head was pounding and spinning. She could hardly see straight anymore.

Ichigo came over to her, kneeling down in front of her. He placed a hand on her shoulder. It barely registered at first, but she slowly placed her hand on his.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

No, she wanted to answer. She wasn't. She opened her mouth to answer, but it wasn't the urge to speak that overcame her. Instead she pushed Ichigo aside and crawled a few feet away.

And then she puked. Rukia sighed.

"I'm concussed," Eri said when she was done puking. Her head was still pounding and her double vision was making her stomach start to turn again. She closed her eyes, and laid down on the ground. A moment later, she started to cry.

"Eri?" Rukia asked, as Ichigo came to her side.

"I have a concussion," she sobbed on the ground. "It's okay. It's just a concussion."

Ichigo came over to her side and picked her up from the ground.

"I'm sorry, I have a concussion," she sobbed, resting her head on his chest.

"You're bleeding too," Ichigo said.

"I'm tired," she said.

"Aren't you not supposed to sleep when you have a concussion?" Ichigo asked.

"But I'm tired," she whined. "Cause I have a concussion." She wrapped her fingers around his robe and buried her face into his chest. "Don't drop me, Ichigo."

"I won't drop you," he said.

"I love you," she mumbled into his chest. Moments later, she was asleep.


	17. Becoming Desensitized to Surprises

Eri opened her eyes. She was no longer cradled in Ichigo's arms in front of her house. She wasn't sure where she was immediately when she woke up. She knew the sun was up. She sat up and pushed her fingers back through her hair. She felt her forehead and realized that the gash that had been on her head was gone.

The night before came flooding back to her. She wasn't entirely certain that she hadn't hallucinated last night. Now that she was looking around, she realized that she was actually in one of the rooms in Kisuke's house. Why was she here?

The door slid open and Ichigo stood there. He was no longer clad in the black robes from last night, and his magnificently large sword was also nowhere to be seen. Maybe she had hallucinated. Still, that was no explanation about why she was at work.

"Hey," he said unsurely.

"Hey," she replied.

"How are you?" he asked.

"I'm fine," she said. "I just have about 709 questions I need to ask you."

Ichigo walked over and sat down next to her.

"Ask away," he said.

"Last night. . . Did I get attacked by a giant monster?" Eri asked, feeling ridiculous even asking the question. But Ichigo nodded. "And you saved me. . . With a giant sword and Rukia was there and--."

"All true," Ichigo said.

Eri was unsure of how to proceed. She shook her head. "What's going on?"

Ichigo took a deep breath. He decided to start at the beginning, because where else was there to start. He explained how he'd met Rukia and learned about the Soul Society and Hollows, and became a Substitute Soul Reaper. He explained about Kisuke, Orihime, Chad, and Uryu. He told her about the 13 Court guard Squads. He told her everything. Eri didn't interrupt him, except to ask a question or two. Even as he explained that reason he'd come to visit her the first day they'd met was to make sure she wasn't up to no good.

When he finished Eri sat there quietly for a moment. She pulled her legs up to her chest and rested her chin on her knees. Ichigo hesitantly reached out and ran his fingers through her hair. He was relieved when she scooted over and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Is that why you kept cutting school with Rukia?" Eri asked.

"Yeah," he said. "I told you it wasn't what you thought what it was."

"Well, hollows and ghosts and soul reapers wouldn't have even been on my radar," Eri said. "But. . . I guess it makes sense."

"How does this make sense? It doesn't even make sense to me," Ichigo said.

"It's just. . . You said you've been able to see spirits and stuff for as long as you can remember, so you never thought anything of it until you met Rukia," Eri said.  "I always just thought maybe I was crazy or something."

"I told you that you weren't crazy," Ichigo said.

"Yes, but you didn't add that you happened to have the ability to see weird things as well," Eri said. "Not to mention the shuriken throwing thing--."

"Wait, you were serious about that? I thought that was a joke," Ichigo said.

Eri shook her head. "I told you I'm not a liar. But anyway, it all makes sense now. I know you don't get it and I can't really explain it. . . I'd have to show you."

Ichigo nodded. "Okay."

Eri leaned up and kissed him, and then playfully ruffled his hair. "And since I'm not a liar, I have to tell you something." Ichigo nodded. "Your sword, your. . . Zanpakuto?" Ichigo nodded again. "Right, it looks really cool—except that it's comically large."

Ichigo chuckled. "I get that a lot actually."

She kissed him again, and then heard someone clear their throat at the door. They parted and looked over to see Renji standing there.

"Good morning, Renji," Eri said, looking down at her lap.

"Good morning," Renji replied, uncomfortable with what he had just seen. "There's food if you're interested."

"Thanks," she said flashing him a smile. Renji walked away and Eri let out a chuckle. "God forbid I kiss you without an audience these days."

The couple got to their feet and walked out of the room to join the others. Eri was surprised to see Orihime, Chad, and Uryu were there in addition to Kisuke, Rukia, and Renji.

"Eri, I'm so glad you're awake! Are you feeling better?" Orihime asked.

"Yeah, I am. Thanks," Eri said. She put her hand to her forehead where the gash had been. "Actually, Orihime, about my forehead, did you--?"

"Fix it? Yep," she said.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot to mention that part," Ichigo said. "How'd you know?"

"She was probably able to feel the residual Spiritual Pressure left behind from when she healed her," Uryu said. "It's not rocket science. It's just a matter of her being able to sense Spiritual Pressure, which she's clearly able to do better than you. Though who isn't really."

"Will you just shut up already?" Ichigo complained.

"So you're like the team white mage then, Orihime?" Eri asked.

"Yeah! White Mage!" Orihime declared.

"That was quite the random interjection," Kisuke said.

"I figured it was better than listening to Ichigo and Uryu argue over whose irrational hatred of the other is stronger," Eri said. "That's what school is for after all."

Ichigo and Uryu glared at each as Eri smiled.

Next, the oddest thing that Eri could possibly think of happened—a small, green stuffed animal, a turtle she believed, walked across the table and placed a cup of tea on front of her.

"For you," he said.

Eri stared at him for a moment. "Thank you. . . You're. . . You're a stuffed toy."

"Actually he's an artificial soul!" Kisuke said. "Your boyfriend sure likes to leave out information."

". . . No, but seriously," Eri said.

"Seriously. They're artificial souls I created," Kisuke explained. "Soul Reapers use them to stand in the place of their gigai's when they're in the Living World."

"Gigai?" Eri asked.

"Geez, Ichigo, you're useless," Renji said.

"Hey, I explained all the important stuff. The rest is just little details," Ichigo said.

"A Gigai is fake body that Soul Reapers use while in the World of the Living so they can be seen by and interact with humans," Kisuke explained.

Eri looked over to Rukia sitting beside her. "So this isn't your real body? It's just fake? And when I saw you last night, that was, for lack of a better, term, the real you?"

"Yes," Rukia said.

"And Ichigo's just a human anomaly that can pop his soul out of his body every once in a while?" Eri asked.

"Correct," Kisuke said.

"That's why he has his combat pass," Rukia said. Ichigo reached into his pocket and held it up. Eri nodded. "Or he uses Kon."

"Kon?" Eri asked.

"You must know Kon," Orihime said. Eri shook her head.

"You do," Ichigo said. "Bostov." Eri gasped.

"He's an artificial soul?" Eri asked.

"And a pervert, and rude, and also he's also just generally unpleasant to be around," Ichigo said. Rukia nodded in agreement.

Then Eri had a thought. "What about Lirin? Is she one too? Is that why you always have her in your room?" Ichigo nodded. "So why do you have two?"

"Lirin was specially created to deal with some troublemakers called 'Bounts.' Now that we've successfully dealt with that issue, Lirin still hangs close to Ichigo," Kisuke said.

"She's also obnoxious," Ichigo said. "And she doesn't like you very much."

"Why?" Eri asked.

"Lirin's what you'd call a stage five clinger," Kisuke said.

Eri chuckled. "That's adorable."

"Or obnoxious, but okay," Ichigo said.

"I think I'm starting to understand all of this," Eri said. "So I just have one more question, Boss?" Kisuke nodded. "Why did you hire me? Really?"

Kisuke smiled and went to answer, but another voice did instead.

"I told him it might be a good idea." Eri looked over. Yoruichi sat there. Mostly, Yoruichi sat on the counter and watched Eri or sat outside. Eri had always taken a liking to Yoruichi because of the cat's unusual golden eyes, not to mention she thought the cat had an air of regality to it—if cats could be regal.

Of course, now Eri was learning that Yoruichi was a talking cat, so maybe being regal wasn't entirely out of the question either.

"So Yoruichi is a talking cat. My goodness, today is full of surprises," Eri said. "Although the fact that you can talk totally makes sense, because yesterday I bowed to you and you kind of bowed back. I was just doing it to bother Ichigo, but obviously you were too. That is some ace trolling, friend."

"Thank," Yoruichi replied.

"Although, he did say you were a girl, but you sound decidedly male," Eri said.

"Actually," Yoruichi started. Suddenly the cat was shrouded in a cloud of smoke. Ichigo and Renji let out a groan. Eri saw why as Yoruichi was no longer a cat, but a tall dark skinned woman, with long purple hair.

"Oh, you're a person who can turn into a cat," Eri said. "Also you're a girl. . . And you're also naked, though I guess that makes sense. It always bothers me when you have television shows and people with powers, to like, turn invisible, will turn invisible and their clothes will become invisible too. Like, did their clothes suddenly gain super powers too? Anyway, I'm rambling."

"How are you so calm about this?" Ichigo asked.

"I see boobs, literally, every day. This is literally nothing new," Eri said.

"Not exactly what I was referring to," Ichigo said.

"Oh. You're referring to her no longer being a cat, in which case my answer is that I no longer have it in me to be surprised anymore and am going to just accept this because questioning it would be too difficult," she said.

"How very sensible of you," Yoruichi said. "If only your boyfriend had as much sense."

"I do have sense! Stop talking about me like that," Ichigo said, doing his hardest to keep his eyes averted from Yoruichi.

Yoruichi stepped out of the room and returned a moment later wearing a robe.

"So, you told Kisuke to hire me?" Eri asked. Yoruichi nodded. "Why? I don't even know you. How do you know me? And why would you want me to work here?"

"I'm sure you've noticed how special you are. I heard you trying to explain it to Ichigo before," Yoruichi said. "Given the circumstances, I figured it be easier to keep an eye on you here rather than spending your time in Karakura Town being suspicious of everyone. Ichigo told you we could all tell how you were slightly out of place from the moment you got here."

Eri nodded. Part of her believed Yoruichi's words. The rest of her felt like she was being lied to. But she felt that now was not the time for confrontation.

"So gymnastics, that's what you do?" Yoruichi asked.

"And shuriken throwing, apparently," Ichigo said. Eri smiled at him.

"So let's see," Yoruichi said.

"Huh?" Eri asked.

"Let's see what you can do, if you're up to it," Yoruichi said.

"You. . . You're serious?" Eri asked. Yoruichi nodded. "Right here? Right now?"

"Yep," Kisuke said. He turned around and pulled up the floor next to him revealing a trap door. Eri looked over to Ichigo.

"What's down there?" she asked.

". . . You kind of have to see it," Ichigo said.

Eri drank the last of her tea and got to her feet. "All right, but it's not anything amazing. This is a waste of time."

Kisuke was the first to disappear down the hole in the floor, followed by Yoruichi, Orihime, Uryu, Renji, and Chad. She watched Ichigo climb into the hole.

"Are you afraid of heights?" Ichigo asked.

"No. Only snakes, spiders, and scorpions," Eri said.

"Good. Just climb down then. It's a really long climb," Ichigo said.

Eri shrugged as she followed him down the hole, wondering who would have a ladder leading down into their basement. But Eri discovered after only going down a few rungs that this was no ordinary basement. In all directions she could see an endless blue sky and an endless expanse of flat, rocky terrain. She descended the ladder which did seem to go on forever. When she finally reached the bottom, she felt Ichigo's hands on her waist, helping her to the ground.

"I take it back. I do have it in me to be surprised some more," Eri said. "What is this?"

"This is my underground training facility," Kisuke said. "Whenever your friends here aren't quite up to snuff, they come down here to beat the crap out of each other until they get it together."

"It's amazing. It's huge. I'd ask how this is even possible, but something like this would certainly be bordering along the same lines of Time Lord technology and who knows how that works," Eri said.

"The hell is a Time Lord?" Renji asked.

"Never mind. I watch too much television," Eri said. "Anyway, what is it exactly you want me to be doing?" Eri asked.

"Simple," Yoruichi said. She had reappeared, now her hair pulled back into a pony tail, and she was clad in an open backed black t-shirt, black leggings and brown shoes. She had a burlap bag in her hand and it looked full to bursting. Yoruichi reached into the bag and revealed a shuriken. "I'm going to throw a few of these at you and you're going to dodge them."

"What? You can't throw those at her!" Ichigo protested.

"Calm, down, Ichigo," Yoruichi said. "I'm not going to make her do anything that she's not capable of doing."

"It's fine," Eri said. She took off her jacket and handed it to Ichigo. "I'll be fine. Trust me." She took her hair and twisted it up into a knot on the back of her head.

Ichigo and the other's backed out of Eri and Yoruichi's way. Yoruichi dropped the bag to the ground and held three of the shuriken between her fingers.

"You understand these are real right?" Yoruichi asked.

"Wouldn't make much sense if they weren't," Eri said.

"Good. I'll do three since your boyfriend looks like he's going to pee his pants over there," Yoruichi said. Eri smiled. "You ready?" Eri nodded.

Ichigo was clutching Eri's jacket tight in his right hand. He didn't know what Yoruichi and Kisuke were up to, or why Eri would agree to have a complete stranger throw sharp object at her. But Yoruichi moved. He watched the first blade spin through the air towards Eri at an alarming speed. There was no way Eri was going to be able to see it.

But she moved—she barely moved. She side stepped the shuriken and it flew past her head. The next blade came right down the center, heading straight for her abdomen. Eri dropped and her body was bent back at 90 degree angle at her knees. Just as the final blade was coming, much lower than the others, Eri flipped herself all the way back onto her left hand and held herself up until the blade passed. She flipped backward again, onto her feet, the knot she tied up in her hair coming undone. She brushed the dust from her hands.

"She. . . She's fast," Rukia said.

"Yeah, I saw," Ichigo said.

"I know yesterday I let that hollow grab me, but I was half awake and terrified," Eri said. "But most of the time, I have really incredible—inhumanly fast reflexes."

"That's case for just about everyone here, so don't feel so much like a freak," Yoruichi said. Eri smiled at her. Yoruichi picked up the bag from the ground and walked over to Eri. "So, what was that Ichigo was saying about throwing these?" She handed Eri the bag.

"I'll need a target," she replied.

Not too long after making the proclamation, Jinta, Ururu, and Tessai had appeared, having procured a tall, wooden pole. Eri was still past the point where she was going to question things like that.

Kisuke took a piece of white chalk and drew a bulls eye on the pole.

"How about we make this fun? Let's see who can get closest to the center before Eri throws, so we can compare," Kisuke said. "Anyone up for it?"

Chad and Orihime threw first—Orihime missed completely, while Chad managed to at least his the pole. Rukia threw next, hitting the target this time. She cheered gleefully. Ichigo was next, hitting much closer to the center. Then Renji, slightly closer, much to Ichigo's annoyance. And then Uryu went. He stared at the target a long while before he threw it. He was just off from the center.

"Wow, that's gonna be hard to beat, Eri," Orihime said.

Eri shrugged. "I guess."

The fact that she was so cool about this told Ichigo that Eri was definitely knew something the rest of them didn't. She took a shuriken and tossed in her hand a bit. Then she lunged forward and threw it with all her might. It spun quickly before hitting the pole with a loud THWACK.

She matched Uryu's throw. To their surprise, she picked up more shuriken from the bag. She threw another, landing by Renji's, then Ichigo's, and Rukia's, and even Chad's. She had matched all their throws. Finally, she took one last shuriken from the bag and tossed it at the pole, hitting dead center of the target.

Eri took a deep breath and then smiled.

"Incredible," Chad said.

"Where did you learn to do that?" Ichigo asked.

Eri shrugged. "I just have good aim I guess."

"No. I have good aim. That's. . . Impossible. You matched every single throw," Uryu said. "And you knew you'd be able to. You were showing off."

"Who knows—maybe I was a ninja in a past life," Eri said. "That certainly would explain some things. Anyway, I hope you found this demonstration suitable, Yoruichi."

"Yes, thank you for taking the time to show me," she said.

Eri phone started to ring in her jacket. She took it back from Ichigo and fished her phone out. Eri answered, talking to her sister—finally going through the ordeal of explaining why she hadn't been home, making up a story about staying the night at Orihime's house.

"Your girlfriend is weird," Renji said.

"I've seen people on the stealth force who aren't even that accurate," Rukia said.

"She doesn't even know why she can do that. Why would I have some explanation for it?" Ichigo asked. He was glad Eri hadn't simply told him that her skills were highly above average. He wouldn't have been able to understand what she meant about everything making sense unless he'd actually seen her do this. Soul Reapers and Hollows made sense to Eri because she had abilities that would terrify normal human beings. Those things existing in her world made sense now because it made her supernatural abilities a little less supernatural. If monsters existed, then surely there were other people like her that existed too.

And she was right.

Eri hung up her phone and joined her friends again. "Sorry about that. I forgot to tell Kimi I was working today."

"I wouldn't worry about that. In light of recent events, I'll just make Jinta stock," Kisuke said.

"Thanks, Boss," Eri said.

"I don't know why I always have to do the grunt work," Jinta complained.

"We literally had this conversation yesterday, Jinta," Eri said placing her hands on her hips.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Jinta scoffed.

Eri smiled at him. Was there anything that didn't make Eri smile, Ichigo was starting to wonder, but then he remembered—talking about her parents, Katsuo, and concussions were things he'd seen make her cry recently. But Jinta being sassy, Yoruichi throwing sharp objects at her all earned them a smile.

There was clearly more to his girlfriend that he had ever imagined.


	18. Kisuke and Yoruichi are Jerks

"Don't mess up my hair," Eri complained as Ichigo ruffled her hair. It was the next Friday and, despite Katsuo and the notes she was still getting in her locker, Eri's mood had improved significantly. It wasn't that their relationship was exactly _better,_ it was more that there was less pressure. Now that she knew he was a Soul Reaper, rather than making up excuses about why he left class early, or why he had to suddenly abandon her on the walk to his house from work, he could simply tell her without worrying her.

Ichigo always liked Friday's with Eri best because he could walk her home from school without having to worry about her going to work doing handicrafts with Uryu. It was the only day where he had her all to himself and the decreased amount of anxiety he had about the relationship, this Friday he was in an especially good mood.

Eri sat down on her bed running her fingers through her now disheveled hair, throwing a pout Ichigo's way as she did. He smirked at her and walked over, pushing her back on the bed. He kissed her, taking a handful of her hair as he did.

"Are you sure you don't want me to mess up your hair?" Ichigo asked.

"As a matter of fact, I'm suddenly not very concerned about it at all," she said. She pulled Ichigo back down to her lips and Ichigo continued to knot his fingers through her hair. It didn't take long before Eri was starting to undo the buttons on his school shirt. Ichigo tossed the button down away and immediately started to undo Eri's shirt. With each button he undid, he kissed down her body as each inch of new skin was exposed.

He lifted Eri up from the bed enough to pull the shirt away and unhook her bra. Before he could remove it there was a voice from Eri's bedroom door.

"There you guys are—oh."

Ichigo and Eri separated, obviously caught off guard by Renji's presence. Eri's face flushed with humiliation immediately, as did Ichigo and Renji's. Eri buried her face in Ichigo's chest, wrapping her fingers around his t-shirt. She listened to her bedroom door shut and Ichigo handed her shirt back.

"I'm sorry," Ichigo said.

"It's not your fault," Eri said, buttoning the shirt up. She climbed off the bed and went over to the bedroom door. She pulled it open to a still red faced Renji standing there.

"Renji, what the heck are you doing in my house?" Eri asked. Ichigo was almost shocked that Renji had nearly seen Eri topless and yet she still seemed only mildly irritated.

"It's just that Yoruichi sent me to come after you guys. I didn't realize you were. . . Busy," Renji said, averting his eyes from the couple. "She just wants you to come by Urahara's. And she said wear something you can run in. . . And to bring Kon."

Ichigo groaned. "Fine just give us a minute."

"No problem," Renji said. Eri closed the door.

"I don't think I've ever been so embarrassed in my whole life," she said going over to her dresser.

"Join the club," Ichigo said.

"I really hope this doesn't become a regular thing, or an ever again thing. I like my privacy," she said.

"It's got nothing to do with you. It's my privacy they don't respect. You're just a bystander," Ichigo said.

"Well, they should respect your privacy too. They want you to spend high school fighting monsters for them; the least they could do is learn to knock before they open a door," she said as she stripped out of her school clothes. Ichigo averted his eyes out of reflex. He knew he didn't exactly have to. Ichigo was well on his way to pulling off Eri's clothes himself and would have been successful if Renji hadn't shown up. At this point, he'd seen her completely naked several times already. Old habits die hard, he supposed.

Eri pulled on a tight fitting t-shirt and a pair of shorts—the attire that she usually dawned for gymnastics, sans the leotard. She looked over to Ichigo and smiled at him.

* * *

"What exactly did you want us here for?" Ichigo asked.

Eri still wasn't completely used to seeing him like this—clad in his Soul Reaper garb, his Zanpakuto on his back, looking like he'd rather be anywhere else than where he currently was. She knew that he was probably still annoyed that Renji had walked in on them. She could feel her cheeks burning as she thought back to the interruption and how much more awkward it could have been. That aside, whenever Ichigo was around Kisuke, Renji, and Yoruichi, his irritation seemed increase exponentially. And it was almost shocking to see him bicker with Renji even more than he went back and forth with Uryu.

It was a side of Ichigo she had never seen before.

"Do you have something better to be doing right now?" Yoruichi asked.

"Or someone?" Renji asked.

Even Eri threw him an irritated glance at that comment. Ichigo was less quiet about his irritation and started scolding him again, and soon they were both screaming at each other.

Eri looked over to Yoruichi and Kisuke. She smiled at them, waiting patiently for Ichigo and Renji to finish berating each other.

"Hey, why don't you two idiots give it a rest?" Jinta scolded them.

"Who are you calling an idiot?" Renji and Ichigo screamed at him in unison.

It was amazing, Eri thought, Renji and Ichigo could easily be siblings. They were so similar, and the way they went at each other was something she was all too familiar with now that she shared the space with Kimiko.

"I brought you here," Yoruichi started, grabbing the boys' attention, "for her." She pointed to Eri, who stared curiously at her.

"We helped your other friends learn to use their abilities and defend themselves, and since you now spend almost all of your free time with her, we figured it was inevitable that she might end up in the way of a hollow again," Kisuke said.

Ichigo grimaced at him. He was somehow resentful of this idea, because it somehow implied that he wouldn't be able to protect her himself. He didn't even want to think about something like that.

"And while she's awfully good at dodging, she's otherwise useless," Yoruichi said.

Eri frowned. "Well excuse me for not being able to randomly manifest a sword whenever I feel like it. I missed school the day they passed out super powers."

Ichigo couldn't help but smile at her. He always liked when she sassed people for talking down to her. Every time she did it, it proved that they were more compatible than people actually though they were.

Yoruichi smiled at her.

"I guess you'll just have to make up for what you lack," Yoruichi said. "Are you a good runner?"

"Yep," Eri said confidently

"Good," Kisuke said. "Oh, Kon!"

Kon, who was currently taking up space in Ichigo's body, looked up from where he was reclined back against a rock.

"What?" Kon asked. This was another thing Eri wasn't used to—two Ichigos. It was the strangest thing she'd probably seen she'd been exposed to all this stuff.

"You're going to do us a favor," Kisuke said. "Do you two see Ururu down there?"

Eri and Kon looked across the rocky plane and saw nothing.

"No," they both answered.

"Good. You're both going to run until you reach her," Kisuke said. "Then you'll run all the way back here."

"Like a race?" Eri asked.

"Yep," Kisuke said.

"What do we get if we win?" Kon asked.

"If Eri wins, she gets a 5% raise," Kisuke asked.

"Holy shit, are you serious?" Eri asked. Then she clapped her hands over her mouth. "Sorry. I didn't mean to swear."

Kisuke chuckled. "It's all right."

"What about me?" Kon asked. "What will I win?"

"Kon, this isn't about you. It's about Eri. We just said that. Now, let's be helpful without complaint for once," Kisuke said.

Eri shrugged. When she was really trying— _really_ trying her hardest when she ran, Eri could easily run a few miles. The ground ahead of her was completely flat that she could see. There were at least a few miles ahead of her where she couldn't see anything. She thought this would be a piece of cake at first, but then she realized that she wasn't dealing a normal person. This was Kon. An artificial soul. Kisuke had created him.

He lined up next to her as they prepared to go. But she paused and turned to Kisuke.

"Why Kon?" she asked. Kisuke cocked an eyebrow at her. "If you wanted me to just race someone you could've have plain ol' Ichigo do it, but you told him to bring Kon with him, and now you're having me race him instead. So, what's so special about Kon aside from his charming personality?"

"Thanks!" Kon said giving her a thumb's up.

"She didn't mean that as a compliment," Ichigo said with a frown.

"Come on, Boss. What's the deal?" Eri asked.

Kisuke smiled at her. "I forgot I have to give you more credit than I usually give everyone else. Kon _is_ special. You see there are all kinds of artificial souls that we create for Soul Reapers, but Kon is a Mod Soul, which makes him slightly different."

"How so?" Eri asked.

"Mod Souls were created to enhance regular human abilities," Kisuke said. "Kon here, has increased lower body strength."

"So he's supposed to be faster than Ichigo?" Eri asked.

"Not like it's hard," Renji scoffed. Ichigo whacked him upside the head.

"Yes, Kon is faster than Ichigo. Of course, if you wanted to race Ichigo as he is now, he'd make it to Ururu and back before you even got a quarter of the way there," Kisuke explained. "But I get the feeling that if you race Kon here instead, you'll be more suitably matched."

Ichigo had a lot of faith in Eri, but then again he was well aware of what Kon was capable of doing. He wasn't sure that they were actually suitably matched. She stretched a bit before finally deciding she was ready for to race, Kon.

"Ready?" Yoruichi asked. Eri and Kon both nodded. "Go!"

Both Kon and Eri took off. Ichigo was impressed that for the first few meters, Eri could keep pace with Kon. Then he passed her, not by much, and Eri was easily able to close the distance.

"So how far away is Ururu?" Renji asked.

"What?"

Ichigo and Renji stopped watching Eri and Kon who were shrinking away in the distance and looked to Kisuke and Yoruichi. Ururu was standing there next to Jinta.

"Wait! You said Ururu was standing down there!" Ichigo complained.

Kisuke shrugged. "Yeah, I did say that didn't I?"

"You can't just lie to her like that. How are they going to know to turn around?" Ichigo asked.

Yoruichi smirked. "Oh, they'll know."

* * *

Eri knew she'd run at least three miles already. She kept going back and forth with Kon for the lead, and she knew she was about to hit her wall and start slowing down. Kon looked like he keep on going, and she was also positive that he was purposely keeping pace with her to make her feel better.

She was wondering when she would be able to see Ururu ahead of her, when she felt something strange.

She stopped dead in her tracks, causing Kon to stop too.

"What's wrong? Out of breath?" he asked.

"No," Eri said walking up next to him. "You don't feel that?"

"Feel what?" he asked. He looked around for a moment and shook his head. "I don't sense anything."

Despite Kon's words Eri was sure that they weren't alone. She'd spent the last few days, under Yoruichi's suggestion, learning to recognize the Spiritual Pressure of the people she spent most of her time with. Most she could already recognize without trying very hard—Ichigo, Uryu, Chad, and Orihime. She had nailed down the Spiritual Pressure of everyone at the shop as well. Most other people she couldn't sense as well because they didn't have as much Spiritual pressure.

But whatever she was sensing now wasn't anything or anyone she was familiar with. She couldn't tell where it was exactly. She looked in all directions. Where on Earth was it? She looked down at her feet, and then she couldn't stop looking. She grabbed Kon's arm.

"We have to go back" Eri said.

"What are you talking about?" Kon asked.

"Trust me," Eri said. "We can't stay here." She started to pull him away and that's when it launched up from the ground—a long, snakelike hollow. "Run!"

Kon and Eri took off running, the hollow screeching as it slithered closely behind them. Of all things, it had to look like a snake. Eri was terrified of snakes. She was running faster than she had during her race with Kon, she was certain of that. She could barely control her legs she was moving so fast. She felt like she was going to fall down. She couldn't see Kon anymore. Had she passed him? She looked back over her shoulder and she had indeed sprinted pretty far ahead of him.

The hollow behind them raised itself and then burrowed itself into the ground. Kon and Eri were both going too fast to stop. The hollow suddenly launched itself up from beneath the ground, causing the surrounding area to start to give way, creating a giant pit. Kon jumped over to the other side of it. Eri was at the edge of it before she could stop herself and she found her jumping as far as she could. At first she was sure there was no way she was going to make it, but the next thing she knew her feet were touching the ground and she tumbled to the ground.

Kon helped her to her feet and they looked back at the crater.

"I didn't know you could do that," he said.

"Neither did I," Eri said. Overhead, she saw Ichigo and Renji swooping in. With one swing each they destroyed the hollow.

Eri took a deep breath. "I hate snakes."

"Are you okay?" Ichigo asked.

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine. I feel like my heart's about explode out of my chest, but otherwise, I'm totally chill," she said. "Also, I jumped over a 40 foot wide gorge and my life flashed before my eyes. That is also a thing that happened."

Ichigo shook his head. "Are you sure you're okay, because you kind of sound like you're freaking out."

"Also, where the heck did that thing come from? One minute we're looking for Ururu and next thing you know, giant snake hollows pop out of the ground," Eri said, clearly not having heard a word of what Ichigo said.

"Okay, you're not 'chill.' Relax," Ichigo said putting his hands on her shoulders.

"No, don't touch me. I'm all gross and sweaty," Eri said shaking her head. "I just ran a whole bunch of miles and ran from a monster and pretended to be a stunt woman--."

Ichigo pulled her into a kiss and Eri seemed to instantly relax. He pulled away from her.

"Are you okay, now?" he asked.

Eri nodded, and gave him a smile.

"Wow, aren't you two cute." Kisuke and Yoruichi had joined them now. Eri's head dropped and her face flushed red, but Ichigo simply ran his fingers through her hair rather than be embarrassed or annoyed. He was just glad she was okay.

"Boss, where did that Hollow come from?" Eri asked, as Ichigo put his arm around her.

"I may have planted it there," Kisuke said.

Eri gasped. "Why would you do that?"

"Oh, don't worry. That thing wasn't going to hurt you," Kisuke said.

"That information would've been useful, like, two minutes ago. My hindsight thanks you though," Eri said.

"We just wanted to see what you would do," Yoruichi said. "I've got to admit, those legs of yours work better than I expected."

"Well, I work them hard enough; they'd better exceed expectations. Besides, it was either run fast or get eaten. My fight or flight reflexes kicked in," Eri said. "It's like you said, dodging I can do."

Yoruichi nodded. "How about you come back tomorrow morning. I'll see what I can do about that. Maybe next time we can get your fight reflexes to kick in."

". . . That's fine by me, but no more hollows," Eri said firmly. "I don't care if they're harmless or not, I'm just not wanting to put up with that again unless it's an actual life or death situation. You shouldn't trick people, you know. I'm sure there were more honest ways of getting the information you wanted."

"Well, sure, but this way was more fun," Kisuke said.

"That is not an excuse," Eri said.

"Well, you've got my word. No more hollows," Yoruichi said with a nod. "Just promise to leave your boyfriend at home."

"Are you serious?" Ichigo asked. "I'm not leaving her alone with you people."

"We can't have you coming to save her every five minutes," Kisuke said. "Besides, don't you have a job to do?"

Ichigo frowned.

"If it makes you feel better, we'll keep Renji here to babysit," Kisuke said. "That way he can earn his keep without having to work too hard, right, Freeloader?"

Renji rolled his eyes and let out a grunt.

"It'll be okay. I'll call you immediately if they mistreat me at all," Eri said.


	19. A Knock-Down, Drag-Out

"She's fine," Rukia said, from her spot in Ichigo's closet. He kept looking at his cell phone, checking to see if Eri had called or texted him between writing his essay for school. "You're distracting me."

"I'm in my room. You don't have to be here," Ichigo said.

"Kisuke likes her too much to let her get into trouble. And Eri said she would let you know if they were out of line. You don't have to expect her to get into trouble," Rukia said.

"They sent a hollow after her yesterday just to see what would happen," Ichigo said. "I don't trust them alone with her, not even a little bit."

"But you trust her right? She'd definitely tell you," Rukia said. "She knows you worry about her a lot."

"I don't always worry about her," Ichigo said. "Did she say that I did?"

Rukia shook her. "I can't tell you what she said."

"She really said that?" Ichigo asked.

"Look, she didn't say anything bad about you," Rukia said. "All she said was that you can be over protective sometimes. So stop worrying about her. She knows how to take care of herself."

At that moment, his cell phone rang, when he saw Eri's number flash on the screen he answered it quickly.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey there," Eri said.

"How are you?" he asked.

"Tired," she answered. "No hollows though."

"Good," he said. "What does she have you doing exactly?"

"Oh, it's a secret apparently. I don't know why, but I'm not supposed to tell. I can only promise you that I am not in any danger and I have not been harmed. Renji's actually getting really bored," Eri said.

"Why doesn't she want you to tell me?" Ichigo asked.

"It's like a surprise or something. I don't know. I don't fully understand why you Soul Reapers do the things you do," Eri said. "But I will tell you my shuriken throwing has become infinitely more impressive."

"It was pretty impressive before," Ichigo said.

"Exactly," she said. He could imagine her smiling on the other side of the phone. "Anyway, she's done with me for today, so I'm going to leave now and take a shower. You should come over if you're not busy. I told Renji that if I see him in my house again today I'd let you strangle him, so we shouldn't be interrupted. He's not really eager to come by my house ever again anyway. He's afraid he might see something."

"He definitely would have after we left yesterday," Ichigo said.

"Are you still sitting with Rukia, Lirin, and Kon? Because even without them hearing the context of this conversation, the inflection in your voice definitely gives away what you're talking about," Eri said. "Or maybe you're just so excited to see me that you don't care."

Probably the latter," Ichigo said.

* * *

Ichigo walked to school on Monday with Rukia like usual, and upon reaching the locker room, they could hear a lot of commotion.

"Good, you're here. Everyone's been looking for you." Uryu appeared beside him.

"What's going on?" Ichigo asked.

"See for yourself," Uryu said. He walked with him down a few rows of lockers until he came to the one where Eri's was located. He could see people gathered around it, pointing and giggling and whispering.

Rukia and Ichigo stepped up to investigate. Several people, upon seeing Ichigo, ducked away and began to whisper to each other. When he saw her locker, he could see what the whispering was about—Eri's locker had been completely trashed. All of her things were strewn about on the floor. The door was bent and dented and _whore_ had been sprayed painted onto it.

Ichigo looked back Uryu. "Who did this?"

"Eri said it was fine when she got here for gymnastics practice, but when it was over, she found it like this," Uryu said.

"Where is she now?" Ichigo asked.

"She went to the office to tell them about the vandalism a while ago," Uryu said. "I came back to wait for you."

"We should take her things to the classroom to make sure they don't get destroyed any more than they already have," Rukia suggested. Uryu nodded in agreement.

"You should go and make sure she's okay," Uryu said.

Ichigo walked out of the locker and headed down the hall to the office. He didn't find Eri there, so he headed upstairs.

"Ichigo!" He saw Tatsuki waving to him from the end of the hall. He ran down to her.

"Have you seen Eri?" Ichigo asked.

"She's in the bathroom with Orihime crying her eyes out. Did you see her locker?" Tatsuki asked.

"Yeah. I just came from there," Ichigo said.

"They did it to her desk too," Tatsuki said. Ichigo leaned into the classroom and saw that all of Eri's things were all over the floor of the classroom and her desk and chair had been written all over. Ichigo's blood boiled under his skin. "Why would someone have it out for her of all people?"

Ichigo could think of one person who would do something like this to her, it just made him even angrier.

"I told you, I'm fine now, Orihime," Eri said. Ichigo and Tatsuki watched Eri and Orihime walking down the hallway toward them. When Eri reached the classroom she immediately stopped. Ichigo went to speak, but she put her hand up in protest. "I'm fine. Orihime, tell him I'm fine."

"She's not fine," Orihime said. Eri groaned. "I told her she should just go home and not worry about it, and so did Ms. Ochi."

"And I told both of you that I'm not going to miss school because someone has an attitude problem," Eri said. "She's going to find me a new desk and they're going to replace my locker. It's no big deal."

"I think it's a pretty big deal," Ichigo said. "What if they just do it again?"

"Well, am I just never supposed to come back to school again, Ichigo?" Eri asked. "I'm not getting bullied out of another school."

"Not really bullying though is it?"

Ichigo made a fist at his side seeing that Katsuo had shown up.

"It's more like the past has caught up with you," Katsuo said. "Can't run from it forever."

"Go away, Katsuo. No one's got time for you today," Eri said. Ichigo could see her frustration rising again, her face reddening.

"Did you see what they put on your locker? It said something like 'whore.' I used to hear that a lot before you moved," Katsuo said.

"Don't you talk to her like that," Ichigo threatened. Eri stepped between them, not wanting Ichigo's anger to make the situation any worse.

"Did she tell what she did? Did she tell you why everyone's calling your girlfriend a lying whore?" Katsuo repeated.

"The only reason people ever decided to call me a so-called 'lying whore,' is because _you're_ a liar and you don't want anyone to know you're a rapist," Eri hissed at him. Every last nerve she had was frayed.

"How dare you call me that?" Katsuo said. His hands reached out and he shoved Eri hard. She stumbled back onto the ground, only being kept from smacking her head on the floor by Tatsuki.

Eri, Tatsuki, and Orihime barely registered it when Ichigo hit Katsuo in the face, but they all gasped in surprise when they did. Katsuo hit the ground but was quickly back on his feet. Soon the boys were attacking each other.

Eri kept repeatedly shouting for Ichigo to stop, as he obviously had the advantage and was beating the utter crap out of Katsuo, but they were both too far gone. 

A crowd had gathered to watch the brawl unfurl. Ms. Ochi, pushed through the crowd. She grabbed Ichigo by the collar of his shirt, pulling him off Katsuo. Then she grabbed Ichigo pulling him to his feet.

"All right, boys, let's take a trip downstairs. The rest of you, to class," Ms. Ochi said. "Except you, Eri. Might as well come now so they don't call for you later."

* * *

Eri sat with her arms crossed outside the principal's office. Ichigo and Katsuo were inside with him now. Every once in a while she could hear him yelling about something, or stopping Katsuo and Ichigo from screaming at each other.

"Well, I'll admit. I'm impressed that you guys managed to get into trouble so quickly this morning. Did you even make it to first period?"

Eri looked over at the door and saw that Isshin and Kimiko were walking through the door. She'd been informed already that parents had been called. She wasn't excited to see either of them, and even less excited that Katsuo's father was probably going to turn up too.

"I at least made it into the classroom. Ichigo didn't even get that far," Eri said calmly. She was still very upset about the turn the morning had taken, despite trying to be bright about it.

"What exactly happened?" Isshin asked.

"My locker and my desk got trashed this morning and someone had kindly emblazoned 'whore' over everything that I own. Katsuo, the world's most incredible ex-boyfriend decided to, in front of Ichigo, say that I had it coming. I told Katsuo off. Katsuo shoved me to the ground. Ichigo then seemed to experience what I can only assume is blinding rage, because until Ms. Ochi physically pulled him away from Katsuo, Ichigo just kept hitting him no matter how much we kept shouting for him to stop," Eri explained. "The good news is, I'm pretty sure Ichigo came out of it unscathed, the bad news is he'll probably get suspended anyway there was _a lot_ of blood."

At those words, the door opened and Ichigo and the principal walked out of the office.

"Ah, Doctor Kurosaki and Miss Tachibana, I'm glad you both came. I just wanted to make sure that when these two were dismissed from school today, they left supervised," the principal said. "They've both been informed of when they'll be allowed to return to school."

"I'm sorry—what exactly did Eri do wrong here?" Kimiko asked.

"Eri's not being suspended. After talking with the school counselor it was decided that she take a few days off from school to focus on her mental health," he explained. Eri rolled her eyes in her seat. "We have security cameras in the locker room downstairs and we'll be looking to see who is behind vandalizing her things. In the meanwhile, a few days off should settle her."

"I'm sure I'll be feeling much better coming back and having a ton of make-up work," Eri muttered.

"As for Mister Kurosaki here, we take violence very seriously," the principal started.

"Yeah, yeah, I already know," Ichigo said. "Let's just go."

The principal nodded and walked back into the office.

"Tatsuki brought our stuff down," Eri said, pointing to the things sitting next to her. "She also said you still punch like a baby."

Ichigo shook his head and picked up bag from next to Eri.

"How long are you out for?" Isshin asked.

"A week," Ichigo scoffed. "They're only giving Katsuo three days because he's the 'victim' or something stupid like that."

"Of course he's the victim. He's always going to be the victim and the rest of us are just the people ruining his life," Eri said getting to her feet. "I've changed my mind. I don't want to be here today."

They all walked out into the hallway and started to the doors. Before they reached them the door opened and in stepped Katsuo's father. He instantly glared down at Eri when he saw her.

"I knew you'd be causing my boy trouble when he said he was going to school with you again," Mr. Takino said. "What lies are you spreading about him now?"

"Eri isn't doing anything wrong," Ichigo said.

"You must be the other reason Katsuo's in trouble," Mr. Takino said. "Take my advice, son, this girl here isn't going to cause you anything but trouble and it'd probably be in your best interest to stay away from her."

"Sorry, I'm Isshin Kurosaki. This is my son. I understand it's probably been a difficult day for you, just like the rest of us, but I don't think berating a teenage girl is going to help the situation any," Isshin said.

"Do you know what this girl said about my son? She falsely accused him of rape. Tarnished his whole reputation," Mr. Takino said.

"I didn't _falsely_ accuse him and it was my reputation that was tarnished not his, and here he is trying to force me out of another school," Eri said.

Ichigo could see on her face and hear in her voice that Eri had reached her limit for the day, and that she was slowly starting to crack. He took hold of her hand.

"Come on, Eri, you don't need to explain yourself," Ichigo said. Eri gladly walked away from the situation with Ichigo.

Mr. Takino looked back over to Isshin.

"You should keep an eye on the girls your son is interested in," he said.

"I think I've done a fine job raising my son to make good decisions, so at times like these when he gets into trouble, he can own up to it and admit he was wrong without any argument," Isshin said. "Can you say the same about your son?"

Mr. Takino glared at Isshin as he walked past him. Kimiko gave him a curt wave before following. They walked out of the building and saw Ichigo and Eri standing outside the front gates. Ichigo had his hand on her shoulder, saying something to her. Eri was nodding along with his words, wiping the tears from her face. Eventually, Ichigo pulled her into a hug, continuing to talk to her as she did, and she nodded with her face buried in his chest.

"I totally get that fighting is bad, but if you ground him for standing up for my little sister, I'm going to feel awful about it," Kimiko said. "Eri doesn't even like violence so she's probably going to give him an earful about when she regains her composure."

Isshin nodded. "I'm sure that'll be punishment enough. Besides, I always taught him to protect the people he cares about. He's not the type to get into this kind of trouble unless he was defending someone."

Kimiko nodded. "I know I've told you this before, but I'm really glad she met Ichigo." Another glance at Ichigo and Eri, and they could see that she was smiling again, weakly, but a smile none the less. "If they ever break up, Eri's standards are going to be impossibly high."

"His too," Isshin said.

"Eri," Kimiko said as they reached them, "I'm going to head home and enjoy my day off like always do. I can trust you to stay out of trouble, can't I?"

"I was really just expecting to go home and sleep," Eri said.

"No way. Today is the one day of the week I have the whole house to myself. You can't take that away from me," Kimiko said. "Go find some way to entertain yourself."

Eri rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

"Ichigo--."

"Dinner's at seven, I know," Ichigo said dismissively.

* * *

Eri and Ichigo had decided to take advantage of being suspended and spent the morning wandering the city. In the afternoon they settled down by the river for an impromptu picnic consisting mostly of rice balls.

"I think I could eat rice balls every day for the rest of my life," Eri said, her head in his lap. "Just rice balls, curry, and miso soup."

"What about sushi?" Ichigo asked.

"Crap. Yes. Sushi is on the list too," Eri said. "Also pizza. And ramen. And parfaits. And pork buns. I _love_ pork buns."

"You just love food," Ichigo said.

"I do," she said. "I am also in love with this warm weather. I'm sure the reason it's still so hot out has something to do with climate change and we're probably going to pay out the butt for it come winter, but it's incredible."

"Yeah, it is," Ichigo said.

"As it turns out. . . My birthday is Saturday," Eri said.

"I didn't know that," Ichigo said.

"Of course you didn't. I didn't tell you," Eri said. "But I felt like you'd probably want to know."

"Obviously. What do you want to do?" Ichigo asked.

"Something outside. It's going to be really nice on Saturday. We should take advantage of it," Eri said.

"All right. I'll think of something and surprise you," Ichigo said.

"I love surprises," Eri said. "And I love you."

* * *

Ichigo walked Eri to work later in the day and returned home to find Rukia already there.

"How did the rest of the day go?" Ichigo asked.

"No one stopped talking about it," Rukia said. "And everyone wants to know what happened with Eri and Katsuo after she yelled at him in the hallway."

"Well, if she wants to talk about it, she will. Just don't hassle her about it," Ichigo said. "Anything else new?"

"They said that the cameras down there are broken, so they don't know who trashed her stuff," Rukia said.

"She'll be pleased to hear that," Ichigo said.

Ichigo sat down on his bed and began to text Eri this new information as Rukia scrolled through her Soul Pager.

"I have some other news, about the Soul Society," Rukia said.

"What?" Ichigo said.

"They need us to host the Women's Soul Reaper Association," Rukia said.

"I told you, and I told everyone, I cannot have people in my house. _You_ weren't even supposed to stay here," Ichigo said dismissively.

"No, it's nothing like that," Rukia said. "They're having a beach party here on Saturday. They just need us to tag along since they'll be in the World of the Living."

"Fine," Ichigo said with a groan. Then he stopped for a moment. "Wait—did you say Saturday?"

"Yes. Why?" Rukia said.

"Dammit. Eri's birthday is on Saturday. I can't bail on her," Ichigo said.

"Well, do you think she'd be opposed to coming with us? It is a beach party after all. I'm sure you could find some way to still make it special for her," Rukia said. "Captain Unohana is chairwoman of the association. I'm sure if I told her about your situation she'd accommodate you. She's very reasonable after all."

"I'd still have to talk Eri into it," Ichigo said.

"Well, as it turns out, Eri is also very reasonable," Rukia said.

"True," Ichigo said. "I'll bring it up after dinner."


	20. Family Trees and Birthday Cake

Eri was halfway through her shift at the Urahara Shop. She finished ringing up a customer's things and was waving them goodbye from the store, when Ururu came out from the back.

"Yoruichi is here. She wants to see you," she said. "I'll watch the counter for you."

Eri walked away from the counter and went to the back. She found Yoruichi sitting down at the table sipping a cup of tea. There were two other cup sitting across from her at the table.

"Sit, have some tea with me," Yoruichi said.

Eri paused. "I'm really supposed to be working right now."

"Kisuke won't mind. This is more important. Sit," Yoruichi insisted.

Eri sat down across from her and looked at the third cup of tea.

"Expecting someone else?" Eri asked.

Yoruichi nodded. "She'll be here soon. Don't worry about her for now."

"Okay," Eri said. "What's this about?"

"You're a very polite girl, Eri. I can tell that you don't want me to perceive you as rude, so you haven't asked," Yoruichi said. "So ask me now."

"Ask you what?" Eri asked.

"How I really know who you are and why I really told Kisuke to hire you," Yoruichi said. "I know you could tell I wasn't being completely truthful."

Eri nodded. "I figured you'd tell me eventually. I was right, obviously. I just assumed you had a good reason for not telling me, or, at least, had a good reason for not wanting anyone else to know."

Yoruichi smiled. "What do you know about your parents?"

Eri shrugged. "They adopted me when I was three and I—"

"No," Yoruichi said. "What do you know about your birth parents?"

Eri blinked at her. "Not much."

"You know their names?" Yoruichi asked.

"Mariko Ueno. My father's name was Kenshin," Eri said. "Did you know them? Is that how you found me?"

Yoruichi nodded. "I knew Kenshin. I see a lot of him in you. He was very bright and very dedicated. Not nearly as polite as you though."

"How did you know my father?" Eri asked.

"He used to work for me," Yoruichi said. "In a way."

"What do you mean?" Eri asked.

"I used to be head of one of the four noble houses in the Soul Society," Yoruichi said. "The Shihoin Family. As such, I became leader of the Stealth Force, as it was accustomed."

"And what's the Stealth Force? A bunch of ninjas and spies?" Eri asked.

"Essentially. The Stealth Force doesn't operate directly under the control of the 13 Court Guard Squads. But that's a story for another time," Yoruichi said. "Kenshin worked as a part of the Stealth Force."

Eri stared at her for a long time. "But. . . But that doesn't make any sense. He'd have to have been--."

"A soul reaper. Yes," Yoruichi said. Then she chuckled. "Don't worry. You're certainly not the first person like you to be born. It's rare, but it does happen. Your mother is decidedly human if you were wondering."

"Thanks for the reassurance," Eri said. She sipped her tea anxiously, not sure what to do with the information and trying to figure out what question to ask next. "So. . . How did I come to be here?"

"Kenshin didn't follow orders." A small woman had entered the room. She was dressed in Soul Reaper garb, except she also wore a white, sleeveless haori, with a yellow belt around her waist. She had short black hair, except for the two long braids, bound in white cloth at the back of her head. She looked from Eri to Yoruichi and bowed. "Sorry I'm late, Lady Yoruichi."

"It's fine, Soifon, sit," Yoruichi said. "Eri this is Soifon, the current captain of squad two and the Stealth Force. My old protégé."

"Nice to meet you," Eri said.

"Soifon was my lieutenant when I was captain of squad two and the stealth force," Yoruichi said.

"Kenshin was my older brother," Soifon said.

"Oh," Eri said. She didn't know what to say. Her brain was registering that this woman was her aunt, but not much else. What else was she supposed to say? What else was she supposed ask?

"Kenshin was assigned on his sixth mission as part of the Stealth Force. He was in the World of the Living when he disappeared. For a long time, it was assumed that he was killed in action. But then we received information that he'd been seen here, about 15-years-ago," Soifon explained. "I ordered a team to find him and bring him back to the Soul Society."

"And did they?" Eri asked.

"Naturally," Soifon said.

"Why did he stay gone after his mission was over?" Eri asked.

"He said he no longer wanted to be a part of the Stealth Force," Soifon said.

"So. . . Why run away? Why not just quit and find a new job or something?" Eri asked.

"It's not that simple. When you make the decision to become a Soul Reaper, it's a choice that you make for the rest of your life. If you do decide to quit you're labeled as a danger to the rest of the Soul Society and they're imprisoned," Soifon said.

"So people make the decision to become Soul Reapers knowing that they can't ever change their minds because they'll be considered 'dangerous?'" Eri asked, baffled by the idea.

"There is barely a soul who knows that imprisonment awaits them if they decide to leave," Yoruichi said. "And there are few that ever do choose to leave. Everyone who becomes a Soul Reaper, dies a Soul Reaper, and most wouldn't have it any other way."

Eri shook her head. "So he ran because he knew what would happen to him if he was honest." Soifon nodded. "That makes sense. I mean, it's completely messed up, but it makes sense."

"I know you don't agree--."

Eri held up a hand. "If you're going to feed me some crap about me not understanding the way the Soul Society works and that it's good your system, you can save it, and I will in turn save my lecture about your moral inepttitude."

"Fair enough," Yoruichi said.

"Before my brother was imprisoned upon his return, he told me about you and your mother," Soifon said.

"What happened to her?" Eri asked.

"She passed away shortly after she gave you up," Soifon said. "According to Kenshin, she was terminally ill. Locating you was never a priority. In all instances, children like you grew up to be well adjusted humans none the wiser of their parent's true identities."

Eri hardly considered herself to be well adjusted, but she kept it to herself. "So why are you here if you don't care?"

"I. . . I wanted to apologize to you," Soifon said. "When I was reunited with Lady Yoruichi, I asked her to find you and to make sure that you were doing well. It's the least I could do after imprisoning Kenshin, my own brother. . . So, I'm sorry, for taking your father from you and for making you a bystander in a conflict that had nothing to do with you."

Eri took a deep breath. "Look, I could've gone my whole life not knowing about my parents. I'm adopted, so of course, every once in a while I wonder about who they were and what they were like, but I've never wished for this 'what if' of a life that I might've had if they'd raised me. I'm happy to have met you, Soifon. I am happy, healthy, and well cared for. And while I don't approve of the Soul Society's way of dealing with things, I do forgive you for doing what I'm sure you viewed as you doing your job. I'm going to give you the benefit of the doubt and say that it wasn't easy for you to do that to him, otherwise you probably wouldn't be here apologizing or asking Yoruichi to look out for my well being."

Eri got to her feet. "I have to get back to work now. But I hope this conversation has brought you some closure."

She walked out of the room and back to the front desk.

"She. . . She's different than I expected," Soifon said.

"I know," Yoruichi said. "You should get to know her. She's even more surprising."

Soifon shook her head. "What benefit would I get from getting to know her better?"

"I'm sure it would ease your conscience more to keep an eye on her," Yoruichi said. "And it would benefit her to know more about who she is."

"I don't know, Lady Yoruichi," Soifon said unsurely.

"Find the time to talk to her again. It'l be good for you," Yoruichi said. "Trust me. Have I ever led you wrong?"

* * *

After Soifon left, Yoruichi explained to Eri a few more details—finding Kenshin in the World of the Living years ago had apprenty been a big deal. The word amongst Soul Reapers not ranking high enough to know the truth about were told that Kenshin was imprisoned because he had gone awol. That in itself was unheard of in the Stealth Force and a harsh punishment was assumed. There was speculation about what happened to Eri, but, as Soifon pointed out, no one expected to hear about her ever again.

Yourichi instructed her not to tell anyone the whole truth about what happened to Kenshin. This didn't sit well with Eri, especially since she was very strongly aversed to lying. What made it worse was that she would be lying to protect a horrible system.

But as Ichigo walked with her from work that evening, she told the version she'd be instructed to tell by Yoruichi.

"That's insane," Ichigo said.

"Tell me about it," Eri said. "Talk about being hired under false pretenses."

"Your father was a Soul Reaper and you're worried about Kisuke not telling why he really hired you?" Ichigo asked.

"This doesn't really mean anything. I mean, it explains things, sure. And I guess it's nice to know about my parents, but I like how things turned out. I got Kimiko. I got you," Eri said. "Yes, this is all crazy, but. . . It doesn't change anything, does it?"

Ichigo wrapped his arm around her. "No, it doesn't."

"Good," Eri said.

"It's a little weird knowing that you're related to Soifon though. She's kind of intense," Ichigo said. "I guess you are a little too though."

"Don't start pointing out family resemblences. I can't handle that right now," Eri said. "Wait until I'm 16, maybe I'll be better equiped to deal with it."

Which reminded Ichigo. "About your birthday. . . Something's come up this Saturday."

Eri frowned. "You're not ditching me are you?"

"No, no, not really anyway," Ichigo said. "It's just that there's this Women's Soul Reaper Association and they're coming here, to the World of the Living for some beach party or something."

"Why?" Eri asked.

"I assume to annoy me," Ichigo said. "Anyway, they'll be here on Saturday, and I know it's your birthday and you'd probably rather not spend it with a bunch of Soul Reapers, but you can come with me if you want."

"Are you sure you want me to come? I  might cramp your style in front of your Soul Reaper buddies," Eri said.

"Impossible. You're only capable of improving everyone's opinion of me," Ichigo said. "I might cramp your style."

* * *

Eri's phone rang waking her from her sleep. She grabbed it from her night stand and drowsily put it to her ear.

"Hello," she answered.

"I believe someone has a birthday today."

Eri chuckled, still half asleep. "What time is it?"

"Midnight, well 12:01 technically," Ichigo answered. "Although, I doubt you were born at exactly midnight."

"Well if you don't think I was born this early in the morning, why are you calling me so early?" Eri asked, with a chuckled.

"I wanted to be the first one to tell you happy birthday today," he said.

"Congratulations, you came in first in a race that no one else was participating in," she replied.

"Well, I have something for you," he said.

"What?" she asked.

"Come downstairs," he said.

"First you wake me up from my sleep and now you want me to get out of bed? This is no way to treat your girlfriend on her birthday," she said climbing out of bed. "This had better be worth it. Is it edible?"

"Yeah, actually," he said.

"Don't play with my emotions, Kurosaki," Eri said, descending her stairs.

"You should really hurry up," Ichigo said.

"I'll be there in two seconds," she said. She hung up her phone as she got to the front door. She unlocked it slowly. She pulled the door open and saw Ichigo there, holding a very lopsided strawberry shortcake.

"Surprise," he said.

"You made me a cake," she said.

"Yeah, I mean, I know it doesn't look awesome, but it probably tastes fine," Ichigo said.

"Probably?" she asked.

"I might've forgotten a step or two. I made Yuzu promise not to help me. She mostly just laughed at me the entire time," Ichigo said. "If you don't wanna eat it, then--."

"Of course I want to eat it," she said. "I never say no to cake."

Ichigo walked inside and Eri closed the door behind him.

They walked into the kitchen and Ichigo sat the cake down on the counter. Eri grabbed a plate and a knife from the drawer, along with two forks.

"So why'd you make me a cake?" she asked as he took the knife.

"I figured since I'm dragging you to that stupid Soul Society thing instead of taking you on a real date for your birthday, I should at least do something nice for you," he said.

"You're always doing nice things for me," Eri said hopping up on the counter.

"I know, it's like I'm in love with you or something," he said.

Eri rolled her eyes as Ichigo cut into the cake.

"Looks like you're struggling little there," she said.

"It's just a little firm. It was in my fridge. It's fine," he said.

"I believe you," she said as he took a slice and put it onto a plate. "It looks delicious. I'm so ready to taste it."

They both picked up forks and took a bite. They both chewed slowly. A smile slowly crept across Eri's face.

"It's awful isn't it?" Ichigo asked.

Eri shook her head. "No, no. The strawberries are really fresh and the icing. . . Yeah, it's pretty awful. There's a weird texture thing going on with it."

"I know. I don't know what I did," Ichigo said. Eri took another bite of the cake. "You don't have to eat it."

"Yes, I do. You made it for me. I will eat every single weirdly textured bite of it," Eri said with a laugh. She took another bite, but chewed slightly slower. She shook her head. "I need a napkin."

Ichigo grabbed a napkin and handed it to her and she spit out the bite of cake.

"You okay?" he asked.

"I think there was an eggshell in it," she said.

"Dammit," he said. "I'm sorry."

"It's the thought the thought that counts, and this was very thoughtful," Eri said. "Thank you very much for my inedible cake."

Eri grabbed his hand and pulled him over into a kiss.

"Hey, do me a favor though," she said.

"Anything," he said.

"Please never make me another cake," she laughed.

"No, I have to make you another cake in order to redeem myself," he said. "But I promise that the next one will be edible."

"I suppose that's acceptable," she said. She pulled him back into a kiss and he wrapped his arms around her waist.

And then the front door opened.

"Why are there teenagers making out in my kitchen after midnight?" Kimiko asked as she crossed the house to them. "This is the kitchen, where we make our food. No defiling the kitchen."

"We're not defiling the kitchen," Eri said. "He made me a cake, because it's my birthday." Eri motioned over to it.

"You made her a cake at midnight on her birthday? You know you don't have to impress her anymore right? She's already in love with you."

"I know you find the concept of someone being nice to you just for the sake of being nice to you a hard concept to understand, but that is in fact what is happening here," Eri said.

"Ugh, you two disgust me with your cuteness. I bet all your classmates hate you," Kimiko said. "And what the hell is wrong with your cake, Shit Head?"

"Shit Head?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes, you, boy feeling up my sister in my kitchen, what's wrong with your cake?" Kimiko asked.

"A lot of things," Ichigo said.

"Yeah, don't eat it. It's pretty bad," Eri said. She grabbed her cell phone and flipped over to the camera.

"What are you doing?" Ichigo asked.

"Well, just because it's awful, doesn't mean you didn't make it for me. I want to be able to remember it," Eri said taking a picture of the cake.

Kimiko rolled her eyes.

"As thoughtful as this was of you, Ichigo, it is well after midnight so I'm gonna have to ask you to stop making out with my sister and go home," Kimiko said. She ruffled her sister's hair. "Happy birthday, loser."

Ichigo scooped Eri up from the counter to her surprise.

"Does this mean, I don't have to walk up to my room?" Eri asked.

"As if you aren't spoiled enough already. You're creating a monster," Kimiko said.

Eri waved goodbye to her sister and Ichigo walked her upstairs to her room. She pushed the door to her bedroom closed as they entered and Ichigo laid her down on the bed. He laid down next to her and Eri planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Sorry, I messed up your cake," he said.

"It's fine," she said.

"I'll make it up to you," he said.

"You know you don't have to," Eri said.

"You sure?" he asked, propping himself up on his elbow. He brushed some of her hair back behind her ear.

"Why? What'd you have in mind?" she asked. Ichigo leaned over and kissed her neck, eliciting a small giggle from Eri. He moved his hands down to her waist and pulled her shorts down.

"What I had in mind," Ichigo started, whispering in her ear, grabbing her panties and pulling them down her legs, "was that tomorrow, after we got back from the beach, I'd bring you back here," his hand slid down between her thighs. "And then I thought, depending on how much restraint I have," his hand slid down between her thighs, "I'm either going to pin you down against this bed, or that wall if I can't make it that far," he caressed her gently, and she ran her fingers though his hair, "and then I'm going to pull off all of your clothes. How does that sound?"

Eri didn't respond, at least not with words. She merely continued to run her fingers through his hair.

"Eri?" he whispered to her again.

"I'm sorry, I stopped listening. You distracted me," she said. "What did you say?"

Ichigo chuckled. "It's not important." He kissed her briefly before pulling away.

"You're playing a dangerous game, sir," she said. "You know my sister's right downstairs."

"Then I guess you'll just have to be quiet," he said. "If you can." He took his hand from between her legs, and she let out a whimper. He kissed her again, before slowly down between her legs.

Eri's hand came and covered her mouth to keep even a peep from escaping her lips, and she was almost positive that even that wasn't going to work.

Her other hand came to rest in Ichigo's hair as he worked his magic between her thighs. She wanted so badly so savor this, to just lie back and let herself get lost in the oblivion, but as Ichigo slid two fingers into her, she knew that wasn't going to happen.

Her hand abandoned her mouth to tangle itself in the bed sheets and she bit at her bottom lip, trying with all her might to keep voice down. As she got closer and closer to her peak, that task seemed impossible, and Ichigo certainly wasn't going to do anything to help the situation.

She startled herself as Ichigo's name crawled out of her throat, and she instantly tried to silence herself again, but she was so close now. It was almost taking too much brain power now to control the sound of her voice. When her climax hit her, she could only hope that her sister was still downstairs in the kitchen.

Ichigo found his way back to her lips and she playfully smacked him upside the head.

"What part of 'my sister's right downstairs' did you misinterpret?" Eri teased him.

"All you had to do was keep your voice down. I think you did an adequate job," Ichigo said.

"Adequate?" Eri asked.

"I'm pretty sure you were quiet enough, but I can't be sure," he said. Eri sighed before kissing him again. "By the way, there's something I wanted to tell you."

"What?" she asked.

"Happy Birthday," he said.

She rolled her eyes at him, but he was happy to be rewarded with a smile.


	21. Soul Reapers Don't Know How Beach Parties Work

Eri was standing at the edge of the beach, talking to her grandparents who had called to wish her a happy birthday. She was optimistic about how her birthday was going to turn out, despite having to spend it with Soul Reapers.

"Pretty lame to take your girlfriend on a date to a work trip on her birthday," Renji said.

"As a general rule, I don't take relationship advice from people who aren't in relationships," Ichigo said. Renji frowned at him.

Eri ran back over to the group and put her phone into the pocket of her swimsuit cover up.

"Why the long face, Renji?" Eri asked.

"He's just bitter," Ichigo said, taking hold of Eri's hand.

"Okay. . ." she said. She highly doubted that she wanted to know what they were hating each other for today.

"Where are those guys anyway? I hope I didn't show up here for nothing," Ichigo said.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Ichigo."

They all jumped, startled by the group appearing behind them suddenly.

"Captain Unohana," Rukia said.

"Hello, Rukia, Renji," she replied. Then she looked over to Eri. "You must be Eri."

"Oh, yes, that's me," Eri said, with a nod.

"It's nice to meet you. Sorry to come in like this and disturb your birthday plans," she said. "I'm Captain Unohana."

"Nice to meet you," Eri said.

"We've heard a bit about you from Yoruichi and Soifon and from Rukia's reports," Unohana said.

Eri looked over the group standing with Unohana. She spotted Yoruichi and Soifon in the crowd. Along with them there was a very tall woman with short, white hair. Next to her, and extremely busty woman with long, wavy orange hair stood. There was a woman with dark hair pulled up into a bun wearing glasses, a shorter darker haired girl with a red choker, and a short girl with short cut brown hair. At the front of the group was a little girl with bubble gum pink hair.

"Let me introduce you to everyone," Unohana volunteered. She went around group, starting with the pink haired girl, Yachiru Kusajishi, then Nanao Ise, Rangiku Matsumoto, Isane Kotetsu, Nemu Kurotsuchi, and finally, Kiyone Kotetsu.

"What are you guys doing here anyway?" Ichigo asked.

"Well, initially we were planning to have our party at our own pool in the Soul Society," Nanao began, "but the president had it built inside of Kuchiki Manor. Eventually it was discovered by Captain Kuchiki and he promptly destroyed it."

"You secretly built a pool in someone's yard?" Eri asked.

"Captain Kuchiki's house has the most space!" Yachiru declared.

"Anyway, while we work on finding a new building site in the Soul Society, it seemed ideal that we come to the World of the Living," Nanao said.

"Yo! Kurosaki!"

Ichigo and the others looked back and saw Ikkaku, Captain Ukitake, Byakuya, and Senataro.

"We invited Captain Kuchiki to make up for building the pool in his yard!" Yachiru declared.

"And I felt it would be good for Captain Ukitake to get some fresh air," Unohana explained.

"Yes, and I was actually feeling a lot better today," Ukitake declared. No sooner had the words left his mouth, did he suddenly seem to become overwhelmed with dizziness and start to collapse. Senataro and Kiyone instantly leapt into action.

They put up a tent and sat him beneath him, fanning him.

"Sorry, I guess I'm just not used to this heat," Ukitake said.

"We should get him some ice," Renji said.

Ichigo nodded in agreement. He and Ichigo ran off to the food shack.

"So," suddenly an arm came around Eri and she felt boobs squish against her face. She looked up and saw Rangiku had come to her side. Ikkaku stood on her other side. "You're really Ichigo's girlfriend?"

"I sure am," Eri said, unsurely.

"Oh, my gosh! Did he give you this?" Rangiku exclaimed grabbing her wrist and inspecting her bracelet.

"Yeah, for our one month anniversary," Eri said.

"That idiot managed to keep a girl for more than a month?" Ikkaku chuckled.

"He might be an idiot but he's my idiot," Eri said. She had been warned ahead of time by Ichigo that most people would respond to her the same way Renji had with a general air of incredulousness. But she was feeling very defensive of Ichigo today. She was over everyone being shocked. "I think he's great."

"I'd think he was great too if he bought me nice things," Rangiku said.

"Who'd have thought that idiot kid would ever be able to woo a lady," Ikkaku said. "Hey, isn't it your birthday or something today?"

Eri nodded.

"Oh! Do you have any special plans? Is he taking you out anywhere?" Rangiku asked.

Eri shook her head. "He was going to, but then we found out about your little shindig."

"Awe, so he totally blew your birthday off?" Rangiku asked.

Eri shook her head. "No, he just got creative instead since we wouldn't have time to go out." She reached into her pocket and pulled out her cellphone. "He came over at midnight and he made me a cake. See?" She pulled up the pictures on her phone.

"That's a pretty crappy cake," Ikkaku commented.

"He made it for me himself. It's not like he's a professional baker. Besides it's the thought that counts," Eri said. "And then he came back over this morning and made breakfast for me and my sister."

"Aww, how adorable," Rangiku said. "Who knew he was such a sweetheart?"

"Well, he's always like that—with me anyway," Eri said. "But I know sometimes he can be--"

"A pain in the ass," Ikkaku said.

"I was going to say hot headed, but I guess that works too," Eri said, rolling her eyes. She saw Ichigo and Renji returning with the ice, which Kiyone and Senataro quickly used to tend to Ukitake.

"I love your cover up, by the way," Rangiku said.

"Thanks. I made it myself," Eri said.

"You made this?" Rangiku asked.

Eri nodded. "I do gymnastics, but sometimes it's nice to sit down and do nothing so I learned to knit and sew and make clothes." She flipped through more pictures on her phone and showed Rangiku some of the skirts and dresses she'd made.

"Oh, my goodness! They're beautiful!" Rangiku cooed.

"Hey, what's going on?" Ichigo asked.

"I had no idea you had such a talented girlfriend. I'm so proud of you!" Rangiku said taking him into a hug and smothering him in her breasts, something Eri assumed happened whenever she hugged anyone.

Ichigo managed to break free from her.

"I showed her pictures of some of the clothes I made," Eri said.

"And look at her cover up," Rangiku said.

"I made my swimming suit too," Eri said. "Want to see?"

"Yes!" Rangiku said.

Eri unzipped her cover up and stepped out of it. Rangiku's eyes went wide when she saw the light pink bikini. The top was strapless, tying around the back. Her bottom was a high cut bikini that tied on the sides.

"I show a little more skin than I wanted to originally, but I don't really mind," Eri said.

"I bet Ichigo doesn't mind either," Ikkaku said.

Ichigo whacked Ikkaku upside the head.

"Don't be such a perv," Ichigo said.

"I can't help if your girlfriend's hot," Ikkaku said. "Guys will be guys after all."

"For future reference, just because you are a boy, it doesn't mean you shouldn't be held accountable for your actions," Eri said.

"I love you! Can I take you home?" Rangiku asked, tossing her arms around Eri. "I have to go show you off. You're lovely."

Rangiku dragged Eri off.

888

Soifon and Yoruichi had disappeared, but Rangiku did as she had said and dragged Eri all over the beach, showing her off to all of the other girls. They were all very curious about her because she was dating Ichigo, and because she was related to Soifon. She was relieved when she learned Orihime was there. She came down from the shack where, she learned, Unohana had asked her, Uryu, and Chad to work there for the day. Apparently they'd had the whole beach closed down so they could have their party.

"It's a little overwhelming, isn't it? Being around all of them at once," Eri said.

"You get used to them. They're all really nice," Orihime said.

"They are. They're all sweet," Eri said. "I guess it's just guys that aren't overly fond of Ichigo."

"They're all just jealous of how cool he is," Orihime said.

"That and he has a tendency to be rude, but only when people agitate him. If people didn't bother him so much he'd be totally fine," Eri said.

"Right," Orihime agreed with a nod.

"I'm glad you're here. I don't want to hang all over Ichigo, but I needed a minute to breathe away from all those guys," Eri said.

"Glad I could help," Orihime said.

"All right, everyone," Ukitake said. "I'm feeling much better now, so it's time to begin the first annual Beach Art Competition."

"Everyone should break into groups of two or three and work together to build the best sand sculpture," Unohana said. "I'll be judging."

"You mean like sand castles?" Orihime asked.

"I don't know that sounds kind of lame," Renji said.

"The Captain Commander has graciously donated a cash prize for the winner of the contest," Unohana added.

That was all the motivation it took for the others to agree to join in.

888 

Eri wasn't much of a fan of playing in the sand, so instead she watched as Renji, Ikkaku and Ichigo built their sand castle.

"You know, you could always pitch in," Ikkaku said.

"Nah, you guys are doing a great job," Eri said putting on her sun glasses. "Keep up the good work."

"You know you don't get to split the prize money with us if you're just going to sit there sun bathing," Ikkaku said.

"I can't believe you're trying to make me do work on my birthday. Are you this demanding of your own girlfriend?" Eri asked.

"As it happens, I'm currently unattached," Ikkaku said.

"Shocking," Eri said.

Ikkaku growled at her as Ichigo and Renji chuckled.

"I'm joking," Eri said.

"Yeah, yeah," Ikkaku said.

"Really, I'm joking," Eri said. "I'm not the least bit shocked that you're single."

Ikkaku frowned at her while Ichigo and Renji laughed.

"Eri!" Rangiku called out from down the beach. She looked over. "Can we borrow your boobs?"

"That's. . . Awkward," Eri said.

"We need them to help build our sand sculpture!" Orihime shouted next.

". . . Yep, just even more confused, but also intrigued. I'll be back," Eri said. She got up from the sand and ran over to the other girls.

"I think you're the first person I've ever seen who rubs Eri the wrong way, except for maybe Jinta," Renji said.

"She might feel better about you if you hadn't ogled her within five minutes of meeting her," Ichigo said.

"What, are you saying you don't stare at her?" Ikkaku asked.

"I don't make her feel uncomfortable," Ichigo said.

"You know who she reminds me of," Renji said. Ikkaku nodded.

"Who?" Ichigo asked.

"Soifon," Ikkaku said.

Ichigo shook his head. "I don't see it."

"That's because you've got those rose colored glasses on," Ikkaku said. "She's just like Soifon, except that instead of glaring at you and telling you that you're inadequate, she smiles and uses sarcasm."

"Oh, come on. Eri's not like that," Ichigo said. He paused. "Okay, so she is like that, but Soifon's way more intense and serious than Eri."

"Well what about what she did at Kisuke's huh?" Renji pointed out.

"What did she do?" Ikkaku asked.

"You'd have to see it to understand," Renji said. "It's incredible. And it's undeniable proof she's related to Soifon, genetics aside."

Ichigo nodded. Her perfect aim was a little terrifying, but if there was anyone who'd be able to replicate anything close to what Eri did, it would be Soifon.

"Well, I still think you can do better," Ikkaku said. "That girl seems like nothing, but trouble."

"You are literally the only person who thinks that," Ichigo said.

"Yeah. If you get to know her better you'll definitely start questioning what the hell she sees in him," Renji said.

Ichigo rolled his eyes as Eri came back over to them. Her swim suit was damp now, so they could tell she'd been in the water.

"That was easily the weirdest thing anyone has ever asked me to do with my boobs," Eri said, returning to her spot. "Also, Rangiku is one strange woman, although admittedly resourceful."

"Do I want to know what you mean by that?" Ichigo asked.

"Nope," Eri said. She reached into her bag and pulled out her sunscreen. "What are you guys building, anyway?"

"The Squad 12 Barracks," Ikkaku said.

"Are they really that big? Must be a lot of people in Squad 12," Eri said, spraying her legs with the sunscreen. The can fizzed out for a moment. She shook it and tried to get it spray again.

"Out?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah," Eri said dropping the empty canister into her bag. "I've got the lotion, but the spray on is so much easier."

"What is your sun screen stuff for anyway?" Renji asked.

"You put it on when you spend a long amount of time in the sun. It decreases your risk for skin cancer caused by the more powerful UV rays given off by the sun, and it keeps you from getting sunburn," Eri said.

"You sure do worry about a lot of stuff," Ikkaku said.

"Sunburn isn't a joke, Ikkaku. And neither is melanoma," Eri said rubbing the lotion on the leg that had missed the spray on. "Ichigo, do you think you can take a break from your sand barracks and get my back for me?" She held out the bottle to him and Ichigo gave her a nod. He dusted the sand off his hands and walked over to her. He took the bottle and squeezed it into his hands. She lifted her hair up to so he could rub it onto her back.

"Say what you want about her," Renji said, "who's the last girl that asked you to rub lotion on her back, and did she look like that?"

Ichigo whispered something into Eri's ear as he rubbed her back. Whatever he said, she smiled at it, before tilting her head back to kiss him.

"I bet she lets him do a lot more than rub lotion on her back," Ikkaku chuckled.

"I do as a matter of fact," Eri said looking over to them.

"Eri!" Ichigo said.

"They're sitting three feet away from us. The least I could do is satisfy their curiosity if they're going to talk about us within earshot," Eri said. She let her hair fall down as Ichigo stopped rubbing her back. "Now they actually have something to talk about instead of just speculating back and forth with each other."

"You think you're funny or something?" Ikkaku asked.

"I'm honest as opposed to being funny," Eri replied.

"You know, if you weren't a girl I'd probably try to kick your ass," Ikkaku said.

"And I would challenge you to a battle of wits, but I see you have come unarmed," Eri said.

Ikkaku glared at her even harder now, and Renji chuckled.

"I love it when you use Shakespeare to insult people," Ichigo said.

Ikkaku cleared his throat. "You know, sweetheart--."

"Eri," she corrected Ikkaku. "I don't like being called out of my name, especially when you're saying it to be condescending."

" _Eri_ , I don't think I like you very much," Ikkaku finished.

"Why, Ikkaku, does that mean we aren't friends anymore?" Eri asked, the sarcasm evident in her voice. "I mean, if we weren't friends, I don't think I could stand it."

". . . Now, I'm sure I don't like you," Ikkaku said.

"Don't worry," Eri said. "I'll win you over before the day is out."

"Doubt it," Ikkaku said.

"No, really. I'm going to win you over. I forgive you for your previous indiscretions, and now I'm going to make you my friend," Eri said.

"Really?" Ikkaku asked. "Why would you want to do that?"

"You're the only one who thinks that I'm not good enough for Ichigo. I respect you for that, so I'm taking it as a challenge to prove you wrong," Eri said.

"And you plan to do this by the end of the day?" Ikkaku asked.

Eri nodded. "I possess a great deal of stick-to-ittiveness and a kill-them-with-kindness attitude."

"Kindness? You've given me nothing but sass since I met you," Ikkaku scoffed.

"Well, I also possess a great deal of sarcasm and passive aggression," Eri said. "We all have our faults."

888

The sand building came to an exciting end—during an internal competition between Ikkaku, Renji, and Ichigo to dig a hole beneath their sand barracks, Yachiru quietly snuck a crab down Ikkaku's pants, causing him to collapse the barracks and resulting in him needing to be rescued. Down the beach, Team Kuchiki had built a very odd pair of characters—Byakuya had built a well sculpted (but very strange) seaweed man, and Rukia had built a very sad (but large) Chappy the Rabbit. Rukia had said that she was Byakuya's adopted sister, but Eri could see a strong family resemblance in their interests and behaviors.

The winner of the contest was Squad 13's team, although they hadn't really been participating. Captain Ukitake had been sleeping under his tent when Senataro and Kiyone decided to make him more comfortable by building him sand bed, and then filling the bed with flower petals, completely covering the captain. Then Orihime, Uryu, and Chad laid lunch out in front of him. It looked like a funeral offering, which Unohana was impressed with, and she declared them the winners.

Eri watched as Ichigo and Renji tried to revive an unconscious Ikkaku who seemed to be out cold between the crab and being trapped beneath a pile of sand. Eri shook her head.

"Enjoying your strange birthday?" Uryu asked.

"Strange would definitely be the word for it," Eri said with a nod. "But I am enjoying myself, I think. Everyone here is nice. Weird, really weird, but nice. Ichigo, fits in well with them."

"True," Uryu said with a nod.

"I feel like the more I've learned about all this these past two weeks, I feel like I've learned more about Ichigo too," Eri said. "I've also learned more about why you tend to be so irritated by the mere mention of Soul Reapers. Aside from the whole genocide thing and murdering your grandfather. The values of the Soul Society are very askew, I've learned."

"They're more than askew," Uryu said. "Genocide is how they solve all their problems."

"They could use a seminar in ethics," Eri said. "But they're not all that bad. Not all of them."

Suddenly there was a scream from over by the shore. Everyone looked to see Nanao and Isane being lifted up into the air by strange tentacles slowly creeping up their bodies.

"This is touching me in a really inappropriate place!" Isane shrieked.

"I was afraid this might happen," Unohana said. "We were getting reports of a hollows with high spiritual pressure on this beach."

Out from the ocean rolled a large green creature, tentacles sprouting out of it.

"Don't worry," Uryu said. He held up his arm and materialized his bow. This was the first time Eri had seen him use his Quincy power and she watched in awe as he launched 100 tiny blue arrows at the creature. The creature was unaffected by the arrows. From behind her Uryu turned and watched Chad fire El Directo at the creature as well, but to no avail.

"That won't work," Nemu said. "It looks like it just absorbs all Reiatsu based attacks, so you'll have to attack it physically.

Eri looked over her shoulder to see that Ichigo was by her side now, as were Rukia, Renji and Orihime.

"I left my combat pass at the beach shack," Ichigo said looking over to the others.

"I don't have my soul candy or my Zanpakuto," Rukia said.

"Me either," Rangiku said.

"Don't worry," Renji said, producing Zabimaru. "I can handle this thing."

At those words, the creature grabbed his leg and flung him out to sea.

"That was unexpected," Eri said. But then at that moment the tentacle came back and grabbed Orihime, pulling her up into the air with Isane and Nanao. "Orihime!" Eri turned to Ichigo. "What are we going to do?"

"We'll try to keep things under control here while you go get your badge, Ichigo," Uryu said.

He nodded, turning to go, but another creature rose up from the sand behind them. It grabbed Ichigo around the waist. Just as it prepared to go after the others, above her head Soifon appeared. She struck the creature with her Zanpakuto which disintegrated the creature on contact, spraying them all in the monsters guts. Yoruichi followed, kicking the other creature straight through its head.

Everyone was freed from the creatures.

"Good timing," Eri said to Soifon. "Where did you guys come from?"

"Soifon and I were tailing a shark when suddenly Renji landed on us," Yoruichi said pointing to the shoreline where a water logged Renji was seated. "So we came back to see what was going on."

Ukitake sat up from his sand and flower coffin and examined the scene before him, finally awake.

"Oh, have we started the watermelon smashing already?" Ukitake asked.

"Watermelon?" Eri asked.

"You know," Orihime paused examining the pinkish red liquid covering herself and everyone else. She licked her arm.

"Huh, you know what? This does taste like watermelon," Orihime said.

"So you've all finally noticed," Byakuya said.

"Captains Kuchiki, Ukitake, and I came up with a new whack-a-melon game, using these. We planted the rumor about the hollows to excite everyone," Unohana said.

Eri was certain that Unohana's definition of "excite" was closer to Eri's definition of what "panic" was.

"These melons were specially created by the Department of Research and Development to fight hollows," Nemu said. Suddenly more and more of them popped out of the ground. "We've brought enough for everyone."

Eri pushed her head hair back out of her face and shook her head.

"Are you okay?" Ichigo asked

"It's just. . . This is the weirdest birthday I've ever had in my whole life," Eri said. She looked up at him and smiled. "I will never forget this day. I don't know if that's good or bad." She started to laugh. "Thanks for inviting me."

"No problem," Ichigo said.


	22. Making Friends the Stealth Force Way

Eri watched as the other Soul Reapers smashed the remaining watermelons. It was the most interesting day at the beach and birthday Eri had ever had in her life. 

Ichigo walked over to her.

"You're all by yourself," he said.

"I was just watching," she said. "My brain is trying to process that all of these people are soul reapers and it's. . . It's weird."

"They're a little nuts, but they're all good at what they do," Ichigo said.

"Today's been fun. I mean it," Eri said.

"Really?" he asked. "Because there are a million other things I'd have rather done with you today."

"I know," she said. "What were you planning on doing today before this was sprung on you?"

"Well, this is gonna sound dumb," Ichigo said.

"Tell me," Eri said.

"Before I knew your birthday was coming up, I had been planning this thing," he said. "I was going to take you to Mount Kumotori and go hiking."

"You are not a fan of hiking," she said.

"But you are," he said.

"Yeah, but usually on dates we do something we both enjoy," Eri said.

"You enjoy hiking and _I_ enjoy seeing you happy," Ichigo said.

"Well, if that's the case, then why are you so grumpy today?" she asked.

"Because, I don't want to have to share you with these assholes," Ichigo said, putting his arm around her.

"Don't be mean. I think they're fine," she said. "I'm glad that these are the people who have your back when things get serious."

Ichigo shrugged. "I guess."

"Hey, you two, stop canoodling." Renji walked over to them, a brown sack in his hands.

"We're not canoodling," Ichigo protested.

"Whatever," Renji replied, dismissively. "Eri, remember how you want to make Ikkaku your friend? I've come up with a plan to help you."

"What is it?" Eri asked.

Renji held up the small sack in his hand. "Feel like throwing some shuriken?"

"You expect me to lure Ikkaku into a shuriken throwing competition under false pretenses? Why don't I bet 5000 yen while I'm at it," Eri said.

"That's not a bad idea actually," Renji said.

"That's super dishonest. It's like hustling him in pool," Eri said. "I just told him I was honest and not funny. That's totally going back on what I said earlier."

"Trust me, if you want Ikkaku to like you, humiliating him in front of everyone by being better at him than something is what you do," Renji said. "Why do you think he respects Ichigo so much?"

"I beat the crap out of him the first time I met him," Ichigo said with a firm nod. "Renji's right. If you kick his ass real good, you'll instantly be his favorite person." 

Eri took the bag.

"Are you sure?"

"I've known Ikkaku for a while. Trust me," Renji said.

"All right," Eri said. "Find me something to throw these at and I'll find Ikkaku."

Renji and Eri started off in separate directions. Ichigo grabbed her arm and she turned back to him. He gave her a kiss.

"I'm pretty sure this counts as canoodling," she said.

"Probably," he replied. "You have a problem with that?"

"No," Eri said, feeling herself blush, "But you've never been the PDA type. I thought you'd especially frown upon it right now with all your friends watching."

"I don't care what the guys think," Ichigo said. "It doesn't matter what Ikkaku says, you know. You are actually too good for me. Everyone else here knows it."

"Well, I like Ikkaku. He's the only one I've met that thinks I need to measure up to you," Eri said. "I like hearing that someone wants to make sure I'm good enough for you."

"Like I said, you are too good for me," Ichigo said.

"I'm not, but I do try to be," she said. He kissed her again.

"Hey why don't you two stop being cute for five seconds."

Eri was pleased to hear Ikkaku's voice and she turned around to him.

"Ikkaku, you're just the man I was looking for," Eri said. She held up her bag. "Ready to have your butt kicked?"

Ready to have his butt kicked? What was this girl even talking about, Ikkaku wondered.

"How good are you at Shuriken throwing?" Eri asked.

"Why?" Ikkaku asked as she ran up the beach.

"Because, I'm pretty good at it. I've won medals and everything for it," Eri said. "Renji, are we ready to go?"

"Yep," Renji said. They'd taken the top half to one of the modified watermelons and drawn a target on it in marker.

"Looks great," Eri said. She turned back to Ikkaku. "So, what do you say, Ikkaku? How about we have a little competition? Whoever hits closest to the center wins."

"Listen, Eri, you wouldn't stand a chance against me," Ikkaku said.

"I'd say that's a bit presumptuous of you," Eri said. "You're not backing down from a challenge are you?"

"Look, you're a tiny human girl. It's not much of a challenge," he said.

"You insult my gender and my humanity. That's incredibly disrespectful," Eri said. "I know you feel like you can just talk to people however you want, but I don't like be disrespected." By now, the others were watching them. She reached into the bag. "Look, you throw two, get as close to the center as you can. I guarantee you that I will match both your throws _and_ hit it dead center."

"That's impossible," Rangiku said.

"Yes," Ikkaku said.

"Then you should have no problem with making me eat my words," Eri said.

Ikkaku looked over to Ichigo.

"Stick-to-ittiveness," Ichigo said.

Ikkaku groaned. "And what do I get when I win?"

"My respect," Eri said. Ikkaku glared at her as the other's chuckled around them. "That was a joke. If you win, I will humbly apologize. . . But you won't win." He took two shuriken from Eri and rolled his eyes. Everyone was watching them now. "And give me that Squad 11 famous 110 percent. Don't go easy on me."

Ikkaku did just that, throwing both shuriken hitting just outside the bulls eye.

"Well?" Ikkaku asked.

"That's really good. You should be proud," Eri said, picking up three shuriken. "But not good enough." She took the first shuriken and just as she had before, matched Ikkaku's spot, but unlike before, she knocked it off the watermelon. She followed up by hitting the other one off the watermelon. She looked at Ikkaku and smiled. She looked back and tossed the shuriken, hitting dead center.

". . . No. . . No way," Ikkaku said.

"I can do it again if you want," Eri said. She took another shuriken, knocking her last throw from the melon and replacing it. "A third time if you're still really unsure."

"It's a trick," Ikkaku said.

"It's impressive is what it is," Renji said. "Don't feel bad. She put the rest of us in our place the first time she showed us she could do that too."

"I think her aim has actually gotten better," Chad pointed out.

"It has. She knocked Ikkaku's throws right of the board. Before she could only hit right next to them," Uryu said.

"Practice makes perfect," Eri said.

"I feel like I've just been had," Ikkaku said. "You lured me into this under false pretenses."

"If I told you I had perfect aim would you have believed me? No. I do not think so," Eri said shaking her head. She held her hand out to him. "No hard feelings, right?"

Ikkaku stared at her hand for long moment before shaking it.

"You're a weird girl," he said.

"Yeah, I guess I am," Eri said.

"Well, if anyone was doubting it before, you can tell she's definitely related to Soifon now," Rangiku said.

Eri glanced over to Soifon standing over by Yoruichi. Soifon didn't seem to be reacting one way or the other to the comment, but she did seem to be avoiding eye contact with Eri.

Eri didn't say anything either, but soon some of the girls were at her side, asking her to repeat the same action, marking points all over the watermelon for her to hit.

"Your aim is really good," Rangiku pointed out. "Imagine what you could do if you could put some Reiatsu behind those throws."

"I've been working on it," Eri said, hitting a mark that Yachiru had put on the watermelon.

"Do you think you could cut it in half?" Rangiku asked.

Eri shrugged. "Maybe if I really believe in myself."

"It—it's not that difficult." Eri looked up and saw Soifon standing there, rubbing her arm. Yoruichi stood a few feet away from her, looking rather pleased with herself. Eri deduced that this conversation had not been initiated by Soifon. "I could show you, right here, I mean."

"Oh, that'd be cool," Eri said. Soifon walked up next Eri. She grabbed Eri's shoulders and repositioned her body so she wasn't standing straightforward anymore.

"You have good posture," Soifon remarked.

"Yoruichi says it's because I'm a gymnast," Eri said.

"Just make sure you're lined up with the center." Eri did as instructed, with Soifon adjusting her as she felt necessary. She handed Eri the shuriken. "Lady Yoruichi has shown you how to use your Reiatsu?" Eri nodded. Soifon grabbed her arm and extended it out a bit. "Don't let your arm go out much farther than this, so you can still block easily if you're under attack." Eri nodded. "Use your Spiritual Pressure, the way she showed you, but aim for the top of the melon," Soifon grabbed her wrist and motioned it downward, "but throw at a downward angle."

Eri nodded for the final time and Soifon took a step or two away from her. Eri stared at the melon for a moment before doing as she'd been instructed. They watched Eri flick her wrist quickly, and the shuriken flew from her fingers and cleaved the watermelon in two pieces, before falling over onto their sides.

Everyone cheered, except Eri and Soifon. Both of them had the same displeased look on their face.

"What's the matter? You got it perfect on your first try," Ichigo said.

"No I didn't," Eri said. She dashed up toward one of the broken halves of watermelon and scanned it until she reached the top where she'd thrown it. "See, look." Ichigo looked but couldn't for the life of him see what she was talking about. "I cut it perfect all the way down except at the top, see, it broke." She ran her finger up the edge of the melon and then came to a small chunk where it hadn't been cut perfectly. "Do you see it now?

"Oh, yeah, I guess so," Ichigo said.

"I underestimated how high it was and was just short of the top," Eri said. "Darn."

"Well if it makes you feel any better, I wouldn't be able to do that," Ichigo said.

"Ichigo, I'm an award winning gymnast with a part time job who spends her free time making out with her boyfriend and sewing clothes in Handicrafts club, and I still find the time to get straight A's. I find any type of inadequacy unacceptable," Eri said. "And you making yourself sound inadequate doesn't make me feel better either." She sighed. "I guess I know what I need to work on now."

"There are a few people on the Stealth Force I wish were as attentive as you," Soifon said walking up beside her. "I'm glad you noticed your mistake, and that you're not pleased with it."

"I'm kind of an over achiever," Eri said.

"Not kind of. You actually _are_ an overachiever," Ichigo said. "And you meet all of your goals."

"Not all of them," Eri said pointing out the watermelon again. Ichigo shook his head and heard Orihime and Chad calling out to him. He walked away over to them leaving Eri with Soifon. They stood in an awkward silence for a moment.

"So, you're 16-years-old now?" Soifon asked.

"Yeah, it's supposed to be a very exciting age, although the last two weeks of being 15 seem pretty hard to top, what with learning about the Soul Society and you of course," Eri said.

"Me?" Soifon asked.

"Well, yeah. I never expected to meet any of my biological family, let alone learn that any of them were Soul Reapers," Eri said. "And then of course you, yourself are a captain and in charge of the Stealth Force, and since no one can tell me what the Stealth Force does and talks about it with a slight air of fear, I'm going to go out on a limb and say that it's a pretty impressive position to hold. . . And now everyone keeps comparing me to you and saying how impressive I am, although that didn't really start until I showed Ikkaku who was boss. . . So maybe 16 is going to be exciting."

"Well," Soifon started unsurely, "Lady Yoruichi says. . . She says it would benefit me to get to know you better."

Eri hadn't expected that. She'd assumed she'd maybe see Soifon every once in a while, given Ichigo's life as a Soul Reaper and working in Urahara's Shop with Yoruichi, but she wasn't anticipating building any sort of relationship with Soifon. She didn't strike Eri as the type to be interested in it, and Eri had no strong feelings about it one way or the other.

"Just to. . . Check in on you and make sure you're all right," Soifon went on slowly.

Eri nodded. "I guess that's all right, if you want. I feel like it might be healthy for me to actually indulge the part of me that wants to know about my family rather than ignoring it if I actually have the opportunity to talk to you."

Soifon nodded. "I've already looked into you a bit, obviously. . ."

"From your tone I'm guessing you know all about my parents," Eri said.

"Yes," Soifon said.

"What about Katsuo?" Eri asked. Soifon nodded again. Eri let out a sigh. "I'm starting to feel like everyone knows about that these days."

"Why wasn't the boy punished for what happened?" Soifon asked.

"No one believed me," Eri said with a shrug. "Well, when I reported to the police, Katsuo's uncle was their boss, so it's not so much that they didn't believe me. It's more like they just made it go away."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Soifon said.

"I really wish I could stop being upset about it, but he goes to my school again," Eri said. "Ichigo missed this whole week of school because he beat the crap out of him actually. Katsuo was being a total jerk and I called him a rapist, and he shoved me, so Ichigo kind of beat the crap out of him."

"Ichigo has a reputation in the Soul Society for being very defensive and protective of his friends. It makes sense that he would be have the same way under less dire circumstances," Soifon said.

"I'd been told and got to witness it for myself," Eri said.

"So. . . Ichigo, he's your--."

"Boyfriend? Yeah. People seem to have a hard time grasping that concept. Mostly they just think Ichigo's an idiot. And I guess he is sometimes, but he treats me well, he treats other people well," Eri said. "I love him. I think that's all that should matter. Although, there are people who say that I only feel that way because I'm 16, but whatever. That's the boy who makes me smile and makes me feel happy, and he takes care of me. So I don't care."

Soifon looked across the beach to Ichigo. Eri certainly had a high opinion of Ichigo. Soifon didn't know him incredibly well. Mostly she'd just witnessed him behaving the way teenagers did. Truthfully, it was the way a lot of other officers behaved.

She looked back over to Eri who was looking displeased at the watermelon again. Yoruichi had told Soifon that being a part of Eri's life was going to be helpful to her. Eri was clearly the kind of girl who didn't like having decisions made for her. Given their familial relationship, Soifon understood that very well. But Soifon was sure that making sure she was at least making good decisions. That's what she'd had Yoruichi doing for her after all. As long as Eri was living up to her potential as a member of her family, then Soifon would be pleased.

"So, Yoruichi told me that as soon as you're able, you're supposed to sign up for the Stealth Force and if you don't you're immediately disowned from the family?" Eri asked. Soifon nodded. "That's intense. So it's either join the Stealth Force or lose your whole family?"

"Our family serves--."

"The Shihoin family. I heard that too," Eri said. "I still don't quite understand how the aristocracy in the Soul society works and I'm not sure I want to. But I guess, if you were raised that way, that sense of duty becomes embedded in you. Maybe that's why I take everything so seriously. Genetics present themselves in strange way sometimes."

". . . I suppose." Soifon said.

* * *

Ichigo had been helping clear the beach of watermelon remains when he felt his phone buzzing in his pocket. He lifted it out and found it odd when he saw a text message from Eri who had gone to the bathroom five minutes ago.

_-I require your assistance.-_

Ichigo didn't have time to be confused about this message as Eri sent him another.

_-Captain Hitsugaya is unhelpful.-_

He successfully managed to be confused by this one, wondering what it had to do with her first message. He stalked up the beach to the shack where he found Toshiro finishing a glass of ice water.

"She's still in there," Toshiro said.

"I wouldn't be if you'd just helped me," Eri said, sticking her head out from the bathroom.

"What exactly is going on?" Ichigo asked.

"I was digging through my bag to pull out my tennis shoes and there was an incident with my top and now it's not tied in the back anymore," Eri said. "I asked Captain Hitsugaya to help me, but he said no, which I totally understand now that I know who his lieutenant it."

Ichigo rolled his eyes and walked into the bathroom.  Eri was holding her top against her chest. Her tennis shoes were sitting on the floor in front of the sink.

"You could've put your shoes on," he said.

"It felt weird to do it with my boobs just swinging around all willy-nilly," she said. "Also, my boobs are a completely different shade than the rest of me."

"I expect they would be considering they've been covered up all day," Ichigo said grabbing the ties for the back of her top.

"I can uncover them now if you want," Eri said.

"I think I'll survive for a while," Ichigo said, tying her top.

Eri chuckled as she slid out of her flip-flops. Ichigo grabbed her waists and lifted her up onto the counter next to the sink.

"Don't stand on the bathroom floor. They're gross," Ichigo said.

"Are you gonna put my shoes on for me then if I’m not allowed to stand on the floor?" Eri chuckled.

"I'll do this because it's your birthday, but I'm never putting your shoes on for you again unless you're bed ridden and ill," Ichigo said, picking her shoes up from the floor.

"If I was bed ridden and ill, why would I need to wear shoes?" she asked.

"Maybe I need to take you to the hospital," Ichigo said.

"Well, if I'm bed ridden I live next door to your house and you could easily carry me to the clinic," Eri said.

Ichigo scoffed. "Like I'd trust my dad to take care of you if you were sick." He slipped her shoe onto her foot.

"I trust your dad," Eri said as he tied her shoe. "You're a lot like him, you know?" Ichigo scoffed again. "You can pretend all you want, but you take after him."

"Yeah, whatever," Ichigo said, picking her other shoe up from the floor. "Did you really have fun today?"

"Of course I did," Eri said, as he slipped the other shoe onto her foot. "Are we going to have this conversation again?"

"I just want to make sure you're really happy," Ichigo said, tying her shoe. "I don't want you to think that I forgot about you today."

"Are you kidding? You brought me to hang out with a bunch of people who lavished me with praise and attention all day. I didn't have time to feel forgotten about." she said. She pulled him forward and kissed him. He let go of her hand and pushed her hair back from her face.

"You're incredible, for putting up with all of this. I know it must be crazy between Ikkaku and the sand castles and--," he said.

"The 'watermelon' smashing?" Eri laughed. He kissed her again. "I'd put up with all this craziness a thousand times over for you. You're totally worth it."

"Well, I still think you deserve better," he said.

"You can make it up to me later," she said.

"I'll try," Ichigo said. He kissed her again. His hands came to rest on her waist, and he kissed her deeply. He could feel her smile against his lips as she tried to pull away, but Ichigo followed. Instead, she draped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer.

Eri was sure that Ichigo only had a bit of innocent making out in mind, but there was something stirring inside of her. Maybe it was because their friends were so close by or because Toshiro was on the other side of the door. Suddenly she was feeling very daring.


	23. The After Party

Eventually, the sun began to set and everyone began cleaning up the beach and packing up.

"Today was definitely worth it just to see you humiliated by a teenager, Ikkaku," Rangiku teased.

"Hey! She lured me into that under false pretenses!" Ikkaku said.

"Well that's what you get for talking badly about her," Rangiku said. "She's a perfectly nice girl. Ichigo's the lucky one."

"Damn right he is. How can a girl that sweet like Ichigo?" Renji said.

"And, you know, this whole time, she's never let anyone say one bad thing about Ichigo. That's some real dedication. I've never met any guy I haven't wanted to call an idiot at some point," Rangiku said.

"Men probably just find you intimidating," Nanao commented.

"Like you've got room to talk!" Rangiku retorted. "Where are the two lovebirds anyway?"

Ikkaku motioned up the beach where Ichigo was walking back from the snack shack, carrying Eri on his back. Her head was resting on his shoulder, twisting her fingers through his hair, laughing at something.

"I'm curious though—what is the attraction?" Soifon had appeared suddenly, startling the group. She watched Eri and Ichigo, not in the same way the others were with an air of light heartedness. Soifon was studying them, taking notes. When no one answered her question, she looked over to them. "Well?"

"Oh, well, uh, you know," Renji stammered.

"It's science," Uryu said, again, appearing suddenly as Soifon had adjusting his glasses. "As I explained to Ichigo and my other classmates there are only three factors that determine initial attraction—physical proximity, familiarity, and physical attractiveness. Essentially, given that they live next door to each other, see each other in school every day, and do find each other attractive, it was only a matter of time before a bind was formed."

"I suppose that makes sense," Soifon said.

Eri and Ichigo walked over to them, with Eri no longer being carried.

"So when I suggested we compost the giant leftover watermelon monsters Nemu 'strongly advised against it' and I'm wondering if I should be concerned," Eri said.

"Probably," Uryu said.

"What's that on your neck?" Renji asked, poking at his collar bone. "That wasn't there before."

"Where'd you and your girlfriend sneak off to?" Ikkaku asked pointedly, with a chuckle.

"We didn't sneak off anywhere," Ichigo scoffed.

"Yeah, I was just having a wardrobe malfunction and Ichigo came to help me," Eri asked.

"A 'wardrobe malfunction' eh? Is that what you humans call it?" Ikkaku asked.

Eri was grateful when her phone started ringing in her pocket. She could feel her cheeks reddening and she'd had enough of being embarrassed for the day. She pulled her phone out and excused herself from the group.

She answered the phone to hear the voice of her sister.

"Sounds like the beach is fun," Kimiko commented.

"Oh, yeah, there's some club here throwing a party or something," Eri said dismissively.

"How's it being 16?" Kimiko asked.

"Um. . ." She looked around at the Soul Reapers across the beach. "Eventful. But I'm kind of tired. I'm looking forward to washing off all this sand and getting into bed. It's starting to get cold out. I need to get some real clothes on."

"Yeah, about that. . . I kind of have to ruin your night," Kimiko said.

"Don't," Eri said.

"Our gas is out. We have no heat. No hot water," Kimiko said. "It's supposed to keep getting colder out too, so that heat would probably be a necessity."

"I'm aware," Eri said. "I'm covered in sand. What am I supposed to do?"

"Well. . . I have talked to Isshin. He wouldn't be opposed to you staying there for the night," Kimiko said.

"You actually trust me to sleep over at my boyfriend's house?" Eri asked.

"Of course. His little sisters and Rukia are in the house. Like you'd ever misbehave with them around, Kimiko said.

"Well, you're not wrong about that," Eri said. They didn't like to make out at his house as it was, let alone do anything else.

"I'm sure you two will be able to keep it in your pants for one night," Kimiko said.

That ship has sailed already, Eri thought to herself.

"You don't know that," Eri joked.

"You can make all the jokes, but I'm going to come into Ichigo's room on Sunday morning and take a fist full of condoms and throw them at both of you and then laugh with Isshin about it," Kimiko said.

"Please don't do that," Eri pleaded.

"Call me when you get to Ichigo's. I'll be checking in with Isshin," Kimiko said.

"All right," Eri said.

"Have fun," Kimiko said. "Happy birthday." 

* * *

Ichigo was pleased that Eri had enjoyed her birthday, despite the fact that he'd had to drag her along to the beach to hang out with Soul Reapers all day. On the walk to his house, Ichigo barely existed to Eri as she gabbed with Rukia who was going excitedly about her brother. Rukia always talked Byakuya up—there obviously no one she looked up to like she looked up to her brother.

"I still think he's kind of a tool," Ichigo commented.

"Oh, don't be like that. He was perfectly polite to me," Eri said.

"Lucky," Ichigo said.

"Besides, he's very handsome," Eri said.

Ichigo scoffed. "Seriously."

"Yeah, he has that whole tall, dark, and mysterious thing working for him," Eri said. "Plus, he's got that really low voice. It totally works for him. He's very dreamy."

"Dreamy, Eri? Really?" Ichigo asked.

"What? Not every can just be so Adonis-like the way you are," Eri said. "Some people's good looks are subtle and dreamy—Like Rukia's brother."

"Why am I even entertaining this topic? Aren't you supposed to be my girlfriend?" Ichigo asked.

"Honestly, Ichigo, I just referred to as an Adonis of man, and if your ego is still bruised after that, I don't know how to make it better," Eri said. "Maybe if you didn't have this rude attitude about Captain Kuchiki, he might like you."

"He was rude to me first! How long is he going to hold all that stuff that happened in the Soul Society against me?" Ichigo asked. "He's just holding a grudge because I beat him. Now every time he sees me he just tells me to screw off."

"My brother said that?" Rukia asked incredulously.

"Not with those words, but that's definitely how he felt in his heart," Ichigo said.

"Is there anyone in the Soul Society who doesn't have to resist the urge to hit you in the face when they see you?" Eri asked.

Ichigo pondered for a moment. "Toshiro."

"Nope," Rukia said shaking her head. "He doesn't like that you call him Toshiro and not Captain Hitsugaya. You call everyone Captain, or at least by their surname—except my brother of course."

"Well that's because your brother's a tool," Ichigo said.

"Captain Hitsugaya thinks you don't respect him. If you hadn't noticed he kind of has a complex about that sort of thing," Rukia said.

Eri's encounter with Toshiro had been very brief today. He'd been sitting in the shack all day complaining about the heat according to Rangiku and had refused to come out until the sun had completely set and it had cooled off. He couldn't have been much taller than Karin and Yuzu, he was almost like a child. But he spent most of his time scolding Rangiku for her behavior and conversing with Ukitake, Byakuya, Soifon, and Unohana, so she was sure of his status as a captain.

Their houses were in sight and Eri was already thinking over how good a shower would feel.

"I still have to grab clothes from my house," Eri complained.

"I'll go with you," Ichigo said. "Tell my dad we'll be right over."

"No problem," Rukia said.

Eri unlocked her front door and led Ichigo inside. They ran upstairs to her bedroom and Eri turned to say something to Ichigo, but he captured her mouth, and whatever thought she had was quickly forgotten. They stumbled backward and Ichigo pushed her bedroom door closed. He pressed her back against the door. His lips broke away from her and dropped down to the nape of her neck.

"You know your birthday's not over yet," he muttered against her neck. Eri chuckled as her head fell back against the door. He unzipped her swimsuit cover up and started to push it down her body. He kissed her bare flesh as it became exposed. Eri relaxed under his touch, her eyes closing as her did.

The cover up fell to her feet and she kicked it way. She grabbed hold of his unbuttoned shirt and pulled him closer. He came back to her lips and she raked her fingers through her hair. His hands came to rest on her waist. Eri's heart was racing in her chest and that familiar feeling was building in her abdomen, threatening to take her over. He undid the tie on one side of her bathing suit and caressed the newly exposed skin.

She sighed into his mouth as he undid the other side. He tossed the bathing suit aside and his hand slipped between her legs. Her body trembled as he stroked her clit and an unrestrained whimper escaped her mouth. Ichigo always got a feeling of satisfaction when she was like this—feeling how wet she was under his fingers, seeing the red flush over taking her face and her chest. Her breathing was heavy and labored, and every once in a while, she would moan out his name. Every time he heard her make those noises he could feel himself go crazy.

He slipped two fingers into her and she gasped, clutching him tightly. She buried her face into his chest as her moans continued. Her whole body was pressed against his, her knees going weak beneath her. Ichigo's motioned had barely increased, before her fingers curled more tightly around his shirt. He hadn't expected her to cum so quickly, but he was sure Eri wasn't complaining about it.

He lifted her chin to kiss her, pushing her back against the door again. She broke the kiss let out a breathy laugh.

"I don't think I can stand anymore," she said.

"I can fix that," he told her. He grabbed her thighs and lifted her up from the ground, keeping her pinned back against the door. She wrapped her legs around him and he groaned, feeling his cock rub against her through swimming trunks.

"Why are these still on?" she asked him with a pout, thumbing at the shorts.

He took one hand, being sure to use the other to keep Eri held up, and reached into his pocket, fishing out a condom. Eri snatched it from his fingers impatiently. He pulled his trunks off as Eri opened the condom. She rolled it onto his now exposed member. He grabbed her waist and lifted her up once more to slide into her.

Her fingers gripped his shoulder tightly as he moved inside of her, sending waves of ecstasy rolling through her body. She wrapped her legs more tightly around him, allowing him to thrust into her more deeply.

Ichigo had one hand on her waist and the other pressed flat against the door for leverage as he pounded into her. Eri moaned freely with her arms around his neck. Ichigo could feel her muscles tensing with her body pressed against his. He sped up his movements and Eri clutched him tighter, and cried out his name as she came. The feeling of her writhing against his body, screaming out his name as her fingers clawed against his skin. Ichigo could no longer hold back. He followed his love into oblivion.

They breathed deeply pressed against the wall as they came down from their highs. Ichigo kissed at her neck playfully eliciting a soft giggle from her.

"Happy birthday," he muttered into her neck. Eri smiled, and ran her fingers through his hair.

He let her down to her feet and she reclined back against her bedroom door, her knees still feeling weak. She pushed her hair back from her face.

"It's getting cold in here," she said leaning down and picked up her bathing suit bottom. "We should probably getting going. I've gotta get some clothes. Should I bring my own towel or do you have one I can borrow?"

"I can give you a towel," he said.

She tied the bottoms on and pulled her cover up on too.

She started pulling her clothes out of the dresser and Ichigo came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"You know, we're never going to get out of here if you don't keep your hands to yourself, Ichigo Kurosaki," she said, smirking. He kissed her cheek.

"I'd have an easier time doing that if you didn't look the way you do, Eri Tachibana," Ichigo said.

Eri chuckled and then heard her phone ringing in her bag. Ichigo released her and she pulled the phone out of the bag.

"Hello?" Eri answered.

"It's your obnoxious sister," Kimiko said. "Why aren't you at Ichigo's house? Can't keep it in your pants for one night?"

"Sorry, I have no self-control," Eri said rolling her eyes.

"Ewe. I was joking," Kimiko said.

"I'm putting my clothes in my bag right now. I'll be there in less than five minutes. By the time I hang up the phone and you call Isshin, I will be walking into his house."

"You'd better be," Kimiko said. "Good night, dear sister. I'll be by in the morning. I'm staying with a coworker tonight."

"All right. I'll see you tomorrow," Eri said. She hung the phone and dropped it into her bag. "I told you. Let's go before Kimiko actually acknowledges that she has power to ground me for not being where I say I am."

She grabbed Ichigo's hand and pulled him from her room and down the stairs.

The couple walked into his house and was immediately greeted by the sound of Isshin's voice.

"And the birthday girl finally makes her triumphant arrival!" he announced.

"Hello, Isshin," Eri said.

"Did you have fun at your beach party?" Isshin asked.

"Yes, I did. Your son outdid himself today," Eri said smiling up at Ichigo.

"And what did he get you for your birthday?" Isshin asked.

"I haven't given it to her yet. It's up in my room," Ichigo said.

"I bet it is," Isshin with a wink. Eri's face flushed as she looked down to her feet as Ichigo started scolding his father.

Ichigo took Eri's hand and led her upstairs.

"To be fair, you walked right into that one," Eri said sitting her bag down.

"Whose side are you on here?" Ichigo asked.

"I'm always on your side, my dear," Eri said.

"Eri! Happy birthday!" Yuzu said popping up in Ichigo's room.

"Thanks, Yuzu," Eri said.

"I got you a present," she said, holding out a small box.

"Awe, you didn't have to," Eri said taking the box.

"Open it," Yuzu said excitedly.

Eri lifted the lid off the box and revealed a red head band patterned with strawberries.

"It's adorable," Eri said.

"It matches your bracelet," Yuzu said.

"Thank you so much," Eri said hugging the girl.

One of Ichigo's favorite things about Eri was how well she got along with Yuzu. They both adored each other. Yuzu looked at Eri like she was a perfect angel who could do no wrong, and on the flipside, Eri treated Yuzu like she were her own little sister. Sometimes, he thought Yuzu might actually like Eri more than him, but he didn't mind. Karin wasn't as over the moon for his girlfriend as Yuzu was, but at least Karin was a lot more polite to her than she was with most people. He just was glad his family liked Eri as much as he did.

When they were done hugging, Yuzu left the room.

"I love that girl. Can I take her home with me forever?" Eri asked.

"You'd have to fight my dad first," Ichigo said. While Isshin was pretty lax on the rules (or pretty much had no rules in place) for Ichigo, it was a different story for his daughters. "But aside from that, I think Yuzu would go with you willingly."

Eri nodded in agreement, sitting her new headband down on his desk. "I really need to take a shower now. I feel absolutely disgusting.

"I think Rukia's got the bathroom hostage right now," Ichigo said. The shower had been running since they'd gotten up to his room and he assumed that Rukia had leapt at the chance to shower before they got home.

"Darn," Eri said.

"I can give you your birthday present while you wait," Ichigo said.

"Oh, right! I forgot all about that," Eri said.

Ichigo walked over to his closet and slid it open. Eri had expected Lirin and Kon to be freed from inside, but was surprised when all that was inside was a large gift bag. He pulled it out and handed it to her.

"When did you get this?" Eri asked.

"Well I've been suspended from school all week, so I had a lot of free time," he said.

Eri shuffled around the tissue paper. Her eyes widened and she looked up to Ichigo. "Oh, my god, are you serious right now?" Ichigo smiled seeing her excitement. She pulled out the jacket. When they'd gone out a week or so ago, she'd spotted the maroon jacket in the window and expressed her excitement about how much she wanted it.

"I can't believe this," she said, setting the jacket aside. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him. "Thank you so much. I love you." She kissed him again. "And if we were alone, I'd totally be ripping off all of your clothes again."

She released Ichigo as they heard the bathroom door open. Rukia walked into the bedroom.

"I see he gave you your jacket," Rukia said.

"Isn't it awesome?" Eri asked holding it up.

"Yes, it is," Rukia said with a nod. "The shower's free if you'd like it."

"Yes, I would," Eri said.

"Here's a towel for you," Ichigo said reaching into his closet. She grabbed it from him and picked up her bag. She walked out and a moment later the bathroom door closed. That's when Rukia closed Ichigo's bedroom door. He groaned. "That's not good."

"Huh?" Rukia asked.

"You closed the door and waited for her to leave, so obviously whatever you're about to tell me is obviously bad news because you don't want her to know," he said.

"Renji and I talked to my brother and Captain Ukitake today," she said, "about why they stationed both of us here. It's because of Eri."

Ichigo groaned again. "What's that even supposed to mean?

"We're here as a favor to Soifon. To protect her," Rukia said.

"From what?" Ichigo asked.

"They wouldn't tell me. Only that it has something to do with her dad and his assignment when he was here," Rukia said. "Soifon says the Stealth Force is looking into again, obviously, but whatever's going on, they have some grudge against her father."

"And since he's locked up in the Soul Society they figured Eri's an easier target," Ichigo said.

"Obviously, she's not supposed to know about this," Rukia said. "They sent Renji and me because you trust us and that was going to make it easier for her to trust us and therefore to keep an eye on her without her being suspicious."

Ichigo shook his head. "I don't like this. I don't lie to her, about anything, not since she's found out about all this."

"What good is it going to do her knowing something's after her? It's not going to do anything but worry her," Rukia said. "I'll do my best to find out more about her father's assignment was, but for now we should just be keeping an eye on her."

Ichigo crossed his arms. "I'm not going to keep this up forever, I don't like sitting around waiting for something bad to happen to her."

"Neither do I and neither does Renji," Rukia said. "But it's not like we really have a choice."

"Just because you're right doesn't mean I have to like it," Ichigo said.

"I don't like it either," Rukia said. "Sometimes it's not good to be right all of the time. Especially right now. I don't like lying to Eri anymore than you do. And I certainly don't like that she's in trouble. But if anyone can keep her safe it's you."


	24. Back to the Way Things Were

When Ichigo woke up the next morning, he was only confused for a moment before recognized the presence that was lying in his bed. Eri had her back pressed against him and she was breathing softly into his pillow. He wrapped his arms around her waist and to his surprise she scooted closer to him.

"It's too early to be up, Ichichi," she mumbled.

"Ichichi? I don't think that's my name," he whispered into her ear.

"I told you that it's too early to be awake. You can't expect me to speak properly," she replied.

Ichigo kissed her cheek and she smiled softly.

"I like sleeping next to you," she said.

"Same here," he said kissing her again.

"Why are you up?" she asked.

"I guess I just wanted to look at you," he said.

Eri's cheeks flushed a little and she scooted closer to him, inadvertently grinding her hips against him. Not that she had noticed. But Ichigo's body reacted to the contact almost immediately. He kissed her cheek to try to distract himself, but that turned out to have the opposite effect. He was drawn to her neck and down her shoulders. Eri breathed in deeply, giving into the feeling of his lips across her skin.

Ichigo's hand slipped down between her legs and a soft moan escaped from her lips.

"Your family's sleeping," she whispered in warning.

"They'll stay asleep as long as you're quiet," he whispered into her ear. Ichigo was pleased to see a smirk cross her lips. He tugged away her pajama bottoms with her panties, and his hands gravitated toward her wet slit. He unhesitatingly slipped two fingers into her and knew it was his own fault when the unrestrained moan crept out her throat. He rolled her over onto her back and put his lips to hers, to help silence her.

She moaned into his mouth, struggling, once again, to be as quiet as she could. His fingers moved in and out of her slowly. It was driving her crazy and she knew, this time, she had to have all of him. She grabbed at his hips, trying to push his shorts away, but it was moot. Thankfully, Ichigo sensed her desperation. She whimpered as he pulled his fingers away from her. He pushed his shorts away quickly, losing them somewhere beneath the blankets. He fumbled around in the darkness before successfully finding the handle for his desk drawer. He slid it open more forcefully than he had intended to and he was visibly irritated with the loud banging sound he'd created.

Eri giggled underneath him as he finally fished a condom from the drawer. He kissed her again, feeling her smile against his lips. He couldn't get the condom on fast enough before sliding into her. He tried so hard to be gentle, to keep Eri quiet, but he couldn't help himself, and the sounds she made always enticed him more. He knew he needed to be mindful of the fact that his family was in the house, but his desires were currently overriding his brain's ability to process properly.

Ichigo could feel Eri tightening around him already. She dug her fingernails into his arms, and her legs wrapped around his, pushing him into her even deeper. The sharp gasp that escaped her lips sent a chill down his spine. She broke her lips away from his and buried her face into his chest instead to better muffle the sounds she could no longer stop herself from making. Her body trembled as she came.

Ichigo was relentless as he continued to slam into her. Eri's head fell back into the pillow as sharp breaths escaped her lips. Ichigo buried his face into her neck, sucking and biting at the skin there. A whimper escaped her throat and she bit at her lip to silence herself. She dragged her fingers through his hair. She tugged at the orange strands and moaned as she came again. Eri tightened around his cock and Ichigo came, moaning into her shoulder.

They both laid there for a moment, breathing heavily, Eri ran her fingers through his hair. He sat at up kissed her. Even in the darkness, he could faintly see the flush on her cheeks and the small smile on her face. He pushed his fingers through her hair and kissed her again.

"Do you know how you beautiful you are?" he asked.

"You don't let me forget," she replied with a chuckle. He leaned down and kissed her again before rolling away from her.

She sank down into the covers, not bothering to locate her discarded clothes as she made herself comfortable. Ichigo laid back down beside her and she rested her head on his chest. Ichigo ran his fingers through her hair. He loved that she was lying there with him.

"I love you, Ichigo Kurosaki," she said.

"I see you can say my name right again," Ichigo chuckled. "But I bet if you didn't have to be so quiet I'd known that a while ago."

Eri playfully hit him in the arm.

"I love you," he said. He kissed the top of her head.

* * *

The sun was up when Ichigo woke again.

He was careful not wake Eri as he climbed out of bed. He pulled on his clothes quietly and walked to the door.

"What time is it?"

Ichigo looked over to Eri who appeared to be waking up.

"Almost nine," Ichigo said.

Eri sat up and rubbed her eyes. "I feel like I could sleep forever."

"You don't have to get up. I was trying not to wake you," he said.

Eri shook her head. "It's fine. It's no fun sleeping here without you."

Ichigo smiled at her. "I'll be downstairs."

He walked out of his room, closing the door behind him. In the kitchen, Isshin and Rukia were both already awake.

"Good morning, Ichigo," Rukia said.

"How's Eri?" Isshin asked.

"She should be down in a few minutes," Ichigo said, sitting at the table next to Rukia.

"I thought for sure she'd be an early riser," Isshin said with a frown. "I got coffee ready and everything."

"I hate to break it to you, but she doesn't drink coffee," Ichigo said. "She said it doesn't sit well with her stomach."

"Tea then!" Isshin declared. Ichigo rolled his eyes and looked over to Rukia.

"How'd you sleep?" Rukia asked.

"Not much, right?" Isshin said, turning to wink at his son.

Ichigo reminded himself that while Eri was here, he was going to refrain from violence against his father. Until she left, Ichigo was keeping a mental list of every innuendo his father made so he could pay him back for it later.

"I slept fine, thanks," Ichigo replied, doing his best to ignore his father now.

Eri came walking down the stairs clad in a green sweater dress and black leggings. Her hair was in a messy side ponytail. Ichigo noticed it was covering part of her neck. He was almost positive he was going to get another lecture about blood clots and hickeys later.

"Good morning," Eri said with a smile sitting down next to Ichigo.

"Have some tea," Isshin said, sitting the freshly made cup down in front of her. "You didn't seem like the type to drink coffee."

Ichigo aggressively rolled his eyes.

"How thoughtful. Thank you," she said.

"I hope you slept well," Isshin said, no hint of innuendo in his voice this time.

"I did, thanks," Eri said, wrapping her fingers around her mug to absorb its heat.

"Well, you're welcome over anytime your house decides not to have heat," Isshin said.

Eri was thankful for that. The Kurosaki house was cozy this morning and she'd checked the temperature on her phone this morning and it was at least 20 degrees colder than it had been the day before. Eri couldn't imagine being home, sitting in her cold house right now.

* * *

Eri groaned as she fell flat on her back against the mat.

"Sloppy, Tachibana!" Haru yelled at her.

Eri hadn't been to gymnastics since the Monday before. She wasn't at 100 percent today. Being in school the other half of the week with Katsuo and without Ichigo had been stressful. Aside from her friends, she talked to no one. Keigo had been her biggest help in fending off questions about Katsuo and shooing away nosy classmates.

Eri got on her feet and looked over to Haru.

"Just because half the school's calling you a slut doesn't give you permission to pretend to be brain dead," Haru said.

"Thank you for your words of encouragement, Haru," Eri said walking back over to the beam.

"No, I think that's enough for this morning," Haru said. "Maybe you should just come to afternoon practice."

"You know I have to work," Eri said rolling her eyes.

"Well try to get your shit together by Wednesday," Haru said.

"Got it," Eri said.

Eri knew that Haru was looking for any reason to axe her from the team, and her muck up today wasn't doing her any favors.

After she showered, she headed up to her classroom. Everyone was watching her as she walked through the hall, more so than they had before. When she walked into the classroom she was not shocked to see Ichigo was there.

"I wondered why I was being ogled more than usual today," Eri said sitting down at her desk.

"I know the feeling," Ichigo said.

"People haven't stopped talking about the way you beat the crap out of Katsuo," Keigo said. "Did you know you broke his nose? His whole face was purple."

"Eri told me," Ichigo said. "Wish I could've seen that."

"Ms. Ochi moved his desk to the other side of the room so I don't have to be so bothered with him anymore. At least she's on my side," Eri said. "Can't say the same for some of our classmates."

"Those guys are lame anyway," Keigo said. "We're the only friends you need."

"Thanks, Keigo," Eri said with a nod. "You've been great this past week."

He really had. It wasn't until she got back to school that she really found a new appreciation for him. He was the only one aside from Ichigo who really knew the truth about her parents or about her past with Katsuo, but he still hung out with her. He never brought it up to her. He was still her friend despite all of that. And he had been from the very first day of school. The way he'd been looking out for her the past few days had made her come to appreciate him more.

"What're friends for?" Keigo asked patting her on the shoulder.

Mizuiro walked into the classroom and Keigo bounced off to greet him. Eri turned to Ichigo.

"How was practice?" Ichigo asked.

Eri groaned. "I spent a lot of time hitting the mat today. I'm totally off my game for some reason."

"Probably a lot on your mind," Ichigo said.

"Maybe I've spent too much time honing my aim," Eri said.

"I'm sure you're fine. Just distracted," he said.

"Well, Haru has no sympathy for me. Apparently, she and Katsuo were neighbors as kids. Probably why she hates me," she explained.

"You'll be all right," Ichigo said.

Eri shrugged and paused for a moment.

"Oh, right, I have a question for you," Eri said lowering her voice.

"What?" he asked.

"Yesterday morning when I got dressed in your room, I was packing up my things and. . ." she blushed for a moment.

"What is it" he asked.

"I um. . . Couldn't find my panties," she whispered to him.

"Are you serious?" he asked, almost laughing.

"Yes. It's not funny," she said. "You haven't seen them?"

"I'd definitely remember seeing those," he said. "I'll keep an eye out for them though."

"Yeah, I bet you will," Eri said rolling her eyes.

* * *

Ichigo stayed up late doing his back log of homework. When he finally looked over at his clock, it was after midnight. He closed his math book and turned off his desk lamp. The only light in his bedroom now was from the street lights outside. As he went to close his curtains he was pleased to see that Eri's room was dark. Sometimes, as Kimiko had told him, Eri didn't sleep as much as she needed to. With what had happened with Katsuo and finding out about her father, he was worried the stress might be getting to her.

 

He pulled the curtain closed and pulled the blanket from his bed. He hadn't made up his bed the night before out of laziness and he'd slept on top of the blankets. He grabbed the sheet and fluffed it out, to remake the bed when he heard the discernable sound of plop onto his pillow. He didn't check to see what it was as the sheet fell down over his bed. He put his blanket back on the bed. He pulled back the sheet and saw Eri's small, pink thong lying on his pillow. If he'd bothered to make up his bed before she'd left, even before he'd gone to bed last night, he'd have found them.

Ichigo climbed into bed and grabbed the underwear. He moved to toss them onto his desk, but for some reason, he hesitated. He hadn't seen them on Eri last night, but he could recall perfectly in his mind the last time he'd seen this particular pair on her. They'd been in her room after dinner one night, as they almost always were. They were making out, but and when things got hot and heavy, she had pushed him back on the bed and slowly pulled off her clothes while straddling his lap right down to the pair of panties he now held in his hands.

A rush of desire raced through his body as the memory played back in his head. He tried to push the thoughts away, and he shifted uncomfortably as he felt his member hardening. He closed his eyes and tried to sleep, but he couldn't get the image of Eri out of his head.

He knew it was no use trying to sleep now with these thoughts fluttering through his head. He wasn't going to get to sleep until he gave himself some relief. It's not like it would've been the first time, after all.

His hand slipped into his shorts, the panties still in hand, and he felt instant pleasure as his hands wrapped around his throbbing member. He could recall vividly being with Eri. He remembered pushing her back on the bed from his lap, and pulling the damp panties down her legs. Her moans as his head was between her legs played in his ears.

His body trembled as he stroked his shaft moving his hands a little bit faster and squeezing a little bit harder.

Ichigo could almost feel the motion of her hips as she rode his cock. He could feel her walls tightening around him as she came. He could hear her moaning out his name as she grasped onto the headboard. He'd grabbed her hips and continued to thrust into her, the sound of her crying out in pleasure drove him crazy.

This recall was enough. Ichigo came hard into panties still clenched in his fist. He laid there for a long moment catching his breath before moving to clean himself up and discarding he panties into his laundry basket—he made a mental note to do laundry after school.

He was infinitely more relaxed as he laid down to sleep this time. Thoughts of Eri plagued his mind again, but they were infinitely tamer this time—the way she looked sleeping next to him, or the feeling of her running her fingers through his hair. Those were the thoughts in his head as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Eri seemed to be in an infinitely better mood the next morning. Ichigo could tell, because when she walked into the classroom with Uryu, they were debating something.

"Theoretical physics makes me crazy," she said as she took her seat.

"You nerds and your science talk," Keigo said.

"What are you arguing about today?" Mizuiro asked.

"We're not arguing about anything. He's just making me uncomfortable with how deeply he's thought about the multiverse theory," Eri said.

"What's the multiverse theory?" Keigo asked.

"Isn't it the theory that there's an infinite amount of parallel universes in existence?" Orihime asked.

"Yes," Eri said.

"So like, there's a universe where I'm the smart one, and you and Uryu are the ones who don't try?" Keigo asked.

"Yes," Eri said. "Theoretically speaking."

"And like I was telling Eri, assuming the multiverse theory is correct and there are an infinite amount of parallels universes in existence that accounts for all possibilities that were ever possible, then there must be a universe in which the multiverse theory isn't applicable," Uryu said.

Eri groaned. "The multiverse theory doesn't account for paradoxes."

"Except in the universe where it does," Uryu said.

"You're going to give me an aneurism," she replied. "I can't think about this anymore, not without doing a little more research first."

"You want to do actual research for something not related to school? What is wrong with you?" Keigo asked.

"Some people like to obtain knowledge just for the sake of obtaining knowledge," Eri pointed out.

"I actually have a book I'm reading about string theory in my desk," Uryu said.

"I need to examine it, I'll bet you if you that if it says anything about this paradoxical situation, it will start with an anecdote about Schrodinger's Cat," Eri said. She got up from her desk and followed Uryu.

"Ichigo," Rukia started, her soul pager in her hand, "I just got some new information about Eri."

"What?" he asked turning around to her.

"It's not regarding whatever Soifon isn't telling us about the stealth squad, but you said her father passed away recently," Rukia said.

"A few months before she moved here," Ichigo said.

"Remember when we thought that Plus was hanging around her, and that's what attracted those hollows to her?" Rukia asked. Ichigo nodded. "She hasn't mentioned being followed since then has she?" Ichigo shook his head.

"You think it's her dad?" Ichigo asked.

"The Soul Society certainly seems to think so," Rukia said. "And I think that would make sense. There's no other reason for a ghost to hang around her." She snapped the soul pager shut and put it in her pocket. "We'll just need to keep a closer eye on her."

"It's not like I'm not doing that already," Ichigo said. "If I watched her any more closely I'd be living in her house."


	25. The Visitor

Eri yawned as her shift came to an end and she untied the back of her apron. 

"Isn't Ichigo usually here to walk you home by now?" Ururu asked. 

Eri's brain had been so busy thinking about school and gymnastics practice that it hadn't even occurred to her that he hadn't shown up. 

"Oh, I guess so," Eri said. "It's no big deal. I can walk myself." 

The door to the backroom slid open and an annoyed looking Renji walked out. 

"There's a hollow," Renji said. "Ichigo's not coming." 

"Oh, I figured. Thanks for the head's up though," Eri said. "I'll see you--."

"I'll walk you home," Renji said. 

"You don't have to do that," Eri assured him. "Ichigo only does it because he started walking me home before we started dating because I thought it was cute." 

"No," Renji said, insistently. "I don't mind. You shouldn't be walking by yourself anyway." 

Eri's eyes narrowed on him suspiciously. "Did Ichigo put you up to this?" 

"Uh—yeah, he did," Renji said. Obviously, Ichigo hadn't put him up to anything, but he wasn't allowed to tell Eri that he'd been stationed there to look after to her. "He doesn't want you getting in any trouble." 

Eri pouted and crossed her arms. "That boy is so over protective sometimes." 

"I guess so," Renji said. 

"Well, if that's the case, I guess you can walk me home," Eri said. "I don't want him to yell at you for not listening to him. I know how he gets sometimes." 

The walk to Ichigo's house was mostly silent, and Eri watched Renji curiously as they walked. His eyes were darting around everywhere, seeming to watch everything and everyone around them. 

"Do you always do that?" she asked him. He looked over to her. "Are you always so on guard I mean, or are you just doing that because you're being extra observant for hollows and criminals?" 

Did she know? No, there was no way that she knew. He needed to relax a little. He'd just forgotten that Eri was incredibly observant. 

"Karakura Town isn't super dangerous after all," Eri said. "I haven't been harassed on the street once since I moved here." 

"To be fair, you hardly walk anywhere without Ichigo," Renji pointed out, hoping to distract her from her initial observation of his extra vigilance. 

Eri scoffed. "Ichigo gets harassed more than anybody, because of the hair. People just have it out for him around him. If anything, and don't tell him this, I'm actually in more danger walking with him than I would be by myself. But, whatever helps him sleep at night, I guess." 

Renji laughed. He'd been caught off guard the first time he met Eri, mostly hearing that she was dating Ichigo. She was more relaxed and honest than he expected someone who was interested in Ichigo to be, yet she hardly had a bad word to say about him. Mostly she said that he was over protective or that he worried too much. She was a delight compared to her hot headed, easily irritated boyfriend. 

"You know, I haven't said so before, but you've taken all of this really well," Renji said. 

"I probably wouldn't have taken it as well, if my first introduction to the Soul Society hadn't begun with me getting a concussion from a hollow," she said. "Then I might have been a _touch_ incredulous." 

"And did you not suspect anything at all before that happened?" Renji asked. 

Eri thought for a moment. "One time, I thought I saw Ichigo running on top of a building. And he kept bailing on me in the middle of dates, which was also weird. And then Rukia showed up and then they'd disappear together. . . So for a while I was suspicious, but then I ended up being slightly more jealous of Rukia than suspicious of the fact that there was something weird going on." 

"Jealous? Of Rukia?" Renji asked. 

"I know. It sounds so crazy now because they're totally not interested in each other even a little bit," she said. "But he suddenly stopped hanging out with me to hang out with some girl who moved into his house. What was I supposed to think, that they were out fighting monsters together? That would actually make me insane if that was the first conclusion that I jumped to." 

"I guess so," Renji said. "It's just that, Rukia's so. . . I don't know." 

"Well, you've known Rukia since you were kids, so I totally get that you might look at her and say 'gross, how can anyone be jealous of Rukia?' But I look at her, and you know what I see? She's lovely, and she's sweet. She's kind of tough, yeah, but in a good way. She's spunky." 

"Spunky?" Renji asked. Eri nodded. "You're weird." 

"So I've been told," she replied with a nod. "But it's a good kind of weird right?" 

"I guess," he said. 

"You're a man of few words, Renji Abarai," Eri said with a nod. 

"So I've been told," he said, earning another smile from Eri. 

As they walked onto her street, they looked ahead and saw Ichigo dashing toward them. He slowed to a stop, slightly out of breath, as he reached them. 

"Too late. Renji already got me here safe and sound," Eri said. "You gotta be quicker when dealing with those hollows, my dear." 

"Well, I'd cut its head off and two more would grow back," Ichigo said. 

"How many heads were there before you and Rukia figured that out?" Eri asked. 

"Three. . ." Ichigo said. "Maybe 32." 

Eri rolled her eyes. 

"Anyway, it was this whole thing," Ichigo said. "Sorry." 

"No problem. I got her here safe, just like you asked me to," Renji said, firmly patting Eri on the shoulder and giving a pointed look to Ichigo. 

"Yeah, thanks," Ichigo said. 

"You guys do realize that I don't need a babysitter right?" Eri asked. "I can walk here all by myself. It's not like we live in a seedy neighborhood." 

"Why take the chance though?" Ichigo asked. 

Eri rolled her eyes, but took Ichigo's hand. "Thanks for the company, Renji." 

* * *

Ichigo's phone rang on Eri's coffee table. Normally, he wasn't too annoyed by his phone ringing, but at the moment, he was sitting on Eri's couch with her straddling his lap and fingers tangled in his hair. 

He parted from her to look over to the table. 

"You gonna get that?" Eri asked. 

"It's probably Keigo for something stupid," he said. 

"Then focus over here instead of over there," she said. She brought his lips to hers and he was happy to ignore the phone. Ichigo's phone went silent and he grabbed hold of her hips. He moved her to lay back on the couch, climbing atop her. Just as he moved start kissing her neck, the phone began to ring again. This time, they both looked over to the phone on the table. 

"Seriously?" Ichigo groaned. 

"Ignore it," Eri chuckled, undoing the top button his shirt. That was all the motivation it took for Ichigo to pretend the phone wasn't ringing anymore. They were happily distracted from the phone, even after it finally stopped ringing. They both quickly forgot about it, too distracted by   their growing desires to be bothered by anything else but each other. Ichigo moved Eri's hands aside and undid her shirt, he pulled it from beneath her and tossed it to the floor. 

Ichigo was half way through undoing his own shirt when combat pass started screeching next to his phone on the table. His head dropped down to her shoulder and she let out a sigh. 

"Rain check?" she asked with a pout 

"I'll come right back," he said. 

They both got to their feet, and Ichigo grabbed his combat pass from the table. His body sunk down onto the couch and he turned to kiss Eri's forehead. 

"Stay out of trouble," she said. 

"You too," he said. 

Eri waved a dismissive hand at him. He went out the front door and Eri let out a sigh. Sure she had accepted this part of Ichigo's life without much question, but she definitely would never like the idea of having to share her boyfriend with monsters all of the time. 

She picked up her shirt from the floor and redressed herself. She took the opportunity of alone time to step outside. It was chilly out now, but she occasionally liked to breathe in the fresh, night air and look up at the stars. 

Soon, she wished she'd just stayed inside. 

"My, you're looking lovely this evening." 

Eri groaned as she heard Katsuo's voice. 

"Keep walking," she said as he got to the path in front of her house. 

"Is it really going to be like that?" he asked. 

"You raped me and called me a lying whore," she said. "Get the fuck away from my house." 

"Oh, come on, Eri, how long are we gonna keep this dance up?" Katsuo asked. Much to her chagrin, he walked up to her. "Look, I'll forgive you for everything you said if you just admit that you lied." 

"What part of 'get the fuck away from my house' did you fail to comprehend?" Eri asked him. "I don't want to talk to you. I don't even want to look at you. I am finally happy and moving past what you did to me. I don't need you dropping by my house to remind me." 

Katsuo nodded. "So you and Kurosaki are getting busy now, are you?" 

"How is that any of your business?" Eri asked. 

"I'm just curious about how someone who's so concerned with people calling her a whore and a liar at school could just go jump into bed with anybody," Katsuo said. 

"Who I am or am not sleeping with is nobody's business but my own and I don't have to justify my actions to anyone, least of all you," Eri said. 

"You're so self-righteous now," Katsuo said. "Does Kurosaki like you mouthing off like that?" 

"Ichigo doesn't try to control me. He loves me. You were just a piece of shit who only cared about himself," Eri said. "Now get out of here before I kick your ass myself." 

"You?" Katsuo scoffed. 

"I wouldn't want Ichigo to break your nose a second time," Eri said. 

Katsuo's eyes narrowed on me. "See you at school." 

He walked away from her house and headed home, and Eri felt a sense of victory. She walked back into her house and dashed upstairs to her bedroom to change out of her school uniform and into pajamas. She was almost excited to tell Ichigo that Katsuo had come by. 

She pushed her bedroom door open and froze. 

There was a man standing at her desk. She instantly knew that he was not human—a soul reaper maybe, or something? He turned around to her, a picture of her and Ichigo clutched in his tanned fingers. 

"I wondered how long I'd have to wait to get you in here," the man said.

"Who are you?" Eri asked.

"In good time," he said. "Sit down. I'm not going to hurt you." He motioned to her bed and Eri slowly followed his instructions. "Looks like you've lived a full life since your father was taken in the by the Soul Society."

"What do you want?" Eri asked.

The man smirked. "You."

Eri swallowed hard. She desperately wished Ichigo was here now to protect her.

"Rather, you have something I need. You see, the Soul Society stole my freedom from me. They're very good at killing those they deem dangerous under the guise of it being for the greater good. I've waited a long time to have my revenge on them, and you're going to help me," the man said.

"Look, the Soul Society has done some pretty awful things, I know that, obviously," Eri explained, "but if you think--."

"Going after them will indeed make me feel better," he said. "I've been at this far longer than you can possibly imagine little girl. So here's what you're going to do." He pulled out a sword and pressed it to her cheek. "You be sure to tell Captain Soifon that I was here, and that I am ready to take my revenge on her and the rest of the Soul Society, and that, sadly for you,  _you_ , will be the one paying for your father's sins."

"What do you want exactly? I don't even know what you're talking about," Eri said.

"I imagine you wouldn't. They're very secretive, that Stealth Force. It's probably why they haven't told you that you're being watched. You see, they've been waiting for me to find you. This past week it's been especially difficult to get a hold of you because they've been extra careful to make sure you're never alone. Even that Kuchiki girl sits on you while you sleep. That's why I had to send them both away."

A shot of fear raced through Eri. Where were Ichigo and Rukia?

"Don't panic," the man said, pressing the sword into her cheek. Eri could now feel the cold steel starting to cut into her skin. "They'll return safely. I just needed to make sure I got to have a chat with you and introduce myself. I'm not at my best right now."

He pulled the sword back quickly, slicing her face. Eri brought her hand up to her cheek, feeling the blood drip from her cheek. He sheathed his sword and flexed his fingers.

"I don't want to hurt, I need you," he said. "When I'm doing better, we can chat again, some place more comfortable." He went back to Eri's bedroom window. "My name is Yuu Nakamura," he said. "Give Soifon my regards."

He disappeared out of Eri's bedroom window, leaving Eri to sit on her bed, bleeding into her hand. Once he was gone, the fear set in. Her heart started pounding in her chest and tears swam up to her eyes. Each breath she took was shaky.

"Eri?" Ichigo called out.

"I'm up here," she said, her voice cracking.

She heard Ichigo bounding up the stairs, to her room. Her door swung open and she felt instantly better upon seeing Ichigo's face.

"Eri, what happened?" he asked, dashing over to her. He brought her shaking hand down from her face. "You're bleeding."

He went into her bathroom and grabbed a rag. He wet it before returning to her side. He dabbed the cut on her face with the rag. Her face had gone pale and she was shaking. Her eyes were reddening and swimming with tears.

"Eri, tell me what happened," he said.

". . . Soifon," she said.

"What about Soifon?" he asked.

"We need to talk to her," she said.

Ichigo brought the rag down from her face and looked Eri over.

"Eri. . ." he started.

"There was someone here, in my room," she sobbed. "He—he did this."

"What? Who? Why?" he asked.

"He wouldn't say exactly," she said shaking her head. "Except that he was looking for me because he said he needed me for something or because I had something he needed. I don't know." Eri placed her head on his chest and he wrapped his arms around her. "I think he brought that Hollow you and Rukia just went after to get you guys away from me."

Ichigo dropped the rag onto her bed side table to hold her tighter.

"Can you stay here with me tonight, please?" she asked. "I don't want to be by myself."

"I was staying whether you asked me to or not," he said. Eri sat up and Ichigo pushed her hair out of her face. "I'm not going to let anyone hurt you again." He wiped a stray tear from her face and Ichigo felt a surge of relief when he saw a slight smile on her lips.

Eri changed into pajamas and climbed into bed. Ichigo stripped down to his boxers and his t-shirt. As soon as he was in bed, Eri laid her head on his chest and curled up against him.

"Did you know?" she asked.

"Did I know what?" Ichigo replied.

"That someone was looking for me?" she asked. Ichigo was silent for a moment before he let out a sigh. "You did know." She sat up. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't know that someone was following you exactly," Ichigo said, sitting up as well. "And I wanted to tell you. I told them I didn't want to keep it from you."

"Who?" Eri asked.

Ichigo shook his head. "Apparently the reason Rukia and Renji were stationed here in the first place was to keep an eye on you. They didn't know it until we were at the beach when Byakuya and Captain Ukitake told them. Apparently they, along with Soifon, thought it would be a good idea because I'm close with them--."

"And I got close with you, so if they were always hanging around I wouldn't suspect that they were there to protect me," Eri said. She let out a sigh before lying down turning her back to Ichigo. "I don't like being lied to or manipulated."

Eri was angry. He'd seen her angry before, but never at him. Not because of something he'd done. He knew she had every right to be angry. He could tell she was done talking now, at least to him anyway.

". . . Do you want me to leave?" he asked.

"No, idiot," she said. She reached back and grabbed hold of his hand. She pulled his arm around her waist. "I can finish being mad at you in the morning."


	26. In Which Kisuke Avoids All of His Problems

"Well this is all news to me," Uryu said to Eri at lunch. She was still irritated with Ichigo, and also Rukia, for lying to her. At least she knew that Chad, Orihime, and Uryu knew nothing about it.

"I'm right to be upset aren't I?" she asked him.

"They were probably trying not to cause you any unnecessary worry," Uryu said.

"That doesn't make it okay. I am in control of my own destiny. If there is some homicidal maniac with an axe to grind with my biological father who has decided to take his problems out on me, I want to know about it," Eri said. She took a bite of her rice ball and nodded confidently.

"I'm sorry your wishes weren't respected," Uryu said.

"And you know what?" Eri asked. "What would I have to be concerned about? If I trust anyone to keep me safe it's Rukia, Renji, and Ichigo, right?"

"What about last night?" Uryu asked.

"After last night, I guarantee that Ichigo isn't going to leave me unsupervised ever. He and Rukia even walked me to gymnastics practice this morning," Eri said.

"I'm sure he feels bad," Uryu said.

"He should feel bad," she said. "At least for a little while. We've been together too long for us to not have had any type of squabble. Occasional disagreements are healthy. And since I'm angry because I wasn't told that there might be someone out there who I can only assume wants to murder me for one reason or another, I think I'm handling this pretty well."

"I'm guessing you're going to have a long conversation with Kisuke and Yoruichi about this after school," Uryu said.

"Yep. And you're going to come with me," Eri said.

"Why?" Uryu asked.

"Because you guys are like a team or whatever. Besides, you're my best friend. You're supposed to have my back," Eri said. "Unless you want Ichigo heckling us during Handicrafts. I know you so enjoy his company."

Uryu rolled his eyes.

"Come on, if you jump in to make sure no serial killers come after me while Ichigo's away, it will be better for everyone," Eri said.

". . . Fine, but you owe me for setting aside my personal time to babysit you," Uryu said.

"Isn't just knowing that I'll be safe and out of harms way because the greatest Quincy who ever lived has my back reward enough?" Eri asked.

"Absolutely not," Uryu replied.

Eri shrugged. "I tried. I assume you have something in mind for me already."

Uryu nodded. "The Denim jacket."

Eri groaned. "No. Why are you so fixated on embellishing my only denim jacket with a floral pattern?"

"Because, wearing any denim above the waist is too much denim. If you're going to do it, then your jacket should at least look nice," Uryu said.

"I like my jacket," Eri said firmly. "Ichigo likes my jacket."

"No offense, but your boyfriend's sense of taste isn't always spectacular," Uryu said. "Remember the purple jacket."

Eri groaned. "He still doesn't know I took that out of his closet. He's convinced Rukia stole it. I should probably come clean about that to make a point about us being honest with each other."

"Probably leave out the part where you gave it to me and I burned it in the incinerator at the hospital," Uryu said.

* * *

"What do you mean he closed up shop for the day?" Eri asked. She was fuming, standing outside the Urahara Shop, her friends at her side.

"He said something about getting new inventory and that he'd be back tomorrow. Said don't worry about working for today," Renji said.

Eri huffed and crossed her arms. "I know full well he doesn't have any new inventory scheduled for pick up for another two weeks. We are completely in-stock, even for the specialty items we keep for the Soul Society. He is full of it."

"What do you want me to do about it? I can't bring him back. Look around. He's not here," Renji said.

"So I get attacked last night and have something to scold him about and he conveniently disappears to go on an inventory run? I call shenanigans," Eri said. "Oh, and let me guess, Yoruichi isn't here either is she?"

"Afraid not," Renji said.

Eri nodded. "So this is how they're going to play it then? Fine." Eri dropped her book bag to the ground and knelt down next to it.

"What are you doing?" Ichigo asked.

"Shush, Kurosaki. You and I still aren't speaking," Eri said as she dug through her bag. She pulled out some paper and a pen. Then she sat crossed legged on the ground and began to write.

"Are you writing them a letter?" Orihime asked.

"A strongly worded letter, to get across my point about how they're being butt munches," Eri said.

"That seems awfully passive aggressive," Rukia said.

"Well, the next time someone comes into your bedroom and threatens you and you find out that a bunch of your friends, present company included, knew it was going to happen, you can reprimand me for being passive aggressive, Rukia," Eri said. "In the mean time, passive aggression is what I do best and I think it's warranted given the current situation."

Eri continued to write, speedily, quickly filling the whole page. Finally, she folded it up, wrote Kisuke, Yoruichi, and Soifon's names' on the back. She marched up to Renji and it to him.

"See to it that the correct people receive this piece of correspondence, Renji," Eri said. "And as for yesterday," she turned to the rest of them, "I'm going to let this go, because I've never really been good at holding grudges anyway. But for the record, we're supposed to be friends. Or I hope we are at least. So, in the future, if someone is trying to kill me and you know about it, tell me. I don't like unwelcomed surprises. And to prove that I'm serious I'm going to be honest with the three of you about one thing that I haven't told you."

"All right. . ." Renji trailed off.

"Renji, your hair looks like a pineapple, and Ururu and I laugh about it behind your back all the time," Eri said. Renji rolled his eyes and turned away from him. "Rukia, I find your obsession with bunny rabbits slightly creepy and unnerving."

"Most people do," Rukia said with a nod.

"And Ichigo," Eri started, "I was the one that stole your purple jacket, not Rukia. . . And then I may have given it to Uryu. . . Who may or may not have had it incinerated."

"Wait, what?" Ichigo asked. "You burned my purple jacket."

"No, sweetie. _Uryu_ had it incinerated, but I admit I may have facilitated that act," Eri said.

". . . Why?" Ichigo asked.

"Probably because it was horrible," Rukia said. Eri nodded in agreement.

"I was just doing you and everyone who had to look at you a favor," Eri said with a nod.

"I think it might have been for the best, Ichigo," Chad said.

Ichigo sighed.

"So, we can put all this stuff behind us? Move on, be friends who are honest with each other?" Eri asked. She held her arms open, beckoning everyone in for a hug, and everyone obliged.

* * *

Eri and Ichigo were surprised to see Kimiko home when they walked into her house after leaving Kisuke's shop.

"Aren't you supposed to be at work?" Eri asked Kimiko.

"Aren't you?" she replied. Kimiko had a tote bag on the couch that was clearly packed with clothes and toiletries for a few days.

"Kisuke's out of town so he closed the shop for the day," Eri said.

"Well, enjoy your day off," Kimiko said zipping up the bag. "Anyway, I'd love to interrogate you about why you felt it necessary for Ichigo to stay the night at our house last evening, but I have a plane to catch."

"Where are you going?" Eri asked.

"Okinawa, to see mom," Kimiko said.

Eri's eyes narrowed on her sister. "Why?"

"Six month evaluation. They want one of us to be present, remember? They told us that when she was admitted," Kimiko said.

Eri nodded. "I guess I forgot."

"You can come with me if you want to. Get you out of a few days of school," Kimiko offered.

"I'll pass. Tell her I say hello I guess," Eri said.

"Will do," Kimiko said. "And since you're not going to come, make sure you go to your appointment for you with Dr. Yamamoto for tomorrow."

Eri groaned. "Why? I'm fine."

"You haven't been to see him since you started gymnastics, and in light of Mom's hearing you should go catch up with him," Kimiko said.

"Is Dr. Yamamoto your physical therapist?" Ichigo asked.

Kimiko gasped. "There's actually something you haven't told Ichigo? Be still my beating heart."

Eri rolled her eyes. "He's just a regular therapist. Who I don't need to see because I am feeling fantastic."

"I completely believe you, which is why you should go to prove it," Kimiko said.

Eri groaned and crossed her arms.

"Ichigo I'll text you. Make sure this idiot goes," Kimiko said.

Ichigo nodded. "Will do."

"You're supposed to be on my side," Eri said.

"I'm on the side of whatever's best for you," Ichigo said.

Kimiko walked over and hugged Eri. "I'll be here when you get home from school on Friday. Until then, don't burn the house down, go to school, don't hit any of your classmates. Let's see is there anything else. . ."

"Don't chew tobacco?" Eri asked.

"Yes," Kimiko said. "No summoning spirits and no orgies in the house."

"Darn. Guess we’d better call Orihime and tell her we're moving our Ouija Board-Orgy party to her place," Eri said.

"Stay out of trouble," Kimiko said. She picked up her bag and walked out of the house.

"I'm sure your therapist isn't as bad as you're making him out to be," Ichigo said.

"You don't know that," Eri said walking upstairs to her room. "Kimi's just concerned because I don't like to talk about my mom. And can you blame me, really?"

"I guess not," Ichigo said, sitting down and reclining against her head board.

"He's just going to ask me how I feel about watching my dad get murdered and how I'll feel if they ever let my mother out of the hospital. 'If she was in the room with us right no, what would you say to her?' It's like, how many times can I say that I love my mother, but hate what she did and that I don't want to see her? That's reasonable, isn't it?" Eri asked.

"Totally," Ichigo said.

Eri climbed onto the bed and straddled Ichigo's lap.

"And then you know what else? He'll ask me about Katsuo," she said. "And I'm totally moving past that asshole. I even told him off all on my own last night."

"Last night?" Ichigo asked.

"Oh, yeah, he was walking home past my house last night after you left and he was being a total dick, but I managed to diffuse the situation all on my own," Eri said. "I meant to tell you, but naturally it slipped my mind after last night. But you'd have been very proud of me standing up to him."

"Good for you," Ichigo said.

She leaned forward and kissed him lightly heaving a heavy sigh.

"Please don't make me go," Eri said.

"If you go, it will keep Kimiko off your case," Ichigo said. She pouted at him. "Don't look at me like that."

"You don't understand. I like to think that I'm moving past all the bad stuff that happened to me, and talking to Dr. Yamamoto feels like going backwards. I was really messed up before I moved here," Eri said. "After what happened with Katsuo, I kind of went through this whole period where I wasn't eating and I didn't sleep very much. I got really sick. My parents and Kimiko were freaking out. That's when they started sending me to therapy. I was still going when my dad died. Kimi was all worried that I was going to stop eating and all that again, and I'll admit, I did take some steps backwards. But I'm fine now."

"Are you sure?" Ichigo asked.

"Are you insinuating that I am not okay?" Eri asked.

"I'm just saying, you have been known to not eat lunch or stay up well into the night before morning when you know you have to do gymnastics," Ichigo said.

"So you are insinuating that I'm not okay," Eri said with a pout.

"I'm saying talking to someone might help," Ichigo said.

"I talk to you. That helps," she said.

"I am by no means a professional," he said, pushing his fingers back through her hair. "And just because you met me, doesn't mean you're better. I can't--."

"I know," she said with another heavy sigh. "People don't magically stop being sick just because they find someone they love. I've gotten that speech before too. Probably to prepare me for the day I met you."

"Do you trust me?" he asked.

"Not today, I don't," she said. "But I acknowledge that you might be right and therefore I should probably take it into consideration and go," Eri said. She leaned forward and kissed him again before lying her head down on his shoulder.

"You wanna get out of here?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" Eri asked.

"You wanna go somewhere? Get out of the house?" he asked. "I can take you to a movie or something."

"Are you trying to bribe me into staying in a good mood?" Eri asked.

"Making up for lying to you, yes," he said.

"You're working really hard to make me happy," she said.

"I know. It's like I'm in love with you or something," Ichigo said. "Weird."

* * *

Ichigo wasn't sure why Eri had picked to go to the arcade of all places, but he was happy that she seemed to be having fun despite the fact that she was terrible.

"You saw me shoot that dinosaur. I totally hit it," Eri groaned as she was killed in yet another game. "You saw it, didn't you?"

"Yeah, the game is totally wrong," he said.

Eri rolled her eyes. "I really am better at video games. I could totally prove it if every 10-year-old in the world weren't here hogging Tekken right now."

"I believe you," he said. "Let's get out of here and get some food. I have Tekken at my house. You can show me after."

"Or, after, we can go back to my house and take advantage of the fact that my sister's out of town and you can take all of my clothes off," she whispered into his ear.

"Your idea works too," he said.

Eri smiled and pulled him out of the arcade.

"Have anything in mind for what you want to eat?" Ichigo asked.

Before Eri could answer she heard someone call her name.

"Eri? Eri Tachibana is that you?"

The couple turned around and Eri saw one of her old classmates from before she'd transferred. Eri's stomach turned. She wasn't fond of anyone from her old school, even though Katsuo was the worst of them. This girl, Mai, had been one of his friends back in middle school as well, so she was definitely not excited to see her.

"Oh, my god it is," Mai said she walking up to her. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, Mai," Eri said.

"We all heard that Katsuo transferred to your school. It was a real mystery where you moved after you left. No one would've guessed that it would be so close by," Mai said.

Of course she was still in touch with Katsuo.

"Is this your boyfriend?" Mai asked.

"Yeah. This is Ichigo. Ichigo, this is Mai. She goes to my old school," Eri said quickly.

"Are you the one that broke Katsuo's nose?" Mai asked.

"Yes I am," Ichigo said with a nod.

Mai laughed. "That's amazing. He told everyone you were Eri's psycho new boyfriend who can't take a joke."

"I fail to see the humor in calling her a whore and shoving her to the ground. Next time he'll have to explain it to me," Ichigo said.

Mai shrugged. "Look, I'm sorry Katsuo's a piece of shit. We're all way better off now that he's gone from our school. Between you and me, apparently he was getting handsy with some other girl after you transferred."

"Color me shocked," Eri said.

"I'm sure he deserved to get his nose broken and I'm sorry that he's still giving you a hard time after what we're all sure he probably did to you," Mai said. "He'll get what's coming to him eventually. . . And I'm sorry about the shitty way me and everyone else treated you."

"Oh. . . Well, thanks," Eri said.

"Good luck with that psychopath," Mai said. "I'll leave you two to your date."

Mai continued off down the street. Ichigo looked over to his slightly stunned girlfriend. She looked up at him.

"Did she just apologize for torturing me?" Eri asked. Ichigo nodded. "And did she admit that Katsuo raped me?"

"Almost," Ichigo said.

"Wow, I didn't think I'd ever get any kind of validation from anyone I used to go to school with, but apparently they all hate him too," she said. "My old therapist, he used to say that I might've been the first girl Katsuo went after, be he got the feeling that he wouldn't be the last." Because Katsuo is a psychopath."

"Did he really say he was a psychopath?" Ichigo asked.

"He didn't use those exact words, but I inferred that he was telling me that Katsuo was psychopath," Eri said.

"And what do you think your new therapist will tell you tomorrow?" Ichigo asked.

"The same thing, hopefully. I like people telling me that I'm right," Eri said with a nod.


	27. Protecting Me

Eri had been in with her therapist for nearly an hour and Ichigo was starting to get anxious. Sure, she had told him that it would take her an hour, but he was starting to get uncomfortable in the waiting room. There was an older woman who had been sitting there for about the same amount of time as him, waiting on her husband who was with the physical therapist who shared the space with Eri's therapist—along with an OB/GYN's office.

The old woman kept smiling at him. He wanted to ask the woman what her problem was, but he knew that would be rude.

"Was that your girlfriend you brought with you?" the woman asked Ichigo.

"Uh, yeah," he said, pretending to be very interested in the magazine in his hand all of a sudden, hoping the woman would not further their conversation.

"She's lovely," the woman said with a smile.

". . . Thanks?" Was he supposed to say thank you when someone commented on how Eri looked? It's not like he had anything to do with it. Maybe he was supposed to agree.

Eri walked out from the office and gave Ichigo a smile before walking up to the receptionist. Ichigo stood from his seat. The woman continued to smile at him, even as he turned away.

"Sorry, it took so long," Eri said.

"It's fine," Ichigo said, even though he was eager to leave.

"He wants me to check in once a month to make sure that everything's fine, but otherwise it went well," Eri said taking hold of Ichigo's hand.

"You're both so lovely," the old woman said from her seat. Ichigo and Eri turned to look at her. "You take me back to when my husband and I were young and expecting our first."

Ichigo had been trying to leave before the woman had come to this wrong, but inevitable, conclusion. Eri flushed red and laughed uncomfortably.

"We're not expecting anything but an English test tomorrow in class, but I'm happy we could provide you with nostalgic feelings, ma'am. Excuse us," Eri said. She pulled Ichigo from the office and they walked outside onto the street where they both began to laugh. "You probably shouldn't come with me next time."

"Probably," Ichigo agreed.

Eri looked down at her watch and let out a sigh. "I guess I should go by the shop. I do owe Kisuke a good scolding now, don't I?"

"Unless he's closed down the shop again," Ichigo said.

"Even I don't think that Kisuke would be that avoidant of me," Eri said. "Although I'm pretty certain I won't be seeing Yoruichi there. She'll have Kisuke give me just enough information to 'pacify' me, and then turn up when shit hits the fan again or if they need my help."

"I guess these guys aren't exactly a hard study for you, are they?" he asked.

"It's easy to tell when you're being manipulated," she said. "I'd rather not play their stupid little games, but what other choice do I have?"

"I'm sure there's a good reason they're not telling anyone what's going on with you. The Stealth Force isn't exactly known for being forthcoming with information," Ichigo pointed out.

"That's no excuse. It's _my_ life they're toying around with after all, and since the Soul Society doesn't seem like the kind of people that would cave because of a threat on some random human girl's life, even if I'm related to one of their captains, I don't exactly feel confident in their negotiating abilities," Eri said.

"You don't think Soifon would let anyone kill you, do you?" Ichigo asked.

"She threw her own brother in jail. She barely even knows me. I don't think I rank up very high on her list of priorities," Eri said.

"Well, she said she wants to get to get to know you better. She has to care at least a little bit, right?" Ichigo asked.

It wasn't a far walk to the Urahara Shop, and as predicted, Kisuke was indeed there.

"I got your very angry, but incredibly well worded letter! I even had to look up some of the kanji you used. I don't think we tell you that you're smart enough," he said. Eri rolled her eyes and patted her on the head. "I'm glad to see you've survived another night."

"No thanks to you. Any other secrets you're keeping from me?" Eri asked.

"Of course, but they wouldn't be secrets if we told you, now would they?" Kisuke asked.

Eri huffed. "It's really hard to be in charge of your own life and your own decisions if people are keeping secrets about it from you. I don't care how stealthy and secret the Stealth Force is, it's not fair to keep secrets about my own life from me."

Kisuke shrugged. "I guess you'll just have to take that up with Soifon. She makes the rules after all." He pulled out his fan, hiding his face behind it. "I'm just doing what she asks."

"I'm afraid I don't recognize that as a legitimate excuse, Boss," she replied.

"I knew you wouldn't," Kisuke replied. "But don't you think that Soifon keeping information from you, is probably because she has your best interest in mind?"

"Do you want me to answer that question honestly?" Eri asked. "I know Soifon is a great woman, but she's also very duty driven. That's why it's taken 16 years for me to meet her and why she put my dad in jail. She's keeping secrets from me because it's her job."

"Well, then I certainly wouldn't want to jeopardize her job by divulging information to you now would I?" Kisuke asked.

Eri glared at Kisuke, grabbing her apron off the wall.

"It's Thursday," Kisuke said.

"Well you were gone yesterday, so I'm making my shift up today. Do you have a problem with that?" Eri asked. She marched past Kisuke to the back room.

"She doesn't have anything to worry about as long as she's got everyone keeping an eye on her," Kisuke said. "I doubt you're going to let her out of you sight."

"That's not the point. She just wants to know why she needs protecting in the first place," Ichigo said. "And how are we supposed to keep her safe if we don't know what we're supposed to be protecting her from?"

Kisuke shrugged, returning his fan to his face. "I guess you'll just have to be extra cautious."

* * *

"Have you heard from Kimiko at all today?" Ichigo asked. After dinner, Eri had "persuaded" Ichigo into staying the night at her house again to take full advantage of the fact that her sister wouldn't be home until tomorrow afternoon.

"She sent me a picture of my mom. She looks healthy, but she didn't tell me anything about the hearing," Eri said. "I don't know if that's good or bad." She was lying with her head in his lap, reading their assigned reading for history.

"Well, what would you consider good, and what would you consider bad?" Ichigo asked.

Eri sighed. "I think I had this conversation with Dr. Yamamoto today."

"Well, I'm asking because I actually care, not because I'm trying to determine how balanced you are," Ichigo said.

"To be honest with you, I don't really know," Eri said turning the page. "I love my mom, but at the same time, part of me never wants to see her again. I know that she wasn't in her right mind when everything happened, but that doesn't change the fact that it did happen. I don't know how I would handle her having to come back home, but part of me wants her to come home because she's my mom. Like I said before, it's a very complicated spot to be in."

"I guess I wouldn't know how to deal with it either," Ichigo said.

"Well, I've got you. That would definitely be a help if my mom was released. I'm not saying that I would deal with all of my mom issues by avoiding her as much as possible, but I won't say the thought hasn't crossed my mind," Eri said,

"That's probably not healthy," Ichigo said.

"Yamamoto agrees with you," Eri said. "But in all likelihood, we'd probably end up in therapy together."

"That would make sense," Ichigo said.

"But enough about my mother," Eri said.

"Do you want me to talk about my mother?" Ichigo asked.

"Are you just going to talk about how perfect and wonderful and beautiful she was?" Eri asked.

"Well, I don't have anything else to say about her," Ichigo said. Eri chuckled. "I like to think that she would've liked you."

"You think so?" she asked.

"Well, I like you, so I know she would've liked you," Ichigo said. Eri smiled at him.

"I don't know how my mom will feel about you. Kimiko said that she thought we were cute together when she showed her our picture," Eri said. "But she's mostly untrusting of boys even before Katsuo, so it's hard to say."

Ichigo took the book from her hands and she smiled up at him.

"I love you, so it's not like anyone else's opinion matters anyway," Eri said. "Except Kimi's but she likes you."

"She calls me Shithead every time she sees me," Ichigo said.

"That's a term of endearment," Eri said. "She really does like you. . . She's just wary of you because of my past experiences with boys, but I know you're not like that."

"Yours is the only opinion that matters," he said.

Eri rolled over onto her stomach, still lying partially in his lap. "What are you going to do tomorrow when you don't have little ol' me to sleep next to anymore?"

"I don't know," he said running his fingers through her hair. "Probably miss you a lot."

"I feel like I should probably make the most of tonight for you," Eri said, starting to trace circles on his inner thigh.

"What did you have in mind exactly?" he asked.

"Oh, nothing at the moment," she her fingers trailing up to waist band of his shorts. "I'm sure something will come to me though." Slowly her hand slipped down past the elastic band into his boxers. His body tensed up almost immediately and he could already feel himself growing hard. She wasted no time grabbing hold of his member, and slowly stroking him until he was fully erect in her hand.

"I mean you have to go home to that tiny bed, all alone," she said, pushing his shorts away to free his hardened cock.

"Eri," Ichigo started. She shushed him.

"No talking," she said.

* * *

Ichigo really was going to miss sleeping next to Eri, which is probably why he was still awake now. She was curled up against him, her head on his chest, wearing his t-shirt. She'd managed to pull it off his body at some point, not that he'd minded, as he'd easily gotten her all of her clothes as well.

He didn't hate that he was able to keep such a close eye on her either.

But mostly he liked this—lying next to her where it was just the two of them. It was quiet. There was nothing to bother them and no one to bother them.

Eri scooted closer to him, draping one of her legs over his.

"Don't you ever sleep?" she mumbled.

"Don't you?" he asked. He kissed the top of her head, and was rewarded with a short, deep, laugh. Ichigo could have easily fallen asleep after that, replaying her laugh in his head.

There was a definite banging coming from Eri's bedroom door. They both sat up quickly and looked over to it.

"Please tell me I was imagining that," Eri said in a whisper, still clinging to him. The banging came again. "What is it?"

He shook his head. He knew he needed to investigate, but at the same time he didn't want to leave Eri's side. He moved the covers aside, and she grabbed hold of him. The banging came again.

"Ichigo! Eri! Wake up!"

They both sighed, feeling slightly relieved and also annoyed.

"Renji," Ichigo said climbing out of bed. He grabbed one of his t-shirts he'd left in her room over the past few days and pulled it on before turning on the light and opening the door.

Ichigo barely opened his mouth before he could sense the spiritual pressure.

"Is that a hollow?" Eri asked.

"It's heading straight here," Renji said. "Rukia's holding it off, but--."

"Got it," Ichigo said. He turned back around to Eri. "Get dressed. We've got to go."

Eri didn't argue. She grabbed her pajamas shorts from the floor and pulled them on. Just as she was crossing her room to the door, her window shattered, spraying her with glass. A pale arm grabbed hold of her leg, knocking her to the ground.

Renji and Ichigo didn't even have time to react as Eri was dragged helplessly across the floor on her back. Her hands went up, at first, Ichigo thought, to protect her face from the glass.

"Hado number four, Byakurai!"

The familiar burst of white lightning burst forth from Eri's hands, freeing her from the hollow and allowing her to make her way to Ichigo and Renji. At that same moment, Rukia appeared and sliced the hollow straight down the center, destroying it.

"Your Kido's getting much better, Renji," Rukia commented. Renji and Ichigo shook their heads, before pointing at Eri.

"Oh. . . Well, as much as I'd love to discuss this turn of events, there's more," Rukia said. "I got rid of the first one, but there are more coming—all headed here."

"This smells like a trap," Renji said.

Rukia nodded in agreement. "They're trying to draw us away from her."

"Like that's gonna happen," Ichigo said walking over and grabbing his combat pass.

"Well, what are we supposed to do?" Eri asked.

"Nothing bad is going to happen to you, not while we're here," Renji said.

"Don't get me wrong I have the utmost confidence in all you to keep me safe, but if we bust up any more of my house, it's going to be really hard to come up with a convincing story to tell her about what happened," Eri said.

"We should get her to Kisuke's. At least we know she'll be safe there," Rukia said.

"And the structural integrity of my house will remain intact," Eri said with a nod.

888

It was cold and raining outside. Eri was trying to ignore how cold she was as the wind and the rain slapped against her exposed legs. She'd tried to bury her face into Ichigo's t, chest but the overwhelming need to actually see where she was going overpowered her desire to be at least a little bit comfortable.

She couldn't say that she'd ever been on top of a building before, not without taking the stairs to the roof or something, but the way Ichigo moved from rooftop to rooftop she could tell it was second nature.

And he was fast. They were all fast. She couldn't get over how they'd told her she was fast just because she'd evaded some knives Yoruichi had thrown at her. This was impressive. Still, Eri didn't have time to be too impressed with them. She knew she was still in danger.

Eri wondered why someone was going through so much trouble to come after her. She wished she knew why hollows were smashing holes in her bedroom window and giving her friends a hard time. She wished Kisuke or Yoruichi or Soifon or someone, anyone, would just tell her what was going on. Why did she have to look over her shoulder like this? Why did her friends have to be in danger because of something that had nothing to do with her?

"I was wondering when you guys would get here," Kisuke as they arrived at the shop. "It's getting pretty nasty out there, but it looks like you're still in one piece."

Barely, Eri thought to herself. Her leg was bruised where the hollow had grabbed her, not to mention that she was scraped and cut up from being dragged through the shards of her broken window. And she felt tired from using the kido, which she had been warned would happen since she was still new to it. The cold and the rain weren't doing anything to improve how she was feeling either. Not to mention how exhausted she was being woken up in the middle of the night in the first place.

"If someone wanted to catch us off guard, it worked," Renji said.

Rukia pulled out her soul pager and was staring at the screen, shaking her head.

"This. . . This is impossible," Rukia said. She looked up at them. "They're all gone. Every last one of them."

Renji retrieved his pager as well. "She's right. What's going on?"

"Why would they disappear like that?" Ichigo asked.

That's when a thought popped into Eri's head. She grabbed Ichigo's sleeve tightly.

"You were right about it being a trap," Eri said, "but they weren't trying to get you guys to leave me alone. They just wanted--."

"You out in the open."

Eri had only heard that voice once before, but she remembered it clearly. They all turned to look onto the roof the shop.

Yuu stood there in the dark, letting the rain pour over him.

"I'm sure Captain Soifon laments that you were born a human—the things she could do with a brain like yours on the Stealth Force," Yuu said.

"Is this the guy who attacked you?" Ichigo asked.

"Now, Eri, is that what you've been telling people? That I attacked you?" Yuu asked. "I barely scratched your face. Out encounter was more of a meeting wouldn't you say?"

"I don't care what the hell you'd call it," Ichigo said brandishing Zangetsu.

"Kurosaki!"

Eri knew that voice too. She looked over her shoulder and saw Soifon standing there.

"Step aside," she said. "His quarrel isn't with you."

"True, but it's not really with you either," Yuu said. He pointed his sword at Eri. "Just her."

Ichigo moved to stand protectively in front of Eri.

"You're not getting anywhere near her," Soifon said.

"Clearly I'm not today," he said. "Truthfully, I wasn't expecting you to be here, Captain."

"I knew you wouldn't be able to stay away," Soifon said. "I've been waiting for you to show your face."

"Sadly, I have come ill prepared for this fight. But next time, I'll be ready," Yuu said. Then he looked over to Eri. "You'd better be prepared too, Eri. Because I won't be leaving without you next time."

Another second and he was gone.

Eri took a deep breath and rested her head against Ichigo's shoulder.

"Eri," Soifon said. She raised her head and looked back to her. "Are you all right?"

Eri rolled her eyes and laid her head back on Ichigo's shoulder.

"Yes, I'm fine. Good of you to finally show some concern after the second attempt on my life," Eri said.

"I understand why you're upset," Soifon said.

"I'm sure you do, not that it'll make a difference," Eri said. "I don't expect you'll be telling me why he's after me, so in the meantime--."

"Eri," Soifon started.

"In the meantime, I'd really like to just go to put on some dry clothes, think of a lie to tell my sister about why my window is smashed and why I'm covered in cuts and bruises, and then go back to bed," Eri said. "If you want to talk, Soifon, you know where to find me. But find me tomorrow. But I know you don't want to tell me anything, so just. . . Let me go home."


	28. The Girl Next Door is Moving on Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy crap! I'm alive! I keep seeing the kudos and reviews and was totally brain dead/having a baby, but I've got a decent amount of chapters backlogged to update every once in a while. Thank for being patient and for your kind words. I appreciate it so much!

Ichigo had gone back to Eri's house and helped her cover her bedroom window with plastic and sweep the glass off the floor. They dried off the stuff that had gotten wet from the rain—homework, books.

"My laptop is probably ruined," Eri said. He could feel the frustration in her voice.

"I promise it's going to be fine," he said.

Eri pressed the on button on the laptop and sighed with relief when it glowed green.

"You should get some sleep," Ichigo said.

The alarm on her phone buzzed. She looked out the window and could see the sky getting lighter.

"I have to go to practice," she said getting to her feet.

Ichigo grabbed her shoulders. "Eri, you've barely slept. A hollow tried to eat you, some weird guy tried to kidnap and probably kill you. You need to sleep. Don't worry about practice or school."

"I can't skip practice or school," she said.

"You can and you are," he said. "I'll stay and keep an eye on you. But you need to sleep." Eri groaned as Ichigo walked her over to the bed. "I know you're annoyed, but you will thank me when you're well rested."

She laid down on the bed and Ichigo turned off her bedroom light. He laid down next her. She let out a huff and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Did you talk to my sister?" she asked.

"I talk to your sister every time I see her," Ichigo said.

"I mean, did you talk to her behind my back?" Eri asked. "Like did she tell you to make sure I was sleeping and eating and not being manic?"

"Eri--."

"Don't give me one of your long winded explanations, just tell me you did, so I can get angry and then get over it," Eri said.

"I did talk to her," Ichigo said.

"I knew it. Why didn't you tell me?" Eri asked. "Did she tell you not to tell me you talked?"

"Yeah," Ichigo said. Eri scoffed. "It's not like I wasn't keeping an eye on you anyway."

"Sure, but it's almost like you were waiting around expecting me to have a manic episode," Eri said. "When did you two have your secret conference?"

"About a week after Katsuo transferred in," Ichigo said.

"That was forever ago!" Eri said, clearly upset. "How could you not tell me? Why couldn't you just say 'Kimi told me to keep an eye on you,' what is so wrong with the truth?"

Ichigo went to respond, but Eri didn't let him.

"You can't just be afraid of upsetting me. There's always going to be something about you that bothers me because we are not perfect. I know I do things to make you crazy," she said.

"Like not sleep or have my jacket incinerated," Ichigo said.

"Exactly. You like me, flaws and all. So just freaking tell me the truth from now on," she said. "Is there anything else you need to tell me? Anyone else that's having you babysit me for some asinine reason?"

Ichigo paused. There was only one other thing he hadn't told Eri. He hadn't been told _not_ to tell her, but he didn't know how to tell her. How did you tell someone that their father hadn't passed on? That he was probably watching her?

"There's nothing," he lied. And he hated himself for it. "Speaking of the truth, since when can you use kido?"

"Tessai was showing me. Yoruichi thought it might be a good idea," Eri said. "So I can learn to defend myself. Surprise."

"You're full of surprises," Ichigo said.

"Life is full of surprises," she said. "It's been a long night."

"I know," he said. "Just go to sleep."

* * *

 

Eri and Ichigo didn't have to guess what the tiny objects raining down on them were, waking them from their sleep.

"I totally expected you to have Ichigo stay the night while I was gone, but I'm not a cool enough sister to tolerate delinquency," Kimiko's voice said.

"We didn't sleep at all last night," Eri said, sitting up.

"That sounds like a personal problem," Kimiko said. Eri pointed to her window. Kimiko looked over to it. "What happened?"

"Some random unsupervised youths threw rocks through my window," Eri said. "It was like four in the morning. I was up cleaning it the rest of the night and fixing my window. Before I could go back to bed, my alarm for gymnastics went off and Ichigo was adamant that I actually sleep and not go half-awake to practice."

Kimiko nodded. "Understandable."

"How did mom's hearing go?" Eri asked.

"Um. . . It was eventful," Kimiko said. "We should have a chat without your shadow and chat about it."

That sounded like something bad had happened.

"I'll just head home then," Ichigo said. "Let my dad get all weird about me skipping today."

Ichigo climbed out of bed and grabbed his bag from the floor. Eri waved him off and he walked out of her room.

"Why do I get the feeling that you're going to give me bad news," Eri asked.

Kimiko sat down on the bed next to her sister. ". . . Mom's getting released from the hospital."

". . . Well that's good, right?" Eri asked.

"Yes, but, she has to stay with family," Kimiko said.

". . . So she's moving here?" Eri asked.

"Well. . . she has to see go to the hospital three times a week. . . In Okinawa, " Kimiko said.

Eri stared at her sister for a minute and shook her head. "So she's not just going to stay with grandma and grandpa?"

"You know they've already got a live-in nurse with them," Kimiko said. "They can't take care of her."

Eri groaned and buried her face in her hands. ". . . We have to move? Again? All the way to Okinawa?"

"Well, here's the thing," Kimiko said. "I know how important structure and consistency and all that stuff is during your formative years."

"My formative years? Really?" Eri asked.

"Hush," Kimiko said. "The point being that. . . You're doing so well here. You're so settled in and adjusted and. . . I know you're not crazy about mom and I know that making you two live together under the same roof would probably traumatize you even more than you already are."

"True," Eri said.

"So, I was thinking. . ." Kimiko trailed off. "What if we just, found an apartment for you here? I mean, you work so you could help pay your own rent and bills and I wouldn't worry that you were starving. You basically live on your own anyway. I know you can take care of yourself."

". . . But you'd be all the way in Okinawa," Eri said. Kimiko nodded. "You're all I've got, Kimi."

"Not here," Kimiko said. "I mean, for starters, you've got that Ichigo boy you're so fond of."

Eri smiled. "I know, and I love Ichigo, I do. . . But the world is full of boys. I've only got one sister."

"I'm glad that you have your priorities in order," Kimiko said. "But would you be better off here, by yourself, with my calling and texting and visiting as much as I can _or_ do you really want to leave Karakura Town and your school and your friends and start all over again?"

"There's no Katsuo in Okinawa," Eri said.

"There's no Ichigo in Okinawa either. And the one you have here will gladly punch Katsuo in the face for you if he becomes a problem again," Kimiko said.

Eri rolled her eyes.

"I already found a job there. I'm gonna go in tonight and put in notice," Kimiko said. "And I was looking online and I found a nice apartment for you too. I talked to your friend Orihime to see if there were any vacancies in her building, so you'll have a friend nearby. . . You're gonna be fine, you know. . . But we've got a week."

"A week?" Eri asked sitting up. "You're leaving in a week?"

Kimiko nodded.

"It's so. . . Soon," Eri said.

"I know," Kimiko said. "But, this is what's best for mom and for you and, only one of you is capable of taking care of yourself."

"I guess," Eri said.

"I'm gonna get some sleep before I go into work," Kimiko said. "Do me a favor?"

"Sure," Eri said.

"Can you go tell Isshin our plan? I'm going to need someone to keep an eye on you since I won't be here. I need him to be my eyes," Kimiko said.

"Isn't he already?" Eri asked.

"Yes, yes, but I need to make sure that he keeps an eye on you even if you break up with his son," Kimiko said

"Well, I don't foresee that happening, but I will inform him, just in case," Eri said.

"Right now, since you decided to cut school," Kimiko said.

"Fine," Eri said.

"And then you should take your boyfriend to get some boxes so you can pack, because the lease on your new place might start, like, Sunday or whatever."

"Sunday? You want me out by Sunday?" Eri asked.

"I want you moved into your place by Sunday, so that I don't have to worry about you while I'm getting this place packed up," Kimiko said.

"Sure, sure," Eri said climbing out of bed. Kimiko pulled her into a hug.

"You know I love you right?" Kimiko asked.

"I know, sis. I love you too," Eri said returning the hug.

* * *

 

Eri had never actually been in the clinic before. There was a woman sitting at the front desk. Eri walked up to her and the woman smiled.

"You're Eri," she said.

"Uh. . . Yes," Eri replied. She looked at the woman's name badge. "You're Keiko."

"I see you out here with Ichigo all the time, and Isshin gabs about you every time he gets a free minute. He thinks you're lovely," Keiko said.

That was something Eri never doubted for a second, as Isshin constantly reminded her that he thought she was wonderful.

"Speaking of Isshin, he wouldn't happen to be free at the moment?" Eri asked.

"Actually he's on lunch right now," Keiko said. "If you go through this door here and go to your left, his office is all the way at the end of the hall on the right."

"Thank you," Eri said. She walked away from the desk, went through the door and passed three exam rooms before she reached Isshin's office. She tapped on his door.

"Come in," Isshin called from the other side.

Eri pushed the door open, feeling nervous given that she usually only interacted with Isshin from across the dinner table or at his front door. She leaned and smiled.

"Hello," she said.

"Eri, don't tell me that delinquent son of mine kept you out of school too," Isshin said.

"He did. Some punks threw rocks through my window and I was up all night cleaning my room and covering my window and not sleeping, and then he had the audacity to tell me that sleeping and my health were more important than school. What a jerk," Eri said.

"What a jerk indeed," Isshin said. "What brings you to my office this afternoon?"

"Well," Eri said stepping inside. "Kimi sent me to talk to you." She sat down in the chair across from Isshin. "Um. . . I don't know how much Kimi or Ichigo has told you about my mom, but um. . ."

"Kimi told me she went to Okinawa for her six month review," Isshin said.

Eri let out a deep breath. "Good. I was afraid I was going to have to tell the whole story again, and I probably would've started crying and it would've been awkward. Anyway, they're letting her out of the hospital."

"That's. . ."

"Good news, I guess. I mean, I'm obviously not in any rush to see my mom again, like ever, but I'm glad she's better," Eri said. "But the point is, she has to stay with family in Okinawa so they can still look after her, and my grandparents live in Okinawa but they're old and sick and have a live in nurse taking care of them basically, so, Kimi's moving to Okinawa to look after my mom and I'm staying here. In Karakura Town. By myself. Not in the house next door. In an apartment. Anyway, she thought I should tell you that since, technically, you're like the only adult supervision I have here, and I guess she just wants you to supervise me even if your son breaks up with me."

Isshin scoffed. "Like Ichigo could do better than you."

"I know, but hypothetically," Eri said with a laugh.

"Hypothetically, should my son ever be stupid, or should you ever grow tired of him, I will continue to keep your wellbeing in mind," Isshin said.

"Kimiko will be happy to hear that," Eri said as her phone buzzed in her pocket. She pulled it out and saw a text message from Ichigo.

_Are you in the clinic? Is everything okay??_

"Well, your son saw me come in here and he is now panicking, so I'd better go and explain myself," Eri said. "He sure does love to worry about me."

* * *

"I don't know if I like this," Ichigo said. Eri had explained to him what was happening, and was lying next to him on his bed, fully prepared to go back to sleep, but Ichigo had stopped that from happening.

"Like what? Me having my own place?" Eri asked.

"Having your own place so far away," Ichigo said.

"It's hardly far away. It's upstairs from Orihime. It's not even 10 minutes away," Eri said.

"Yeah, but there's a crazy person after you. It's easy to keep an eye on you if you're next door," Ichigo said.

"I'm sure my aunt the spy will find a way to covertly insure my safety," Eri said. "Although, I'm equally sure you'll just find reasons to stay over."

"It'll be so awful, having to sleep next to me the time. How will you cope?" Ichigo teased.

Eri wrapped her arms around him and snuggled closer to him. "I should probably be packing instead of trying to sleep shouldn't I?"

"I'll help you pack all night if you want me to," Ichigo said. "And all day tomorrow."

Then Eri sat up. "Tomorrow's Saturday isn't it? Dammit. My mom picked a bad weekend to start improving."

"What's tomorrow?" Ichigo asked.

"Haru is having this stupid birthday party and I have to go," Eri explained. "The whole team is going to be there and I have to show up or she'll just have another excuse to hate me. And you know she had the audacity to tell me not to come alone like she doesn't know I'm dating you."

"I'm sure if you tell her you're moving Sunday she won't make you stay long," Ichigo said. "She likes me. I can tell her."

"No, you're not going," Eri said dismissively. "She invited Katsuo who is undoubtedly only going because he wants an excuse to torture me. I feel like it's not the best idea to have you assault him in the middle of Haru's party. She already hates me enough."

"I don't care about Katsuo. I just want to keep you safe. Besides, I don't want to leave you alone around that jerk anyway," Ichigo said.

"I won't be alone. Renji's going with me," Eri explained. "He's very tall and intimidating looking with all the tattoos and whatnot. I figured he might be good for putting a scare into Katsuo should he give me any trouble, and worst come to worst, he'll definitely punch Katsuo if need be."

"Why are you just telling me this now?" Ichigo asked.

"I know how you feel about Katsuo. I didn't want you talking me out of it," Eri said.

"That's because it's a terrible idea and you shouldn't go," Ichigo said.

"Don't be so paranoid. If Nakamura shows back up, I know we can count on Renji to get me out of there, and Renji can certainly handle any high school shenanigans should they arise," she said.

"Yeah, but--."

"Just, take the night off, Ichigo. Hang out with Chad. Veg out in front of the TV. You don't have to spend every moment of every day looking out for me," Eri said. "The whole chivalrous, protector this is awesome and I love it, but you are venturing dangerously close to being _over_ protective and you owe it to yourself to get a break anyhow."

Ichigo sighed. "Fine, fine, You're right. I just worry. Especially after last night."

"I know, but I literally trust Renji with my life and he's big and scary that Katsuo won't dare try to bother me," she said.


	29. In Which Renji is the Perfect Date

"Where have you been? You're late! And who is this?"

Eri had finally dragged herself and Renji to Haru's house for the dreaded party. They weren't even inside yet and Renji could already see why Eri wasn't the least bit excited about it. He'd heard Eri talk about Haru every once in a while at the shop, usually accompanied with a groan or a sigh and a reminder that she didn't _hate_ Haru, she just disliked her very intensely.

Renji could see why.

"You told me to bring a 'date,' but you said Katsuo was coming and while I love Ichigo, he actively looks for reasons to punch Katsuo. I figured a fight breaking out might put a damper on your party," Eri said. "So I brought Renji. He works with me."

Haru rolled her eyes. "I meant for you to bring Ichigo. Who goes to a party and doesn't bring their boyfriend? Just, whatever. Come in."

Eri and Renji walked inside. To Eri's eyes, it looked like half her school was there. She already knew that most of her own classmates wouldn't be there, save for a few that she didn't speak too much. For all intents and purposes, it was just her and Renji tonight.

"Here," Haru said, forcing a cup into Renji and Eri's hands. "Try not to be as cute and lame as you usually are on a day to day basis."

"Lame?" Renji asked as someone came up to Haru.

"She means I'm boring," Eri whispered to him. She took a sip of her drink and instantly cringed as Haru turned around to her. "Is this alcohol?"

Haru groaned. "Didn't I just tell you not to be lame? _Yes_ , it's alcohol."

"You do know that I'm underage right? And so are you. I think _everyone_ here is underage," Eri said. She handed the cup back to Haru. "I'll try not to cramp your style, but I'm not going to drink."

"Fine, just don't be lame, like I said," Haru said. Eri held out a small gift bag to the girl. "Put it over there with the rest of the gifts."

Haru left Eri and Renji.

"Why do you put up with her? She's awful and clearly hates you," Renji said.

"She graduates soon," Eri said. "I'm toughing it out."

They wandered around the party. Eri introduced Renji to her teammates. From what Renji could tell, most of them weren't nearly as unbearable as Haru.

"Upgraded to a taller model?"

Eri and Renji both turned at these words. Masaru stood behind them. He held a cup out to Eri. "Haru said you look dumb without anything in your hands. Don't worry. It's just cranberry juice."

"Thanks," Eri said. "This is Renji. He works with me. He's here because Haru didn't want me to come alone and Ichigo would have just looked for a reason to assault Katsuo again."

"I believe that," Masaru said.

"Renji, this is Masaru. He's on the team too," Eri said.

"Probably a good idea that you left Ichigo at home. Katsuo's still fuming from the nose thing. I think he was hoping that you'd bring him," Masaru said.

"I don't even understand why Haru invited him. It's not like they even hang out at all anymore," Eri said.

"Well, they do go back a long way, maybe they're both just conspiring to torture you," Masaru said.

"I believe it," Eri said.

Masaru smiled and patted Eri on the shoulder encouragingly. "Just relax. Loosen up. Try to have fun. It'll be over soon."

Masaru walked off and Eri let out a sigh.

"He seems nice," Renji said.

"Yeah. We used to talk a lot, but not so much anymore," Eri said. "He asked me out not knowing I was dating Ichigo. Made things kind of awkward, especially since he's not overly fond of Ichigo."

"I'll bet," Renji said. "Ichigo doesn't mind you hanging around a guy that he knows likes you?"

Eri shook her head. "He trusts me. Besides, I only have eyes for Ichigo. You'd have to be damn impressive to make me forget about him. Ichigo knows that." She took a long drink from her cup of juice and smiled at Renji.

"I'd still be nervous," Renji said.

"I'm sure he is still nervous, but I think he probably keeps it to himself," Eri said.

"It's not you I would be worried about. It's the other guys all swimming around you like sharks," Renji said.

"I can handle other boys just fine," Eri said.

* * *

It first Renji wasn't too worried. Eri seemed to be in a good mood despite being some place she had no desire to be. She was as polite and friendly with everyone as she normally was. When Masaru brought her a second cup after she'd finished her first, Renji thought nothing of it. He was someone that Eri was friendly with after all. But then he noticed that Masaru seemed to be hovering. He may not have been overly fond of Ichigo some of the time, but he wasn't just going to stand there and let some other guy try to move in on his girlfriend.

When Eri was halfway through her fourth cup, Renji began to notice that something was amiss.

It was subtle, and he probably wouldn't have noticed it in the first place, but Eri was blinking a lot more when people were talking to her, as if she was trying harder to focus her eyes on something.

"You okay?" Renji asked.

"Yeah, why?" she answered.

Renji searched Eri's face for a moment. He'd spent enough time around Rangiku to recognize where her glassy eyes and flushed cheeks had come from.

"You've been drinking," Renji said.

"What? You've been standing here with me the whole time, Renji. Don't talk all crazy like," Eri said, waving a dismissive hand at him. "When would I have had alcohol? You're so crazy."

Eri had a point. He'd been with her the whole evening. Then again, she was slurring her words ever so slightly.

Masaru was back again. "How's it going?"

"Great," Eri said cheerfully. "Everything is totally great."

"I can see that," Masaru said with a chuckle. "You seem to be in a much better mood than you were when you arrived."

"I am actually," Eri said with a nod. She stumbled on her feet, Masaru caught, and she giggled. "Whoops kind of lost my balance there."

"Don't worry, I won't let you fall," Masaru said, his arm still around her.

Renji knew a million and one ways to get Ichigo to try to kick his ass, and he knew that bringing Eri back from this party intoxicated was one of them. Time to put a stop to this.

"Eri, I think we'd better go," Renji said.

"What are you, her babysitter?" Masaru asked. "Can't you see we're all just having a good time here? Aren't you having fun, Eri?"

"I am," Eri said. "Why do we have to leave, Renji?"

Eri had this look about her, it made her impossible to argue with, to say no to. She seemed even more sympathetic looking than usual, but Renji ignored it. He had to get her out of here. She always talked about how awful Haru was and how everyone on the team were her minions. It didn't matter how nice Masaru was to her, he could very well have been on Haru's team too. Especially if she'd rejected him.

"Do you trust me, Eri?" Renji asked.

"Of course I do," Eri said, placing her hand over her heart and giving him a gentle smile.

"Then you should stay away from this guy and we should get you home," Renji said.

"Stay away from me?" Masaru asked. "What's your problem, buddy?"

"Maybe it's that you've been giving her alcohol all night," Renji said. He took hold of Eri's hand. She was looking back and forth between them confused.

"Don't take another drink from that guy," Renji said. "You're a smart girl, Eri."

Eri stared down into her cup and then looked up at Masaru. "But I. . . I said I didn't want to drink. You're supposed to be my friend—the only friend I had on this team. Why would you do this?"

Renji could tell Eri was sad, but there was another emotion there he couldn't quite pick up on. She stepped slightly closer to Renji.

"Let's get you home," Renji said. "You can sleep it off."

Eri nodded in agreement, but before they could even move to the door someone cleared their throat behind them. They all turned to the person.

"Katsuo," Eri said looking him over, "I was wondering if I'd bump into you tonight and here you are."

"Who's this clown?" Katsuo asked.

Eri gasped again. "How dare you refer to my friend as a clown? That is the worst insult you can give."

"It's really not that bad, Eri," Renji said, trying to calm her.

"No, it is, because it implies that you are A, a clown, and B, not even a better known clown," Eri said. "You should be as outraged as I am."

He knew this was a bad situation, but damn it, if Eri wasn't more entertaining now that she was drunk.

"This your new boyfriend or something? Kurosaki couldn't make the cut?" Katsuo asked.

"You're not just wrong, you're stupid," Eri said matter-of-factly. "This is my Renji friend." Eri paused and then laughed. "I mean my _friend Renji._ Look at me getting my words all mixed up. Anyway, he's here because Ichigo wanted to give your face some more time to heal before he hit you in it again. Next time he was thinking about getting you in the jaw so they'd have to wire your mouth shut so no one would have to listen to you talk."

Renji knew Eri to be sassy sometimes, but this was on a whole new level.

"So you brought this guy? What's he supposed to be, your body guard?" Katsuo asked with a scoff.

"He's here because he's my friend and I was told not to come to this shindig alone. I know the concept that the world doesn't revolve around you is a hard one for you to grasp, but it's the truth," Eri said. "The fact that Renji is a foot taller than you and could probably snap you in half like a twig with minimal effort is merely a coincidence."

"What are you doing?"

Renji looked back and saw yet another drunk teenage girl stomping over to them, Haru.

"You are making a scene, Eri. Cut it out," Haru demanded. "First you bring this guy instead of Ichigo--."

Eri held up a hand to silence Haru. "Why are you so fixated on the fact that Ichigo's not here? I told you he didn't want to make a mess by hitting your butt trumpet friend over here, and yet you seem to not recognize that I have done you a favor. You're just so pressed about Ichigo."

"Why are you so pressed about him?" Haru asked.

"I'm allowed to be, he's my boyfriend," Eri said.

"I don't see why," Haru replied.

"Was that a dig at Ichigo?" Eri asked.

"No, that was directed at you. Everyone knows what a lying, little slut you are. Why would Ichigo like someone like you?" Haru said.

Renji watched as Eri smiled. It was a little bit frightening. She walked over to Haru, placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"You can be as mean to me as you want and it's still not going to make Ichigo like you. I hope that clears things up for you," Eri said.

"Excuse me?" Haru asked.

Renji could see this was escalating to a bad place. Haru looked ready to smack Eri.

"I know you want me to feel bad, because I'm always apologizing because I like people to not be mad at me. . . But sorry I'm not sorry that my boyfriend doesn't like you," Eri said.

The party had gotten quiet. Lots of people were whispering, listening to the confrontation.

"Also, you're kind of just an awful person," Eri said. "No. . . You're not kind of an awful person. You are actually, for real, in real life an awful person."

Haru pursed her lips before shoving Eri, sending gasp throughout the house and then silence.

"Do you know what it makes us look like to have a whore like you on the team? Everyone agrees it just makes us look bad, no matter how good you are," Haru said.

Renji expected Eri to retaliate in her drunken state, but instead Eri took a deep breath and smiled again.

"Well, since you feel that way, Haru," Eri said. She stepped up to Haru, lifted her hand and poured the rest of her drink out over her head. "Good luck replacing me because I quit."

She turned and put the empty cup in Masaru's hand. "You are also a terrible person, for your information."

Eri started backing toward the door, hands out stretched in the air. "Eat my shorts, jabronies! Tachibana out!"

* * *

Kimiko had come over to the Kurosaki house after she'd gotten off work that evening. She'd been there about fifteen minutes, chatting with Isshin about helping move Eri out to her new place, when Ichigo's phone rang. He saw that it was Eri and answered.

"How's it going?" Ichigo asked.

"Ichigo, I just—I just want you to know that I love you, like, so much. Like so much a lot," Eri slurred on the other end.

". . . You okay, Eri?" Ichigo asked.

"I am awesome, Ichigo. I mean, a lot of stuff and things happened, but I am awesome. And Renji is awesome. You should totally high five Renji later for taking such good care of me. What a pal. You should be so much nicer to him because he is just so great," she rambled on.

Ichigo paused. Something was not right.

"Everything okay?" Isshin asked. Ichigo shrugged.

"But on a serious note, I need you to go over to my house and get my sister," Ichigo said.

"Actually, Kimiko's here. What's up?" Ichigo asked.

"Good. Tell my sister. . . That I am drunk," Eri said.

"Wait, what?" Ichigo asked.

"Not of my own free will mind you," Eri said.

"Not of your own free will? Are you okay?" Ichigo asked. He was suddenly on his feet, ready to run out the door.

"I told you I am awesome and that Renji is taking good care of me. He's even carrying me on his back because I walked into a pole," Eri said.

_"It was three poles,"_ Renji argued on the other side of the phone.

"Quiet, my pineapple steed," Eri demanded.

Ichigo groaned, his head dropping. "Oh, my god."

"What's wrong?" Kimiko asked.

"I'm not sure," Ichigo replied. "Eri."

"Yes, Ichigo," she answered.

"Tell me exactly what happened," Ichigo asked.

"Haru tried to give me beer. I said I don't drink because it's illegal because I'm 16 and depression medication and alcohol are dangerous. And then I had some juice, and I was told that the juice had no alcohol in it, but this was a lie, and now here I am, drunk dialing you as your buddy Renji carries me down the street," Eri said. "Did you tell my sister?"

"Hold on," Ichigo said. He brought the phone down. "She says that they were drinking at the party, but she wasn't drinking obviously, but someone spiked whatever she was drinking and now--."

"Holy shit, she's drunk?" Kimiko asked, almost laughing.

"Uh, yeah. She said Renji's bringing her home," Ichigo said.

When he brought the phone back up to his ear, he heard Eri singing something inaudibly, and Renji in the background trying to shush her up.

"Tell him to bring her here," Kimiko said.

"Eri," Ichigo said, "tell Renji to bring you to my house."

"Okay," Eri said. "To Ichigo's house, onward ho, Abarai!"

* * *

 

Kimiko was almost proud seeing her sister stumble drunkenly into the Kurosaki's house on Renji's arm. She almost wished Isshin hadn't gone to bed and was there to witness this.

"Are you going to let me walk by myself now, Renji? I think I am safe now," Eri slurred, pushing him away. Eri looked over Ichigo and then her eyes landed on Kimiko.

"Kimi, I'm glad you're here. I just want you to know that I wasn't drinking," Eri said. She stumbled forward, and Renji caught hold of her. Eri waved him away annoyed again. "I mean, I was drinking, obviously, but only because some butthole who I thought was my friend spiked my drink. Like, what kind of teenager knows how to make drinks where you can't taste the alcohol?"

"You mean it wasn't Katsuo?" Ichigo asked.

"He was so sad because you weren't there to break his nose again. I think he missed you," Eri teased. Ichigo shook his head, fighting back the urge to laugh at her drunken state. "It was Masaru in cahoots with Haru. Did you know she likes you? That's why she wanted me to bring you so she could try to steal you away from me."

Ichigo looked over to Renji who nodded in confirmation.

"But I told her," Eri said, moving to the other side of the room and wrapping her arms around Ichigo, "I told her that you don't like her dumb, mean face, do you, Ichigo?"

"No, I don't," Ichigo said, shaking his head.

"But she got so mad, and I knew what I said was mean, but I told her I wasn't going to apologize just because my boyfriend didn't like her," Eri said. "And then she called me a whore so I threw my juice on her and I quit that stupid team."

"Wait, you quit the gymnastics team?" Kimiko asked.

"I sure did. But good riddance. That whole team is full of awful, awful people. And I am not an awful people and there are plenty of fish in the sports teams," Eri said.

"Oh, boy," Kimiko said, amused by her sister's incoherence.

"How about you get some water and get to bed, Eri? I'm sure you'll be thinking more clearly in the morning," Ichigo said.

"Yes. Because my drinks were spiked and I am drunk and I cannot talk right. My mouth is bad at forming words and feels weird," Eri said. "I do not like being drunk. But first I'm going to pee which I am sure I can do safely on my own."

Eri moved away from Ichigo and very determinedly, made her way upstairs to the bathroom. Kimiko instantly turned to Renji.

"You have to tell me right now what she was like because she's going to go back to being responsible and chill tomorrow and I will never have this opportunity again," Kimiko said.

"Well," Renji started, "before we left she called everyone 'jabronies' and told them to eat her shorts. She also called that Katsuo guy a butt trumpet."

"He is a butt trumpet," Ichigo confirmed.

"Even drunk, she won't swear. What an anomaly my sister is," Kimiko said. "Well thanks for getting her here safe."

They heard the bathroom door open upstairs and the sound of Eri stumbling to Ichigo's room.

"Make sure she drinks lots of water before she goes to sleep. Alcohol and her medication don't really mix well. And if she seems not right at all, please feel free to overreact and get your dad, who I know you think he is lame, but he did go to medical school and I don't want my sister to have a seizure or something," Kimiko said.

"I got it," Ichigo said. He grabbed several bottle of water from his fridge.

"I'm gonna crash on your couch, so if you need me I'm right here," Kimiko said.

"I promise I'm not going to let anything bad happen to her," Ichigo said. He walked upstairs to him room, pushing the door open. Eri hadn't turned on the light, but had managed to pull off her clothes and before flopping down on top of his blankets.

"Ichigo?" she asked.

"Yeah, it's me," he said, sitting the water on his desk. He grabbed a t-shirt and sat down beside her on the bed. "Put this on." He pulled her into a sitting position and she held her arms up obediently as she pulled the shirt down over her head.

"Thanks for the shirt," she said.

"Always," he replied changing out of his own clothes.

"I'm gonna sleep so hard," Eri said. She rolled over to lay her face in his pillow. "I love the way you smell." Ichigo crawled into bed next to Eri. She wrapped her arms around him. "I love you."

"I love you," Ichigo said. She snuggled closer to him and kissed his cheek playfully a few times. He rolled over away from her and grabbed one of the bottles of water from his desk. He rolled back over and Eri startled him, crashing her lips against his before he had time to figure out what was going on.

At first, Ichigo didn't have a second thought about the kiss, but as her hand slowly started to creep beneath his shirt, he remembered that she wasn't in her proper state of mind. He gently grabbed hold of her hand and pulled it away. He sat the water bottle aside and brought his now free hand to her lips to break the kiss. She pouted.

"We can't," Ichigo said. "Not tonight."

"But, Ichigo," she whined.

"You're drunk," Ichigo said.

"I know," she said. She swatted his hand away from her lips and kissed him again. "And you're cute."

He wanted to give in. It was so hard for him to say no to Eri. Even in her intoxicated state, her kisses were still addictive and made me him long for another and another. But he managed to stop her again.

"Why?" she asked, before he could even tell her they needed to stop again.

"Because you're drunk. It's not right," Ichigo said. "Can you drink this water for me?"

"What do I get out of it?" she asked.

"You'll feel way better in the morning," Ichigo said. "I don't want you to get dehydrated."

She tapped his nose playfully. "Okay. You take such good care of me." She sat up and took the water. Ichigo watched, almost impressed as she guzzled the whole thing down. "Happy?"

"Very," Ichigo said.

"So I can sleep now?" she asked, lying back down, her head on his chest.

"Yeah, go to sleep," Ichigo said. Eri took a deep breath and was out within a matter of seconds.


	30. Moving Day

Ichigo felt Eri sit up and it woke him from his sleep. He rolled over to see her grabbing the bottle of water from his desk. 

"How are you?" he asked her. 

She looked over to him. "I didn't mean to wake you. I'm sorry." She looked over to his clock. "It's four in the morning." 

"It's fine," he said sitting up. "Are you feeling okay?" 

She nodded as she emptied the water bottle. "Just thirsty." She sat the empty water bottle on the desk. "And embarrassed." 

"About what?" he chuckled.

"The way I tried to jump your bones," she said.

"You were very determined," he said.

"Well you are very attractive; I can hardly keep my hands to myself when I'm sober," Eri said. "Thank you for not taking advantage of me while I was intoxicated."

"Did you think I would?" Ichigo asked. Eri shook her head.

"Not in hindsight anyway," she replied. She scooted back down under the blankets and rolled over so that her head was resting on his shoulder. "I did quit the gymnastics team. That is a real thing that happened."

"Do you regret that?" Ichigo asked.

"I don't know," Eri said, her fingers absentmindedly fiddling with the hem of his shirt. "But even if I did there's no way that Haru would let me back on the team now, so I might as well just get over it."

"I'm sorry. I know how much gymnastics means to you," Ichigo said.

"Well, as long as I'm dating you, I should still get a lot of practice in," Eri said. "Running from monsters and spiritually modified watermelons, though I'm pretty sure the watermelons still count as monsters."

"Let's not talk about monsters or hollows or any of that stuff," Ichigo said, putting his arms around her waist. He kissed her forehead. "It bugs me that you even have to deal with all that."

Eri shrugged. "Can't really be helped. Even if we hadn't started dating, that Nakamura guy would've come after me whether I was dating you or not." She looked up at him. "Now I've got you to protect me at least."

He kissed the top of her head. "I wish I did a better job at it."

"What are you talking about? No bodily harm has ever come to me while I've been in your care," she replied.

"I couldn't protect you last night while you were at that party," he said. "You told me to take the night off."

"And I told you Renji would keep me safe and he did," Eri said.

"It could've been worse. What did that guy want to get you drunk for anyway?" Ichigo grumbled.

"You're going to make yourself crazy thinking about what-if's, Ichigo," Eri said. "I'm here and I'm safe and I'm with you. That's all that matters."

Ichigo nodded. "I should still kick that guy's ass."

"And get suspended again? I don't think so," Eri said. "Just let it go. Be happy with me for right now."

He nodded again. "I can do that." Eri lifted her head up and kissed him. She smiled at him. Ichigo couldn't help but smile back. "Can't say no to that face."

* * *

Ichigo could hear voices pulling at him from his sleep.

". . . boring, responsible teenagers I've ever met."

"How dare they actually behave and act appropriately."

He could recognize the voices now—Kimiko and his father. What were they being so weird for? He decided he'd just ignore them until they left.

"Where d'you even find a slingshot, Kimiko?"

"Eri's job, actually. And I've been practicing."

A second later there was the sound of elastic snapping and then a loud thwack!

"Uuugh, why?" Eri groaned.

"Isshin thought it would be funny and he was totally right," Kimiko said.

Eri sat up and tossed the condom to the ground, glaring at her sister. "I'm so glad you're moving far away where you can't harass me every day."

"Oh, you'll miss her when she's gone," Isshin said dismissively.

"Speaking of which, you've got some guests next door waiting to help relocate you so it'd be in both of your best interest to get up and get moving," Kimiko said.

"Will do," Ichigo said, as Eri let out a yawn.

"Oh, might want to save that prophylactic since I won't be around to throw free ones at you anymore. Noticed your drawer was getting a little empty," Kimiko teased.

"Please leave and spare me the pain of any further humiliation, thanks," Eri said.

Kimiko cackled as she left the room with Isshin. Eri groaned as Ichigo sat up.

"Interesting to see Kimiko embarrassing you instead of it being my dad for once," Ichigo said.

"She has to get it out of her system before she leaves," Eri said. "Anyway, I handle teasing much better than you—without any physical violence or swearing."

"We can't all be as perfect as you," Ichigo said.

Eri rolled her eyes and climbed out of bed. "Looks like my sister left me some clothes." She picked up a duffle bag from the floor and opened it, pulling out a change of clothes. "Can you look out the window and see who's at my house."

Ichigo pushed the curtains to the side and glanced. He let out a sigh. "Well, Keigo's probably elated that he's finally getting to see your room."

"Of course," Eri replied.

"Tatsuki, Chizuru, and Mizuiro. Orihime, Chad and Uryu, obviously," Ichigo said. "Kisuke's out front with Tessai and a cart."

Eri rolled her eyes. "Again, not surprising. No Renji?"

"No, Renji," Ichigo said. He closed the curtain back as Eri started to change into her new clothes.

"Darn, now I actually have to go and find him to thank him for getting me out of that party last night," she said.

"You're way too nice," Ichigo said, finally climbing out of bed.

"Like you said, who knows what would have happened to me last night if Renji hadn't been with me," Eri said.

Ichigo kissed her cheek. "You're still too nice."

Eri left Ichigo and headed next door.

"You guys didn't have to come," she said as she approached Kisuke and Tessai. "And what's with the cart?"

"How else were we going to move all of your things?" Kisuke asked. "And of course we had to come."

"Well, thanks," Eri said. "Where's Renji this morning, by the way?"

"Still sleeping," Kisuke said. "Said you guys got into some trouble last night."

"Yeah. It's no big deal, but he saved my butt. I just wanted to tell him thank you, but I'll wait until I see him tomorrow," she said.

"Mister Urahara, thanks again for coming." Kimiko was on the scene suddenly. She came up behind her sister and draped an arm around her. "You really didn't need to bring the cart. It's probably going to take all of us to push it."

"It's only a few blocks. I will move it easily," Tessai said.

"Well, if you need help, Eri is small, but she is strong," Kimiko said.

"I have to be given all the cartwheels and somersaults and whatnot," Eri said. "Plus Kisuke makes me lift all those heavy boxes."

"Hey, don't joke like that in front of your boyfriend. You know how overprotective he gets of you," Kisuke said.

"Indeed, I do," Eri said, rolling her eyes. "If you'll excuse me, I'm going to make sure that my friends aren't going through my things."

Eri walked into her house and went up the stairs. She got to her bedroom which was now completely boxed up.

"You have so many books," Chizuru said. "And so much fabric. You could make clothes for all the kids in our class."

"I very well could," Eri said. "And I'll have to, I can't just have piles of it laying around anymore since I'll be in a studio. But Orihime has is graciously allowing me to stash some of my stuff at her place."

"It's the neighborly thing to do," she replied with a smile.

Chizuru sighed, dreamily. "I can't believe my two favorite girls are going to be so close to each other. It's like a dream come true."

"We literally cannot take you anywhere," Tatsuki said, rolling her eyes. "Where is your boyfriend, anyway? Isn't he supposed to be protecting you from Hungry Eyes here?"

"Yeah, why were you sleeping at his house for last night anyway?" Keigo asked pryingly.

Eri shook her head and reclined back against the door frame. "It was Haru's stupid party." Eri recounted the entire night to her friends and how she ended up at Ichigo's house at her sister's request.

"My precious baby," Chizuru said coming over and hugging Eri. "I'm going to protect you at all cost."

"Hi, Chizuru." Ichigo and Rukia had appeared. Ichigo placed a hand on Chizuru's shoulder and gently pushed her away. "I'm guessing you told them about Haru's party."

"Yes," Eri said.

"Keigo's sister did say that Haru was a stone cold bitch," Mizuiro said.

"A jealous one it seems," Uryu said.

"Not to mention that the entire gymnastics teams is filled with a bunch of stuck up Haru worshippers," Eri said. "It was a weird night. I never thought I'd be under the same roof as Katsuo and that he'd be the least antagonizing person there. But whatever. I just want to get moved into my new place and forget that whole stupid night ever happened."

"Done and doner," Orihime said. 

* * *

 

Eri's apartment was just the right size for one person. It had a small kitchenette and a bathroom. There was tiny area in the entrance where she could do her laundry, and there was a decent sized closet. There was another small room where she put her dresser, sewing machine and a futon (having to leave her large bed behind). Other than that, Eri was optimistic.

Once she was all moved in, the only ones who remained to help her unpack were Ichigo, Isshin, the twins, Rukia, Kimiko and Orihime. Eri expected it was the last time she'd ever have that many people in her apartment again. It was very "cozy."

"You promise you'll still come for dinner all the time? You've only got a little stove. You can't cook much. You have to make sure you eat well."

"Yes, Yuzu, I promise you'll still see me all the time," Eri replied.

"You act like she moved so far away—she's a ten minute walk," Karin said, rolling her eyes dramatically. "You'd better keep showing up. If she's crying all the time I'm the one who's gonna have to deal with her."

"I'm not gonna cry," Yuzu said.

"All right, let's get going so Eri can hang out with her sister," Isshin said.

Yuzu and Karin made their way out of the apartment, but Kimiko stopped Isshin before he left. Kimiko handed him a key.

"Ah, yes, a key for my new babysitter," Eri said.

"Well, what if you fall and hit your head and need someone to come save you?" Kimiko asked.

"I'd probably call Orihime since she lives, almost literally, ten feet away," Eri said.

Kimiko stuck her tongue out at Eri as she produced another key for Orihime.

"Wow! Really?" Orihime asked.

"Well, she's right," Ichigo said. "But between you and Orihime, you both need babysitters."

"We are rather prone physical injury and uncomfortable situations," Orihime said.

"True," Eri said. "We need each other."

The girls hugged, earning an eye roll from Kimiko who produced another key which she smacked against Ichigo's forehead.

"For _emergencies_ , Ichigo," Kimiko said. "If Eri loses her key or is in danger or is sick--."

"I know what an emergency is," Ichigo said.

"Don't sass me, Shithead," Kimiko said. "This key is for _emergencies_." Then she looked over to Eri who was still embracing Orihime. "Not for recreational purposes."

"I will not have Ichigo over recreationally at inappropriate hours," Eri said. "Everyone in the room understands your anvil sized warning, Kimiko."

"Good," Kimiko said.

"I'll see you tomorrow morning," Orihime said, squeezing Eri one last time.

"For sure," Eri said. She hugged Rukia and Isshin goodbye, before giving Ichigo a kiss and sending him out the door as well.

Isshin, Yuzu, and Karin were already making their way down the street when the other three began their descent down the stairs.

"Renji said he'd keep an eye on her tonight, so I wouldn't worry about her," Rukia said. "Won't be until late though."

"I figured as much," Ichigo said. He looked over to Orihime. "You mind if I hang out until he gets here?"

Orihime paused. "With me?"

"Yeah," Ichigo said.

"Oh, sure!" Orihime said. "You too, Rukia?"

"I'd love to, but I can't. I was asked to be more diligent about hollows, so I'm going to keep an eye for them for the night," Rukia said. "Next time though."

Rukia waved goodbye as Ichigo and Orihime walked to her apartment.

Ichigo had been in her apartment dozens of time. She didn't know why she was being so weird about it now. She just needed to relax. He was only here because of Eri, his girlfriend, her friend.

"It's a shame about Haru's party. I know Eri didn't really want to go in the first place," Orihime said, ushering Ichigo to sit.

"I think it's amazing Eri's able to still trust anybody with the way people treat her," Ichigo said.

Orihime nodded in agreement as she stepped into her kitchen to make tea.

"I think as long as she has people she knows she can trust—like her sister, and you and all of her friends here that she knows that people aren't all bad," Orihime said. "After you got suspended from school after that fight, she told all of us what happened with her parents and Katsuo. I think it's very brave to trust people and still be happy after all of that."

"You're pretty brave too, you know," Ichigo said.

"Am I?" Orihime asked, looking over to him. Ichigo nodded.

"I'm sure things weren't easy when you were with your parents, and I know you had it hard in middle school, and then all that stuff happened with your brother. . . You're pretty brave too, being the way that you are," Ichigo said.

Orihime smiled as her kettle started to whistle. She switched it off and filled two mugs. She brought them over to Ichigo and sat down.

"I never really thought of myself as being brave," Orihime said.

"Well, you should," Ichigo said.

Orihime nodded and sipped her tea quietly. Ichigo thought she was brave. She always felt silly and mixed up inside whenever Ichigo said anything nice about her. She did right now too, but it was starting to click that maybe she was brave. She'd been hung up on Ichigo for so long, and never said anything about it to him. Her chance with him had passed, and now she had to see him every day intertwining his fingers with another girl, watch him walk her home from school, and listen to her gush about how lucky she was to have him.

Maybe it was brave of her to see that every day and still be okay, still be able to call both Ichigo and Eri her friends.

"Ichigo. . . Are you. . . Are you happy?" Orihime asked.

Ichigo paused, before nodding. "Yeah, I am."

"Good," Orihime said.

They both dropped the subject of Eri and moved onto other things, chatting until well after the sun had gone down. Ichigo got a text from Eri saying her sister had left and he should stop by before he went home.

Ichigo excused himself and went back up to Eri's apartment. He walked inside and found Eri, already dressed for bed in her tank top and shorts, standing on a crate in the living room, holding measuring tape up to the window, her cellphone tucked between her ear and her shoulder.

"I think purple might be too intense, like, it might make the room darker and feel smaller. It's not like I've got a lot of space to begin with," Eri said. She looked over her shoulder and smiled at Ichigo before returning to her project. "True. Sunlight is an issue. . . I'm not doing yellow chartreuse. It looks like pee. Maybe green chartreuse?"

"Green and yellow chartreuse?" Ichigo asked.

"One is green and one is yellow," Eri said to him.

"Why not just say green or yellow?" Ichigo asked. Eri stuck her tongue out at him.

"What about blue? And maybe florals?" she continued.

Eri pushed herself up on her toes, wobbling a little bit as she did. Ichigo rushed over and grabbed hold of her waist.

"You're being very dangerous right now," Ichigo said.

"I am not," she protested. "How about seafoam? That's gentle. We definitely need to go fabric hunting on Thursday after club."

"If you haven't fallen and killed yourself before then," Ichigo muttered.

"I was thinking of making a matching blanket for my kotatsu. Maybe I'd do that in light blue wth floral patterns to offset the seafoam?" Eri asked.

"Please come off the crate," Ichigo said.

Eri sighed. "I have to go. Ichigo's giving me sass. Talk to you tomorrow." She brought her hand down, juggling the phone and the measuring tape she hung up. She tried to carefully toss it onto her desk, but instead, it plopped to the ground. She made a move to catch it, dropping the measuring tape, which whacked her in the face, effectively making her lose her balance and nearly tumble to the ground if Ichigo hadn't been there to catch her.

"Ugh, my face," she said. "The metal part hit me in the face. It hurts."

"I told you, you were being dangerous," Ichigo said. "What would've happened if I hadn't been here?"

"I'd be happily unconscious and not getting a lecture," she said.

Ichigo pouted before kissing her forehead. "You okay?"

"Yeah, is my face okay?" she asked.

"It's a little red. You should put ice on it," Ichigo said.

"Awesome," she said, as Ichigo brought her to her feet.

"You and Kimiko did a great job setting everything up," Ichigo said walking over to her small refrigerator. He pulled out her ice cube tray and found some small baggies and filled one with ice.

He sat down with her and gave her the bag.

"Thank you," she said, putting it to her face. "I will not stand on a crate and measure my windows while talking about what pattern of fabric I'm going to use to make my curtains with Uryu anymore."

"Good, now I'll be able to sleep tonight," he said.

Eri rested her head on his shoulder. "It's gonna be a little lonely here, without Kimi. And I definitely won't see as much of you anymore."

"You'll still see me plenty," he said.

Eri nodded. "I guess so, since I have to be supervised all the time now."

Ichigo sighed. "I was afraid you might be feeling kind of smothered."

"Can't be helped. Some crazy person is coming for me after all," Eri said.

"I'm just afraid you'll get tired of me," he said.

"Well, next time that jerk shows up, kick his butt so I can sit at home by myself and start missing you," Eri said.

Ichigo shook his head. He took the bag of ice from her face and kissed her. "You're too good for me, you know?"

"Yeah, I know," she replied. Ichigo kissed her again before climbing to his feet. Eri pouted. "You're leaving?"

"Yeah. It's already pretty late. I think Renji is babysitting you tonight anyway," he said. "And weren't you literally just saying you wanted some space?"

"Yeah, but not at this very moment," Eri said. She hopped to her feet, leaving the bag of ice on the ground. "Actually, as it happens, I wouldn't mind if you gave me just a little less space. Just for now."

"Just for now?" Ichigo asked. Eri snaked her arms around his hips and smiled up at him coyly. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say that you only wanted me to come back over to--."

Eri gasped in mock offense. "You really think I'm that kind of girl, Ichigo Kurosaki?"

"I think you like to _pretend_ you're not that kind of girl," Ichigo said, finally pulling her closer. "But then you lure me down to your empty apartment and start pawing at me and your little charade falls apart."

Eri giggled. "Or maybe I invited you down here because you're the last person I wanted to see before I went to bed and maybe I wanted you to kiss me goodnight."

"But, you'd want this 'goodnight kiss' _after_ you're naked?" Ichigo asked. 

"I mean, clothes are totally optional," Eri said, starting to laugh. "You can wait until I put them back on."

"That would be the gentlemanly thing to do," he said. Eri nodded in agreement. "But then I'd have to take them off you in the first place."

"I could give you a head start," Eri said. She released Ichigo and quickly pulled off her shorts, kicking them away behind her. "Now I'm down to two pieces of clothing. There's hardly any effort required."

"You make a fair point," he said.

Eri cocked an eyebrow at him. "How much longer are you planning to stand here letting me make a fool of myself?"

Ichigo shrugged. "I don't know. You seem a little desperate, so I kind of want to see how far you'll take this."

Without missing a beat, Eri locked eyes with him and, without breaking her gaze reached beneath her tank and top, wriggled out of her panties and brought them up to dangle between the two of them.

"Oh," Ichigo said. His eyes followed the small piece of fabric as she dropped it to the ground. His eyes trailed back up her body, now barely covered from the waist up by her loose-fitting tank top.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures," she said. She hooked her fingers through his belt loops and pressed their bodies together. He was done teasing her now.

**Author's Note:**

> I am always and forever open to constructive criticism and appreciate it greatly.


End file.
